Minha Muito, Muito Estranha Vizinhança
by paulinhahalle25
Summary: Isabella acabara de mudar pra New Vale, a pacata e muito segura cidadezinha no meio do nada em Washington, com suas casas perfeitas e pessoas perfeitas. O sonho americanos, mas New Vale só é perfeita no panfleto demonstrativo, e Isabella vai perceber isso ao conhecer seus muito, muito estranhos vizinhos.
1. 1 - Ok, isso era muito, muito

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._ **Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...**  
**

**_Obs._ **Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**1 - Ok, isso era muito, muito surreal?**

Subúrbio, o sonho americano.

Acho que vi isso em algum comercial, talvez no panfleto que minha mãe me entregou, quando anunciou que iríamos nos mudar. Que iríamos para o melhor lugar no mundo. New Vale.

O panfleto era assustador, casas enormes, com pessoas sorridentes e vestidas como se... bem como quem queria aparecer bem em um panfleto. Lógico que era uma mentiraiada tensa.

Ninguém ficava tão arrumado o tempo todo, e nem tão sorridente, ainda mais em um lugar aonde o sol nunca aparecia e ficava no meio do nada. Mas agora olhando para o enorme portão ferro dourado com as siglas "N&V" gravadas, não pude deixar te sentir um arrepio.

Será que as pessoas em New Vale eram realmente perfeitas? E como minha família ia caber lá? Renée não tinha nada de perfeita, ela era em uma única palavra "excêntrica", e eu estou sendo boazinha em. Phil, bem o doce e gentil Phil, um jogador de beisebol da segunda liga.

Já viu né, ninguém conhece ele.

E eu... melhor nem comentar.

– Não é maravilhoso Bells? – mamãe virou pra mim com um sorriso de creme dental e forcei um, com certeza parecia que eu estava com dor de barriga, mas ela parecia não ligar muito.

– Maravilhoso.

– Olhe Phil, que casa linda. – ela se voltou pro meu padrasto que deu seu sorriso de comercial de perfume pra homens.

– Sim querida, a nossa é mais bonita que aquela. – mamãe riu batendo palmas. Eu disse "excêntrica".

Olhei para meu novo lar e voltei a ter um calafrio, as casas perfeitas, gramado bem aparado, crianças super arrumadinhas brincando com cachorros super arrumadinho também.

Bizarro era pouco pra esse lugar.

Phil deu a volta na praça principal da cidade, aonde tinha algumas lojas como um mercado, e um mini shopping, tava mais pra uma galeria, assim como uma delegacia e um pouco mais afastados podia ver minha futura escola. Suspirei pesadamente. Escola nova no meio do ano, seria muito clichê se dissesse "odeio minha mãe?".

Por que nesse momento, eu a odeio por me tirar da ensolarada Los Angeles e me trazer pra esse fim de mundo. Ela não vê filmes não? Com certeza eu vou ser assassinada por algum aluno psicótico. Está nas estatísticas, condomínios fechados é o lar dos maiores psicóticos dos Estados Unidos. Eu Google.

– Chegamos. – Phil cantarolou e olhei para a enorme casa de dois andares, dei uma rápida olhada em volta e todas as casas eram no mesmo estilo.

Grandes em estilo vitoriano, com pintura impecável, gramados perfeitamente aparado e cerquinha branca. Acho que vou vomitar.

Eu estava em um episodio de "Desperate housewives", se Bree Van De Kamp aparecer eu saio correndo.

– Isabellaaaa. – mamãe chamou acenando e coloquei meus óculos escuros saindo do carro.

– Gostou da casa Bella? – Phil mostrou sorrindo, ele se esforçava muito para que eu gostasse dele e eu tinha que admitir, o cara era legal.

– É linda Phil. – ele sorriu mais e abraçou mamãe pelos ombros.

– Vamos ver lá dentro. – os segui para dentro e me admirei com a casa, era imensa e muito bonita, os moveis haviam vindo antes e já estavam arrumados dentro da casa. Fui até a enorme sala e me joguei no sofá, olhei pra frente e franzi o cenho.

– Cadê a TV? – mamãe riu e sentou ao meu lado.

– Querida, temos uma sala de TV, aqui é a sala de visita. – rolei os olhos e me levantei.

– Vou procurar a sala da TV.

– Não quer ver o seu quarto?

– Depois. – dei uma rápida olhada pelo andar de baixo, e tinha que admitir era uma senhora casa, uma cozinha enorme, sala de jantar, um escritório e dois banheiros. Todos arrumados com moveis modernos, mas nada da TV.

Olhei para a escada em formato de caracol, e com certeza devia estar lá em cima, pisei no primeiro degrau e a companhia tocou, olhei pra porta e suspirei, talvez se eu corresse fugiria dos vizinhos.

– Isabella abre a porta. – mamãe gritou e resmungando fui até a porta, a abri e uma mulher muito pálida, mas com um sorriso mega colgate estava a porta com uma travessa enorme.

– Olá, bem vinda a New Vale. – ela sorriu mais ainda se fosse possível.

– Obrigada. – murmurei e ela colocou a travessa em meus braços, caralho a mulher era forte, o que era muito contraditório, pois ela era baixa, do meu tamanho, e magrinha, tinha longos cabelos cor caramelo e um sorriso muito simpático.

Deus, isso parecia pesar uma tonelada, cheirei discretamente... hmmm parece ser lasanha.

– Sou Esme Cullen, sua vizinha do lado.

– Ah Bella Swan. – ela torceu o nariz.

– Swan, achei que fossem os Dwyer?

– Ah é o sobrenome do meu padrasto, sabe mamãe casou de novo. – murmurei e seu sorriso gigante voltou imediatamente.

– Oh enfim eu só queria dar as boas vindas. – ela ficou parada na porta e franzi o cenho.

– Você... hmmm quer entrar? – ela mordeu o lábio ansiosamente.

– Você tem certeza? – olhei em volta.

– Sim? – ela riu.

– Você nunca ouviu o ditado, "não convide estranhos a sua casa".

– Na verdade não. Mas entre, eu só vou colocar isso na mesa. – entrei deixando a porta aberta e fui para cozinha e coloquei a travessa super pesada sobre a mesa.

Esme Cullen me seguia olhando em volta e sorriu quando me voltei, mamãe surgiu de repente e sorriu.

– Olá, sou Renée Dwyer.

– Esme Cullen sua vizinha do lado.

Elas começaram a tagarelar e as ignorei e fui pro andar de cima, eu ainda queria achar a sala da TV.

Subi as escadas e achei os quartos, o meu ficava no fim do corredor e aproveitei pra entrar e dar uma olhada.

Tinha que admitir que era melhor que o meu de Los Angeles, e tinha meu próprio banheiro. É eu podia me acostumar com isso. Olhei pela janela e minha vista era pra o quarto da casa ao lado. Podia ver que era quarto de homem, roupas jogadas e alguns pôsteres de bandas. Inclinei um pouco a cabeça pra ler o nome da banda, os caras estavam vestidos como... vampiros? Ri um pouco, mas meu sorriso morreu, quando uma porta se abriu e um cara... ou melhor o cara, lindo, gostoso com corpo perfeito e eu sabia disso, por que ele saiu do que devia ser seu banheiro só de toalha.

Oh Deus...

Ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos escuros da água e engoli em seco vendo a água descer por seu peito pálido e definido assim como sua barriga, meu coração devia estar a mil, e era capaz de eu ter um ataque do coração, mas morreria feliz.

De repente o cara se virou pra mim e me pegou babando em seu corpo, minha cara ficou absolutamente em chamas e me abaixei como uma completa retardada.

Oh merda.

Engatinhando sai do quarto e corri pra longe dali, felizmente ao lado do quarto de hospedes eu achei a sala da TV. E assim que vi a TV o gostoso foi esquecido. Pois era uma senhora sala, havia uma TV gigante tela plana acoplada na parede e um sofá muito confortável, me joguei nele e coloquei no jogo de futebol.  
Sorri vendo o jogo e olhei para o lado, era como estar com Charlie assistindo jogos. A porta se abriu e Phil colocou a cabeça para dentro.

– Hey Bells, posso me juntar a você?

– Claro.

– Renée está fofocando com a vizinha. – fez uma careta e ri, já mudando de canal apressadamente e coloquei em um jogo de beisebol. Futebol era algo meu e de Charlie.

Phil sorriu e sentou ao meu lado, e passamos o resto da tarde vendo TV. Ficamos algumas horas vendo TV, e comentando o jogo, eu adorava esportes, habito adquirido de assistir com meu pai, e era bom ter Phil pra falar disso. Algum tempo depois, mamãe apareceu e nos forçou a descer para jantar. Comemos a lasanha que a Sra. Cullen havia trazido e Renée nos contou sobre nossos vizinhos. Esme era medica na pequena clinica de New Vale e seu marido era o prefeito. Ela tinha um filho Edward e ele estudava na escola. E seria meu coleguinha.

Talvez fosse ele o futuro psicopata que me assassinaria no banheiro da escola.

Depois do jantar fui pro quarto e olhei de esguelha para minha janela, ela ainda estava aberta e a do meu vizinho também, e felizmente ele não estava lá. Tirei as roupas e fui pro banheiro, tomei um longo banho quente e me vesti no banheiro mesmo, coloquei uma calcinha e uma regata e penteei os cabelos, sai do banheiro fazendo uma transa e fui até a penteadeira e liguei meu note.

– Preciso pesquisar sobre os futuros assassinos que moravam em subúrbios, se algum tivesse o nome de Edward, era isso eu estava indo embora. – ri da minha idiotice e ouvi uma risada distante, olhei em volta e meus olhos foram para a janela, Puta merda, meu vizinho gostoso estava me olhando, na verdade ele estava olhando pra baixo, segui seu olhar e lembrei que estava só de calcinha.

Puta merda.

Meu rosto ficou em chamas e me joguei no chão a procura de algo pra colocar, cadê as minhas roupas.

– Olá vizinha. – ouvi a voz rouca chamar e engatinhando fui até a janela e coloquei só a cabeça pra fora, ele sorria pra mim e acenou. Acenei de volta e forcei um sorriso.

– Er... oi.

– Gostando da vista? – meu rosto ficou mais vermelho ainda e engasguei.

– O que?

– A vista, da cidade.

– Oh... hmmm, eu acho que sim. – ele fez um biquinho e meu pulso acelerou.

– "Acho", não é muito bom. Que tal eu lhe dar um tour, ai vai ter uma opinião mais concreta. – minha boca se abriu e fechou algumas vezes e ele só sorria.

– Eu... eu... – ele riu.

– Vamos fazer assim. Eu lhe dou carona pra escola amanhã, e ai te mostro a cidade. – piscou e assenti, eu havia desaprendido a falar ao que parece. - Ótimo, até depois vizinha.

– Até. – ele começou a fechar a janela e riu.

– Se eu fosse você fechava a janela também, existem vizinhos muitos curiosos. – piscou novamente e terminou de fechar.

Puta merda, minha boca se abriu e fechou algumas vezes e continuei olhando pra janela fechada. Esse sim era um ótimo jeito de fazer amizades.

Olhei de cara feia pro meu copo de suco.

– Cadê o café?

– Isabella, estamos em New Vale, o nome já diz tudo, novo, vamos parar com o café e experimentar coisas novas.

– Esqueceu de comprar café, né? – arquei uma sobrancelha e ela riu.

– Cala a boca e toma seu suco.

Excêntrica. Pra não dizer pirada.

Dei um gole em meu suco, e ouvimos uma buzina. Mamãe franziu o cenho e foi até a janela.

– Isabella, por que tem um garoto lindo encostado em um carro na nossa porta.

– Merda! – praguejei indo até a janela e o meu gostoso vizinho acenou pra mim, forcei um sorriso e acenei de volta. - É minha carona pra escola.

– Mas eu ia te levar. – lamuriou e agradeci aos céus pelo vizinho estar me levando.

– Que pena não é. – ela fez um bico, mas eu já estava beijando sua bochecha pegando meus livros e fugindo pra porta.

Sai pra fora respirando fundo e ele acenou pra mim, perfeitamente gostoso em uma camiseta azul escura e calças jeans preta e tênis, encostado em um carro prata muito bonito, senti meu rosto quente e acenei de volta.

– Olá vizinha. – eu devia ter me vestido melhor. Minhas calças jeans pareciam sem graça perto da dele, pelo menos minha blusa era bonita.

– Er oi... hmmm vizinho. – ele riu e desencostou do carro passando a mão pelos cabelos.

– Sou Edward Cullen. – sorriu e corei mais ainda. Oh merda, ele era o filho da vizinha?

– Bella Swan. – murmurei baixinho evitando seus olhos.

– Eu sei.

– Sabe?

– Minha mãe esteve aqui ontem. – falou abrindo a porta pra mim e entrei.

– Oh, sim a Esme Cullen. – murmurei e ele fechou a porta indo pro seu lado. Ele sentou no banco do motorista e ligou o carro começando a dirigir, fiquei em silêncio e olhei de esguelha pra ele, ele me encarava e corei absurdamente.

– Então, ainda vamos sair mais tarde?

– Sair? – quase gritei e ele riu.

– É para ver a vista. – piscou e corei. Deus eu nunca mais pararia.

– Acho que sim.

– Ótimo, você vai gostar de New vale.

– Duvido. – resmunguei e ele me olhou confuso.

– Já está julgando? – dei de ombros.

– Não sei, aqui é...

– Estranho?

– Um pouco. Sabe muito...

– Perfeito. – moveu as sobrancelhas e ri.

– Algo assim.

– Não é tão perfeito. – riu como se tivesse dito alguma piada e franzi as sobrancelhas. – Mas logo você se acostuma.

– Mas não tem sol. – resmunguei e ele riu.

– Bem todo lugar tem suas desvantagens.

– Mas é o sol. As melhores vitaminas ganhamos do sol. Eu Google. – ele riu.

– Hmmm, eu não sabia. Mas não é tão mal. Eu vou provar pra você. – piscou e corei de novo. Ele parou o carro e vi que estávamos em frente a uma casa não muito diferente da minha.

– A escola é aqui?

– Não vizinha. Eu dou carona ao meu amigo e sua irmã chata. – fez uma careta e buzinou.

Um jovem saiu da casa de cara feia, ele apesar da careta em seu rosto até era bonito, cabelos loiros cacheados e olhos pretos, alto e forte tão pálido quanto Edward e sua mãe, realmente sol não dava as caras por aqui. Eu super me enturmar. Ele usava jeans escuro e uma camisa verde, atrás dele uma menina da minha idade acho com saltos enormes e toda de rosa, seu cabelo era ruivo morango e tinha um bico enorme, mas era tão linda quanto o menino.

– Vamos logo branquelo. – Edward gritou e o moleque rosnou.

– Vai se foder Cullen. – Edward riu e virei pra ele mordendo o lábio.

– Vocês parecem ser muito amigos. – falei sarcasticamente e ele riu.

– Quase irmãos.

– Ed... – o rapaz abriu a minha porta e parou ao me ver.

– Olá, olá senhorita. – piscou e corei. Oh Deus, eu devia ter algum problema.

– Sai fora branquelo. – Edward grunhiu e o garoto levantou as mãos como se, fosse se rendesse.

– Entendido. Vamos logo Tânia. – gritou e a loira veio em nossa direção e quando me viu travou.

– Quem é ela? – guinchou com uma voz fina e reprimi a vontade de tapar os ouvidos.

– Minha nova vizinha.

– E ela vai com a gente? – fez beicinho e olhei de relance para Edward que rolou os olhos.

– Jasper, você vai ou fica? Ainda tenho que acompanhar Bella até a diretoria. – o rapaz, hmmm Jasper riu e entrou no banco de trás.

– Já entrei Cullen. – a tal Tânia fez o mesmo, e Edward voltou a dirigir.

– Ah Bella esse são Jasper e Tânia Hale. Pessoal essa é Bella Swan.

– Olá. – acenei e o rapaz sorriu brilhantemente a menina me ignorou.

Meu dia só está melhorando.

Poucos minutos depois Edward estacionou na escola, e saiu do carro apressadamente abrindo a minha porta, sorri com o gesto, ele moveu as sobrancelhas e segurou minha mão me ajudando a sair. Quando seus dedos me tocaram uma faísca pareceu irradiar entre nós, e ele me encarou intensamente, seus olhos, eram caramelo, tão claros e bonitos. Abaixei o rosto e pigarreei.

– Cavalheiro. – seu sorriso aumentou.

– Só pra você vizinha. – ainda bem que meu rosto estava abaixado, por que eu estava vermelha novamente. Peguei minha mochila, mas ele tirou da minha mão e jogou em seu ombro.

– Cullen eu já vou.

– Ok branquelo. – Edward e ele deram um soco com os punhos e o rapaz se foi, a ruiva ficou e olhava ansiosamente para Edward.

– Edward, então, vamos na lanchonete depois da aula?

– Tenho compromisso Tânia. – ele a dispensou e jogou o braço em volta dos meus ombros e começou a andar, o segui. – Venha, vou lhe mostrar a diretoria.

– Ok. – sussurrei engolindo em seco, seu polegar acariciou meu ombro e ele sorriu.

_Ok, isso era muito, muito surreal?_


	2. 2 - Ok, isso era muito, muito

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._ **Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...**  
**

**_Obs._ **Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**2. Ok, isso era muito, muito bizarro?**

Edward me levou até a diretoria, no caminho olhava em volta e até que era um colégio bonito, era muito grande e parecia ter uns três andares, o pátio era enorme e tinha algumas mesas estilo de piquenique, mas em pedra, e um grande gramado com muitas arvores grandes e floridas, alguns alunos estavam sentados na grama lendo ou conversando.

– É bonito aqui. – me virei pra ele e um pequeno sorriso brincava em seus lábios bonitos.

– Viu? Já está gostando de New vale. – rolei os olhos, mas acabei sorrindo.

– Ok, não é tão mal.

– Até o final da semana, vai ser seu lugar favorito no mundo vizinha. – piscou pra mim e corei abaixando o rosto.

A diretoria ficava no primeiro andar, por dentro a escola era bonita e espaçosa, parecia ser nova, os armários sem nenhuma pichação, ou amassado, o chão limpo.

Edward me levou até uma porta com as palavras "secretaria" e abriu me levando pra dentro. O lugar era grande e espaçoso, havia alguns bancos azuis na parede e um pouco a frente um grande balcão, com algumas cestinhas com papeis. Atrás do balcão três portas.

Diretoria, sala dos professores e enfermaria. Uma senhora baixa de longos cabelos castanho e olhos cor mel e muito sorridente apareceu de repente e sorriu mais ainda ao me ver.

– Olá, senhor Cullen.

– Bom dia Carmen. Eu vim trazer Bella, a aluna nova.

– Oh Srta. Swan. Bem vinda a New Vale High School, estávamos ansiosos para sua chegada. – seu sorriso enorme não sumia e forcei um.

– Hmmm, obrigada.

– Sua mãe já havia ajeitado sua matricula, eu só preciso da sua assinatura aqui. – ela puxou um documento e me entregou.

Assinei rapidamente, e ela sorriu mais e puxou alguns papeis.

– Sua lista de aulas, e o mapa da escola. Eu iria lhe indicar um aluno para acompanhá-la durante o dia, mas parece que o Sr. Cullen se ofereceu antes para o trabalho de guia?

– Com certeza. – ele murmurou atrás de mim, e sorri bobamente.

– Ótimo, aqui. – ela me entregou mais um papel. – Peça aos seus professores para assinarem, por favor. No final do dia me traga. E a combinação do seu armário.

– Ok.

– Tenha um bom dia Srta. Swan.

– Obrigada. – saímos da secretaria, e Edward voltou a colocar o braço sobre meu ombro, havia mais alunos no corredor e muitos me olharam enquanto Edward e eu caminhávamos em busca do meu armário.

– Qual o seu armário? – chamou desviando a minha atenção dos olhares curiosos.

– Hmmm. – dei uma rápida olhada no papel.

– 509.

– É perto do meu. Vamos lá eu preciso pegar meus livros. Quais suas aulas. – entreguei a minha lista e ele sorriu e deu uma rápida olhada. – Oh temos três aulas juntos.

– Quais?

– Biologia, literatura e educação física.

– Legal.

Chegamos ao meu armário, e coloquei meu material e peguei o que precisava para as primeiras aulas. Tinha biologia no primeiro tempo, e felizmente era com Edward. Ele tirou meus cadernos e os levou. Há uns três armários de distancia estava o seu, e ele pegou alguns livros e fechou voltando a colocar o braço sobre os meus ombros.

Caminhamos para o segundo andar e entramos em uma sala, as mesas eram em duplas, e havia telescópio e outras coisas para as aulas, Edward me puxou para a segunda mesa da direita e me sentei, ele me acompanhou e colocou nosso material na mesa, e ficou me olhando. Ri e ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

– O que?

– Você está sendo muito legal. – murmurei e ele sorriu.

– E isso é ruim?

– Não, é só... estranho acho.

– Por quê? – olhei bem pra ele, e ele sorriu. – O que?

– Seja sincero, você é o Sr. Popular não é? – seu sorriso se tornou maior.

– Talvez. – gemi internamente.

– Eu desconfiava disso.

– Isso é um problema.

– Mais ou menos.

– Por quê? Alem de Edward ser o nome de futuro psicopata, ser o popular ajuda? – meu rosto se tornou escarlate.

– Você me ouviu?

– Desculpe vizinha. – piscou e tampei o rosto com as mãos, era muito mico pra uma pessoa só. Suas mãos tocaram as minhas as tirando do meu rosto e piscou.

– Não fique com vergonha.

– Isso por que não foi você.

– Bem eu fui pego só de toalha pela minha nova vizinha, foi constrangedor também.

– Oh Deus... – tampei meu rosto novamente e ele riu alto e tirou minhas mãos novamente.

– Bom dia classe. – um homem alto com cabelos escuros e pele morena entrou na sala. Olhei em volta e já havia bastante alunos, Edward piscou pra mim, e soltou minhas mãos voltando-se para frente.

Me levantei e fui até o professor e lhe entreguei meu papel. Ele sorriu abertamente e olhou meu nome e assinou.

– Bem vinda a minha classe de biologia Isabella.

– Hmmm, obrigada professor.

– Laurent Hale. Mas me chame Laurent.

– Ok, então sou Bella. – ele apertou minha mão.

– Um prazer Bella, bem vinda a New Vale. Você está bem sentada com o Sr. Cullen? Posso lhe trocar de mesa se preferir. – falou educadamente e ri.

– Não precisa, ele está me mostrando à escola.

– Oh isso é bom. Aqui. – me entregou meu papel e acenei indo me sentar.

Ele iniciou a aula, e felizmente não me fez se apresentar, Edward abriu seu caderno e me ajudou com as suas anotações, mas eu já havia estudado a matéria em Los Angeles, então seria fácil acompanhar.

Enquanto ele discursava sobre algo de mitose, olhei em volta e franzi o cenho, de algum modo bizarro os alunos pareciam estar juntos em uma panelinha. Uma panelinha estranha, já que eles tinham aparência diferente e hobbies diferentes. Uma nerd estava sentada ao lado de um cara enorme que pela sua jaqueta com certeza fazia parte do time da escola. Havia mais grupos bizarros, mas eu a normal Bella Swan, estava sentada com o popular e lindíssimo Edward, então devia ser normal em New Vale se misturar.

Quando a aula acabou Edward pegou nossos livros e voltou a colocar o braço sobre meus ombros, caminhamos para minha aula de matemática. Infelizmente não tinha essa aula com Edward, então ele me deixou na porta.

– Venho te buscar pra sua próxima aula.

– Não precisa Edward. – ele fez um biquinho fofo e suspirou.

– Está bem. Mas almoça comigo. – praticamente ordenou me olhando nos olhos e pisquei confusa.

– Ok. – ele franziu o cenho, mas acabou sorrindo.

– Eu posso te buscar pra irmos ao refeitório...

– Eu acho sozinha. Sou uma garota esperta. – ele rosnou, mas acabou sorrindo.

– Ok, ok. Entendi a indireta, estou sendo grudento.

– Não seja bobo. Eu só não quero te atrapalhar. – ele sorriu abertamente e contive a vontade de suspirar.

Uma senhora de cabelos brancos e baixinha passou por nós entrando na sala e imaginei ser a professora. Peguei meus livros e me despedi de Edward. E entrei, entreguei meu papel a ela que sorriu e assinou rapidamente.

– Bem vinda Isabella.

– Hmmm só Bella.

– Prazer sou a Sra. Brooke.

– Prazer.

– Sente-se com o Sr. Brandon. – assenti e fui pra onde ela apontou, vi o mesmo cara grandão da minha outra aula e forcei um sorriso.

Ele sorriu de volta e pequenas covinhas apareceram em sua bochecha, o que era um contraste muito estranho, pois ele era muito alto, sério mesmo muito alto, com ombros largos, e musculoso. Tinha o cabelo escuro curto e olhos pretos, e eu diria que ele seria assustador, se não fosse pelo seu sorriso. Era muito fofo. De um modo estranho.

– Oi posso sentar.

– Claro. – sorri e sentei ao seu lado ajeitando meus livros, me virei pra ele, e ele me encarava. O sorriso fofo foi substituído por um malicioso que me fez corar.

– O que?

– Você é rápida em.

– Como?

– Mal chegou e já está andando com o Cullen. – minhas bochechas esquentaram mais ainda.

– Oh, nós somos vizinhos. – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

– Então você é uma vampira.

– Como?

– Bom dia classe... – a voz da Sra. Brooke me fez olhar pra frente e ouvi o garoto rindo.

Vampira?

Vampira? Tipo com dentões, com olhos azuis, e lutando de espadas e armas modernas... ok eu tinha que parar de assistir "Anjos da noite". Mas mesmo assim, do que esse lunático tava falando? Ok ele com certeza ia pra minha lista de futuros psicóticos que poderiam me matar no banheiro.

Peguei meu caderno e escrevi rapidamente:

Não andar perto de um banheiro com o...

Dei uma rápida olhada pro cara e ele sorria pra mim.

Grandão de sorriso simpático?

– Então, é legal morar com os vampiros? – ele voltou a falar e o olhei com cara de... idiota?

– O que?

– Hey eu sei o que está pensando.

– Eu duvido. – ele riu e olhou rapidamente para a professora que escrevia alguma coisa na lousa.

– Você pensa que eu sou um louco, mas de sorriso simpático.

– Chegou bem perto. – ele riu e quando a Sra. Brooke nos olhou, ele fingiu estar me mostrando suas anotações.

– É uma coisa de New Vale.

– O que?

– Vampiros.

– Ah, tipo uma brincadeira? – sorri entendo e ele franziu o cenho, mas acabou assentindo.

– Mais ou menos isso.

– Então eu sou uma vampira? – ele riu.

– Isso.

– E você é um lobisomem? – sorri, mas ele pareceu chateado.

– Por favor, não me ofenda. Eu sou um zumbi.

– Zumbi?

– E com muito orgulho.

– Ok. Então como funciona essa brincadeira?

– Bem, New Vale é dividido em três... categorias. – eu ri. Essa devia ser a conversa mais louca que já tive.

– E são vampiros, zumbis e...?

– Lobisomens.

– Faz sentido. E eu to com os vampiros, e você com os zumbis.

– Certo.

– E os lobisomens? – ele olhou em volta e apontou discretamente uma loira linda, cabelos cacheados que caiam lindamente em seu ombro, olhos castanhos, e um corpo e rosto perfeito.

– Ela é uma loba. – voltei a olhar pra ele e pra loira.

– Mentira! – ele riu.

– Verdade.

– Mas ela é...? – me faltavam palavras, ele sorriu.

– Gostosa.

– Não era o que eu ia dizer. Mas serve. E você gosta dela? – ele me olhou indignado.

– Você ta louca? Ela é uma loba!

– E você é um zumbi. – falei e ele assentiu.

– Mas eu sou uma vampira, você pode falar comigo?

– Falar podemos. Mas eu nunca namoraria uma vampira. – falou como se a idéia fosse tipo... nojenta? Arquei uma sobrancelha e ele sorriu.

– Acabei de descobrir que não gosto muito de zumbis. – me virei pra prestar atenção na aula, mas era difícil.

Emmett como ele disse que se chamava, ficava me contando piadas de loiras, e com certeza para irritar a "loba", que de onde estava com certeza podia nos ouvir. E eu tentava evitar rir, mas era impossível ficar seria com ele ao lado.

Quando finalmente o sinal tocou ele me acompanhou a aula. Infelizmente era com ele. E a loira também, então minha aula foi inútil na matéria de geografia, mas agora eu sabia muitas piadas de loira.

– Vai almoçar com o Cullen?

– Vou. – ele assentiu enquanto saímos da sala, e a loira passou trombando nele e rebolando na sua frente.

Era fácil ver pela cara de babão de Emmett, que ele tinha um tombo, era mais pra um hiper tombo pela loira. Mas pelo jeito essa brincadeira louca de New Vale, o impedia de ficar com ela.

Que gente louca.

Eu disse pra minha mãe, subúrbio é o lar de psicopata.

Vou apresentar Emmett pra ela, e ela vai acreditar em mim.

Caminhávamos para o refeitório, e Emmett olhou em direção aos armários. Olhei também, e uma garota baixinha de cabelos escuros como os dele, acenava. Ele assentiu e voltou-se pra mim.

– É só seguir reto Bella, que chaga no refeitório.

– Ok. Você não vai?

– Depois, minha irmã precisa de mim.

– Oh, ok. Tchau Emmett.

– Tchau vampira. – rolei os olhos e segue em frente para o refeitório. Só parando rapidamente no meu armário, para guardar meus livros. Já voltava a ir pro refeitório, quando vi Edward vindo em minha direção. Ele sorriu e sorri de volta.

– Olá vizinha.

– Olá vampiro. – Edward parou bruscamente e me olhou em choque.

– Do que me chamou?

_Ok, isso era muito, muito bizarro?_


	3. 3 - Ok, isso era muito, muito

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._ **Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...**  
**

**_Obs._ **Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**3 - Ok, isso era muito, muito estranho de um jeito legal?**

– Olá vizinha.

– Olá vampiro. – Edward parou bruscamente e me olhou em choque.

– Do que me chamou? – ele parecia tão sério e nada feliz, e pigarreei.

– Eu... eu... – mordi o lábio ansiosamente, e Edward se aproximou de mim, andando muito rápido, e me encostou em um armário ao lado e colou seu corpo no meu.

– Você disse vampiro? – sua voz era baixa e parecia tão ameaçadora, era quase como se ele fosse rosnar a qualquer minuto.

– Eu... sim... eu... – ofeguei e estremeci, não sabia se era de medo, ou excitação, ele estava tão perto... Cala a boca Bella, era obvio que era medo.

– Onde ouviu isso? Quem te contou? – estreitou os olhos e comecei a entrar em desespero.

– Você... você está me assustando. – sussurrei e ele grunhiu e seu rosto relaxou, sua mão tocou delicadamente meu rosto, e encarei seus olhos dourados, eles me encaravam profundamente.

– Desculpe. Eu só...

– Eu sinto tê-lo chamado de vampiro, eu achei que era uma brincadeira.

– Brincadeira?

– É o zumbi... quer dizer Emmett me disse. – mastiguei o lábio e Edward pareceu relaxar e sorriu um pouco.

– Oh, essa brincadeira. – ele se afastou um pouco mais, mas ainda permanecia colado em mim.

– Edward... – chamei roucamente e ele olhou em volta, alguns alunos nos olhavam, mas ao ver Edward olhando, correram para longe dali.

Até pensei em gritar, pra uma menina que praticamente corria, "me leva junto", eu não queria estar com Edward, ou eu choraria ou agarraria ele. E duvido que ele gostasse de algumas das opções.

Talvez ele gostasse da segunda... para de viajar Isabella.

– Me desculpe Bella. Vamos esquecer isso. – ele falou com voz séria e me encarando com muita, mas muita intensidade que me senti tonta, era como se ele quisesse entrar na minha mente, mas pisquei e balancei a cabeça.

– Claro, eu sinto também. Não queria te ofender. – sorri fraquinho e ele franziu as sobrancelhas e bufou, mas acabou sorrindo.

– Eu acredito. – ficamos nos encarando em silêncio e pigarreei.

– Posso... posso perguntar por que ficou bravo?

– Bem, essa brincadeira, você sabe das separações?

– Emmett me contou por cima.

– Bem eu achei que tinha me trocado por um zumbi ou um lobo. – arqueei uma sobrancelha, essa desculpa era muito... falsa?

– Sei...

– Então almoço? – ele desconversou e estreitei os olhos e ele deu seu lindo sorriso torto, e suspirei.

– Ok. – ele sorriu mais e descolou de mim, colocando o braço sobre o meu ombro e me guiou para o refeitório.

– Vamos lá vampirinha. – piscou e acabei rindo, e afastando o momento estranho da mente, pelo menos por enquanto.

Seguimos direto para o balcão aonde serviam o almoço, e Edward me soltou pegando uma bandeja e colocando varias coisas. Pizza, uma fruta, refrigerante, e mais um monte de coisa. Como esse menino come. Ele já caminhava até o caixa, quando o parei.

– Eu não peguei meu lanche. – ele rolou os olhos.

– Eu peguei para nós dois.

– Oh, hmmm ok. – comecei a pegar minha carteira, mas ele negou. Dei de ombros e esperei ele pagar e o segui, ele caminhou para uma mesa vazia mais ao fundo, e colocou a bandeja e puxou uma cadeira para mim.

– Obrigada senhor. – ele piscou e sentou ao meu lado empurrando a bandeja.

– Coma.

– Você não vai comer?

– Estou sem fome. – franzi a sobrancelha e olhei aquele monte de comida.

– Mas é muita comida. Pegou tudo isso só pra mim? – ele riu.

– Bem, eu não sei o quanto você come. – deu de ombros e ri, pegando uma maça e dando uma mordida.

Olhei em volta apreciando o ambiente, e notei algo estranho. Tipo era um refeitório normal, com mesas redondas e cheio de alunos, lógico que tinha a mistura de grupos estranhos, e pela explicação doida de Emmett. Deviam ser por que são zumbis ou lobos, que seja comiam juntos, deviam ser vizinhos e cresceram juntos. Mas o estranho era que quase ninguém comia.

Alguns comiam, mas a maioria só conversavam, ou ficavam parados olhando pra bandeja de comida.

– Como foi o resto das suas aulas? – a voz de Edward me fez desviar dos outros alunos e dei de ombros.

– Normal. Meus professores são ótimos, e Emmett foi muito divertido. – ele ficou tenso e assentiu.

– Sei... – ele pegou minha mão na mesa e sorriu, corei um pouco sorrindo de volta. – Me faz um favor?

– Claro. – mordi minha maça e ele sorriu me olhando profundamente de novo, seus olhos transmitiam tanta intensidade, era quase como se ele quisesse, sei lá me hipnotizar. Ri do meu pensamento e ele pareceu frustrado.

– Você tem uma mente forte. – resmungou e ri de novo.

– Que comentário estranho. – ele piscou e soltou minha mão e abriu uma garrafa de suco e me entregou, tomei um gole agradecendo.

– Então, o que ia me pedir?

– Ah sim... você devia parar de falar com Brandon. – torci o nariz.

– Você quer que eu pare de falar com Emmett?

– Hmmm... sim. – deu de ombros e bufei.

– Por quê?

– Ele é um zumbi.

– Eu não acredito nisso. – arfei exasperada.

– O que?

– Você ficou todo chateado quando te chamei de vampiro. E mesmo tendo sido bizarro como o inferno, eu pensei que você só não gostasse desses títulos bobos. Mas você aceita eles, e quer que eu... – de repente ele estava muito perto, sua boca praticamente colada a minha e me calei imediatamente.

– Desculpe. – pisquei confusa e quando abri os olhos ele já estava afastado de mim.

– Hmmm... ok... – ele sorriu, mas não alcançou seus olhos e suspirei. Era agora que ele cancelava nosso encontro.

Ficamos em silêncio durante todo o resto do almoço, ele olhava em volta pelo refeitório, e comecei a olhar também, vi Emmett com a menina de cabelos escuros e curtos com a cara enfiada em um livro, com ele tinha outros caras grandes e um magrelo que com certeza era um nerd.

Era muito bizarro, continuei olhando em volta e vi Jasper e a sua irmã, ele acenou pra mim quando me viu e sorri de volta. Ouvi Edward bufando e o olhei de esguelha, ele olhava diretamente para Jasper que suspirou e olhou para outro lado. Rolei os olhos e continuei com minha inspeção e vi os "lobos", bem deviam ser já que a loira, estava lá, havia outros rapazes, e uma nerd.

Entre os rapazes havia um olhando diretamente pra mim, quando me pegou olhando ele deu um sorriso malicioso e me mandou um beijo. Será que seria muito rude se eu o mandasse se foder? Ri do meu pensamento, e o "lobo" sorriu, com certeza pensou que sorria pra ele. Idiota.

– Sei que você já ficou brava comigo, mas fique longe dele. – olhei para Edward e ele me olhava intensamente.

– Longe de quem? – ele olhou rapidamente para o rapaz que me olhava a pouco e rolei os olhos.

– Jacob Black.

– Nem precisa pedir. – ele se voltou pra mim arqueando uma sobrancelha.

– Aé? – eu ri.

– Bem, depois dos populares, que normalmente são uns idiotas...

– Com algumas exceções. – ele me interrompeu arqueando uma sobrancelha e ri.

– Sim com algumas exceções. Aquele cara exala o cromossomo idiota. – ele riu alto e voltou a pegar minha mão sobre a mesa.

– Você sabia que os vampiros e os lobisomens são inimigos naturais? – ele deu seu sorriso torto secreto e dei uma risadinha.

– Está ai a prova. Eu sou uma vampira. – seu sorriso foi grande e seus olhos brilharam.

– Parece que você é.

O sinal tocou e olhei minha bandeja ainda repleta de comida, ele seguiu meu olhar e deu de ombros.

– Amanhã você me deixa escolher o que comer em.

– Amanhã? – corei e olhei para o chão.

– Hmmm, sim se você quiser almoçar de novo. – murmurei sobre a minha respiração e ele sorriu passando o braço sobre meu ombro e me levando para longe da mesa.

– Claro que eu quero vampirinha. – ri do apelido e seguimos para a próxima aula.

Quando chegamos a sala a professora já estava lá, ela era alta e muito bonita, tinha o cabelo ruivo e era linda. Vi vários alunos suspirando para ela, e rolei os olhos. Edward veio comigo até sua mesa, e a vi ficar tensa e levantar os olhos. Ela olhou rapidamente para trás de mim, e em seguida sorriu me olhando.

– Olá.

– Hmmm, sou Bella Swan. – entreguei o papel e ela assentiu.

– Ah claro, a aluna nova. Bem vinda Srta. Swan, sou Victoria Brandon. Bem vinda a literatura. – ela assinou rapidamente e me entregou um livro e me mandou sentar.

Edward arrumou uma carteira junto no fundo e nos sentamos esperando a aula. Literatura sempre foi minha matéria favorita, então seria fácil acompanhar a aula.

Ela começou a discutir literatura atual, e Edward me passou suas anotações, sorri olhando seu caderno, e me situando na matéria. A aula passou rápido e até o final dela eu já tinha pegado o essencial e estava acompanhando bem.

Edward e eu caminhamos para o ginásio e estava um pouco nervosa, eu era péssima em educação física. Eu praticamente tinha medo da bola, e ela não ia com minha cara. Já prevendo meus micos, parei Edward no meio do caminho e ele sorriu.

– O que?

– Hmmm, eu não sou muito boa em educação física. – ele sorriu mais.

– Sim?

– Então não fica chateado se eu te der uma bolada. – ele riu alto e me abraçou pelos ombros voltando a andar.

– Eu aguento suas boladas Isabella Swan. – ele piscou e corei absurdamente, e nem sei por que.

– Ok. Mas eu te avisei com antecedência. – ele assentiu e me levou até o treinador e me deu um aceno enquanto ia pro vestiário masculino.

– Olá treinador. – o treinador Clapp, era alto e fortão, mas tinha um rosto simpático e olhos astutos.

– Isabella Swan, certo?

– Isso. – entreguei meu papel e ele assinou rapidamente e me levou até alguns armários e tirou um uniforme.

– Aqui, se troque que a aula começara em breve.

– OK.

Fui até o vestiário feminino que ele me indicou com a chave do meu armário que ele havia me dado. Havia algumas menina se trocando e outras só conversando. Algumas me olharam quando entrei e sorri timidamente para elas. Apressei em achar meu armário e tirei a roupa colocando a bermuda e camiseta. Minhas pernas branquelas ficaram de fora e fiz uma careta.

– Você está saindo com Edward? – levantei os olhos e duas garotas me olhavam com intensidade.

Elas eram ambas baixas, só um pouquinho mais altas que eu, com cabelo loiro escuro e sardas, olhos azuis, eram bonitas e definitivamente gêmeas idênticas.

– Hmmm, mais ou menos, ele é meu vizinho.

– Você tem tanta sorte.

– Muita sorte mesmo. – elas falaram e sorri forçadamente.

– OOook.

– Sou Jessica.

– E eu Lauren.

– Bella.

– Seu nome é Bella?

– Que nome estranho!

– É apelido, me chamo Isabella.

– A agora faz sentido.

– Muito sentido.

OMG! Eu estou em um episodio de "Alem da imaginação", ou talvez no pais das maravilhas e elas sãos aqueles caras gordinhos, caralho qual o nome deles?

– É... hmmm eu já vou.

– Mas mal conversamos.

– Temos tanto para conversar.

– Hehe, pois é, mas eu...

– Xispem aberrações. – uma voz grunhiu, pois elas bloqueavam um armário e ambas riram, ao invés de ficar chateada. Vi a loira... a "loba" se aproximando e elas sussurram.

– Ela tem um senso de humor do cão.

– Sim do cão. – as duas assentiram e concordei sem saber o que fazer. Elas acenaram despedidas, e a loira abriu seu armário e começou a se trocar.

– Se eu fosse você evitava as gêmeas Stanley.

– Hmmm, sim o que foi aquilo, um episodio bizarro a La pais nas maravilhas? – sorri e ela gargalhou.

– E não é que é verdade. Elas lembram aqueles gordinhos. Ah... como eles chamam?

– Eu não lembro. – ela riu negando também.

– Sou Rosalie Black.

– Bella Swan.

– Sim eu te vi na sala. – corei absurdamente, me lembrando das piadas de Emmett.

– Oh é... eu estava com... – ele rolou os olhos.

– Não se preocupe, eu sei lhe dar com Brandon.

– Ok, ele não fez por mal. – o defendi e me arrependi quando ela virou bruscamente para mim, mas sorriu em vez de parecer irritada.

– Você gosta dele?

– Quem? Emmett? – eu ri. – Não, ele é só divertido.

– Então do Cullen? – corei novamente e ela riu. – Admito que ele é bonito, bem pra um... – ela se calou e deu de ombros.

– Um vampiro? – terminei por ela e estreitou os olhos.

– Acha que ele é um vampiro? – eu ri.

– Emmett me contou a "brincadeirinha" de New Vale.

– Oh a brincadeira. Sou uma loba então.

– Lobos são legais. Mas dão medo.

– Só por que não os conhecem. Mas imagino que você já tenha uma quedinha por vampiros. – ri corando mais ainda e ela riu.

– Emmett estava errado. Você é bem legal. – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha, mas acabou gargalhando.

– Hmmm, obrigada. – ela piscou e já vestida foi em direção a quadra, mas se voltou para mim. – Você vem?

_Ok, isso era muito, muito estranho de um jeito legal?_


	4. 4 - Ok, isso era muito, muito

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._ **Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...**  
**

**_Obs._ **Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**4. Ok, isso era muito, muito assustador?**

– Emmett estava errado. Você é bem legal. – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha, mas acabou gargalhando.

– Hmmm, obrigada. – ela piscou e já vestida foi em direção a quadra, mas se voltou para mim. – Você vem?

Entramos no ginásio e o treinador separava algumas garotas para jogar vôlei. Os meninos já estavam juntos jogando do outro lado do ginásio. Vi o garoto do refeitório, e ele falava algo para Edward que parecia irritado.

– Aquele é o idiota do meu irmão.

– Irmão? – ela riu.

– Eu sei, eu sou linda e ele parece um cachorro. – eu ri alto.

– Edward me pediu para ficar longe dele. – confessei e ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

– E você vai obedecer?

– Sim, mas não por que ele me pediu, eu só... – mordi o lábio desviando os olhos e ela bufou.

– Pode dizer.

– Ele me pareceu ser meio idiota.

– Acredite, ele é totalmente idiota. – rimos e o treinador nos colocou no mesmo time e pediu para Rosalie me ajudar com o jogo. Nos posicionamos e o jogo começou, e eu só me preocupava em fugir das bolas. Felizmente Rosalie era ótima, e me salvou algumas vezes.

– Sabe vocês não são parecidos. – comentei e ela sorriu.

– Sim, Jacob é filho do primeiro casamento do meu pai. Sua mãe morreu, e ele casou com a minha, temos uns dois anos de diferença.

– Oh, desculpe.

– Tudo bem. Então você está realmente saindo com o Cullen?

– Nós somos vizinhos, e ele está me mostrando à cidade.

– Legal. Eu sempre achei que o Cullen fosse um saco de merda, mas talvez ele não seja tão mal. – olhamos para ele do outro lado da quadra e ele piscou pra mim me fazendo corar. – Ou ele quer entrar nas suas calcinhas.

– Rosie! – guinchei e ela riu.

– O que? Você não usa calcinha? – corei vermelho brilhante e lhe dei um leve empurrão, ela riu e rosnei.

– Não tem graça. – ela sorriu se desculpando e assenti.

Ela podia me zoar um pouquinho, afinal não tomei nenhuma bolada graças a ela. Quando a aula finalmente acabou, e o treinador apitou, ela colocou o braço em volta dos meus ombros e me levou pro vestiário. Estranhei que o contato da sua pele com a minha era muito, mas muito quente.

Como se ela estivesse fervendo, mas devia ser por causa do exercício.

– Então Bella, eu estava pensando em revidar com Brandon. – ri animada com a idéia.

– E o que você tem em mente?

– Bem ele gosta de fazer piadinhas de loira. Que tal de burro? – ela piscou e ri.

– Pobre Emmett.

– Pobre de mim, que tenho que aguentar aquele zumbi.

– Ah ele não é tão mal. Ele é divertido de se ter ao redor. – ela riu.

– Hmmm, pode ser.

– E ele é...

– Gostoso. – abri e fechei a boca algumas vezes.

– Eu ia dizer fofo. – ela rolou os olhos.

– Isso também. – ri e olhei em volta. A maioria das meninas já estava no banho e baixei a voz.

– Posso te contar um segredo?

– Conte mulher. – ri da sua cara de curiosa.

– Emmett também te acha gostosa. – ela se calou por alguns minutos até um sorriso diabólico aparecer em seus lábios.

– Esqueça as piadas, tive uma ideia muito melhor.

– Que tipo de ideia? – a olhei desconfiada, mas ela negou rindo e indo para o vestiário para tomar um banho.

Saímos do ginásio alguns minutos depois e Edward me esperava em frente à porta, ele acenou e sorri como uma idiota acenando de volta. Ouvi Rosalie rindo atrás de mim e lhe dei um olhar feio. Ela riu mais e me deu um tapa na bunda me empurrando pra frente e gritando.

– Pegue ele garota! – minha cara deve ter atingindo uns vinte tons de vermelho e Edward me olhava desolado.

– Por deus Isabella. Eu te deixo só alguns minutos e você vira melhor amiga de zumbis e lobos. Se você ficar amiga de uma bruxa, é isso, eu desisto. – ele sorriu e rolei os olhos.

– Não seja bobo. Eu ainda estou no time dos vampiros. – ele riu abertamente e passou o braço por meu ombro pegando meus livros e me levando pro estacionamento.

– Ah bem melhor. Mas eu sinto que você pode balançar pro outro time a qualquer momento.

– Que tal eu vir com uma camiseta amanhã escrita, "os vampiros mandam". ? – ele gargalhou.

– Não, prefiro uma que diga, "time do Edward". – ele moveu as sobrancelhas e ri batendo em seu braço.

Minha mão doeu um pouco, que moleque duro. Minha cara ficou vermelha com o pensando dele sendo duro, e mil insinuações maliciosas percorreram minha mente. Eu era uma desgraça.

– Hmmm, não é meio presunçoso? Vai parecer que você é meu dono ou algo assim. – pigarreei e ele sorriu mais.

– Essa é a ideia, vampirinha. – minha boca se abriu e fechou varias vezes, sem saber o que dizer, ele só ria. Achei melhor ficar quieta e olhar para meus pés.

Fizemos uma rápida passada na secretaria, e entreguei o papel assinado pelos professores para a secretaria, e voltamos para o estacionamento.

Chegamos ao seu carro, e ele abriu a porta para mim, entrei e afivelei o cinto enquanto ele corria para seu lado. Ele ligou o carro, guiou para fora do estacionamento e olhei em volta.

– Não vai esperar seus amigos?

– Não, Jasper treina com o time de futebol, e Tânia é líder de torcida. – rolei os olhos.

– Que surpresa. – murmurei sarcasticamente e ele riu.

– O que foi? – perguntou e dei de ombros mudando de assunto.

– E você nenhuma matéria extra-curricular?

– Não sou muito fã de futebol. Eu prefiro... hmmm musica e arte. – sorri praticamente suspirando.

– Sério?

– Sim. Minha mãe diz que eu sou um ótimo pianista.

– Gostaria de te ouvir tocar.

– É só escolher a hora.

– Oh... ok. Então aonde vamos?

– Dar uma volta por ai. – assenti e ele levou o carro para o centro da cidade.

Ele dirigiu algum tempo, me mostrando a pequena cidade fechada. New Vale, era bonito realmente. Parecia um lugar perfeito para viver, aonde queria criar seus filhos e ter uma família segura. Eu podia me acostumar com o lugar.

– Eu admito, aqui é legal. – murmurei enquanto andávamos pela pequena praça, eu tomava um sorvete e Edward segurava a minha mão. Ele a pegou por algum motivo que não me lembro, por que afinal, quando ele me tocou eu esqueci o que estava pensando, e ele continuava com sua mão grande e fria na minha.

Seus dedos entrelaçados entre os meus de um jeito tão doce, que me fazia sorrir como uma retardada mental, mas eu não podia me importar menos.

– Eu disse que ia gostar. O mundo lá fora é tão... perigoso, aqui é como nosso pequeno lugar perfeito. – pisquei confusa com suas palavras, mas dei de ombros, mais interessada em meu sorvete.

Não estava fazendo sol, mas felizmente não chovia também, estava um dia perfeito pra passear. E com Edward parecia melhor ainda. Eu podia me acostumar com a perfeição de New vale.

O lugar nem parecia mais assustador.

Entrei em casa praticamente saltitando, deixei minha mochila no chão ao lado do sofá e me larguei lá sorrindo como uma idiota. Mamãe entrou na sala toda arrumada, e sorriu.

– Você demorou muito, onde estava?

– Hmmm, Edward me levou em um pequeno tour por New Vale.

– Que ótimo querida. Agora se apresse em se arrumar, vamos jantar fora.

– Oh aonde?

– Nos Brandon.

Tentei lembrar de onde já tinha ouvido esse nome e foi como um estalo. Emmett era um Brandon. Será que era o mesmo?

– Ok, vou tomar um banho rápido e me arrumar.

– Saímos em meia hora. – gritou e acenei.

Subi correndo para meu quarto, tirei minhas roupas pelo caminho e tomei um banho rápido, só pra tirar o cansaço do dia. Não lavei o cabelo, e me enrosquei na toalha indo pro quarto já penteando o cabelo.

Olhei meu closet e peguei uma calça jeans e uma blusa preta bonitinha, ia servir. Peguei um conjunto de sutiã e calcinha e fui ao banheiro deixar a escova de cabelo e já me vesti por lá mesmo.

Voltei para o quarto pegando minha calça e a colocando apressadamente, ia colocar a blusa quando ouvi sua voz.

– Tenho que admitir que a vista melhorou muito. – olhei pela janela que estava escancarada e Edward me olhava sorrindo.

E não passou despercebido por mim, que ele estava usando somente uma toalha, e eu sem blusa só com sutiã. Oh merda!

– Er... você está ai a muito tempo? – perguntei ansiosa e ele sorriu mais. – Merda! – grunhi ficando de costas e vesti a blusinha, o ouvi rindo e esperei minha cara ficar menos vermelha antes de me voltar a ele.

– O que foi vampirinha? Com vergonha?

– Edward! – resmunguei e ele riu.

– Desculpe Bella, eu não fiz por mal. – assenti e como já estava quase pronta me recostei na janela olhando pra ele.

– Ok, eu perdôo. – seu sorriso se tornou maior. – Hmmm você não vai se vestir?

– Quer um show vizinha? – ele moveu as sobrancelhas sugestivamente e ameaçou abrir a toalha, ri como uma idiota e tampei os olhos. Ouvi sua risada e abri uma pequena fresta entre os dedos e ele ria ainda com a toalha.

– Bobo.

– Você está muito bonita. – ele falou de repente e corei olhando pros meus pés.

– Você também. – gemi ao perceber o que disse e ele assentiu.

– Obrigada a toalha é nova. – nós começamos a rir.

– Idiota! – resmunguei o que só o fez rir mais, e se apoiar de novo na janela me encarando.

– Vai sair?

– Ah sim, fomos convidados para jantar nos Brandon. – Edward ficou sério e ereto.

– Nos Brandon?

– Hmmm, sim. Algo errado?

– Não, não. – rolei os olhos.

– Ainda aquela historia boba de zumbi e vampiros. – ele deu um pequeno sorriso, mas pude ver que não alcançava seus olhos.

– Desculpe.

– BELLA COM QUEM ESTÁ FALANDO? – ouvi minha mãe gritar e grunhi.

– Ninguém, eu já vou.

– SÓ ESTAMOS ESPERANDO VOCÊ. – ela gritou de novo e suspirei pegando meu tênis, e o vesti rapidamente.

– Eu preciso ir. – ele assentiu e acenei indo para baixo.

Fiquei um pouco mal quando sai. Edward parecia chateado por eu ir aos Brandon. O que ele achava, depois de ficar com os "zumbis" eu pararia de falar come ele?

Forcei um sorriso a minha mãe que me deu um olhar desconfiado, mas nada falou e entrei no carro. Phil me deu um oi, e acenei, coloquei o cinto e dei um rápido olhar para casa de Edward. A luz de seu quarto estava acesa, mas eu não podia vê-lo daqui.

– Então como foi o primeiro dia? – me voltei para minha mãe que sorria, enquanto Phil dirigia pela rua principal.

– Ah foi bom. Fiz alguns amigos eu acho. – ela sorriu.

– Que ótimo querida. Espero que goste de New Vale. – sorri de volta.

– Aqui é ótimo Bells, você vai adorar. – sorri para Phil.

– É eu já estou gostando. – ele e minha mãe trocaram sorrisos cúmplices e dei de ombros olhando a estrada.

Pouco depois Phil estacionou em uma casa bonita com o gramado impecável, o normal de perfeição de New Vale. Saímos do carro, e minha mãe trazia uma garrafa de vinho. Phil bateu na porta.

Um homem alto com cabelo loiro escuro curto e parecendo em torno dos quarenta abriu a porta, ele usava um uniforme de policia e sorriu abertamente.

– Olá são os Dwyer?

– Sim, sou Phil e essa é minha esposa Renée. – eles se cumprimentaram.

– James Brandon. E quem é essa moçinha? – ele sorriu para mim e estiquei a mão apertando a sua.

– Bella Swan.

– Swan?

– Sim, do meu primeiro casamento. – mamãe se apressou em explicar e ele assentiu abrindo mais a porta nos convidando a entrar.

Sua casa era grande e espaçosa com uma decoração bonita e sofisticada. Ouvi barulho de saltos e meus olhos se arregalaram ao ver a ruiva que vinha usando um avental.

– Olá.

– Professora? – perguntei confusa e ela riu.

– Olá Isabella.

– É professora de Bella?

– Sim de literatura. – murmurei e mamãe sorriu.

– Que coincidência. – Phil murmurou e Sra. Brandon revirou os olhos.

– Em um mês vão notar que todo mundo se conhece em New Vale. – sorri entendendo o que quis dizer.

– Vic, eu vou trocar de roupa e já desço. – ele beijou sua bochecha e nos pediu licença subindo.

Sra. Brandon nos levou a sala e ofereceu bebidas, enquanto ela me entregava uma coca-cola, um rapaz enorme entrou na sala e sorriu abertamente ao me ver.

– Vampirinha. – todos olharam pra mim e corei absurdamente, Sra. Brandon que tinha os olhos arregalados pigarreou e nos apresentou seu filho, Emmett Brandon.

– Querido esses são os Dwyer.

– É um prazer.

– Vá chamar Alice. O jantar ficara pronto em 10 minutos.

– Ok, vamos lá Bella. – ele me chamou e assenti me levantando e indo com ele.

Subimos pela longa escada que levava a um longo corredor com algumas portas, e ele passou indicando o que cada uma era.

– Então sua mãe é a professora. – ele riu.

– Você não ouviu o sobrenome?

– Na verdade eu não prestei atenção na hora. – ele rolou os olhos e paramos em uma porta, e ele bateu de leve.

– Entendo sua distração, o Cullen tem esse efeito nas mulheres. – corei mais ainda e soquei seu ombro. Ele somente riu e bateu na porta um pouco mais forte. – Hey Alice, mamãe mandou descer.

– Já vou, já vou. – uma voz estridente soou lá de dentro, e a porta se abriu e a garota que vi com Emmett mais cedo surgiu. Ela tinha os cabelos curtos e repicados e era muito bonita, baixa e com feições pequenas e delicadas.

– Oi. – acenei timidamente e ela forçou um sorriso.

– Oi. O que Isabella Swan faz aqui? – perguntou se virando pro seu irmão que me lançou um olhar de desculpas.

– Mamãe os convidou a jantar.

– Achei que fosse os Dwyer?

– É o nome do meu padrasto. – falei e os dois me olharam entendendo.

– Oh... ok. Sou Alice a propósito.

– Pode me chamar de Bella.

– Claro. – percebi um clima estranho e suspirei.

– Tem algo errado?

– Não, não... – Emmett se apressou em falar, mas a baixinha empinou o queixo.

– Tem sim, quando se anda com vampiros. – Emmett bufou.

– Não comece Alice.

– Sério vocês levam essa brincadeira a sério de mais.

– Brincadeira? – Emmett segurou em seu braço, e parecia que a machucava, mas ela o olhou séria.

– Sim Alice, brincadeira. Você sabe que vampiros não existem. – era como se ele estivesse avisando ela.

– Eu... eu vou descer. – corri de lá, os deixando para trás e dei de cara com o Sr. Brandon.

– Isabella?

– Oi, Emmett está falando com Alice, preferi deixá-los a sós.

– Ah ok. Então como fome?

– Sim. Faminta. – ele assentiu e me acompanhou para baixo.

– Gostando de New Vale?

– É legal, um pouco diferente de Los Angeles, mas eu to começando a gostar.

– Com certeza vai se adaptar aqui. É um ótimo lugar pra viver. Cá entre nós, eu nem sei pra que precisamos de policiais. – ele piscou e ri.

– Você é policial né?

– Sim. Mas nunca acontece nada em New Vale.

– Meu pai também era. – sussurrei e ele sorriu.

– Verdade?

– Sim, cidade pequena também.

– E onde ele está agora? Ainda sendo policial? – neguei.

– Ele faleceu, a uns dois anos. Acidente de carro.

– Oh eu sinto querida.

– Ta tudo bem. – antes que ele falasse mais algo, chegamos a sala e todos se voltaram para nós.

Sra. Brandon anunciou o jantar, e Emmett e Alice surgiram nesse momento, abaixei o rosto evitando os olhos deles e fomos para a sala de jantar. Minha boca se abriu com a mesa cheia de comida.

Mas tipo era realmente muita comida, um frango assado enorme, e varias travessas fumegantes. Nos sentamos e Sra. Brandon nos mandou atacar. Me servi de um pouco de comida, assim como todos e começamos a comer.

A comida era boa e entre conversas comemos em um ótimo clima, quando olhei para frente Alice me olhava atentamente e forcei um sorriso, ela não sorriu de volta e cochichou algo no ouvido do pai, que olhou pra mim também.

Abaixei meus olhos imediatamente, e me movi desconfortável. Quando voltei a levantar os olhos, ela não me olhava mais, e olhei em volta. Reparei que Phil e mamãe bebiam vinho e eu a minha coca. Mas os outros bebiam uma mistura estranha, era vermelha e parecia que tinha pedaço de algo no meio.

Me virei para Emmett que deu um grande gole em sua bebida e remexeu sua comida. Quando ele me pegou olhando sorriu.

– Quer?

– Hmmm, o que é?

– Comida especial pra zumbis. – ele piscou e vi o Sr. Brandon engasgando e a professora e Alice olhando ferozmente para Emmett.

_Ok, isso era muito, muito assustador?_


	5. 5 - Ok, isso era muito, muito

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._ **Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...**  
**

**_Obs._ **Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**5. Ok, isso era muito, muito... estou em choque? **

– Quer?

– Hmmm, o que é?

– Comida especial pra zumbis. – ele piscou e vi o Sr. Brandon engasgando e a professora e Alice olhando ferozmente para Emmett.

– Emmett! – Sr. Brandon o olhou sério e ele bufou.

– Eu só estou brincando. Credo! – volto-se para mim. – É só uma bebida de quando moramos na Alemanha, tem um gosto e aparência estranhas, mas é bom. Quer? – olhei para a bebida e neguei. Ele riu.

– Sim, eu nem ofereci. – Sra. Brandon forçou um sorriso. – Aceita Renée? – por algum motivo eu desejei que minha mãe não aceitasse.

– Não, eu tenho o estomago delicado. – fez uma careta e suspirei aliviada.

– Eu aceito. – Phil sorriu e colocaram em um copo para ele, que sorriu e tomou um longo gole. – Hmmm, é bom. Tem uns pedaços. – passou a língua nos dentes, e sorriu para os outros.

Ok, estranho.

Depois disso o jantar transcorreu normal, e quando estávamos indo embora eu estava quase dando graças a Deus. Algo nos Brandon me deixava nervosa. Exceto Emmett, mas os outros, principalmente Alice, havia algo errado com ela.

Phil estacionou em frente de casa, e corri para cima, gostaria de ver Edward. Duvidava que ele estivesse na sua janela esperando por mim, mas eu gostaria de vê-lo mesmo assim. Acendi a luz ao entrar no quarto e olhei para a janela. Não havia sinal dele e tristemente comecei a me livrar das minhas roupas. Tirei a blusa e estava desabotoando a calça quando ouvi um barulho.

Olhei em volta e não havia ninguém, rolei os olhos e continuei a empurrar a calça para baixo quando ouvi o barulho de novo. Olhei pela janela e meus olhos se arregalaram ao ver Edward na arvore ao lado da minha janela.

– Oi. – ele sussurrou acenando e sorri.

– Oi. – sussurrei de volta e ficamos nos encarando até ele olhar para meu quarto.

– Eu posso entrar?

– No meu quarto? – ele riu.

– Sim eu posso? – pensei por um momento. Eu realmente queria ver ele, e ele estava aqui.

– Pode. – ele sorriu abertamente e na noite escura seu branco sorriso parecia ameaçador e seus dentes afiados.

Me afastei da janela, e ele saltou ficando na beirada e pulou para dentro, engoli em seco um pouco nervosa por ter um menino no meu quarto. Eu nunca havia deixado um menino entrar em meu quarto.

– Oi. – murmurei baixinho e ele sorriu.

– Oi. – olhei para a porta que estava semi aberta, e corri a fechá-la e trancar. Quando me voltei Edward vinha em minha direção e seus olhos estavam fixos em meus seios. Lembrei que estava sem a blusa e me apressei em cobrir.

– Com vergonha? – dei alguns passos para trás e senti as portas contra minhas costas.

– Er... hmmm, um pouco. – ele sorriu e ficou muito perto, suas mãos em cada lado do meu rosto, me prendendo ali.

– Por que vampirinha? Tem medo que eu te morda? – engasguei e meu coração batia muito rápido.

– Eu... hmmm, eu não sei. – ele aproximou seu rosto do meu e seu hálito frio bateu em meu rosto. Arfei minhas mãos caíram dos meus seios, ele olhou para baixo e lambeu os lábios.

– Não se preocupe Isabella, se eu morder, você vai gostar. – sussurrou e esfregou seus lábios contra os meus.

Foi leve, foi delicado, foi doce. E por algum motivo, que eu nunca saberia explicar, considerando que eu sou uma virgem, eu não esperava o que ocorreu a seguir, e acredito que nem Edward.

Já que eu praticamente o ataquei. Meus braços rodearam seu pescoço, e meus lábios se esmagaram contra os dele, ele ficou rígido por dois segundos e em seguida estava me beijando ferozmente. Sua boca devorando a minha, e a língua invadindo minha boca com urgência. Era insano, era selvagem, mas inferno era bom.

Suas mãos passearam pelo meu corpo, roçando as laterais dos meus seios, o que só me fez gemer, ele rosnou e me beijou mais forte. Suas mãos grande vieram para meu quadril e em seguida minha bunda, ele a agarrou a apertando com força e me ergueu, enrosquei as pernas em volta dele, e o senti me afastar da porta, em seguida eu estava sendo jogada na cama, e Edward tirou a camisa vindo deitar sobre mim.

Eu gemi alto ao ver seu peito maravilhoso nu, e passei a mão por sua pele fria e perfeita, ele rosnou e atacou minha boca de novo, seu beijo selvagem me fez ficar úmida e quente por ele, e eu o queria com tanta intensidade, que chegava a assustar. Quando ele afastou a boca da minha e a desceu por meu pescoço e beijou meus seios sobre o sutiã, em seguida mordeu o meio do sutiã que rasgou, meus seios ficaram livres e corei. Meu peito, pescoço e rosto estavam em chamas.

– Deus Isabella. – ele suspirou e passou a ponta do dedo por meu seio, suspirei e esfreguei as pernas juntas, ele sorriu e abaixou a cabeça dando um beijo no meu mamilo.

Meu corpo inteiro queimou e não queria mais nada do que agarrar sua cabeça e obrigá-lo a chupar meus seios, mas não devia ser assim, estava muito, rápido.

– Pare... – sussurrei e ele se afastou me encarando.

– O que?

– Eu... eu não posso. – ele franziu as sobrancelhas.

– Você deixou um namorado para trás? – ele parecia com raiva quando disse essas palavras, mas quando eu neguei sua expressão suavizou.

– Não, não. Mas bem... – minha cara deve ter ficado muito vermelha, e ele arqueou sua sobrancelha.

– O que?

– Sou... bem eu nunca fiz. – um sorriso lento e preguiçoso se espalhou por seu rosto e fiquei mais vermelha ainda. Ele esfregou o dedo indicador no bico do meu peito e arfei.

– Hmmm, eu não me importo de ser o primeiro.

– Edward, por favor. – ele suspirou e se abaixou até meu rosto estar muito próximo do meu.

– Eu sou um cara paciente vampirinha. – ele beijou levemente meus lábios e em seguida desceu a cabeça e beijou meus seios um beijo casto em cada um. – Tchau seios lindos. – eu ri e ele sorriu pra mim e me beijou novamente.

O abracei beijando sua boca, sua língua enroscando na minha, mas dessa vez foi lento e calmo, e muito gostoso também. Quando eu estava sem fôlego ele sorriu e afastou a boca da minha e foi até meu pescoço, e beijou, seus dentes arranhando em minha pele me fez gemer.

– Hmmm, eu a quero marcar como minha.

– Eu sou sua. – sussurrei molemente e ele riu e afastou a boca de meu pescoço.

– Você é? – seus olhos me encaravam com aquela intensidade desconcertante e sorri.

– Eu acho que sim.

– Bom. – ele ronronou e me beijou novamente.

Edward ficou comigo até eu adormecer, me dando beijos e fazendo caricias, para evitar mais avanços eu vesti sua camiseta, e ficamos abraçados em minha cama. Até sua presença, parecer somente um sonho distante.

Abri os olhos na manhã seguinte e olhei para o lado, estava sozinha em minha cama, os lençóis frios como se eu estivesse sozinha, mas as lembranças de ontem eram tão vividas, e perfeitas, e com certeza poderiam ser um sonho. Mas eu ainda usava sua camisa.

Sorri pra isso e me abracei rindo como uma idiota.

Me levantei e tomei um banho levei a roupa para o banheiro, vesti uma calça jeans justa e a camisa de Edward, amarrei na cintura deixando um pouco de barriga aparecendo e coloquei uma jaqueta curta jeans preta. Amarrei o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo, e calcei os tênis e desci. Mamãe tomava o café e sorri para ela, Phil pelo jeito já havia saído.

– Bom dia mãe.

– Olá querida, dormiu bem?

– Claro. – tomei o café, e comi um pedaço de bolo enquanto falávamos sobre os Brandon. Mamãe também os achou estranho.

– Então, carona hoje? Ou vai com o vizinho?

– Hmmm eu não sei. Nós não combinamos nada. – mal terminei de falar, ouvi uma buzina e levantei olhando pela janela.

Borboletas tamborilavam loucamente em meu estomago, lá estava ele encostando no carro, esperando por mim. Dei um beijo em minha mãe me despedindo e corri para fora, assim que sai Edward olhou minha camiseta, ou sua camiseta e arqueou a sobrancelha.

– Camiseta legal. – corei rindo.

– Bem, eu disse que viria com a camiseta do time dos vampiros. – ele me puxou para seus braços os rodeando e agarrou minha bunda.

– Hmmm, essa camiseta ai, é mais para time do Edward.

– É pode ser. – ele sorriu abertamente e se aproximou escovando os lábios nos meus. Gemi contra sua boca abraçando seu pescoço.

– Você dormiu bem vampirinha?

– Muito bem. E você?

– Não faz ideia. – ele deu outro sorriso secreto e depois de um beijo rápido e soltou e abriu a porta do carro. – Pronta pra aula?

– Claro.

Fizemos o mesmo caminho de ontem, pegando Tânia e Jasper e em seguida fomos à escola. Entramos e fomos direto para a sala. A aula correu normalmente, Edward me mandava àqueles sorrisos matador, e eu corava o tempo todo. Ele me deixou na minha sala de matemática, combinamos nos ver no refeitório. Sentei ao lado de Emmett que estava meio calado.

– Oi Emmett. – ele forçou um sorriso e franzi o cenho. – Está tudo bem? – ele assentiu e olhei em volta até ver o que havia feito o pobre rapaz ficar tão estranho.

Na mesa ao lado, da nossa Rosalie estava inclinada em nossa direção, ou melhor, a bunda dela estava. E ela usava uma calça jeans muito justa e apertada. Olhei para Emmett de novo e ele parecia com dificuldade para se concentrar.

Tentei não rir e com minha caneta cutuquei ela, Rosalie quase virou pronta pra matar um, mas quando me viu sorriu e se apoiou na nossa mesa os peitos em um super decote quase na nossa cara, com certeza uma visão privilegiada para Emmett.

– Bella, como está?

– Oi Rosie. – Emmett me deu um olhar irritado e sorri para ele. – Você conhece a Rosalie, Emmett?

– Hmmm, sim... sim. De onde você conhece ela?

– Aula de educação física, ela me salvou de ser assassinada pelas bolas de vôlei. – nos duas rimos e ele assentiu, dando uma rápida olhada nos peitos de Rosie e virando a cara apressadamente. Rolei os olhos e dei um empurrão nela.

– Para de torturar o pobre garoto. – sussurrei e ela suspirou.

– Ok, vou me sentar. – ela riu e foi para seu lugar, me voltei para Emmett que respirou aliviado e acabei rindo.

– Qual a graça vampirinha?

– Você quase enfartando com Rosie. – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

– É Rosie agora? – ri nem percebendo que havia dado um apelido para ela, e como ela não reclamou, é por que gostou.

– É nós somos amigas.

– Entendi. Você tem umas amizades muito bizarras vampirinha.

– Nem me fala, um dos meus amigos acha que é um zumbi. – ele sorriu.

Paramos de conversar quando a professora deu inicio a aula. O resto das aulas passou rapidamente, e quando era hora do almoço, Emmett se despediu de mim, para ir se juntar a irmã. Rosalie me deu um aceno enquanto ia para a mesa dos "lobos", e já ia pra fila pegar meu lanche quando meu vampiro chegou.

– Olá.

– Oi.

– Então o que vai querer hoje?

– Oh está perguntando? – ele riu me abraçando pelos ombros.

– Eu fiquei sabendo que as garotas gostam disso. – rimos e comecei a colocar na bandeja o que eu queria. E ele não me deixou pagar. Caminhamos através do refeitório, e ele se dirigia a mesa que estava Jasper e alguns outros garotos.

– Se importa de sentar com meus amigos hoje? – ele me olhou parando um pouco e sorri.

– Sem problemas, hmmm a não ser que quer ficar com seus amigos. Eu posso ir sentar em outro lugar.

– Não seja absurda, eu quero que sente comigo.

– Ok. – chegamos a mesa dele e ele cumprimentou os rapazes, havia umas três meninas, entre elas Tânia.

– Pessoal, essa é Bella Swan.

– Oi. – acenei e eles sorriram pra mim, menos as meninas.

– Olá Bellinha. – Jasper acenou alegremente e sorri de volta.

Edward se sentou e vi que sua cadeira era a única, esperava que alguém fosse se levantar, mas ninguém se moveu, todos olhavam para Edward como se ele tivesse que mandar eles saírem.

– Hmmm... Edward? – ele me olhou sorrindo e deu um tapinha em sua coxa. Corei vermelho brilhante. – Eu não acho... – ele não me deixou terminar e me agarrou pela cintura e me sentou em seu colo.

– Coma. – empurrou a bandeja na minha frente e notei que ninguém estava comendo. Forcei um sorriso e comi um pedaço do meu sanduiche.

Todos voltaram a conversar normalmente e tentei me focar no meu lanche e não nos amigos estranhos de Edward. Mordi meu lanche e engasguei quando Edward apertou de leve minha coxa, olhei pra ele que sorriu e beijou meu pescoço, vi todos nos encarando em choque.

– Edward. – arfei e ele se afastou pra me olhar.

– Sim?

– O que está fazendo? – ele sorriu brilhantemente.

– Beijando minha garota.

_Ok, isso era muito, muito... estou em choque?_


	6. 6 - Ok, isso era muito, muito

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**6. Ok, isso era muito, muito constrangedor?**

– Edward. – arfei e ele se afastou pra me olhar.

– Sim?

– O que está fazendo? – ele sorriu brilhantemente.

– Beijando minha garota. – minha boca se abriu e fechou algumas vezes.

– Como? – ele sorriu e piscou pra mim.

– Depois de ontem achei que não teria problemas? – minhas bochechas se avermelharam profundamente e olhei em volta, os rapazes não ligavam muito para o que Edward dizia, exceto Jasper que nos olhava com muita curiosidade, e as meninas pareciam que iam me matar.

Imediatamente sai do colo de Edward, e ainda sem saber como agir, sai do refeitório como um raio. Mal dei dois passos para o pátio de fora, senti as mãos frias agarrando as minhas, me virei para um Edward atônito e corei mais ainda.

– Eu... hmmm...

– Bella o que houve?

– Eu preciso ir... – tentei me soltar, mas o moleque era muito forte. Ele olhou em volta rapidamente, e me puxou para o outro lado, caminhei com ele ou seria arrastada, mas também estava um pouco curiosa, seguimos por alguns minutos longe dos outros alunos, e fomos para trás da escola, onde estava completamente vazio.

Edward me empurrou contra parede e seu corpo se colou ao meu, ele me olhou atentamente e ofeguei presa em seu olhar intenso. Ele apoiou uma mão de cada lado do meu rosto, e eu estava encurralada.

– O que houve Isabella? – mordi o lábio, mastiguei na verdade e baixei os olhos.

– Nada, é só... – senti seus dedos em meu queixo, o erguendo me fazendo encará-lo.

– Está indo rápido demais? – ele sussurrou, seu rosto tão próximo que seu hálito frio roçava em meu rosto.

– Sim, isso... nós mal nos conhecemos e já...

– Eu entendi. Você quer ir com mais calma?

– Eu... eu... – ele riu baixinho e escovou seus lábios contra os meus, suspirei contra sua boca, e já estava o abraçando pelo pescoço e pressionando meus lábios nos seus.

Nos beijamos lentamente, só lábios se encostando, ele era doce e gentil, sua mão soltou meu queixo e se infiltrou em meus cabelos e massageou minha nuca, gemi contra sua boca, e ele se afastou dando pequenos beijos em meus lábios.

– Não importa se está indo rápido demais, o que importa é que gostamos de estar juntos. – sorri bobamente.

– Gosta mesmo de mim?

– Gosto muito de você Isabella. – sorri e me apertei contra ele, deitando a cabeça em seu ombro, e seus lábios tocaram em meu cabelo.

– Também gosto de você Edward Cullen. – ele riu baixinho e não nos mexemos por alguns minutos. Edward ficou rígido de repente, e me soltou, o olhei, e ele sorriu segurando minha mão.

– Devemos ir.

Mal abri a boca para responder ouvimos passos, e na esquina as gêmeas estranhas apareceram. Elas se entreolharam e em seguida para nossas mãos. Edward entrelaçou nossos dedos e sorriu para elas.

– Meninas.

– Olá Edward. – falaram juntas e se voltaram para mim.

– É Isabella certo? – uma falou.

– Sim é Isabella mesmo. – a outra completou e ambas assentiram em acordo.

– Mas ela prefere Bella. – a outra emendou.

– Bella combina perfeitamente com ela.

– Perfeitamente mesmo.

– Ah... olá...

– Já estamos indo, até logo. – Edward se despediu, já me puxando para longe delas, e elas acenaram freneticamente.

– Até logo Edward. – falaram em uníssono.

– Nos vemos por ai. – ele murmurou e elas assentiram.

– Sim, sim.

– Com certeza nos vemos. – ambas deram risadinhas.

E ele as ignorou nos levando para o pátio, que agora estava cheio, muitos alunos sentados perto das arvores, outros conversando sentados sobre as mesas ou jogando bola no gramado. Edward caminhava para dentro da escola, e vi as gêmeas sentando com alguns alunos, eles comiam riam e conversavam, diferente dos amigos de Emmett e de Edward que não comiam nada.

– Edward?

– Sim?

– Tem humanos em New Vale? – ele parou abruptamente e me olhou confuso.

– Claro que há humanos, somos todos humanos Bella. – ele falava rapidamente e arquei uma sobrancelha, mas acabei rindo.

– Eu sei seu bobo. Eu quero dizer, na brincadeira de lobos e vampiros. Tipo tem a parte dos humanos?

– Oh... – ele riu e passou a mão pelo cabelo. – Sim, tem.

– As gêmeas são dos humanos?

– Sim, são.

– Por que eu estou na parte dos "vampiros" então? – ele abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes, em seguida deu de ombros.

– Por que você é uma vampira. – piscou e rolei os olhos, ele me abraçou pelos ombros e caminhamos para dentro.

– Então, precisamos ter uma conversinha. – ele parou de andar me parando com ele, e arqueou uma sobrancelha.

– Conversar sobre o que?

– Bem... hmmm, nós. O que somos e o que está rolando? – acabou saindo como uma pergunta, e ele riu.

– Bem, você é minha garota. Mas se você precisa, conversaremos depois da escola. – ele beijou meus lábios rapidamente e me puxou até nossos armários para pegarmos meu material.

Foi bom ele me puxar, pois eu estava meio em choque. Ele realmente falava sério sobre eu ser sua garota? Tipo namorada? Edward me deixava tão confusa, ele era absolutamente lindo e perfeito era com certeza popular e as meninas eram loucas por ele, mas ele estava gostando de mim. Eu Isabella sem graça Swan, ok eu não era completamente sem graça, eu tinha o cabelo e olhos como os do meu pai, castanhos chocolates, e minha pele era bem branquinha e sem imperfeições. E até que meu corpo dava pro gasto, mas ainda era estranha a atenção que Edward dava a mim.

A aula de literatura passou rapidamente, a mãe de Emmett era uma ótima professora, muito animada com os livros e sempre falando bastante, Edward sentado ao meu lado ainda me tocava sempre que podia, e era encantador e charmoso como sempre, com seus sorrisos e picadelas, e beijos. Ele estava me deixando louca, fato.

Na educação física, nos separamos e fui me vestir, e ao terminar vi Rosalie vindo em minha direção. Ela acenou e saímos juntas do vestiário.

– Então, eu soube de você e Cullen. – minhas bochechas esquentaram.

– O... o que você ouviu? – ela riu.

– Que você é propriedade dele agora.

– O QUE? – ela riu mais e levantou as mãos em sinal de rendimento.

– Hey foi o que eu ouvi.

– Desculpe, é só... está indo rápido demais. Poxa eu estou em New Vale, tem dois dias?

– Bem, você que foi se meter com um vampiro.

– Hunf, eu devia ter me metido com um zumbi. – ela fez uma careta.

– Nunca um zumbi. Um lobo talvez. – ela piscou e corei.

– Desculpe Rosie, mas eu gosto de homem. – falei apressadamente e ela gargalhou.

– Ew, eu não sua louca. Mas os lobos são bonitinhos. – dei uma rápida olhada aonde vi o irmão de Rosie no outro dia e eles eram mesmo, mas nenhum era como Edward.

– Então, qual deles é o seu namorado?

– Hunf, nenhum daqueles idiotas. – arquei uma sobrancelha e ela riu. – Ok, você deve estar melhor com um vampiro mesmo.

– E você já considerou os zumbis? – ela estreitou os olhos.

– Por que está dizendo isso?

– Nada não, eu só acho... bem você parece gostar de Emmett. – ela engasgou, acho que com a saliva, pois não estava comendo nada, e olhou em volta apressadamente.

– Shiii, não diga isso em voz alta.

– Por quê? É verdade? – sorri abertamente e olhando freneticamente em volta ela me puxou um pouco para longe dos outros e fomos até as arquibancadas e sentamos.

– Eu confesso, ele é lindo, e gostoso e engraçado... – ela mordeu o lábio cruzando os braços e evitando meus olhos.

– Mas... – a incentivei e ela me olhou novamente.

– Ele é um zumbi.

– Sério, vocês estão levando essa brincadeira longe demais.- Eu disse. – Se gosta dele fica com ele poxa!

– Mas... meu pai ficaria possesso, me deserdaria...

– Ele não precisa saber.

– Você diz como se ele quisesse ficar comigo.

– Rosie ele quase teve uma sincope só de te ver empinando a bunda pra ele. – rimos e olhamos para a quadra aonde o treinador Clapp separava alguns times na parte dos rapazes.

– Eu não sei Bella..

– Bem, eu to quase virando namorada de um vampiro, você podia ser namorada de um zumbi.

– Eu...

– Tive uma ideia.

– Qual? – ela me olhou cautelosamente.

– Amanhã vamos almoçar lá fora.

– Nós duas?

– Não, nós quatro.

– E quem é esses quatro?

– Oras, eu, Edward, Emmett e você. – ela arregalou os olhos.

– Mas todos vão ver?

– Sabe é bom que vejam, o que melhor pra acabar com essa brincadeira besta, do que nós unirmos? Afinal teremos uma loba, um vampiro, um zumbi e uma humana comendo, todos juntos.

– Essa é a coisa mais absurda que já ouvi. – ela riu e arquei uma sobrancelha.

– Sério mesmo? Você mora em um lugar, aonde vocês se classificam como seres místicos.

– Touché.

Rimos alegremente já planejando o almoço de amanhã, mas paramos ao ser chamada pelo treinador. Enquanto descia a arquibancada vi Edward me encarando, ele parecia irritado, mas olhava para Rosie, quando seu olhar se mudou pra mim, ele sorriu brilhantemente e corando um pouco acenei para ele.

Ele sorriu mais e se voltou para o time e fui com Rosie jogar, lógico ela jogava e me protegia das futuras boladas. Era bom ser amiga dela.

Na saída me despedi de Rosie e achei Edward encostado contra a parede da saída do ginásio, fui até ele que sorriu e pegou minha mochila jogando sobre as costas, com a outra mão me abraçou pela cintura e beijou rapidamente minha testa.

– Pronta pra ir?

– Claro, o que faremos hoje? – falei e ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, corei percebendo que já estava intimando ele a ficar comigo e pigarreei. – Bem quer dizer, se você quiser, se não pode me levar pra casa... – comecei a tagarelar, mas ganhei um beijo rápido e me calei.

– Vamos pra minha casa.

– Oh, sua casa?

– Sim, eu percebi mais cedo que eu conheço seu quarto, mas você não conhece o meu. – ele sorriu maliciosamente e ri nervosamente.

– Ok.

– Ótimo, vamos logo então. – fomos para seu carro, e no caminho vi Alice, a irmã de Emmett nos olhando, ela percebeu que eu a olhava e desviou os olhos rapidamente e correu para longe de nós.

Tinha algo errado com essa menina.

Edward abriu a porta do carro para mim, e entrei, ele jogou nossas mochilas no banco de trás, e foi para seu lugar, ele dirigiu rapidamente para fora do estacionamento, e pelas ruas de New Vale. Chegamos a nossa rua, e ele estacionou em frente a sua casa, ele saiu e me ajudou a sair, sem soltar minha mão, ele fechou a porta e me puxou para sua casa.

– Mãe está ai? – ele gritou enquanto entrava e colocava a chave sobre um balcão. A casa dele não era muito diferente da minha, era grande e bonita, a decoração bem sofisticada uma beleza.

– Acho que estamos sozinhos. – ele sorriu abertamente e corei, Edward me puxou para o andar de cima, e me levou para o segundo andar, abriu uma porta no final do corredor.

Reconheci o quarto que podia ver pela minha janela, era um quarto tipicamente masculino, com pôsteres de bandas, a cama com lençóis azuis, e paredes azuis escuras e branco. Uma escrivaninha com notebook, e alguns livros, e uma estante cheia de CDs e livros. Ele tinha também um CD player e uma TV tela plana acoplada na parede.

– Quarto legal.

– Obrigada. Eu não reparei muito no seu ontem, bem eu estava distraído. – ele piscou e ri.

– É eu também estava. – ele começou a se aproximar de mim, e fui indo para trás até sentir a cama batendo contra minhas pernas.

Ele ficou muito perto e me deu um beijo lento, seus lábios moldados aos meus gentilmente. Levei as mãos aos seus cabelos rebeldes, e o apertei contra mim, ele gemeu contra minha boca, e nos deitou na cama ficando sobre mim.

Separei nossos lábios e abri os olhos, ele me olhava com um pequeno sorriso e fiquei encarando seus lindos olhos.

– Você é lindo. – ele sorriu abertamente e beijou minha testa.

– Você é linda Bella. Tão... – ele tocou meu rosto delicadamente como se eu fosse quebrar com seu toque. – Tão perfeita, perfeita pra mim. – sorri bobamente e virei o rosto beijando sua mão que ainda tocava meu rosto.

– Nós realmente precisamos conversar.

– Eu sei. Sei que estou indo rápido demais, mas você me deslumbra Isabella.

– Eu? – ele riu com certeza da minha cara, como ele podia dizer isso, ele era o único a deslumbrar aqui.

– Sim você. – ele me deu mais um beijo rápido e saiu de cima de mim, e deitou ao meu lado, ficou de lado apoiando o cotovelo na cama e apoiou o rosto na mão. Me virei para ele, para ficarmos de frente e coloquei os braços de baixo do rosto.

– Então, o que quer falar?

– Ok, por onde começar...

– Você quer ser minha Isabella? – ele me encarava tão intensamente, que engoli em seco e desviei os olhos.

– Hmmm, tipo namorada? – ele pegou meu queixo me fazendo olhá-lo.

– É um modo de ver as coisas.

– Não entendi. – ele riu e passou seu polegar sobre meu lábio inferior.

– Se você for minha, você é minha Isabella. Nada de outros garotos, só aceitara meus beijos, só deitara em minha cama... – minha cara estava muito vermelha agora.

– Bem, isso não é namorar?

– Eu acho... mas não sei se tem o mesmo comprometimento.

– Você... você acha que eu te trairia? – sussurrei e ele sorriu.

– Não, você nunca faria algo assim. Mas, quando eu te declaro minha, você me pertence. – estreitei os olhos.

– Tipo um objeto? – ele riu.

– Não Isabella, mais importante que isso. – empinei o queixo.

– Então você vai me pertencer também?

– Claro.

– Oh... ok então.

– Isso é um sim?

– Acho que sim. – ele riu e veio para cima de mim sorrindo.

– Então Isabella, você é minha agora. – ele não perguntava, afirmava, mas mesmo assim eu assenti.

Ele sorriu abertamente mostrando seus dentes brancos e abaixou o rosto escovando seus lábios contra os meus, suspirei e o agarrei o beijando. Ele gemeu em minha boca, e de repente já estávamos dividindo um beijo furioso, línguas entrelaçadas, mãos por toda parte. Eu gemia me esfregando a ele, e ele me apertava cada vez mais contra seu corpo.

Meu ar já faltava quando me afastei dele, e ele gemeu e abaixou a boca para meu pescoço, dando beijos de boca aberta em minha garganta, raspando seus dentes em minha pele, e me fazendo arquear meu corpo todo contra o dele.

– Edward... – arfei me contorcendo de baixo dele, que gemeu e levantou a cabeça e voltou a me beijar.

Ficamos nos amassando por algum tempo, até ouvirmos uma batida na porta e nos separamos rapidamente e ofegante.

– Edward? – olhei nervosamente para a porta e Edward grunhiu.

– O que é mãe?

_Ok, isso era muito, muito constrangedor?_


	7. 7 - Ok, isso era muito, muito

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

**7. ****_Ok, isso era muito, muito preocupante?_**

_Ficamos nos amassando por algum tempo, até ouvirmos uma batida na porta e nos separamos rapidamente e ofegante._

_– Edward? – olhei nervosamente para a porta e Edward grunhiu._

_– O que é mãe?_

Merda! Era a mãe dele. Tentei me ajeitar, eu devia estar toda descabelada e com a roupa amassada. Edward sorriu se levantando da cama e abriu a porta, sussurrou algo para sua mãe e fechou a porta em seguida.

– Minha mãe perguntou se você fica para o jantar? – ele sorriu brilhantemente e corei.

– Hmmm, não acho que é uma boa ideia, eu... – ele voltou para cama engatinhando sobre mim, suas mãos pegaram as minhas e levaram para cima da minha cabeça.

– Por quê? Eu sou seu... namorado agora. Não é isso que namorados fazem?

– Eu não sei. – sussurrei engolindo em seco, ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Eu nunca namorei. – seu sorriso se tornou muito maior.

– Hmmm serei seu primeiro? – ri corando um pouco, ok corando muito. Ele começou a me beijar novamente, mas o parei, eu precisava dizer a ele sobre o almoço de amanhã.

– Edward, posso te pedir uma coisa? – ele sorriu malicioso e ri.

– Qualquer coisa.

– Emmett e Rosalie podem almoçar com a gente amanhã? – Edward ficou me encarando por alguns minutos em completo silêncio, e começou a rir.

– Isso é algum tipo de piada? – o empurrei e ele rolou para o lado, me sentei o encarando.

– Não, eles são meus amigos.

– Mas... Bella você sabe que nós não andamos com zumbis e lobos.

– Edward, eu seriamente não acredito que você leva essa brincadeira boba a sério. Emmett é muito legal, assim como Rosie. E não vejo problema em comermos juntos.

– Bella... – me irritei e me levantei.

– Quer saber, se você não quiser coma com seus amiguinhos "vampiros". – fiz aspas no ar. – Eu vou comer com meus amigos, zumbis e lobos. – sai apressada do seu quarto e desci a escada correndo.

– Auch... – resmunguei ao trombar com alguém, e olhei pra cima, um cara alto e loiro me olhava com curiosidade, forcei um sorriso. – Desculpe...

– Tudo bem querida, hmmm você é amiga de Edward?

– Eu sou... – olhei em direção a escada. Eu ainda era a garota dele? Acho que não, murchei um pouco, e sussurrei. – Sou só amiga sim... mas eu já vou.

– Oh, tudo bem. – ele sorriu abertamente e notei a semelhança com Edward, apesar do seu cabelo loiro, ele tinha a mesma estrutura que Edward, forte e muito lindo, o rosto quadrado e lábios bonitos, mesma cor de olhos também dourados.

– Eu... tchau. – sai praticamente correndo da casa e corri para mim, só quando entrei em casa lembrei que minha mochila estava no carro de Edward.

– Merda!

– Bella? Tudo bem? – Phil me olhou preocupado, forcei um sorriso assentindo apressadamente.

– Sim, claro. Eu só...

– Eu não te ouvi chegar.

– Ah eu estava na casa dos Cullen. – os olhos de um dourado escuro de Phil arregalaram.

– Verdade?

– É, hmmm Edward tem me levado a escola.

– Oh isso é bom, está fazendo amigos. – forcei um sorriso.

– É, eu... vou me trocar. – acenei para ele e subi para meu quarto, comecei a tirar as roupas as jogando sobre a cama, e quando ia tirar meu sutiã, meus olhos dispararam pela janela, não foi surpresa nenhuma encontrar Edward ali me encarando.

– Oh não pare por mim. – ele sorriu abertamente e mais vermelha que um pimentão peguei minha blusa a colocando de volta.

– Edward, você não tem vergonha na cara? – resmunguei me abraçando e ele sorriu mais.

– Nenhuma vizinha. – acabei rindo e ficamos nos encarando através das janelas, me aproximei mais da minha e me inclinei um pouco, ele fez o mesmo.

– Eu vou lanchar com Emmett e Rose amanhã. – falei firme e ele suspirou passando a mão pelo cabelo bagunçado.

– Você está me colocando em uma posição difícil, sabia Isabella?

– Bem, isso é relacionamento, você tem que apoiar minhas decisões. – ele sorriu.

– Inferno, comeremos com o zumbi e a loba. – sorri animada.

– Ok. Então, você pode trazer minha mochila? Eu esqueci no seu carro. – mordi o lábio e ele sorriu malicioso.

– Você vai continuar com essa roupa? – olhei para minhas roupas e eu só usava a blusa, ainda estava de calcinha, mas sem calça ou shorts.

– Se você insiste.

– Oh eu insisto. – ele piscou e correu para fora do quarto, ri como uma idiota me jogando na cama.

Esse vampiro era doido.

[...]

Entrei na sala de matemática e procurei por Emmett, ele acenou alegremente para mim, e sorri indo até ele e sentando ao seu lado.

– Bom dia vampirinha.

– Oi zumbi. – ele sorriu mais.

– Então, por que esse grande sorriso? – tentei controlar meu sorriso.

– Eu tenho uma proposta irrecusável para você.

– Oh, eu até aceitaria Bella, mas eu não quero confusão com seu vampiro.

– Emmett! – gargalhei lhe dando um tapa e ele riu. – Não seja idiota.

– Ok, ok, me diga essa sua proposta.

– Hoje, você almoçara comigo, e uma amiga que além de gostosa, está afim de você?

– Hoho, gostei. Muito interessante. E quem é essa sua amiga?

– Rosie. – Emmett engasgou começando a tossir, e dei tapas em suas costas, fiquei de pé erguendo seus braços. – Respira Emmett. – quando ele se recuperou, me olhou como se eu fosse louca, e pigarreou.

– Você esta louca?

– Por quê? Não se faça de inocente, eu vi você babando na bunda... – ele tampou minha boca.

– Shiii... Bella, eu admito ela é gostosa, mas eu não estou saindo com uma loba.

– Pooooorqueeee...? – resmunguei contra sua mão, e ele tirou a mão.

– Desculpe.

– Por quê? Ela concordou.

– Concordou? – ele parecia em choque.

– Sim, ela amou a ideia. Até Edward vai.

– Espera, você está me dizendo, que almoçaremos, Rosalie Black, Edward Cullen, você e eu?

– Sim, não vai ser ótimo?

– E seu vampiro concordou com isso?

– Bem, ele é meu namorado, ele é obrigado a concordar. – ele ficou sério de repente.

– Tá namorando o Cullen?

– É, ele disse que eu era a "garota dele", e conversamos, e pra todos os efeitos, somos namorados. – ele me puxou pra perto e começou a verificar o meu pescoço.

– Ele te mordeu? – sussurrou.

– Emmett, de onde tirou isso? Lógico que não! – ele riu um pouco nervosamente.

– Bem você está namorando um vampiro, o que podia esperar? – brincou, mas seu sorriso não chegava aos seus olhos. Fingi sorrir também, mas paramos de falar quando a professora finalmente entrou, Rosalie entrou atrás dela e acenei alegremente a ela.

Ela ficou com as bochechas muito vermelhas e abaixou a cabeça indo para seu lugar, olhei para Emmett e ele a olhava com intensidade. Ri baixo e o cutuquei com o cotovelo.

– Então? Almoço?

– Vai ser um pandemônio! – ele suspirou

– Vai ser ótimo. – ri alegremente.

O resto das aulas passou normalmente, Emmett depois de ter aceitado parecia mais relaxado, já Rose continuava tímida, não parecia com ela. Quando o sinal do almoço tocou, Emmett me seguiu para fila do almoço, demos uma rápida passada nos armários, para guardar as mochilas e fomos para o refeitório, encontramos Rose no caminho e eles se cumprimentaram com um simples aceno de cabeça.

Rolei os olhos e ainda indo pra fila, vi Edward que sorriu abertamente para mim, seu sorriso murchou um pouco, ao ver meus amigos me seguindo, mas fui firme até ele.

– Oi Edward.

– Teve uma boa aula?

– Claro. Conhece meus amigos?

– Brandon, Black.

– Cullen. – eles falaram baixo e bufei.

– Nada, de Brandon, Cullen e Black. – resmunguei como eles. – É Rosalie, Emmett e Edward, vamos lá gente, colaborando. – Emmett e Edward riram.

– Ela é mandona.

– Não imagina o quanto. – os dois conspiraram contra mim e os olhei boquiaberta.

– Se voltaram contra mim Rosie. – ela riu.

– Você é mandona Bella.

– Até você. – os ignorei e fui pra fila, Edward me abraçou por trás e beijou meu pescoço, me arrepiei todinha.

– Estamos brincando linda, pode mandar em mim sempre que quiser. – acabei rindo e com sua ajuda peguei meu lanche.

Emmett e Rosie pegaram os dele, e Emmett levou a bandeja de Rosie. Dei um olhar pra ele que deu de ombros. Seguimos para fora, aonde não era tão cheio. No caminho notei muitos olhares confusos em nós quatro, mas não me importei, e continuei marchando para fora. Achamos uma mesa de piqueniques mais afastada e fomos para lá, nos sentamos e ficamos em silêncio.

Edward, brincava com a tampa da minha garrafa de suco, e Rosalie comia pra caramba, eu não havia notado seu lanche, mas era uma montanha de comida, e na de Emmett também. Na verdade parecia uma competição pra ver quem comia mais. O silêncio estava me matando e pigarreei, todos me olharam.

– Então, New Vale, já tem bruxas e elfos? – todos me encararam com a boca aberta e em seguida começaram a rir.

– Elfos? Sério Bella. – Rosalie debochou.

– O que? Vocês se denominam lobos, zumbis e vampiros, só falta uma fada.

– Ou um gnomo.

– E não esqueça os duendes.

– Do papai Noel. – Emmett completou e bufei cruzando os braços.

– Haha, muito engraçado.

Edward beijou minha bochecha e meu pescoço, me virei para ele e ganhei um beijinho, rimos um para o outro e ficamos nos encarando por alguns minutos. Quando afastei o rosto do dele um pouco corada, me voltei para Rose e Emmett, que conversavam animadamente agora.

Ela ria corando, e ele sorria abertamente fazendo piadinhas. Sorri mais e me voltei para Edward com um olhar vitorioso, ele somente riu e beijou meu nariz. E voltei a comer. Mordi minha maça e notei, que vários alunos nos encaravam, todos pareciam meio atônitos com o nosso grupo, entre eles o mais chocado era Alice Brandon. Ela olhava em choque Emmett e Rose.

– Ela não parece muito feliz. – sussurrei e Edward me encarou.

– Quem?

– A irmã de Emmett.

– Hmmm, ela não gosta de se misturar. – ele olhou para outra direção e vi Jasper o amigo de Edward olhando para Alice. Me voltei para Edward sorrindo.

– Não, não, não...

– Mas, seria perfeito.

– Nem pense nisso vampirinha. – fiz bico.

– Mas ele é seu amigo.

– Isabella.

– Edward.

– Inferno, você está em New Vale a menos de uma semana, e o lugar já está de pernas pro ar.

– Não sei do que está falando. – o ignorei voltando a olhar Alice, ela tinha uma carranca no rosto, e quando nossos olhares se cruzaram, sua carranca ficou maior, e ela se virou o rosto saindo.

Voltei a olhar para o amigo de Edward e ele já estava indo também, esses dois seriam mais difícil que Rose e Emmett. Emmett escolheu esse momento para dar uma gargalhada, e parecia que toda escola olhava para nossa mesa agora, ri vendo os dois sorrindo um pro outro e olhei para Edward arqueando uma sobrancelha.

– Algo a acrescentar? – ele riu e ficou de pé e estendeu a mão para mim.

– Vamos deixar os pombinhos sozinhos um pouco. – sorri pegando sua mão, e me despedi de Rose que somente acenou ainda prestando atenção em Emmett.

– Aonde vamos? – perguntei enquanto caminhávamos e Edward sorriu malicioso.

– Vamos ficar sozinhos um pouco.

– Ok. – ri enquanto ele me puxava para o estacionamento e seguimos até seu carro, me encostei no carro, e ele colou seu corpo no meu. Ele ficou me encarando um tempo em silêncio e sorri o abraçando pelo pescoço, ele abaixou o rosto, mas não me beijou.

– Isabella eu falei sério.

– Sobre o que? – mordi o lábio, meus dedos torciam o cabelo da sua nuca e eu queria um beijo, mas ele parecia sério, e preferi escutá-lo.

– Jasper não quer nada com a Brandon.

– Não foi o que pareceu.

– Você já juntou a loba e o zumbi, o que mais você quer?

– Eu não quero nada. Eu só acho que se eles se gostam devem ficar juntos.

– Mas não é natural. – franzi o cenho, caramba eles levavam essa brincadeira a sério demais.

– Por que você está comigo?

– Como? – ele pareceu confuso.

– Sou uma "humana", você devia estar com uma vampira não é? Eu vi como elas olham pra você.

– Com ciúmes?

– Não. – dei de ombros. – Mas você não respondeu. – mudei de assunto, ele não precisava saber que eu odiava que todas as meninas pareciam querer ele. Ele tocou meu rosto afastando meu cabelo colocando uma mecha atrás da orelha.

– Estou com você, por que gosto de você.

– E se eu fosse uma loba? – ele riu e enfiou o rosto no meu pescoço cheirando minha pele e beijando em seguida.

– Você não cheira como loba.

– Edward! – ri dando um tapa nele, o que só o fez rir.

– Ok, eu ainda ficaria com você.

– Ficaria?

– Sim. – ele me olhava com tanta intensidade, que minhas pernas pareciam geleia, ainda bem que estava encostada no carro e seu corpo colado ao meu.

– Então que mal a em juntar os outros?

– Você é absurda.

– Faz parte do meu charme. – pisquei e fiquei nas pontas dos pés e beijei seu pescoço, ele riu e me deu um beijo rápido.

– Sabe eu fui enganado.

– Enganado?

– Sim, cadê a minha Bella tímida? Você está muito saidinha. – corei e o empurrei de leve.

– Ah ai está ela.

Ele acariciou meu rosto e me abraçou pela cintura me erguendo um pouco, fiquei pendurada nele, sua boca tomou a minha com urgência e me agarrei nele, como se precisasse dele pra viver.

O que parecia verdade desde que eu mudei pra cá, ele se tornou vital pra mim, e só estava aqui há alguns dias.

_Ok, isso era muito, muito preocupante?_


	8. 8 - Ok, isso era muito, muito

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**8. ****_Ok, isso era muito, muito frustrante?_**

_Ele acariciou meu rosto e me abraçou pela cintura me erguendo um pouco, fiquei pendurada nele, sua boca tomou a minha com urgência e me agarrei nele, como se precisasse dele pra viver._

_O que parecia verdade desde que eu mudei pra cá, ele se tornou vital pra mim, e só estava aqui há alguns dias._

Paramos de nos beijar quando o sinal tocou, Edward me colocou no chão, e colocando o braço em volta do meu ombro me levou para nossa sala. Emmett e Rose já tinham ido da nossa mesa, e a maioria dos alunos já haviam ido também.

Passamos rapidamente pelos armários para pegar nossos livros e fomos para literatura. Estávamos estudando Shakespere, que eu adorava, Sra. Brandon passou um vídeo de Romeo e Julieta e encostei-me a Edward enquanto assistíamos. As luzes estavam apagadas e ele aproveitou para me dar pequenos beijos no meu cabelo, ou sussurrar as falas do Romeo no meu ouvido.

Quando o sinal tocou, eu estava muito vermelha e ele sorrindo perversamente, o ignorei e seguimos para o ginásio. Nos separamos para cada um ir para seu vestiário. Rose já estava lá quando cheguei e fui até ela.

– Rose.

– Bella, oi. – ela corou um pouco e ri.

– Hmmm, como foi? – seu rubor se tornou mais forte, e ela pigarreou.

– Legal. – virou de costas se trocando e me troquei rapidamente. Ela me esperou e seguimos para o ginásio.

– Então...

– O que?

– Rosie, não seja má, me conte. Como foi? E nada de só legal. – falei antes que ela abrisse a boca e ela riu.

– Ok, foi muito bom. Iremos sair depois da escola.

– Isso. – dei um gritinho a fazendo rir.

– Não fique tão animada. Nós só vamos sair, num quer dizer nada. – rolei os olhos.

– Se você diz.

– Nem comece Bella.

– Eu não disse nada. – ela estreitou os olhos.

– Mas estava pensando. – ri e fomos apressadas pelo treinador Clapp. Hoje teríamos vôlei... de novo.

[...]

Sai do ginásio procurando Edward, mas não havia sinal dele. Estranhei, pois ele sempre estava me esperando na saída.

– Algo errado? – Rose estava ao meu lado e dei de ombros.

– Edward não está aqui?

– Eu não vi quando ele saiu da quadra.

– Será que ele ainda está lá dentro?

– Acho que não. O espere no carro.

– É boa ideia. – começamos a caminhar para fora. – Então aonde vai se encontrar com Emmett?

– Ele me disse para encontrar com ele no estacionamento, perto do seu jipe.

– Ansiosa? – ela riu baixinho.

– Um pouco. Deus não acredito que estou realmente fazendo isso.

– Não seja boba Rose. É um encontro normal.

– Mas ele é um zumbi.

– Sério, tá me preocupando já como vocês levam a sério essa brincadeira. – ela parou quando chegamos ao carro do Edward e me olhou atentamente.

– E se não fosse uma brincadeira?

– Como?

– Isso de zumbis, lobos e vampiros. E se fosse real? Você ainda acha que devo ficar com Emmett?

– Eu acho.

– Acha?

– Bem, seus filhos não seriam os mais lindos né, mas se é amor, vale a pena. – ela gargalhou.

– Você é uma ótima amiga.

– Oh, você também.

– E seu vampiro pensa assim?

– Sim, ele disse que se eu fosse uma loba ele me pegava. – movi as sobrancelhas sugestivamente e ela riu mais. Ouvimos uma buzina e o jipe de Emmett estava parado ao nosso lado.

– Vai me dar o bolo, loba? – Rose sorriu maliciosamente.

– Não zumbi, mas não faz mal você esperar. – ela jogou os cabelos, e ele praticamente babava nela.

– Vai lá Rose, logo Edward aparece. – ela assentiu e me abraçou rapidamente.

– Obrigada. – a abracei de volta e acenei quando ela subiu no jipe e Emmett acenou alegremente para mim, ao sair do estacionamento.

Me encostei no carro de Edward e olhei para a porta da escola. Poucos alunos saiam agora e o estacionamento já estava ficando vazio. Vi uma das gêmeas esquisitas, Lauren ou Jessica, seja qual for sair, ela parecia um pouco pálida e zonza. Ela seguiu para um carro rosa, e a outra gêmea saiu de dentro, pensei em ir ajudá-las, mas as portas da escola se abrindo e Edward saindo me fez esquecê-la por um momento.

Ele sorriu ao me ver e caminhou apressadamente em minha direção. Dei um olhar rápido para o carro das gêmeas, mas elas já haviam entrado e saiam do estacionamento. Edward se aproximou de mim, e fiz um bico.

– Edward, onde estava? – ele sorriu e pegou minha mão, notei uma manchinha vermelha no canto dos seus lábios.

– Desculpe, eu fui fazer um... um lanchinho. – ele sorriu torto e franzi o cenho.

– Ok... Você tem... – quando ele ficou pertinho estiquei a mão e passei o polegar no cantinho da sua boca tirando a mancha, ele olhou meu dedo e sorri o levando a boca.

Antes que tocasse nos meus lábios, ele agarrou meu pulso, engoli em seco quando ele puxou minha mão para perto da sua boca e chupou meu dedo. Minha cara ficou muito vermelha e ele sorriu abertamente.

– Gostoso.

– Edward! – ofeguei e ele riu.

– Vamos?

– Ah... ok. – ele abriu a porta pra mim, e me ajudou a entrar e correu para seu lado.

Ele dirigiu rapidamente para fora do estacionamento, e me virei para ele. Edward lambia os lábios e estava concentrado na estrada.

– Edward, por que você não da mais carona ao seu amigo? – ele sorriu para mim.

– Por que eu dou para você agora.

– Oh, não tem que fazer isso por mim. Eu posso vir com o carro da minha mãe.

– Não seja absurda Bella, eu gosto de te levar.

– Ok. Mas não precisa parar de levar seu amigo.

– O problema não é Jasper.

– A irmã dele? – me lembrei da ruiva enjoada imediatamente, ficou bem obvio logo no primeiro dia que ela não gostou da minha presença no carro.

– Sim, Tânia... ela... – ele parecia procurar as palavras e bufei.

– Ela gosta de você?

– Pode se dizer que sim. E ela às vezes é bem inconveniente.

– Oh... ela não gostou de mim. – murmurei e ele se virou para mim, notei que o carro já estava em frente a minha casa.

– Tânia é uma garota fútil e mimada. Ela só me quer, por que não pode me ter. Não ligue para ela.

– Ok. – ele se inclinou em minha direção e me deu um beijo rápido.

– Melhor você entrar. – estreitei os olhos.

– Ta tentando se livrar de mim? – ele riu.

– Não seja absurda. Mas depois de ontem, achei que você não ia querer ir na minha casa. – corei lembrando que sua mãe quase nos pegou e ri nervosamente.

– Ok, você quer entrar? – apontei minha casa, e ele sorriu abertamente.

– Vou trocar de roupa e deixar a mochila no meu quarto.

– Ok. – sai do carro, e ele dirigiu para a garagem dele.

Entrei em casa, e ouvi vozes um pouco alteradas, parecia uma discussão. Estranhei, pois nunca vi Phil e minha mãe discutindo. Eles sempre pareciam felizes. Segui o som das vozes e eles estavam na sala.

– ... me de um motivo para não irmos?

– Renée seja razoável, não é bom nos misturarmos.

– Phil eu aceitei vir pra cá, para o bem da nossa família, mas não vou cultivar essa rixa bizarra que vocês tem.

– Não é uma rixa bizarra. Você está comigo, e não devemos nos misturar com eles.

– Por quê? Eles são tão bons quanto os preciosos Cullen.

– Mas lobos Renée? Já tivemos que ir à casa dos Brandon...

– Eu adorei os Brandon. E Sue Black é ótima pessoa. Pare com esse preconceito bobo. Moramos todos no mesmo lugar, não vejo motivo para não sermos todos amigos.

– Mas...

– Nada de, mas, eu sabia o que você era quando nos casamos. Mas eu não sou como você, e enquanto tenho opinião própria, farei o que acho certo. E hoje jantaremos nos Black, com ou sem você.

– Inferno... – Phil rosnou, tipo rosnou mesmo, e sai correndo para meu quarto.

– Mas que merda foi aquela?

Phil também levava a sério aquela brincadeira besta? E aquele rosnado? Ele parecia um cachorro. Muito estranho.

Entrei no quarto e Edward estava demorando. Ele devia estar tomando um banho. Aproveitei para tomar um também. Peguei uma toalha e fui pro banheiro. Enrolei meu cabelo em um coque bagunçado e entrei em baixo do chuveiro evitando lavar o cabelo. Tomei um banho rápido, e sai do banheiro enrolada na toalha.

– Isso é uma linda visão.

– Puta merda. – guinchei ao ver Edward todo sorridente em minha cama.

– Oi pra você também.

– Como entrou aqui?

– Janela.

– Sabe nós temos uma porta.

– Mas qual a graça nisso? – ele piscou e rolei os olhos.

– Você é um sem vergonha. – ele riu e se sentou pegando minha mão e me puxando para a cama, cai dando risada e ele ficou sobre mim.

– Você está usando algo por baixo da toalha? – engoli em seco.

– Não. – sussurrei e ele sorriu mais e enterrou o rosto em meu pescoço, seu nariz passeou por minha pele, e suspirei ficando mole em baixo dele.

– Hmmm, isso me da tantas ideias.

– Edward...

– Diga minha pequena humana.

– É melhor você parar. – suas mãos estavam em minhas coxas nuas, ele levantava a toalha lentamente, subindo cada vez mais.

– Por que? Eu só quero te tocar.

– Mas... oh... – ofeguei quando senti sua mão entre minhas pernas, fiquei úmida na hora.

– Mas? Você não quer Isabella?

– Eu... – ele esfregou o polegar em meu ponto sensível e arfei.

– Você?

– Oh sim... – gemi e ele riu começando a me beijar. Sua boca era urgente contra a minha e suas mãos mais ousadas, ele ainda me tocava intimamente, com uma mão provocando meu clitóris e a outra desfazendo o nó da toalha e tocou meu seio.

– Tão macia Bella... – ele gemeu afastando os lábios dos meus, e descendo beijos para meus seios, meu corpo inteiro se arqueou quando ele tocou meu sexo escorregando um dedo em mim.

– Oh merda... – ele riu contra meu seio e em seguida chupou o bico...

– Isabella? – ambos congelamos ao ouvir meu nome ser chamado, e a batida na porta.

– Merda! – praguejei e ele riu o empurrei de cima de mim e me enrosquei na toalha.

Me levantei de um pulo e vesti um vestido qualquer por cima da toalha e tirei a toalha a jogando na cama, corri pra abrir a porta e minha mãe me encarava confusa.

– Isabella, o que está acontecendo? – eu estava ofegante e minha cara quente.

– Nada.

– Isabella? Quem está ai?

– Eu...

– Oi. – Edward apareceu atrás de mim, e minha mãe arregalou os olhos.

– Isabella, quem é esse? – Edward na maior cara de pau deu um grande sorriso e esticou a mão.

– Prazer Sra. Dwyer, sou Edward Cullen, namorado da Bella. – a boca da minha mãe era um "O", rolei os olhos, era tão chocante assim?

– Namorado? Por que não me contou querida?

– É recente.

– E como, estamos aqui há poucos dias.

– É que eu quis ser rápido Sra. Dwyer ou perdia a chance. – ele piscou todo galanteador e minha mãe riu.

– Oh que moço charmoso Bella.

– Pois é. – resmunguei e ele beijou minha bochecha me abraçando por trás.

– Que bom que veio ver Bella, mas... – ela franziu as sobrancelhas. – Eu não ouvi a campainha. Como entrou? – olhei para Edward arqueando uma sobrancelha, mas ele só sorriu e olhou minha mãe, ele a olhava com uma intensidade estranha e ela piscou e em seguida sorriu.

– Eu toquei sim, não lembra? – ela sorriu bobamente.

– Verdade você tocou, eu sou distraída às vezes. – ele sorriu e desviou os olhos, mamãe piscou e em seguida se voltou para mim.

– Vamos jantar nos Black hoje. Sairemos às seis.

– Ok. – como se estivesse em transe ela saiu do quarto e me virei para Edward. – Que merda foi aquela?

– Do que está falando? – me olhou inocentemente, estreitei os olhos.

– Não se faça de ingênuo Edward Cullen. – ele sorriu e me empurrou contra a porta, ofeguei agarrando seus ombros.

– Adoro quando você fica mandona, é sexy. – engoli em seco.

– Edward... – me calei ao sentir sua mão em minha coxa, subindo lentamente para dentro do meu vestido.

– Sim Isabella? – praticamente virei geleia quando ele espalmou a mão entre minhas coxas e esfregou meu clitóris.

– Oh merda...

– Oh está molhada ainda.

– Oh merda... – ouvimos outra batida na porta e Edward rosnou se afastando.

– QUEM É? – gritei irritada, e Edward escondeu o rosto no meu pescoço rindo.

– Bella, é Phil? Sua mãe disse que estava no quarto com seu namorado?

– E o que tem?

– Não vai nos apresentar?

_Ok, isso era muito, muito frustrante?_


	9. 9 - Ok, isso era muito, muito

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**9 -****_Ok, isso era muito, muito assustador?_**

_– Bella, é Phil? Sua mãe disse que estava no quarto com seu namorado?_

– E o que tem?

– Não vai nos apresentar?

– Agora?

– Sim, antes de sairmos não acha melhor?

– Tá, tá, já vou. – empurrei Edward e fui até meu closet e peguei uma calça jeans e uma blusinha mais colada azul, peguei calcinha e sutiã indo pro banheiro.

Me vesti na velocidade da luz, e sai amarrando meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo, Edward me olhava com curiosidade, mas o ignorei e agarrei sua mão e o puxei para fora do quarto, Phil ainda estava lá parado e sorrindo.

– Então esse é Edward?

– Hmmm, sim. Edward Cullen, esse é Phil Dwyer meu padrasto. – Edward estreitou os olhos por um momento como se estivesse confuso,

– Prazer Sr. Dwyer. – Edward apertou sua mão e Phil era todos sorrisos.

– Me chame Phil, Edward.

– Hmmm... ok Phil. Gostando de New Vale?

– Sim, é ótimo. Um lugar perfeito para começar uma família. – Phil olhou pra mim e forcei um sorriso.

– Sim, sim. você tem uma bela família. A quanto tempo está com a mãe de Bella?

– Ah alguns anos.

– Anos? – Edward arqueou uma sobrancelha e Phil deu uma rápida olhada pra mim e riu.

– Sim. Mas só casamos mesmo há um ano e meio mais ou menos. Depois que Bells veio morar conosco.

– Sei, então antes disso você não a conhecia?

– Não... ela vinha pouco a casa de Renée.

– Então tinham pouco contato...

– Sim muito pouco.

– Interessante. – meus olhos iam de um pro outro, mas que conversa bizarra era essa?

– Entãooo... já está na hora de irmos Phil. – falei e ambos me olharam, com certeza lembrando que eu estava aqui.

– Sim, Bella já vamos.

– Ok. Vem Edward, eu te acompanho até a porta. – agarrei a mão dele o puxando para baixo, Edward ainda olhava curiosamente para Phil.

Assim que chegamos ao primeiro andar abri a porta e sai com Edward, avisei minha mãe antes que esperaria do lado de fora, e assim que estávamos sozinhos o encarei. Ele tinha muitas explicações a dar.

– Algo que queira me dizer? – ele piscou como se estivesse confuso.

– Não. Por quê?

– Edward o que está acontecendo?

– Do que está falando? – estreitei os olhos.

– Não se faça de bobo. O que foi aquilo com Phil? E minha mãe? Foi como... Merda pareceu que você a hipnotizou! Algo que queira me contar?

– Bella... – ele sorriu e tentou tocar meu rosto e me afastei.

– Não, nada de me distrair. – cruzei os braços na frente do peito e seu sorriso se tornou maior.

– Eu te distraiu?

– Edward Cullen!

– Ok, não a nada acontecendo. Eu só fiquei curioso com seu padrasto. Afinal você não fala muito do seu pai.

– Oh... ele morreu. – resmunguei.

– Eu sei. Mas você nunca fala dele. Vocês eram próximos?

– Sim. Eu vivia com ele em Forks.

– Forks?

– É. Na verdade não é muito longe daqui, fica em Washington. Ele era policial.

– Hmmm, sente falta dele? – dei de ombros e ele me puxou para seus braços e me abraçou apertado, suspirei contra seu peito e dei um beijo em seu pescoço.

– Eu não esqueci o que aconteceu. – resmunguei e o senti sorrindo contra meu cabelo.

– Eu sei que não. – ergui o rosto e ele me encarava com intensidade.

– Está tentando me hipnotizar?

– Talvez? – acabei rindo, e ouvi a porta se abrindo, me virei e mamãe e Phil estavam saindo.

– Vamos conversar depois. – beijei ele rapidamente e me virei pra minha mãe que me olhava sorrindo. Corei um pouco e fui até o carro de Phil. Edward acenou e foi pra sua casa, antes deu um olhar irritado para Phil.

Edward às vezes era muito estranho.

Entrei no carro afivelando meu cinto, e Phil e minha mãe se acomodaram, eles foram conversando na frente e fiquei olhando pela janela. Chegamos rapidamente a casa dos Black, e estava curiosa para conhecer a família de Rose.

Phil estacionou em frente a uma casa grande e bonita, igual a todas em New Vale, era perfeita, toda branca com janelas e portas vermelha. Saímos do carro, e notei minha mãe carregando um vinho. Phil bateu na porta e uma mulher morena de pele castanha avermelhada atendeu, ela tinha cabelos escuros preso em um coque, e usava uniforme de empregada.

– Boa noite. – ela cumprimentou e nos convidou a entrar.

– Boa noite, somos os Dwyer.

– Sim, o Sr. e Sra. Black, esperam na sala. – ela indicou o caminho e passamos pelo hall de entrada e seguimos para um pequeno corredor, e fomos para a sala.

A sala ricamente decorada com moveis chiques e sofisticados era linda, uma mulher loira de olhos azuis, e roupas bonitas se levantou sorrindo, o homem ao lado dela, tinha a pele morena como a da empregada e cabelo negro cumprido amarrado em um rabo de cavalo. Eles aparentavam ter na base dos quarenta.

– Renée que bom que veio! – a mulher cumprimentou animadamente e minha mãe e dei uma rápida olhada para Phil que apertou a mão do homem, mas pareceu tenso.

– É um prazer Sr. Dwyer.

– Sr. Black. – o homem também parecia tenso ao cumprimentar Phil. Mas sorriu e se virou para mim.

– E quem é essa adorável jovem?

– Bella Swan. – apertei sua mão e ele pareceu fungar e sorriu.

– Prazer Bella, pode me chamar de Billy. E essa é Sue.

– Olá Bella, gostando de New Vale?

– Claro. É um ótimo lugar pra morar.

– Sim, ótimo para as crianças. Tem feito muitos amigos? – dei ombros.

– Alguns.

– Bem, não sei se conhece nossa Rosalie e Jacob, mas com certeza serão ótimos amigos.

– Eu tenho aulas com Rosie... Rosalie. – sorri abertamente e Sue sorriu também.

– Que bom querida. Ela está em seu quarto... – parou de falar quando alguém entrou na sala. – Ah Jacob meu bem, acompanhe Bella até o quarto de Rosalie. – me virei e vi o idiota... quer dizer o irmão de Rosie.

Ele olhou para Phil e minha mãe e em seguida para seu pai, não pude entender o olhar de Billy, mas pareciam trocar algum tipo de olhar irritado, em seguida ele se voltou para mim, me olhando curiosamente. Ele sorriu abertamente em seguida.

– Claro mamãe. – olhei para minha mãe, que sorriu me incentivando a ir, acenei e me virei para o rapaz.

– Diga a Rosalie para descer em meia hora, o jantar será servido.

– Sim mãe. Por aqui... Bella.

– Ok. – ele começou a andar para fora da sala e o segui, seguimos pelo mesmo corredor, mas dessa vez fomos para a grande escada que dava para o segundo andar, subimos devagar e em silêncio. Já estávamos quase lá em cima quando ele falou de novo.

– Então, eu te vi com o Cullen.

– Hmmm, sim?

– Você é rápida garota.

– Como?

– Bem, está aqui a menos de uma semana, e já se esfrega com o Cullen.

– Hey...

– Não sei o que vê naquele branquelo gelado, quando existem homens mais... quentes que ele. – ele riu de alguma piada que pelo jeito só ele entendeu.

– Ok. – murmurei confusa, chegamos finalmente ao segundo andar, e ele seguiu pelo pequeno corredor, mas parou e o imitei, ele se virou para mim sorrindo abertamente e começou a vir em minha direção, dei um passo para trás e minhas costas bateram contra uma porta.

– Então, não tivemos a chance de nos conhecer melhor.

– Aé?

– Sim, acho que devia dar uma olhada nos cara ao redor, antes de decidir pelo Cullen.

– Eu estou certa da minha decisão. – balbuciei e ele riu.

– Mas como pode estar certa, se nem deu chance para os outros caras?

– E que outros caras eu devia dar uma chance? – o olhei cruzando os braços sobre o peito, e ele sorriu mais e pegou uma mecha do meu cabelo.

– Bem, se você quiser, eu te daria um bom tempo.

– Passo. – ele riu e começou a se aproximar mais.

– Não devia ser assim Bella. Cullen não é o único que gostaria de passar algum tempo de qualidade com você.

– E você gostaria de passar um tempo de "qualidade" comigo? – descruzei os braços e falei qualidade entre aspas, e ele riu.

– Claro. Afinal duvido que o Cullen, te mostrou as coisas boas de New Vale. – seu sorriso se tornou malicioso e colocou a mecha atrás da minha orelha e passou o polegar pela minha bochecha, sua pele era muito quente assim como a da Rose. Forcei um sorriso.

– Desculpe Jacob, mas Edward me mostrou tudo que eu queria ver.

– Não seja tão limitada Bella, o que o Cullen tem eu tenho, e o meu é muito melhor. – ele se aproximava cada vez mais e o empurrei.

– Cara, eu não sei do que está falando, mas eu namoro Edward, então cai fora. – ele estreitou os olhos em seguida sorriu e se aproximou e deu uma batida forte na porta que eu estava encostada.

– Eu sou um cara paciente Bella, assim que perceber que o Cullen não serve, eu estarei esperando. – ele deu um sorriso de lobo e entrou na porta da frente, alguém abriu a porta bruscamente e cai pra dentro de bunda no chão.

– Ouch... – resmunguei olhando pra cima e Rosalie me olhava confusa.

– Bella, o que faz aqui?

– Eu cai. – ela riu e me ajudou a levantar.

– Não, não no meu chão, na minha casa?

– Oh! Seus pais convidaram os meus pra jantar. – ela franziu o cenho.

– Não era o Dwyer...

– É o sobrenome do meu padrasto.

– Oh sim... – ela riu. – Aposto que você deve viver tendo que explicar isso.

– Algo assim. – ela olhou pra fora do quarto.

– Como chegou aqui? Você que bateu?

– Não, seu irmão...

– Oh merda... ele não foi um idiota foi?

– Hmmm... – ela bufou e me puxou para dentro fechando a porta, seu quarto não era muito do que eu esperava. Ele era tão... feminino. – Quarto legal... – murmurei olhando a cama com coxa rosa e as paredes pintadas de rosa pálido, seus moveis tinham flores rosas e eram brancos.

– Tá! Meu quarto é ridículo.

– Oh... – ela riu da minha cara.

– Minha mãe, ela cisma que eu sou uma mocinha. – fez uma careta e ri.

– E como seria seu quarto se você decidisse?

– Bem... – ela empurrou a cômoda branca e tirou alguns pôsteres de bandas, e vários CDs, e começou a colocar tudo. Em poucos minutos seu quarto estava decente.

– Gostei do seu quarto. Por isso demorou a abrir a porta?

– É eu estava guardando minhas coisas. – sentei em sua cama e ela me acompanhou.

– Então, você não é o modelo perfeitinho de New Vale?

– Deus não. Mas meu pai é chefe de policia, e mamãe cisma que temos que ser uma família modelo, e bla, bla, bla...

– Não me admira você não ser uma líder de torcida.

– Não, eu bati o pé nisso. Disse que nem fudendo eu ia ser uma líder. Mas Jacob já era do time, e um filho perfeito já tá de bom tamanho.

– Lamento por você.

– Não lamente. Eu estou acostumada já.

– Ok, entãoooo... – a olhei esperançosamente e ela me deu um olhar confuso.

– O que? – rolei os olhos.

– Me conte sobre sua tarde. – suas bochechas ficaram rosadas.

– Oh... – ela baixou os olhos. – Foi bom.

– E o que vocês fizeram?

– Passeamos na floresta, sabe... se virem a gente juntos...

– Diga que estão fazendo um trabalho pra aula. – ela sorriu.

– Boa ideia.

– Vocês se beijaram? – a olhei insistentemente e ela riu bobamente.

– Um pouco.

– Oh e pela sua cara foi bom né?

– Hmmm sim. O zumbi beija bem. – sem pensar a abracei.

– Estou tão feliz por você Rosie. – ela hesitou por um momento, mas me abraçou forte em seguida.

– Obrigada Bella. – nos afastamos e ela pegou minha mão. – De verdade, eu nunca falaria com Emmett se não fosse você.

– Não precisa me agradecer. Você me salva em educação física das bolas assassinas, e estamos quites. – ela riu e ouve uma batida na porta.

– Jantar em cinco minutos Rose.

– Já vou Emily. – ajudei Rose a guardar suas coisas, e seu quarto voltou a ser de menininha.

Descemos juntas, e logo o idiota nos seguia. Olhei para trás e ele estava olhando pra minha bunda. Bufei e Rose seguiu meu olhar e rolou os olhos.

– Idiota. – falou baixinho e rimos, o ouvi rosnar atrás de nós, e rimos mais.

Chegamos à sala de jantar, e a mesa repleta de comida e todos já sentados. Sentei ao lado de Rosie, e Billy deu inicio ao jantar.

Todos começaram a comer, e notei que os Black comiam pra caramba. Seus pratos praticamente eram uma montanha de comida. Até a mãe de Rosie! Como elas mantinham o corpo tão magrinho e bonito comendo assim? Eu disse New Vale é estranho.

Olhei para frente e Jacob me olhava sorrindo. Falando em estranho, baixei os olhos e comecei a comer. Minha mãe e Sue conversavam, Phil e Billy, mas dava pra notar, que ambos não pareciam a vontade, notei também que Phil comia pouco. Na verdade nunca via Phil comer.

Ele sempre só beliscava.

– Amanhã almoçaremos juntos? – Rosalie perguntou, me distraindo dos meus pensamentos e sorri.

– Claro. Foi divertido hoje.

– Vai almoçar com eles de novo Rosalie? – a voz de Jacob soou alta e raivosa, todos olharam dele para Rosalie.

– Com quem você almoçou na escola Rosalie? – ela mastigou o lábio nervosamente.

– Com... com Emmett Brandon, Bella e Edward Cullen. – todos ficaram em silêncio de repente. Billy engoliu em seco, e estreitou os olhos para ela.

– O jantar terminou. – ele praticamente rosnou.

– Billy... – Sue ofegou e ele se virou para ela.

– Eu disse que acabou Sue.

_Ok, isso era muito, muito assustador?_


	10. 10 - Ok, isso era muito, muito

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**10. ****_Ok, isso era muito, muito louco?_**

_– Com... com Emmett Brandon, Bella e Edward Cullen. – todos ficaram em silêncio de repente. Billy engoliu em seco, e estreitou os olhos para ela._

_– O jantar terminou. – ele praticamente rosnou._

_– Billy... – Sue ofegou e ele se virou para ela._

_– Eu disse que acabou Sue._ – ela comprimiu os lábios e assentiu.

– Desculpe Renée, mas...

– Tudo bem. Vamos embora. – mamãe falou apressadamente trocando um olhar com Phil e ele assentiu.

Todos nos levantamos, e a empregada... Emily!? Nos acompanhou, olhei rapidamente para Rosalie e ela me deu um sorriso. Quis voltar lá e pedir desculpas, mas duvidava que ajudasse em alguma coisa.

Saímos da casa e fomos para o carro em silêncio, entrei na parte de trás e engoli a vontade de chorar. O pai de Rosalie parecia tão irritado. Tudo culpa do irmão da Rose. Idiota, estava começando a odiar aquele moleque.

Chegamos em casa, fui direto para meu quarto, mamãe perguntou se eu não queria jantar já que não comi na casa dos Black, mas eu tinha perdido completamente a fome. Entrei em meu quarto e nem acendi a luz, a luz que entrava pela janela deixava o quarto um pouco claro, me joguei na cama, agarrei meu travesseiro e suspirei.

O que será que os pais de Rosie fariam?

Será que ela vai desistir de Emmett?

OMG! Parece Romeo e Julieta.

Só que não pode acabar na mesma desgraça que no livro. Eu precisava fazer algo. Não precisava?

Sim eu tinha que fazer algo. Ainda agarrada meu travesseiro levantei e comecei a andar de um lado pro outro.

Precisava de um plano. Não ia permitir que essa brincadeira ridícula de New Vale interferisse no amor de Rose e Emmett. Eu tinha que tomar uma atitude, mas o que fazer? Pensa Bella. Pensa Bella.

– Bella? – alguém tocou em meu ombro, e meu sangue gelou. Era um psicopata. Eu sabia que New Vale era lar de psicopata.

– Aaaaaah... – gritei de olhos fechado tentando matar o psicopata a traveseiradas, e meus pulsos foram agarrados. – Me larga psicopata, meu namorado é um vampiro.

– Isabella! – o psicopata chamou e abri um olho e Edward me olhava em choque.

– Edward?

– Claro que sou eu. Quem pensou que fosse?

– Er... um psicopata? – ele sorriu.

– E ia matá-lo com o travesseiro?

– Hey era a única coisa que tinha na mão. – ele rolou os olhos e soltou meus pulsos e me abraçou.

– Ia ser uma morte muito dolorosa. – zombou e realmente quis dar travesseiradas nele, mas com certeza com pedras em vez de espuma dentro da fronha.

– Besta. O que tá fazendo aqui há essa hora? – ele riu e me abraçou me erguendo um pouco do chão, abracei seu pescoço e ele me levou até a cama.

– Vim ganhar meu beijo de boa noite. – rolei os olhos e dei um beijo rápido nele.

– Pronto agora vai.

– Bella, Bella, você chama isso de beijo? Você pode fazer melhor vampirinha. – meus olhos se encheram de lagrimas ao lembrar dessa brincadeira ridícula e que meus amigos iam morrer como Romeu e Julieta.

Edward deve ter visto minhas lagrimas, pois imediatamente se sentou e me abraçou.

– Bella eu estava brincando, o que houve?

– Rosalie e Emmett vão morrer.

– O que?

– Eles são como Romeu e Julieta.

– Bella, por favor, explica direito.

– Ok, a gente estava jantando na casa dos Black, e cara eles comem, sério fiquei assustada. Rosalie deve ter um metabolismo assassino...

– Isabella, o que aconteceu?

– Ah ok. Então a gente estava jantando, e o bocudo do irmão dela perguntou se a gente ia almoça de novo, ai o pai dela perguntou com quem ela almoçou e ela disse que com a gente e Emmett, e ele praticamente expulsou a gente da casa. E com certeza ele vai proibir Rosalie de ver Emmett, e eles vão ter que se encontrar escondidos e sabe como vai acabar.

– Como?

– Com eles se matando por amor.

– Bella, você tá louca?

– Sabe não se deve dizer isso pra sua namorada. – ele sorriu e afastou uma mecha do meu cabelo do rosto e me beijou rapidamente.

– Isabella, primeiro Romeo e Julieta eram dois idiotas de uma historia do século passado, não são reais. E segundo Emmett e Rosalie não vão se matar. Pelo amor de Deus, nós estamos no século 21, Isabella.

– Você acha?

– Eu tenho certeza.

– Ok.

– Bom, agora venha e me conte direito sobre o jantar. – ele me puxou para seu colo, e seus braços rodeando minha cintura, ele queria saber tudo? Mas tipo tudo mesmo, até sobre o irmão da Rosie e sua proposta indecente?

– Hmmm, quer que eu conte tudo? – ele estreitou os olhos.

– Sim. O que houve? – evitei seus olhos e alisei meu travesseiro que ainda estava em meus braços.

– Bem, o irmão da Rosalie, sabe o idiota... ele bem... ele...

– O que o Black fez? – sua voz estava baixa e estremeci.

– Nada, ele não fez nada.

– Mas tentou?

– Hmmm... talvez. – murmurei e ele respirou fundo.

– Tudo bem, o que ele talvez tenha feito?

– Ele... hmmm, bem disse que eu devia olhar pros outras caras mais quentes. E eu realmente não entendi o que ele quis dizer. – Edward rolou os olhos.

– Black é um idiota. Ele te tocou?

– No cabelo ou na bochecha, mas foi só. – me apressei em explicar, pois Edward ficou tenso por um momento e em seguida assentiu.

– E ele fez isso na frente de todos? – sussurrou secamente e me apressei em negar.

– Não! Ele só falou comigo quando estávamos indo para o quarto da Rosalie.

– Entendo. – ele estava sério e respirando profundamente. Toquei seu rosto e ele me olhou.

– Tá chateado comigo? – ele piscou e pegou minha mão e beijou meus dedos.

– Claro que não Bella. Mas eu vou falar com Black amanhã.

– Por quê? Ele não fez nada, e eu nem quero nada com ele.

– Eu sei Bella, mas Black sabe muito bem que você me pertence.

– Como é que é? – arquei uma sobrancelha, tirando minha mão da dele, eu devia estar ouvindo coisas.

– Bella nós já conversamos sobre isso. Você é minha garota não é?

– Sou, mas...

– Não tem "mas", você é minha Isabella. – sua voz era possessiva e engoli em seco.

– Parece que eu sou... um cachorro, como sua propriedade. – resmunguei cruzando os braços e ele sorriu, relaxando um pouco.

– É mais, muito mais do que isso Isabella.

– Então, você é meu também? – ele sorriu abertamente.

– Eu sou.

– Ok, eu posso conviver com isso. – ele riu baixinho.

– E aquele beijo de boa noite? – sorri e me inclinei contra ele beijando seus lábios, ele suspirou contra minha boca, e larguei o travesseiro pra abraçá-lo pelo pescoço, ele nos virou na cama ficando sobre mim, e sua boca devorando a minha urgentemente.

Meus dedos se enroscaram em seu cabelo, gemendo contra minha boca, seus lábios ficando mais urgente contra os meus, sua língua se enroscando com a minha, e suas mãos entrando por minha blusa, me arrepiei quando seus dedos frios tocaram em minha pele, e gemi.

Ele era tão frio...

De repente eu comecei a gargalhar. Ri contra sua boca atrapalhando nosso beijo e Edward afastou pra me olhar.

– Qual a graça?

– Eu entendi.

– O que?

– A piada do idiota.

– Piada?

– Ele disse... caras mais quentes... por que... por que você é gelado... – falei entre risadas, e ele me olhava divertido, de repente olhei para ele. – Por que você é gelado? – diversão sumiu completamente do seu rosto.

– Eu... – ele abriu e fechou a boca como um peixe.

– Bella... – ouve uma batida na porta e grunhi.

– Falamos amanhã. – ele sussurrou e rapidamente foi até a janela e saltou antes que eu chegasse até a porta, como ele era rápido.

Abri a porta do quarto e minha mãe sorriu ela trazia uma bandeja com um copo de leite e um sanduiche.

– Com fome? – sorri e aceitei, ela entrou no quarto e acendi a luz, sentamos na minha cama com a bandeja entre nós, bebi um pouco do leite e peguei um pedaço do sanduiche o colocando na boca. Ficamos em silêncio por um momento enquanto eu comia, mamãe me olhava curiosamente.

– Edward estava aqui? – falou de repente e engasguei com o leite, tossi um pouco.

– O que? – sequei as lagrimas do rosto e ela sorriu.

– Eu ouvi quando você gritou Bella.

– E não veio me socorrer?

– Eu imaginei que estava acompanhada, e eu... eu realmente precisava conversar com Phil.

– Está tudo bem? – larguei meu sanduiche e toquei sua mão, ela sorriu pegando minha mão e apertando levemente meus dedos.

– Sim querida, é só...

– New Vale? – ela riu.

– Sim, New Vale é diferente.

– Eu te disse. – ela sorriu.

– Bella, eu sei muito bem como era New Vale quando aceitei vir com Phil para cá.

– Sabia?

– Sim, eu sabia o que esperar.

– Então por que brigaram hoje?

– Rum, você nos ouviu?

– Desculpe, mas vocês não estavam exatamente silenciosos.

– Eu sei. Phil tem... preconceitos... – ela procurava as palavras e rolei os olhos.

– Ele é um vampiro? – murmurei tristemente, essa brincadeira estava começando a me irritar, mas a reação da minha mãe foi bizarra, seus olhos se arregalaram.

– Como sabe disso? – engasgou e franzi as sobrancelhas.

– Ué num é a "brincadeira" de New Vale?

– Brincadeira?

– É me falaram disso na escola. É como separam as classes aqui. Muito idiota, se quer saber minha opinião.

– Oh essa brincadeira. – sussurrou baixinho, mas não liguei muito continuei desabafando.

– Isso, acredita que na escola eles não se misturam. Lobos com lobos, zumbis com zumbis... arg odiei isso. Foi por isso que o pai da Rosalie ficou tão irritado, Emmett é um "zumbi", e Edward "vampiro", sério esse povo precisa de um tapa na cara pra acordar pra realidade. – terminei cruzando os braços e bufando.

– E... hmmm Edward?

– O que tem ele?

– Ele não é um, bem...

– Vampiro?

– Sim, e ele não se importa com as separações?

– Bem, ele ficou um pouco relutante com tudo isso, mas no final aceitou. Afinal é só uma brincadeira, não é como se fossem seres místicos de verdade. – comecei a rir e minha mãe riu nervosamente. – Tudo bem?

– Sim, sim... eu já vou deitar. – ela pegou a bandeja que já estava vazia, nem percebi que comi enquanto falávamos, devia estar com fome mesmo.

– Ok, boa noite mãe.

– Boa noite meu bem. Eu... você realmente está gostando daqui?

– Eu estou mãe, eu sei que reclamei no começo... – ela riu.

– Sim, mas o que importa, é que está dando uma chance.

– Eu estou. – ela assentiu e antes de sair me olhou.

– Eu sei que o desconhecido pode ser assustador, mas se você der uma chance Bella, pode ser a melhor coisa da sua vida.

– O que...?

– Acredite em mim, abra a sua mente e vai valer muito a pena.

– Ok. – sussurrei e ela sorriu novamente antes de sair do quarto.

Fiquei um momento olhando para a porta sem entender nada. Me levantei e fui para o banheiro fazer minha higiene, depois vesti um pijama e voltei para a cama.

Com a mente cheia e ansiosa para o dia seguinte, eu adormeci pensando no que fazer para ajudar Rosalie.

[...]

– Está tudo bem? – Edward perguntou conforme nos aproximávamos da minha aula de matemática e assenti.

– Claro. Tudo ótimo.

– Ok, vamos almoçar com seus amigos hoje?

– Eu... eu não sei. – parei em frente a sala e ele me empurrou na parede ao lado da porta e me beijou rapidamente.

– Não se preocupe Bella.

– Eu não... eu só não quero que eles terminem antes de começar.

– Bem, conhecendo você, duvido que eles tenham a chance de terminar. – ri um pouco e dei um beijo nele quando a Sra. Brooke entrou e fui para dentro.

Fui direto para a minha carteira ao lado de Emmett, ele tamborilava os dedos em sua mesa, e olhava ansiosamente para a porta, sorri para ele ao me aproximar e ele sorriu de volta.

– Hey Emmett.

– Oi vampirinha. – me cumprimentou e voltou a olhar para a porta.

– Tudo bem?

– Ah... sim tudo, e você?

– Estou bem. Rosalie ainda não chegou?

– Não, ela sempre chega cedo... – ele parou de falar e me olhou.

– Você sabe por que ela não chegou ainda?

– Talvez.

– Bella? – respirei fundo.

– O pai dela soube que almoçamos juntos ontem.

– Como...

– Eu jantei na casa dela ontem, o bocudo do irmão dela... – parei de falar quando alguém bateu na porta e Sra. Brooke, mandou entrar.

– Obrigada Sra. Brooke.

– Entre Srta. Black. – ela sorriu e caminhou em nossa direção, antes que eu ou Emmett esperasse, ela se inclinou em direção de Emmett e agarrou o rosto dele entre as mãos e o beijou.

_Ok, isso era muito, muito louco?_


	11. 11 - Ok, isso era muito, muito

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**11 - ****_Ok, isso era muito, muito interessante?_**

_– Obrigada Sra. Brooke. _

_– Entre Srta. Black. – ela sorriu e caminhou em nossa direção, antes que eu ou Emmett esperasse, ela se inclinou em direção de Emmett e agarrou o rosto dele entre as mãos e o beijou._

Ouvi gritos e assobios dos alunos e Sra. Brooke gritou por silêncio, quando Rosalie se afastou de um Emmett arfante e atônito, ela piscou para mim e foi para seu lugar.

– Srta. Black, não aceito esse comportamento em minha aula.. – ela assentiu com um fingido olhar culpado.

– Desculpe Sra. Brooke.

– Sim... ok... – professora gaguejou e deu inicio a aula.

Emmett se voltou para mim, confusão em seu rosto, mas eu estava do mesmo jeito, dei de ombros, e fomos obrigados a voltar para a frente, para Sra. Brooke dar a aula.

– O que foi isso? – Emmett sussurrou pra mim e neguei.

– Não faço a mínima ideia, eu estava esperando que ia ter que te consolar.

– Me consolar?

– É o pai dela ficou bem irritado que almoçamos juntos.

– Hmmm... – Sra. Brooke olhou em nossa direção e tentamos ficar em silêncio e evitar ficar encarando Rosalie o tempo todo.

Mas sempre que meus olhos disparavam em sua direção, ela parecia muito tranquila, como se não tivesse preocupação nenhuma.

O que diabos aconteceu em sua casa ontem?

Eu estava me preparando para evitar a tragédia shakespeariana dela, e ela está lá toda despreocupada. Ela precisa ler Romeo e Julieta pra saber que ela devia estar sofrendo agora, e não agarrando o Romeo... quer dizer zumbi... Emmett.

Aff até eu estava confusa aqui.

Tentei esquecer o drama do ensino médio por um momento e me concentrar na aula.

[...]

Quando finalmente a terceira aula acabou, Emmett e eu esperamos por Rosie para o almoço. Na mudança de classe não havíamos conseguido falar com ela, e agora era a hora das respostas.

Emmett devia concordar comigo, pois parecia tão ansioso quanto eu, quando ela finalmente saiu da sala, sorriu para nós, e novamente nos pegando desprevenidos ela agarrou Emmett o beijando furiosamente, ele levou um momento pra processar, mas logo a beijava com mais urgência do que eu esperava. Olhei para os lados, começando a me sentir desconfortável, estavam todos nos olhando. Olhando o showzinho de Emmett e Rosie, mas eu estava aqui também né.

– Gente... – chamei baixinho, mas eles nem se mexeram, rolei os olhos e pigarreei, eles se separaram ofegantes.

– Oi meu zumbizinho. – zumbizinho?

– Minha lobinha. – ela deu uma risadinha e suas bochechas ficaram rosadas, ótimo agora ela cora.

– Zumbizinho e lobinha, podemos ir almoçar? A humana aqui está com fome. – eles finalmente me olharam e tiveram a decência de parecer constrangidos, arquei uma sobrancelha e ambos assentiram.

– Sim Bella, também estou com fome. – Rosie se apressou em falar, e Emmett concordou.

– Faminto na verdade.

– Ótimo vamos que o meu vampirinho está esperando por mim. – falei melosamente como eles falaram, eles se entreolharam e começaram a gargalhar, acabei rindo também e seguimos para o refeitório.

Procurei por Edward e estranhei ao não vê-lo, ele sempre estava aqui. Cara estou ficando mal acostumada, só por que ele foi todo cavalheiro nos primeiros dias duvida que fosse sempre assim.

– Cadê o Cullen? – Emmett olhou em volta.

– Não sei, vamos pegar algo pra comer, ele encontra a gente depois.

– Ok. – Emmett pegou a mão de Rosalie que sorriu e entrelaçou os dedos com os dele, sorri para os dois e fui para a fila, eles estavam logo atrás de mim, e comecei a olhar o que eu queria.

– Hey Bella. – olhei para frente e vi o amigo de Edward.

– Olá... Jasper certo?

– Isso, cadê o Cullen?

– Não sei, normalmente nos encontramos aqui, mas ele não estava. – dei de ombros e peguei um sanduiche de queijo.

– Ele deve estar vendo algo na classe de musica.

– Hmmm... – assenti pegando um suco, ele também pegava algumas coisas aleatórias e colocava em sua bandeja.

– Então eu ouvi que você é a garota de Edward? – grunhi.

– É sou. – ele riu.

– Não quer ser a garota dele? – estávamos na fila para pagar e olhei para ele.

– Não é que não queira, é só parece que eu sou propriedade dele. – ele sorriu.

– Não pense assim, é só o modo dos vam... é dos caras ver as coisas. – se apressou em falar e rolei os olhos.

– Vocês de New Vale são muito estranhos. – ele riu e pagamos o lanche, esperei Emmett e Rose que estavam lotando suas bandejas de comida.

Caralho esses dois comem, será que é algum tipo de competição?

Os dois riam enquanto pegavam suas comidas e notei que muitos dos alunos ainda olhavam meio abobalhados para Rose e Emmett, talvez surpresos por ver uma "loba" e um "zumbi", reprimi a vontade de rolar os olhos, embora a situação fosse bizarra, Emmett e Rose estavam dando um exemplo. Afinal eles estavam mostrando que podíamos todos viver em paz. Não importa se é um lobo, ou zumbi... caralho essa é a coisa mais ridícula que já pensei.

Rolei os olhos pra mim mesma, e olhei para meu lado, Jasper ainda estava ali, e ele não olhava Emmett e Rose, ele olhava a irmã de Emmett, que nesse momento parecia querer matar alguém. Ela desviou os olhos do seu irmão e se fixou em mim, senti Jasper ficar tenso ao meu lado, e me voltei para ele.

– Ela parece chateada. – murmurei e ele desviou os olhos dela e se voltou para mim.

– Brandon sempre foi assim.

– Ela não gosta muito de vampiros né? – ele me olhou ansiosamente.

– Edward te contou?

– Claro, na verdade foi Emmett.

– E você não liga?

– Por que eu ligaria?

– Alguns humanos não gosta de andar conosco, sabe vivemos em paz, mas as vezes a nossa natureza fala mais alto.

– Sua natureza? – o olhei e confusão era clara em meu rosto, ele sorriu mostrando os dentes extremamente brancos.

– Sim, você sabe, dar uma mordidinha. – minha boca se abriu e fechou algumas vezes.

– Por... por que você daria uma mordidinha? – perguntei em um sussurro e dessa vez, a confusão era em seu rosto.

– Bem... é o que é suposto os vampiros fazerem, não é?

– Sério, vocês levam essa brincadeira longe demais.

– Brincadeira?

– Hale, como vai? – Emmett nos interrompeu e Jasper olhou de mim para Emmett confuso.

– Por que ela acha que é uma brincadeira? – ele falou lentamente e Emmett ficou branco, mas que o normal.

– Mas é uma brincadeira, não é? Emmett? – ele abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes e depois riu nervosamente.

– Claro Bella, Hale você sabe a brincadeira de New Vale, aquela besteira de vampiros, lobos e zumbis, como se isso realmente existisse. – riu novamente e o olhei sem entender nada.

– Brincadeira? – Jasper repetiu e Emmett assentiu freneticamente. – Certo...

– Hey vamos comer Bella. – Rosalie falou já me puxando para a fora do refeitório.

– Jasper quer vir conosco? – convidei e ele ficou quieto por um momento antes de sorrir.

– Claro.

– Ótimo, venha vamos comer lá fora.

Saímos todos para fora e Emmett parecia um pouco nervoso, na verdade Rosie também, assim que sentamos, todos se apressaram a colocar comida na boca, menos Jasper que brincava com seu lanche picotando a comida.

– O que há com vocês?

– Nada. – falaram os três ao mesmo tempo e rolei os olhos.

– Gente ainda aquela besteira de seres místicos? – Jasper abriu a boca e levou um cutucão de Emmett.

– Que nada, Hale e eu aqui vamos ser grandes amigos. – deu um grande sorriso e Jasper bufou.

– Sabe grande amigo, você pode me chamar de Jasper.

– Viu já estamos amigo. – Emmett piscou e ri, Rosalie parecia um pouco tensa e me aproximei dela.

– Tudo bem Rosie?

– Oh sim... por que?

– Não sei, talvez por que ontem a noite eu achei que seu pai ia te encarcerar para sempre, e hoje você chega agarrando Emmett. – ela corou um pouco.

– OH isso. Que tal eu ir a sua casa depois da aula e a gente conversa?

– Vai me contar tudo?

– Claro.

– Legal. – ela pareceu mais relaxada e voltou a comer sua montanha de comida, Emmett comia como ela e falava com Jasper sobre nada em especial, voltei a me concentrar no meu lanche, bem tentei, mas meus olhos não saiam da porta da saída do refeitório.

Aonde está Edward?

Nós precisávamos trocar numero de celular urgentemente.

– Algo errado Bella? – Jasper chamou e dei de ombros.

– Só preocupada com Edward.

– Não se preocupe com ele, com certeza ele vem logo.

– Hmmm... – brinquei com minha comida e dei uma rápida olhada em Emmett e Rose, eles estavam distraídos um com o outro e me voltei para Jasper, já que Edward não está aqui, eu podia aproveitar e ajudar Jasper.

– Então você gosta de alguém? – ele piscou confuso por um momento, e sentou rigidamente.

– Hmmm... Bella você pertence a Edward.

– Hey eu não estava falando de mim. – tentei ignorar o "pertence a Edward", e me focar no que eu queria.

– Oh... – ele riu. – De quem está falando então?

– Alice.

– Brandon? – ele sussurrou e olhou rapidamente para Emmett e de volta para mim. – Por quê?

– Eu... no dia que almoçamos aqui fora pela primeira vez, eu notei você a olhando. – ele se moveu desconfortável.

– Isso não é nenhum crime. – falou defensivamente e rolei os olhos.

– Eu sei, só pareceu que você gostava dela.

– O que te deu essa impressão?

– Bem, todos estavam mais interessados em nos olhar lanchando, você pelo contrario... – ele bufou.

– Bem, eu só... eu... – Jasper lutou com as palavras e sorri.

– Está tudo bem, você não tem que me contar nada, não é assunto meu. Tipo só estava curiosa de por que você não fala com ela? – ele riu.

– Sério? Você já viu Brandon? Ela odeia os vampiros!

– Por quê? – deu de ombros voltando a olhar seu lanche.

– Acho que os preconceitos de New Vale estão muito enraizados naquela cabecinha zumbi. – resmungou e ri.

– Bem, isso pode ser mudado.

– Sério?

– Cara é só olhar pra frente. – ele olhou e Emmett sussurrava algo no ouvido de Rose que ria e corava, rolei os olhos e voltei a olhar para ele.

– Você tem um ponto, mas Brandon é...

– Eu sei. Vai ser complicado trazer ela para o nosso lado, mas pode ser arranjado. – ele riu.

– Você está em algum tipo de missão aqui, unir o povo de New Vale?

– Não, eu só... – lembrei das palavras de minha mãe e elas nunca pareceram tão certas. – Se abrirmos a mente para o desconhecido, pode valer a pena.

– É eu acho... – ele mordeu o lábio olhando pra longe e em seguida pra mim respirando fundo. – Então o que você tem em mente? – praticamente quiquei animada.

– Eu ainda não pensei em nada, mas eu vou.

– Ok, vou deixar com você então. – sorri mais e peguei sua mão, seus dedos eram frios e sua pele tão dura quanto a de Edward, mas deixei pra lá, eu estava muito animada para processar isso agora.

– Você vai ver Jasper, antes que espere vocês vão estar juntos.

– Quem sabe. – ele sussurrou, mas sorriu.

– **Tire as mãos da minha garota.** – alguém rosnou atrás de nós e nos viramos vendo Edward.

Oh merda!

Jasper tirou sua mão da minha imediatamente e corei, me levantei rapidamente e o abracei, ele ficou tenso por um minuto, mas me abraçou de volta e enterrou o rosto em meu pescoço respirando fundo.

– Isabella... – ele começou, mas me afastei e estreitei os olhos.

– Aonde o senhor estava?

– Eu?

– É, você não estava me esperando para o almoço, e nem me avisou nada antes.

– Desculpe, eu tive... uma emergência. – ele evitou meus olhos.

– O que você estava fazendo?

– Nada que deva preocupar sua linda cabecinha.

– Edward?

– Isabella, por que estava segurando a mão de Jasper? – rolei os olhos.

– Nada demais, só estávamos conversando.

– Isabella?

– E eu... bem eu prometi ajudá-lo. – sussurrei evitando seus olhos e ele pegou meu queixo me fazendo encará-lo.

– Como?

– AjudandoeleaconquistarAlice. – falei rápido e tudo de uma vez na esperança dele não ter me entendido, mas ele era melhor do que eu esperava.

– Isabella! – grunhiu e arregalei os olhos.

– Você me entendeu?

– Sim.

– Como?

– Não mude de assunto Bella.

– Ok. Eu tenho que ajudá-los Edward. – ele me soltou e esfregou o rosto.

– Você já acabou de comer?

– Sim.

– Venha, vamos aproveitar o resto do almoço.

– Ok, tchau gente. – me despedi do pessoal e eles acenaram. Edward pegou minha mão e começou a me puxar para atrás da escola.

– Aonde vamos?

– Quero ficar sozinho com você.

– Por quê?

– Para ninguém ouvir seus gritos. – ele sorriu maliciosamente e corei.

_Ok, isso era muito, muito interessante?_


	12. 12 - Ok, isso era muito, muito

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**12. ****_Ok, isso era muito, muito não é bom, é?_**

_– Quero ficar sozinho com você._

_– Por quê?_

_– Para ninguém ouvir seus gritos. – ele sorriu maliciosamente e corei. Esse vampiro só tem pensamentos pervertidos. Deus, eu já estou chamando ele de vampiros, essa brincadeira pega mesmo._

Rolando meus olhos segui Edward, achando que iríamos atrás da escola, mas ele seguiu para seu carro, ele abriu a porta de trás, e entrei, ele me seguiu fechando a porta.

– Hmmm, vamos dar uns amasso no carro? – ele riu.

– Não, vou dar uma bronca em você.

– Hey por quê? Eu não fiz nada de errado.

– Bella, eu disse especificamente, para não mexer com Jasper e Brandon.

– Se você quer saber, ele que me pediu. – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e bufei. - Ok não pediu, mas ele comentou. – ele continuou me encarando e grunhi. - Tá bom, eu que dei a ideia, mas ele aceitou. Isso prova que ele esta interessado. – Edward grunhiu e jogou a cabeça para trás fechando os olhos.

– Você está me matando Bella. – respirei fundo e tomando coragem, rastejei para seu colo, sentando em cima dele com uma perna de cada lado do seu corpo.

– Sabe pensei que fosse um vampiro.

– E?

– Vampiros já estão mortos, bobinho. – ele acabou rindo e passou o braço em volta da minha cintura.

– O que faço com você Isabella?

– Seja um bom namorado, e me apoie.

– Você não entende Bella, New Vale é de um jeito que funciona para todos a gerações. Vampiros de um lado, lobos do seu, e zumbi do seu. Não nos misturamos.

– Por quê?

– Por que é assim que as coisas são a gerações.

– Por quê?

– Por que, foi o que os fundadores da cidade fizeram, separam e ninguém foi contra isso.

– Por quê? – ele finalmente olhou pra mim e sorri, ele grunhiu.

– Você está fazendo de propósito.

– Desculpe, mas você fica sexy tentando me explicar uma coisa que acho idiota.

– Bella? Isso é sério.

– Edward, isso é loucura. É como se estivéssemos na época da ditadura ou sei lá o que, onde já se viu isso.

– Você nunca vai entender.

– Não mesmo. E você devia esquecer essa loucura também.

– Bella é assim que as coisas são, por que você não pode aceitar?

– Por que é errado, e... – suspirei e comecei a passar as mãos pelo seu cabelo sexy bagunçado, comecei a dar pequenos beijos em seu rosto, tagarelar por algo que não tinha jeito não adiantava, era melhor fazermos outra coisa, e pelo suspiro de Edward ele estava gostando.

– Não me distrai. – resmungou baixinho e ri.

– Você quer ser distraído. – ele gemeu quando desci os lábios para seu pescoço e beijei e lambi sua pele, estava sendo corajosa aqui, mas ele era meu namorado então não havia por que me envergonhar e Edward tinha um gosto bom.

– Sim eu quero... – ele suspirou e lambi sua pele novamente, fazendo um hmmm em seguida. – Merda... – ele rosnou quando o sinal tocou e bufei já me levantando, mas ele me manteve no lugar.

– Edward, precisamos ir.

– Vamos cabular o resto das aulas.

– Não posso, Rosie vai pra minha casa depois da aula. – ele grunhiu.

– Odeio ter que dividir você com todos eles sabia?!

– Edward você parece uma criança birrenta.

– Eu sou, eu quero você só pra mim.

– Eu posso cabular biologia, mas não estou cabulando educação física.

– Achei que odiasse educação física?

– Odeio, mas Rosie vai me esperar.

– Ok vampirinha, temos uma hora, volte a me distrair. – minhas bochechas esquentaram, mas ainda sim sorri e voltei a beijar seu pescoço.

Ele gemeu e apertou minha cintura se esfregando contra mim. Eu nunca havia gostado tanto de cabular uma aula.

[...]

Na hora da saída Rosie e eu caminhamos para fora do ginásio, Edward esperava por nós e sorriu ao me ver, corei forte ao vê-lo, me lembrando imediatamente do nosso momento no carro. Nós não havíamos feito nada demais, eu não teria a minha primeira vez em um carro, mas aproveitamos muito o nosso tempo juntos, com beijos, abraços e toques.

E devo admitir que quando o sinal tocou de novo, eu estava quente e incomodada, querendo mais que só beijos e toques de Edward. Mas tive que me controlar e lavar o rosto antes de ir pra educação física.

– Oi. – sussurrei e ele sorriu mais ainda ao ver meu rubor.

– Oi vampirinha. – pigarreei e olhei para Rose que estava ao meu lado.

– Tudo bem, Rosie ir com a gente? – ele estreitou os olhos pra mim e suspirando deu de ombros.

– Claro. Por que não? – ri abertamente.

– Vem Rosie. – ela olhou por um momento para Edward, com cautela e o olhei também, mas ele somente sorriu um pouco e abriu a porta de trás pra ela.

– Entre Black.

– Obrigada Cullen. – rolei os olhos, e já ia a seguir, mas ele fechou a porta e abriu a do passageiro pra mim.

– Swan. – engoli meu sorriso.

– Cullen. – ele acabou sorrindo e beijou minha bochecha. – Comporte-se. – sussurrei e ele sorriu.

– É uma promessa. - prometeu antes de fechar a porta. Ele correu para o lado do motorista e ligou o carro já saindo do estacionamento.

Ficamos todos em silêncio por alguns minutos e eu já tamborilava meus dedos na perna ansiosamente. Edward apertava um pouco forte o volante e Rosalie mastigava o lábio furiosamente.

Sério essas pessoas tinham problema.

– Então... – comecei e todos me encararam imediatamente, corando um pouco pigarreei e continuei. – Quando... quando essa brincadeira começou?

– Oh...

– Hmmm... – os dois murmuraram e ficaram em silêncio.

– O que? Eu não posso saber?

– Pergunte ao Phil. – Edward resmungou e franzi o cenho.

– Phil? Ele sabe?

– Bem, ninguém muda pra New Vale sem saber sobre as regras de New Vale. – falou misteriosamente e olhei para Rosalie que sorriu fracamente.

– Ele está certo Bella, se Phil e sua mãe vieram para New Vale sabiam no que estavam se metendo. – ela trocou um olhar com Edward e ele assentiu.

– Ook, então... – eu não sabia o que dizer. Isso me lembrou da conversa de minha mãe e Phil no outro dia, como ele não queria ir a casa de Rosie e mamãe falando sobre os Cullen.

– Então somos vampiros? – Edward freou bruscamente e o olhei assustada. – Deus, Edward quer me matar?

– Desculpe...

– Ok Jesus, quase voei através vidro. – ele passou a mão pelo cabelo, e se desculpou novamente e voltou a dirigir.

– Então? – o olhei esperando e ele olhava fixamente para a estrada, já ia desistir quando ele voltou a falar.

– Por que você acha isso?

– Bem, não é uma coisa que coloca quando entra em New Vale?

– Como assim? – perguntou Rosalie se apoiando no meu banco.

– Sabe, fazem uma ficha e você tem que colocar, humano, lobo, vampiro ou zumbi. – comecei a rir. – Muito hilário, Phil obviamente escolheu vampiro, nem imagino o porquê, e agora acredita que tem que odiar lobos e zumbis, daqui a pouco vai querer morder os humanos. – ainda ria abertamente secando as lagrimas que se formavam no canto dos olhos.

Quando notei que só eu ria, olhei Edward e Rosie e me olhavam com a boca aberta.

– O que?

– Chegamos. – Edward grunhiu e olhei para fora vendo minha casa.

– Ok, Rosie e eu ficamos por aqui. – Rose saiu do carro, e fiquei olhando para Edward.- Algo errado? – me aproximei dele e dei um beijo rápido, ele sorriu contra meus lábios, mas me afastei antes que ele aprofundasse.

– Não. Divirta-se. – desejou e sorri, mas estreitei os olhos para ele.

– Não fique olhando pela janela. – ele rolou os olhos, mas sorriu.

– Prometo.

– Ok, venha... venha mais tarde. – seu sorriso ficou maior.

– Pode apostar que irei. – sorri e dei outro beijo rápido nele.

– Tchau.

– Até mais tarde. – sai do carro e Rosalie me esperava.

– Vamos.

– Sua mãe não se importa, mesmo? – ela perguntou novamente, havia feito à mesma pergunta varias e varias vezes na quadra, ignorei seu nervosismo lá e iria ignorar novamente, enrosquei meu braço no dela e a puxei para casa, sua pele quente nem me incomodando mais.

– Não seja boba, mamãe vai adorar ver uma amiga minha em casa.

– Ok.

Abri a porta de casa e Rose me seguiu, mal dei dois passos ouvi as vozes alteradas de mamãe e Phil.

_–... está na hora._

_– É muito cedo._

_– Não Renée ela tem que saber._

_– Só... só deixe ela se acostumar, é muita coisa para assimilar._

_– Mas ela já namora o Cullen, ele deve ter contado..._

_– Não, não... eu conheço Bella, ela nunca estaria tão calma se soubesse a verdade._

_– Então devemos falar, devíamos ter falado antes de mudar. Você havia concordado._

_– Sim, mas foi antes, quando éramos só nós dois._

_– E agora, você mudou de ideia?_

_– Não, eu ainda quero, eu só..._

_– O que você tem medo?_

_– Que ela não queira ser como nós._

_– Mas ela está com o Cullen._

_– Sim, mas ele é só um namoradinho, e se o coração dela estiver com... com os lobos ou zumbis._

_– E se estiver? _

_– Eu não a afastarei Phil, não importa o que ela escolha._

_– Renée..._

_– Não Phil, eu aceitei ser uma... _– de repente Rosalie fechou a porta com força e pulei. A olhei curiosa e ela deu um sorriso de desculpa, notei que ficou silencio na sala, ou onde quer que eles estavam e em seguida mamãe apareceu.,

– Bella querida, Está... está ai a muito tempo? – olhei para Rose que ficou calada e forcei um sorriso.

– Acabamos de chegar.

– Oh ok, e quem está com você... Oh filha dos Black?

– Sim, mãe essa é Rosalie, vamos... estudar no meu quarto ok?

– Claro, claro. Como vai Rosalie?

– Muito bem senhora.

– Me chame de Renée, feliz que Bella está fazendo amigos.

– Sim, somos como melhores amigas. – Rosalie sorriu abertamente e mamãe pareceu surpresa, mas em seguida sorriu abertamente, puxando Rosalie pela mão comecei a ir em direção a escada, antes que fosse mais, mamãe pegou minha mão.

– Eu... daqui a pouco levarei um lanche para vocês. – parecia querer dizer algo, mas mudou de assunto apressadamente.

– Ok. – dei de ombro e soltei sua mão ainda levando Rosie.

Subimos as escadas em silêncio e guiei Rosalie para meu quarto. Assim que entramos fechei a porta me encostando nela, e encarei Rosalie, ela olhou o quarto e em seguida se virou pra mim, ela mordeu o lábio.

– Bella...

– Isso é mal Rosie.

– O que?

– Você não ouviu aquela conversa bizarra lá embaixo?

– Sim, mas você tem que se acalmar, não se preocupe, tudo...

– Como não me preocupar? Eu acho... acho que Phil... acho...

– O que? – ela me olhava ansiosamente.

– Acho que o Phil é um psicopata.

– O que? – ela guinchou e assenti indo pra minha cama e me jogando.

– Eu preocupada com os vizinhos psicopatas e meu próprio padrasto é um, e quer que minha mãe seja uma, quer que a família toda seja. – eu murmurei mordendo a ponta do dedo. Isso era mal...

– Bella, eu...

– O que eu vou fazer Rosie? Eu não quero acordar degolada. Eu não quero degolar as pessoas.

– Bella, você está viajando.

– Você acha?

– Com certeza.

– Tem razão, degolar é muito comum, ele vai fazer pior, muito pior... – ela segurou meus ombros e me chacoalhou.

– Isabella, para de viajar. Seu padrasto não é um psicopata.

– Mas...

– Não, ele só... ele...

– O que? Você viu aquela conversa bizarra, a outra opção é que ele fosse um vampiro ou um lobo. – ri e rolei os olhos. – Até parece que isso existe, agora um psicopata, é a única situação plausível. – ela abriu a boca e fechou varias vezes, quando resolveu falar respirou fundo e forçou um sorriso.

– Por que acha isso? Fora a conversa, a algo que faz achar Phil suspeito?

– Bem... sabe ele é muito simpático, mas não compartilha muito sobre seus parentes, isso se ele tem algum, pode até ter matado todos eles. E ele nunca come a comida da minha mãe, ela diz que ele tem uma "dieta especial" de jogador.

– Bella ele pode não ter pais, isso não é suspeito. E ele comeu na minha casa, e quando foram aos Brandon, ele comeu?

– Ele come às vezes, mas por educação, prefere uns shakes que ele compra. Eu nunca bebi, e mamãe não deixou quando eu pedi para experimentar.

– Hmmm, mas isso é coisa de jogador, nada de psicopata.

– Verdade. Já sei como resolver isso.

– Sabe?

– Sim vamos pesquisar.

– Aonde? – rolei os olhos.

– No Google.

– Oh...

– Deixa eu pegar meu note book. – eu o peguei sobre a escrivaninha e voltei para a cama, e liguei rapidamente, entrei no Google e digitei, "Comportamento de psicopata", mas de 341.000 respostas apareceram e cliquei na primeira.

PSICOPATAS ELES ESTÃO ENTRE NÓS

Os psicopatas são falantes, charmosos, simpáticos, sedutores, capazes de impressionar e cativar rapidamente qualquer pessoa. Sua capacidade de "parecer bonzinho, educado e inofensivo é impecável". É a pessoa perfeita, aquela que você menos desconfia ser um psicopata. Tudo isso é uma fachada, como um teatro muito bem engendrado para esconder suas características perturbadoras: a incapacidade de se adaptar às normas sociais com respeito a comportamentos dentro da lei ou da ética social, indicado pela repetição de atos criminosos. A capacidade de enganar, através de mentiras repetidas a fim de obter lucro pessoal ou prazer. Desrespeito e imprudência pela sua própria segurança e dos outros. Irresponsabilidade, indicada por falhas repetidas na manutenção do trabalho ou honrar suas obrigações financeiras. A falta total de remorso ou culpa por ter ferido, maltratado, roubado, enganado ou mesmo matado outras pessoas. Eles são inteligentes, mas insensíveis, frios, manipuladores e sua capacidade de fingir sentimentos é perfeita. Se descobertos, são mestres em inverter o jogo, colocar-se no papel de vítima ou tentar convencer de que foram mal interpretados. E estão conscientes de todos os seus atos.

– OMG! – arfei e Rosie me olhou preocupada.

– O que? Tem algo igual?

– Sim o Phil é muito bonzinho, eu sabia que isso não é normal. – ela respirou fundo.

– Bella isso não significa nada.

– Mas...

– Emmett é super bonzinho. – abri a boca e fechei novamente, ela tinha um ponto. – Edward foi bonzinho com você, e...

– Oh meu...

– O que agora? – eu podia dizer que ela parecia exasperada.

– A cidade toda é de psicopata. – ela tampou o rosto com as mãos e rosnou, serio parecia um cachorro me afastei um pouco e ela olhou pra mim respirando fundo.

– Bella, ouça o que diz?

– Tá eu posso estar exagerando um pouquinho.

– Um pouquinho?

– O que? Você sabe que New Vale não é normal. O que mais pode ser se não psicopatas? Você sabia que subúrbios são os lares de psicopata, eu Google.

– Bella...

– Ok, se não são "psicopatas" o que são? Por que não é normal esse lugar.

– Pode ser...

– O que? – ri. – Vai dizer que lobos, vampiros e zumbis de verdade? Até parece. – ri mais e ela grunhiu.

– Quer saber... – ela pareceu pensar e sorriu. – Então você quer saber o que houve depois que se foram?

– Oh verdade eu tinha esquecido completamente.

– Conte-me.

– Você se distrai muito fácil, não é?

– O que? Por que diz isso?

– Nada, nada. Enfim papai ficou furioso, mas minha mãe ficou do meu lado.

– Que ótimo Rosalie. Mas por que você beijou Emmett?

– Foi meio que um ato de rebeldia.

– Como assim?

– Papai foi incisivo que não devíamos nos misturar com os zumbis, principalmente os vampiros, mas zumbis não eram melhores, palavras dele. – ela falou asperamente e suspirou. – Mamãe não liga muito pra isso, e disse que eu devo ser amiga de quem quiser. E eu estava bem com isso, mas no caminho para a escola, Jacob resolveu tomar partido, e disse que era bom não me ver com o Brandon. Meu sangue ferveu, e quando vi Emmett eu só queria beijar meu zumbi.

– Ow, isso é doce. Mas e agora?

– Eu não sei. É complicado, mas eu não vou deixar uma regra que foi feita há séculos interferir no que eu quero.

– Tá certa, não podemos deixar isso acontecer. E isso me lembra da nossa nova missão.

– Nossa?

– Lógico, se não fosse por mim não teríamos juntado você e Emmett.

– Você quer mesmo bagunçar New Vale em? – riu e rolei os olhos.

– Não é nada disso, eu só não posso ficar parada vendo uma injustiça.

– Sei...

– Quieta e ouça o plano, pois Edward tirou o time de campo.

– Hmmm, se seu vampiro é contra a coisa não é boa.

– Na verdade é por isso que preciso da sua ajuda.

– Ok, o que faremos?– resmungou, mas acabou sorrindo no fim. Ela iria adorar isso.

– Nos tornaremos melhores amigas de Alice. – o sorriso dela morreu imediatamente.

– Alice Brandon?

– Sim.

– hmmm...

_Ok, isso era muito, muito não é bom, é?_


	13. 13 - Ok, isso era muito, muito

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**13. ****_Ok, isso era muito, muito confuso?_**

_– Nos tornaremos melhores amigas de Alice. – o sorriso dela morreu imediatamente._

_– Alice Brandon?_

_– Sim._

_– hmmm..._

_– O que?_

– Alice, a irmã de Emmett?

– É sua futura cunhada. – a careta de Rosie foi maior. - O que?

– Você já viu a menina? Parece que deseja a morte de todo mundo.

– Ah ela não é tão mal. – nem eu acreditava nisso, mas tinha que fingir que sim.

– Bella, quando ela estiver te encarando, eu acredito seriamente que ela quer explodir seu celebro.

– Oh... ela me encara muito. – falei tristemente e ela sorriu.

– Não se preocupe, seu vampiro te protege.

– Eu sei, mas eu não gostaria de dizer ao Emmett que meu vampiro se livrou da irmãzinha dele. – Rosalie riu.

– Bella você está falando sério?

– Claro, seria muito triste dizer a Emmett, por que eu gosto muito dele, e...

– Não, não. Sobre Alice.

– Oh, sim, eu realmente estou, precisamos ser amigas dela, tipo melhores amigas.

– Por quê?

– Para ajudar ela a namorar um vampiro. – sussurrei e ela estreitou os olhos.

– Bella...

– Nem comece, se não fosse pela minha intromissão você não estaria com seu zumbizinho. – falei o apelidinho carinhoso de Emmett fazendo barulho de beijinhos, ela bufou, mas acabou sorrindo.

– Ok, ok. E o que faremos?

– Bem, ela é sua cunhada, fale pra Emmett convidar ela pra comer com a gente.

– E se ele perguntar por quê?

– Diz que você quer ser amiga dela.

– Bella...

– Vamos Rosie, por favor, Rosieeee... – fiz bico e ela grunhiu.

– Ok eu falo com ele.

– Ótimo, liga pra ele.

– Agora?

– Quando mais rápido melhor.

– Oh Deus. – ela pegou seu celular na mochila, e discou, fiquei olhando pras minhas unhas, enquanto esperava a ligação completar. Hmmm eu devia parar de roer as unhas, a situação estava lamentável, mas depois eu vejo isso.

– Emmett?... sim sou eu... ah... Estou bem amor e você?... – ela assentiu e resmungou algo. – Então, o que acha de convidar sua irmã para almoçar com a gente amanhã?

Ela ficou um bom tempo em silêncio e comecei a olhá-la confusa. Ela bufou e assentiu.

– Quero ser amiga dela?!... Emmett... – bufou de novo. – Ok, te espero, tchau.

– E ai? – ela guardou o celular.

– Emmett disse que vai convidá-la, mas ele não promete nada.

– Tudo bem, já é um começo.

– Me diz com quem quer juntar Alice.

– Jasper.

– Jasper Hale?

– É, ele é melhor amigo de Edward, é muito legal, e gosta dela.

– Sério? Achei que fosse como a irmã.

– Tânia? - resmunguei, Jasper não tinha nada haver com a Barbie da irmã dele.

– Oh a putania você quer dizer.

– Putania? – eu gargalhava agora. – Que apelido é esse?

– Menina a vadia da pra todo mundo.

– Até zumbis e lobos?

– Alguns dizem que sim.

– Nossa.

– É, sem contar que é uma metida e chata, ela foi um dos motivos de eu não querer nem chegar perto de ser líder de torcida. Eu acabaria batendo nela, tenho certeza.

– Que coisa. Mas Jasper é legal e por que achou que eles seriam parecidos? Só por serem irmãos?

– É por que são gêmeos.

– Sério? Gêmeos?

– Você é meio por fora do que rola em New Vale em.

– Muito. Enfim, vamos ao nosso plano. – esfreguei as mãos já imaginando o que faria para forçar Alice a ficar com Jasper. Eles iam ser um casal nem que eu tivesse que amarrar a menina e enfiar alguma coisa que preste na sua cabeça.

– Bella vamos devagar ok, Alice é... difícil, vamos tentar a amizade, depois a gente vê.

– Tudo bem. – resmunguei. – Quer que eu te leve pra casa? – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha e pigarreei. – Se você quiser ir, se quiser ficar a gente pode ver um filme ou algo assim. – me apressei em dizer, ou ela acharia que eu estava dispensando ela, mas ela riu.

– Não, Emmett vem me buscar.

– Imaginei.

– E ele já deve estar chegando.

– Ok, vamos esperar lá em baixo. – ela assentiu e descemos, chegamos ao andar de baixo e nenhum sinal de minha mãe. Ela não ia trazer um lanche? As vezes ela era mais distraída do que eu.

– Cadê sua mãe?

– Deve ter saído. – saímos pra fora e sentei no gramado, ela me acompanhou e fiquei olhando pra casa de Edward.

– Sabe o que nunca entendi uma coisa nessa "brincadeira". – Rosie olhou pra mim confusa.

– Brincadeira?

– É essa de New Vale e os "seres místicos". – fiz aspas com os dedos e ela riu.

– O que nunca entendeu?

– Certo, quando você pensa em lobos, zumbis e vampiros, você imagina casarões assustadores, cemitérios, sabe uma coisa bem dark. Agora olha pra esse lugar. – apontei em volta, e pra provar o meu ponto, na casa em frente um cara cortava grama, no outro lado uma menininha de cabelo dourado andava de bicicleta com a mãe toda sorridente atrás dela.

– Ah... – boca de Rosalie abriu e fechou. – Acho que está certa.

– Pois é, não faz sentido nenhum. Vocês deviam se nomear, elfos, fadas e gnomos. – começamos a gargalhar.

– Os homens iam ter um problema com esses apelidos.

– Ai está à prova, foi um cara que deu essa nomeação bizarra pro povo de New Vale. E um cara meio perturbado, se quer minha opinião.

– Ah gosto pra tudo. – rolei os olhos e olhei para a casa de Edward.

– Hey a gente podia ter um encontro duplo.

– Encontro duplo?

– É, você e Emmett e eu e Edward.

– Oh... acho que sim.

– Vai ser ótimo. Que tal sábado?

– Hmmm... sábado não posso.

– Oh e domingo.

– Não.

– Segunda...

– Não posso sair em noite de escola. – falou evitando meus olhos.

– O que é Rosie? Você não quer mais ser minha amiga é só falar.

– Não Bella, lógico que eu quero. Mas não posso sair em noite de lua cheia.

– Noite de lua cheia? Por quê? Você vai virar um lobisomem. – comecei a rir e ela ficou quieta. – Rosie...?

– Eu... eu... – ela se levantou me evitando e a imitei e segurei seu braço.

– O que foi?

– Eu preciso ir.

– Não vai esperar Emmett? – assim que falei vimos um jipe se aproximar, Emmett buzinou alegremente, mas seu sorriso morreu ao olhar Rosalie, segui seu olhar e ela parecia ansiosa.

– Hey meninas. – ele saltou do carro indo imediatamente para o lado dela. – Rosalie?

– Oi Emmett, podemos ir?

– O que foi? Bella?

– Eu não sei, ela ficou estranha de repente. Oh... – dei um tapa na testa, lembrando da brincadeira idiota. – Eu estava brincando sobre o negocio de lobisomem Rosie, não fique chateada, me desculpe.

– Está tudo bem. Eu preciso mesmo ir. – ela começou a se afastar e me apressei a ficar na sua frente.

– Rosie espere.

– O que? – ela parecia realmente chateada.

– Eu juro eu não falei por mal.

– Eu sei, eu só...

– O que?

– Nada eu já vou. – era como se fosse falar algo, mais mudou de ideia, as pessoas fazem muito isso por aqui. Sem pensar a puxei para um abraço.

– Está bem, mas saiba que não ligo pra isso.

– Não liga?

– Claro que não, você me fez mudar meu conceito de lobisomens. Se todos forem como você eles são ótimos. – ela deu um sorriso fraco, e me abraçou de volta.

– Você é uma ótima amiga.

– Oh, ok. – ela me soltou e foi para o jipe, Emmett olhava meio confuso e veio me dar um beijo na bochecha.

– Gosta mais dos zumbis agora também? – deu um grande sorriso e rolei os olhos.

– Sim, percebi que todos são palhaços.

– Magoou Bella. – fingiu de ofendido, mas seu sorriso com covinhas apareceu logo em seguida.

Ele acenou e entrou no carro, acenei para eles e voltei a sentar no gramado, olhei para a casa de Edward. Gostaria que ele estivesse aqui, podia ir lá, mas com certeza eu ficaria vermelha ao ver sua mãe, ainda mais depois da ultima vez, ela não me viu, mas com certeza imaginava o que estávamos fazendo no seu quarto.

Continuei olhando para a casa e de repente Edward estava saindo e vindo em minha direção, arquei uma sobrancelha e ele sorriu e se sentou ao meu lado.

– Estava pensando em você. – sussurrei e ele sorriu abertamente.

– Eu sei.

– Sabe?

– Bem, é que eu estava em você.

– Oh... – minhas bochechas esquentaram, ele sorriu e se inclinou para mim e beijou minha bochecha.

– Se divertiu com sua amiga?

– É... bem até a hora de ir, eu a magoei.

– Como?

– Eu fiz uma piada idiota, e ela se chateou.

– Que piada?

– Ela disse que não podia sair em um encontro duplo, por que vai ser lua cheia no fim de semana, e eu zoei ela dizendo que ela viraria um lobisomem. – sussurrei e me joguei pra trás deitando e olhando para o céu. Edward me imitou e pegou minha mão beijando meus dedos.

– Com certeza ela vai ficar bem.

– Eu acho... eu só não notei como vocês levam a sério essa coisa de seres místicos.

– Alguns levam muito a sério Bella.

– Eu sei. Eu só acho bobo que isso atrapalhe pessoas que se gostam de ficar juntos. – me virei para ele. – Se eu fosse uma loba ou uma zumbi, a gente nunca ia poder ficar juntos. – murmurei tristemente.

– Daríamos um jeito. – ele jurou, seus olhos brilhando.

– Daríamos?

– Claro, você vale a pena. – corei furiosamente e me aproximei mais deitando a cabeça em seu peito, ele passou os dedos em meu cabelo e me aconcheguei mais contra ele.

– Você vale também, meu vampiro. – ele riu contra meu cabelo e beijou o topo da minha cabeça. Ficamos em silêncio por algum tempo, respirei fundo sentindo o cheiro dele e sua estranha frieza, me lembrei do outro dia quando ele não me respondeu por que ele era frio.

Na verdade era estranho como ele era frio e Rosalie e seu irmão eram muito quentes, comecei a mastigar o lábio nervosamente, não era só isso que era estranho nele, havia mais coisas, coisas pequenas e que só convivendo você nota, algumas me lembravam Phil, ele era gelado como Edward, mas mãe havia dito que ele tinha doença, não me lembrava qual, mas Edward devia ter também.

Era melhor não comentar, ele podia se chatear, fiquei quietinha aproveitando o silêncio entre nós, nada exceto o vento, sua respiração em meu cabelo, meu coração, seu cora...

Apertei meu rosto um pouco contra o peito de Edward e só ouvi silêncio, movi a cabeça um pouco mais para o meio do seu peito e ainda silêncio. OMG...

– Bella o que está fazendo? – Edward riu, e engoli em seco levantando rapidamente.

– Eu nada. Por quê?

– Você está bem? – ele me olhava curiosamente, seus olhos dourados estavam mais escuros hoje.

– Sim, sim... eu só lembrei que eu tenho dever de casa.

– Eu também tenho. – ele resmungou. – Podemos fazer juntos?

– Ah... – ri nervosamente. – Você sabe que estudar é a ultima coisa que faremos.

– Assim me ofende.

– Sério?

– Ok, podemos estudar na cozinha ou sala?

– Eu...

– Vamos lá, eu posso te ajudar com algumas matérias. Você conseguiu pegar tudo, sei que mudar no meio do ano deve ser difícil.

– É... ok.

– Legal. – ele levantou e me estendeu a mão, hesitei por um momento, mas quando olhei em seus olhos eu só vi meu Edward ali, com certeza tem alguma explicação lógica para o coração dele não bater. Deus eu espero.

– Vou pegar minhas coisas. – murmurei e ele assentiu.

– Sua casa ou minha?

– Minha. – gritei e ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

– Você esta bem?

– Sim, sim... vou só pegar minhas coisas.

– Vou buscar as minhas. – ele se aproximou e escovou os lábios contra os meus, suspirei contra sua boca, mas me afastei de repente.

– Estudar. – ele riu.

– Sim senhora. – ele foi pra sua casa e corri como louca pra minha e passei a chave.

_Respira Isabella. Não há nada para se preocupar. É só Edward ali, o coração dele não bate isso é super normal..._

_Tá louca, aonde isso é normal?_

_Claro que é. Ele deve ter alguma doença bizarra, aposto que se pesquisar no Google, eu vou achar._

_Ok, pesquise essa eu quero ver._

_De que lado você esta?_

_Na verdade, seu namorado é estranho._

_Pode ser, mas ele, ele..._

_Viu você nem tem resposta pra isso._

_O que isso quer dizer?_

_Que ele é algum tipo de..._

– CALA A BOCA. – oh céus, eu estava gritando comigo mesmo.

Vamos lá, eu só preciso pensar e decidir que isso é normal. Eu posso muito bem ter ouvido mal. Isso eu não ouvi direito, por que é impossível o coração de alguém não bater, afinal como alguém pode andar por ai se o coração não bate. Eu ouvi mal. É isso, tenho certeza, absoluta...

– Bella?

– Ai que merda. – gritei colocando a mão no peito, meu coração batendo como um louco.

– Tudo bem? – olhei pra Phil que me olhava preocupado.

– Sim, sim. eu... – ri meio histericamente. Será que ele estranharia se eu pedisse para ele me dar um tapa, acho que estava ficando meio histérica.

_Completamente histérica._

_Cala a boca._

OMG estou falando comigo mesma de novo.

– Isabella? – Phil chamou de novo, ele parecia realmente preocupado e forcei um sorriso.

– Desculpe, eu só ando meio aérea.

– Ok. Sua mãe já contou as novidades?

– Não.

– Vamos jantar nos Cullen no sábado.

– Oh... os Cullen? Os pais do Edward? Esses Cullen?

– É... por que vocês terminaram?

– Não, estamos bem. Muito bem, praticamente apaixonados, quer dizer... não apaixonados, mas estamos quase lá, eu acho, deve ser... – ele me olhava como se eu fosse louca, e eu realmente estava. – Estamos bem. – falei fechando a boca antes que falasse alguma merda.

– Bella eu vou chamar sua mãe, você está me preocupando. – antes que ele se afastasse alguém bateu na porta e olhei para lá em pânico.

– Quem é? – Phil abriu e olhou Edward. – Olá Edward.

– Sr. Dwyer.

– Me chame Phil.

– Claro. Pronta Bella? – Edward me olhou ansiosamente e olhei de Phil para ele sem saber o que fazer.

– Eu... eu...

– Bella?

– Isabella? – os dois disseram e em seguida se olharam. Foi como se falasse com os olhos e em seguida Phil me encarou intensamente, seus olhos pareciam muito dourados e penetrantes, minha mente começou a ficar vazia e fiquei sonolenta e minha visão foi perdendo o foco.

– PARE! – alguém gritou e pisquei como se tivesse acordando de um cochilo e vi Edward apertando o braço de Phil.

– Por quê?

– Não faça isso com ela.

– Então faça você.

– Não.

– Você não consegue? – Phil arqueou uma sobrancelha e Edward bufou.

– Não com ela.

– Então ela é sua?

– Sim, e não quero que faça isso.

– Do... do que estão falando? – perguntei ficando meio zonza ainda, e Edward como num borrão veio para pertinho de mim e me pegou no colo, sorri para ele.

– Você teve uma tontura Bella. Venha vou levá-la para o quarto.

– Ok. – ele se apressou em subir a escada, e fiquei olhando para ele.

Mais que merda aconteceu lá embaixo?

Isso já estava virando uma frase muito usada aqui. Muita coisa confusa acontecia em New Vale. Toquei o rosto de Edward com as pontas dos dedos e ele me encarou enquanto entrava em meu quarto.

– Tudo vai ficar bem. – ele prometeu e sorri.

As palavras de minha mãe me voltaram à mente.

O desconhecido assusta, mas devemos dar uma chance.

– Eu sei que vai. – sussurrei e ele sorriu, minhas pálpebras pareciam pesadas e a cada segundo estava mais difícil ficar acordada.

_Ok, isso era muito, muito confuso?_


	14. 14 - Ok, isso era muito, muito

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**14 - ****_Ok, isso era muito, muito engraçado?_**

_– Tudo vai ficar bem. – ele prometeu e sorri._

_As palavras de minha mãe me voltaram à mente._

_O desconhecido assusta, mas devemos dar uma chance._

_– Eu sei que vai. – sussurrei e ele sorriu, minhas pálpebras pareciam pesadas e a cada segundo estava mais difícil ficar acordada_.

Abri os olhos de repente olhando em volta, estava no meu quarto? Como vim parar aqui? Me movi na cama e senti alguém do meu lado, tomei um susto, mas me acalmei ao ver Edward...

– Edward? – ele abriu um olho e sorriu.

– Oi linda.

– O que tá fazendo no meu quarto? – olhei em volta e já estava um pouco escuro lá fora, me sentei apressadamente e ele me imitou.

– Você não lembra? – lembrar? Eu devia lembrar de algo?

– OMG a gente transou? – ele sorriu.

– O que você acha?

– Eu... – comecei a entrar em pânico e Edward riu.

– Bella você ainda está usando suas roupas.

– Estou? – tateei meu corpo e respirei fundo. – Graças a Deus!

– Nossa, não sabia que eu era tão repulsivo. – Edward resmungou e olhei para ele em pânico.

– Não, não, você é ótimo, muito gostoso... – tampei minha boca e ele sorriu. – Quer dizer, não que eu tenha de provado pra saber... – Oh Deus alguém me mate agora. Ele riu e se aproximou de mim, engoli em seco o olhando com olhos arregalados, seu sorriso ficou maior quando ele pegou uma mecha do meu cabelo e colocou atrás da orelha.

– Não se preocupe Isabella, quando fizermos sexo, você com certeza ira se lembrar, e poderá dizer se eu sou gostoso. – ele piscou e minha cara ficou em chamas.

– Edward! – ele riu mais e voltou a deitar na cama, me olhando, mordi o lábio nervosamente. – Então, por que está aqui?

– Você não lembra? – tentei pensar no que fiz hoje, depois da escola tinha vindo com Rosie, e falamos sobre ser amigas de Alice, e depois eu fiz a piada idiota sobre lobisomens, ela tinha me perdoado, mas...

Olhei para Edward e sabia que algo tinha haver com ele. Fiquei olhando pra ele tentando me lembrar, mas o que era?

– Eu não...

– Está tudo bem, você lembrara eventualmente. – ele parecia ansioso.

– Algo errado?

– Não.

– Ok... – ficamos em silêncio alguns minutos, acabei me deitando de lado olhando para ele. – Então você não disse, por que está aqui?

– Oh você passou mal.

– Sério?

– Sim, uma tontura. Desmaiou depois.

– Hunf. – fiz uma careta. – Desculpe, acontece as vezes.

– Acontece?

– Sim, algumas vezes eu acho, tonturas e desmaios. – rolei os olhos e ele ficou sério.

– Você sempre teve isso?

– O que? Desmaios? – ele concordou e neguei. – Não, acho que começou quando me mudei pra L.A com minha mãe, alguns meses depois eu acho. Quando eu vivia em Forks nada assim aconteceu.

– Você morava em Forks?

– Você conhece?

– Sim, temos uma casa lá, morávamos lá antes de mudar para New Vale.

– Achei que sempre tinha morado aqui.

– Não, morei em muitos lugares antes daqui. Mas minha mãe queria um lugar calmo, e foi oferecido um trabalho de medico para meu pai aqui.

– Seu pai é medico?

– Na verdade ele é o prefeito agora. – ele sorriu e minha boca abriu.

– Tem um prefeito? – ele riu.

– Não é bem prefeito, New Vale não é um município para isso, mas ele foi escolhido por todos para cuidar da cidade.

– Por todos?

– Na verdade sim, ninguém é mais justo que Carlisle, mesmo ele sendo um vampiro. – ele piscou e riu.

– Isso é estranho, até mesmo pra New Vale.

– Bem eu me acostumei com New Vale, você se acostumara também. – piscou novamente e me aproximei mais dele.

– Eu estou me acostumando, aos poucos.

– Isso é bom. Então eu deveria ir? – ele me olhou curiosamente e dei de ombros.

– Você provavelmente deveria, mas eu gostaria que ficasse.

– Eu ficarei mais um pouco então.

– Ok. – ele tocou minha bochecha, arrastando seus dedos delicadamente, suspirei fechando os olhos e me aconchegando mais nele.

Respirei fundo sentindo o cheiro de Edward e deixei o sono me levar. Eu sabia que devia lembrar-se de algo e era importante, mas amanhã eu pensaria nisso. É com certeza amanhã eu lembraria...

[...]

Entrei na aula de matemática um pouco nervosa, olhei para a mesa que dividia com Emmett, e ele estava sentando rindo e Rosalie sentada na beirada da mesa dele, me aproximei cautelosamente, ainda me sentindo mal sobre como agi sobre seu negocio de lobisomem. Murmurei um "oi" timidamente, ambos se viraram para mim.

– Hey vampirinha, como está?

– Bem Emmett, e você?

– Ótimo. – olhei ansiosamente para Rosalie e ela rolou os olhos.

– Você não vai ficar toda estranha comigo, vai?

– Eu... – mastiguei meu lábio, eu devia pedir desculpas novamente, só no caso, mas Rosie bufou rolando os olhos novamente.

– Nem comece Swan, agora sente sua bunda ai e conte sua ideia genial para Emmett. – franzi o cenho e de repente lembrei o que ela queria dizer.

– Ah...

– Qual a ideia? – Emmett olhou entre mim e Rosie. – Meninas?

– Seremos as melhores amigas de Alice. – um suspiro de alivio me escapou, eu realmente acreditei que iria jogar a bomba sobre minhas intenções sobre Alice e Jasper.

– Você fala sério?

– Hmmm sim? – ele grunhiu.

– Bella, vou ser sincero com você, eu amo minha irmã, mas Alice pode ser uma dor na bunda.

– Oh... – Rosie riu, e suspirei. – Mas gostaria de tentar.

– Bem é por sua conta e risco. Vou convidá-la se você acha que pode com ela.

– Obrigada Emmett. – sorri brilhantemente e vi ele me olhando com curiosidade.

– Se não se importa de eu perguntar, por que quer ser amiga de Alice?

– Oh... hmmm, ela parece ser uma ótima pessoa?! – Rosie arqueou uma sobrancelha e Emmett bufou.

– Besteira, você está tramando algo vampirinha.

– Eu? – mordi o lábio nervosamente, mas antes que pensasse em algo a sra. Brooke entrou e Rose teve que ir para sua mesa.

Felizmente tivemos um teste e Emmett não teve chances de me interrogar, na próxima aula também, pois Sr. Morris caminhava entre os alunos enquanto explicava a matéria.

Quando o sinal para o almoço soou, Emmett parecia ter esquecido o assunto e agradeci imensamente por isso, Rosie pelo contrario não havia esquecido, pois ela me olhava com um sorrisinho esperto. Ela que não ousasse lembrar Emmett.

Caminhamos para o refeitório e Emmett foi em busca de Alice, Rosie enganchou seu braço no meu e caminhamos juntas para o refeitório.

– Emmett quase percebeu. – ela murmurou quando sabíamos que ele não ouviria e grunhi.

– Eu sei, mas não acho que ele realmente notou o que eu quero.

– Não, mas ele ficou desconfiado.

– Isso com certeza. E com certeza eu terei um problemão com Alice.

– Você acha?

– Não precisa ser sarcástica, eu sei que a menina é...

– Uma vadia?

– Rosie! – guinchei e ela rolou os olhos.

– Não era isso que ia dizer? – perguntou docemente e dei uma cotovelada de leve nela.

– Eu ia dizer, difícil.

– Claro, mas ambas sabemos o que você realmente quer dizer. – ela piscou e acabei rindo.

Fomos para a fila do almoço e peguei uma bandeja, Rosie me acompanhou lotando sua bandeja de comida até o topo, essa menina me assustava as vezes, não podia ser normal seu apetite, estava esperando a minha vez de pagar meu sanduiche e suco, quando notei o irmão de Rosie passando por nós. Normalmente eu não prestaria muita atenção nele, mas ele tinha um olho roxo, tipo muito roxo e parecia feio.

– Inferno Rosalie, o que aconteceu com seu irmão? – ela deu uma rápida olhada para ele e riu.

– Você não sabe?

– Hmmm, eu deveria?

– Bem, ele está sim por sua causa. – ela pagou seu lanche e continuei a encarando com a boca aberta.

– Hein? – ela riu e me puxou para que eu pagasse meu lanche e me puxou para uma mesa vazia.

– Pelo jeito seu vampiro preferiu não te contar. – bufou se sentando e a imitei ainda confusa pra caralho.

– Rosalie...

– Ok, eu falo. Parece que Edward foi defender a sua honra, ou alguma merda assim. – se possível minha confusão ficou maior.

– Por que Edward... – parei de falar lembrando do jantar na casa de Rose e sobre seu irmão e que eu contei a Edward. – Oh...

– Isso mesmo, meu irmãozinho vai aprender a não se meter com a garota dos outros.

– Nossa, estou...

– Lisonjeada?

– Não era isso que eu ia dizer.

– Honrada?

– Também não.

– Deus Bella, o cara só arrebentou com um idiota que mexeu com a garota dele, você tem que estar no mínimo amando essa merda.

– Você acha isso normal?

– Sim, se uma vadia olhar pro meu zumbi vai ter porrada. E espero que ele faça o mesmo por mim. – minha boca devia estar batendo na mesa há essa hora.

O que havia de errado com essas pessoas?

– O que estamos falando? – Edward apareceu sentando ao meu lado e arquei uma sobrancelha para ele.

– De você defendendo minha honra?

– Oh, você ouviu isso? – arquei uma sobrancelha.

– E tinha como não ouvir, ou melhor, ver, olhei para a mesa aonde o irmão de Rose estava com outros caras tão grandes como ele. – ele rolou os olhos.

– Nem comece Bella.

– O que?

– Ele mexeu com o que é meu. – ele ficou sério e bufei.

– Isso de novo?

– Você sabia que o que vinha quando aceitou. – grunhi, mas antes que eu pensasse em algo para dizer, Jasper pareceu acompanhado de Emmett.

– Oi pessoal.

– Jazz? – Edward o olhou curiosamente e ele deu de ombros sentando na cadeira vazia ao meu lado.

– Hey Edward, hmmm Bella me convidou.

– Imagino que sim. – ele me olhou atentamente e sorri.

– Como está Edward?

– Bem Emmett. – todos se cumprimentaram e notei que Emmett não trouxe quem eu mais precisava.

– E Alice?

– Oh... – Emmett bufou. – Ela tinha um trabalho pra fazer.

– Oh, ok. – olhei para Rosalie que me deu um olhar sabido, e contive a vontade de mostrar a língua para ela.

– Sinto Bella. – olhei ansiosamente para Jasper que brincava com o seu lanche e tinha os ombros caídos. Inferno, menina zumbi idiota.

– Hey que tal todos nós sairmos depois da escola? – todos me olharam confusos por um momento.

– Hmmm ir aonde?

– Sabe ter um bom tempo com os amigos. – todos se entre olharam e em seguida para mim com a sobrancelha arqueada.

– O que?

– Amigos? – murmurou Jasper confuso.

– Todos nós? – repetiu Emmett mais confuso ainda. Rolei os olhos e olhei Rosalie em busca de ajuda, ela estreitou os olhos pra mim.

– É Bella tem razão. – ela murmurou e assenti.

– Sim, precisamos passar mais tempo juntos, sabe... hmmm criar laços de amizade.

– Laços de amizade?

– Parem de repetir tudo que eu digo, parecem papagaios. – resmunguei e Edward me abraçou pelos ombros.

– Ok, e o que tem em mente para... criar laços de amizade Bella? – olhei para todos e sorriu.

– Podemos ir para a casa de Emmett.

– Minha casa? – ele guinchou e olhou Rosalie.

– Hmmm, por que a casa de Emmett? – Edward me olhou confuso. – Por que não a sua?

– E por que a minha?

– Campo neutro. – murmurou Jasper, e franzi o cenho. Neutro? Por que eu era humana? Rolei os olhos.

– Mas minha casa não dá.

– Não?

– Não, la... tem cupins.

– Cupins? – Edward arqueou a sobrancelha e grunhi.

– Sim cupins gigantes.

– E a do Cullen? – Emmett perguntou e bufei.

– Os cupins fugiu da minha casa e atacou a de Edward. – todo mundo me olhava como seu eu estivesse louca, e possivelmente eu estava. Grunhi e fiz um gesto de pouco caso. – Ok vamos pra minha casa. E é bom vocês criarem laços de amizade.

– Ela voltou a ser mandona. – Emmett murmurou para Edward que riu.

– Ela não pode evitar.

– Hey...

– Estamos criando laços.

– Não as minhas custas, por favor. – ele riu e beijou minha bochecha.

O resto do almoço foi bem calmo, todos conversavam e pareciam se dar bem, a maioria dos alunos ainda nos olhava um pouco confusos, mas não tanto como o primeiro dia.

Quando faltava pouco para o sinal, eu precisei ir ao banheiro e deixei minha mochila com Edward, e combinei encontrá-lo na sala. Dei tchau para todos e corri para o banheiro.

Felizmente banheiro estava vazio e consegui uma cabine rapidamente. Depois de usar eu fui lavar as mãos, e ouvi a porta de entrada batendo, quando me virei para ver quem havia entrado, engoli em seco ao ver irmã de Jasper me olhando com cara de poucos amigos.

Ela ficou ali parada na porta me encarando e abaixei a cabeça me apressando em lavar as mãos e sumir dali, quando havia terminado fui para a porta, mas ela continuou parada bloqueando a passagem.

– Hmmm com licença?

– Você sabe humana, nós em New Vale não gostamos de vadias como você.

– Como?

– Vem para cá, desrespeitando nossos costumes, e tirando nossos homens, se intrometendo onde não é chamada.

– Escuta aqui... – coloquei as mãos na cintura a encarando, mas ela falou me interrompendo.

– Escute você humana, Edward é meu, e não vou deixar você se intrometer entre nós. – arquei minha sobrancelha e bufou.

– Você está viajando se acha que Edward é seu. Ele é meu putania e é melhor você ficar longe. – ela rosnou estreitando os olhos.

– Ou o que? – antes que eu falasse a porta do banheiro abriu com de repente batendo com força nas costas de Tânia que caiu como uma fruta podre de barriga pra baixo no chão.

Ela grunhiu totalmente estatelada no chão, meus olhos estavam arregalados, como eu vi Alice entrar tranquilamente no banheiro pulando sobre Tânia e entrando em uma das cabines.

_Ok, isso era muito, muito engraçado?_


	15. 15 - Ok, isso era muito, muito

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**15 - ****_Ok, isso era muito, muito bom?_**

_– Ou o que? – antes que eu falasse a porta do banheiro abriu de repente batendo com força nas costas de Tânia que caiu como uma fruta podre de barriga pra baixo no chão._

_Ela grunhiu totalmente estatelada no chão, meus olhos estavam arregalados, como eu vi Alice entrar tranquilamente no banheiro pulando sobre Tânia e entrando em uma das cabines._

– Zumbi dos infernos. – Tânia resmungou enquanto se levantava e tossi pra encobrir a risada, ela me olhou com os olhos estreitados enquanto limpava as próprias roupas.

– Eu preciso... é... – olhei em direção a porta e sai sem esperar ela responder, praticamente corri pra minha aula, já me aproximava da porta quando vi Edward, ele esticou a mão para mim e agarrei entrelaçando nossos dedos.

– Tudo bem?

– Sim... só uns contratempos no banheiro. – dei de ombros entrando na sala e o puxando, ele franziu as sobrancelhas quando nos sentamos.

– Que tipo de contratempo?

– Nem vai querer saber.

– Bella... – ele grunhiu e o ignorei já me sentando.

– Não seja chato Edward, nós falamos mais tarde ok? – ele tentou argumentar, mas a professora Brandon entrou na sala e começou a aula.

A aula foi muito ocupada para voltarmos ao assunto, felizmente Edward não teve chance de voltar ao assunto e nem eu queria falar sobre Tânia. Saímos da aula e corri para o vestiário não dando tempo de Edward falar novamente, queria falar com Rosie primeiro.

Entrei no vestiário feminino e achei Rosalie perto do seu armário já vestida e amarrando o cabelo, corri até ela, e abri o meu armário, já me trocando.

– Você não vai acreditar no que aconteceu?

– Oi pra você também. – falou sarcasticamente e bufei.

– Não é hora pra cumprimentos Rosie, você nunca adivinharia o que aconteceu.

– Então conte logo.

– Eu fui ao banheiro, e Tânia Hale veio falar comigo. – Rosalie rosnou e ficou tensa.

– O que a vadia queria?

– Ela veio me dar uma bronca, acredita a vadia me mandando ficar longe do meu Edward, como se ele fosse dela?! Queria esfregar na cara de Barbie dela que Edward é meu. – Rosalie arqueou uma sobrancelha e coloquei as mãos na cintura. – O que? Ele disse que era. – ela riu.

– E você disse?

– Na verdade não, antes que eu pensasse em qualquer coisa, Alice deu uma portada em Tânia que caiu no chão. – começamos a rir alto.

– Oh Deus, ela realmente fez?

– Sim, mas a culpa foi de Tânia, quem mandou ficar bloqueando a porta.

– Bem feito para ela. Mas e ai? Você falou com Alice?

– Na verdade não. – grunhi terminando de me vestir. – Ela simplesmente entrou, passou por cima de Tânia e foi para uma das cabines.

– Oh inferno, eu queria ter visto a cena.

– Sim eu deveria ter tirado uma foto, mas foi tão rápido que eu estava em estado de choque. – ela riu, e mordeu o lábio.

– O que vai fazer agora?

– Bem eu não sei, acha que devo contar a Edward?

– Hmmm ele vai ficar possesso quando descobrir, se você tivesse visto Jacob quando Edward acabou com ele. – ela riu e franzi o cenho.

– Mas Edward só não deu um soco no olho dele?

– Que nada, foi uma luta feroz, Jacob ate mancava.

– Mas... ele parecia bem! – ela olhou pra mim e mordeu o lábio.

– Oh... hmmm... é que ele se cura rápido. – murmurou e dei de ombros.

– Enfim, acha que devo contar a Edward? Ou melhor, se eu não contar acha que ele pode descobrir? Por que se eu não contar e ele descobrir vai ficar irritado. – ela concordou.

– Mas também duvido que Alice ou Tânia contariam para Edward. Alice não é muito de falar, e Tânia nem morta contaria que uma zumbi a jogou no chão, sem contar que se ela quisesse que a "conversinha" que ela teve com você fosse a publico nunca a teria abordado no banheiro.

– Você ta certa, ela só teria a perder se eu contasse.

– Isso mesmo.

– Então eu não vou contar.

– Ok. Hey por que quer tanto proteger Tânia?

– Não é que quero proteger, eu só não acho que Edward deve lutar todas as minhas batalhas, eu sou louca por ele, mas eu sou uma garota grande eu posso me virar. – ela sorriu me abraçando pelos ombros e saímos do vestiário.

– Você está certa, você não é uma garotinha pra Edward ter que te salvar o tempo todo.

– Exatamente, a próxima vez que Tânia mexer comigo vou arrancar os cabelos da vadia. – ela me olhou nervosamente.

– Pode me fazer um favor?

– Claro.

– Não brigue com Tânia diretamente.

– Por quê? Você acha que eu não posso bater nela? – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha em direção ao meu corpo e segui seu olhar, ok eu sou magrela e baixinha, mas Tânia não era mais forte que eu... ou era?

– Não querendo te deixar pra baixo, mas eu acho que ela pode te machucar.

– Hmmm... Ok, talvez você esteja certa, então vou reformular a minha frase. Quando Tânia mexer comigo, você vai dar uma surra nela.

– O que?

– Ué você é a loba e minha amiga, é praticamente seu dever. – Rosalie me olhou com a boca aberta por um momento e depois começou a rir.

– Você é louca Bella.

Já ima reclamar do seu comentário, mas o treinador Clapp gritou nos apressando, fomos em direção à quadra para um divertidíssimo jogo de vôlei, felizmente Rosalie estava no meu time e com certeza eu sairia da quadra o menos lesionada possível.

[...]

Sai do ginásio massageando minha testa, Edward estava recostado esperando por mim como sempre e sorri para ele. Ele desencostou da parede e veio até mim me puxando para seu lado e sorrindo.

– Está doendo muito?

– Você viu? – resmunguei e ele sorriu e encostou seus lábios frios em minha testa, o alivio foi imediato, minha pele ardia um pouco da bolada que levei e Rosalie não conseguiu me salvar, mas o toque de Edward era como uma bolsa de gelo, era muito bom.

– Sim, gostaria de ter evitado, mas eu estava muito longe.

– Está tudo bem, não é como se você pudesse correr super rápido e me salvar das bolas de vôlei. – ele sorriu e beijou minha testa de novo.

– É pena que eu não possa. – riu abertamente e dei de ombros. Saímos para o estacionamento e perto do carro de Edward estavam Emmett encostado no jipe estacionado ao lado do carro de Edward e Jasper estava lá conversando com ele.

Sorri abertamente com a cena, ao contrario de mim quem passava por eles, parecia confuso. Povo louco, o que tinha de mal um zumbi e um vampiro conversando? Ok essa frase soou estranha, mas apesar dos rótulos éramos todos humanos no final das contas.

Quando chegamos ao carro eles nos cumprimentaram, e Rosalie foi para o jipe de Emmett, ele seguiria o carro de Edward até minha casa. Eu só queria ver como Phil ou minha mãe receberiam esse bando de gente.

Entrei no carro com Edward e ele dirigiu em silêncio por algum tempo, eu olhei pra ele mordendo o lábio e debatendo se eu realmente deveria guardar segredo, ou falar abertamente. Eu não queria que ele se zangasse, mas eu sabia que ele faria se eu escondesse isso dele. Edward se virou para mim de repente e franziu o cenho.

– O que houve?

– Eu estou debatendo se devo te contar uma coisa. – ele ficou carrancudo.

– Lógico que deve me contar. – rolei os olhos.

– Edward, exatamente por isso eu não sei se quero contar.

– Como?

– Por que se eu contar você vai ficar todo "eu sou seu dono" em mim, - falei fazendo aspas e ele riu, mas continuei falando. - E eu não quero ficar brava com você.

– Eu prometo tentar não ficar muito possessivo.

– Hmmm?

– É sério eu posso me controlar.

– Eu não sei. – estávamos já perto da minha casa e ele apertava o volante com força agora.

– Isabella... – ele rosnou e bufei.

– Viu eu nem te contei e você já parece bravo. – ele parou o carro e me olhou intensamente, arquei uma sobrancelha e ele bufou.

– Menina teimosa. – sorri e vi que já estávamos em frente a minha casa.

– Chegamos.

– Isabella... – ele gemeu e rolei os olhos novamente.

– Depois que todos forem nós falamos.

– Promete?

– Sim, sim. – resmunguei e sai do carro, ele me seguiu e esperamos o jipe de Emmett parar, e ele e os outros saltaram.

– Vamos pessoal, mamãe vai adorar conhecer todos vocês. – vários pares de olhos pareciam meio desconfiados, mas não dei atenção e os guiei para dentro da casa.

– MÃE, TA AI? – gritei e ela saiu da cozinha secando a mão em um pano de prato.

– Céus Isabella precisa gri... – ela parou de falar com os olhos arregalados.

– Hey mãe, eu trouxe uns amigos, para... – mordi o lábio não sabendo o que dizer, e olhei para eles que sorriam. – Bem...

– Estreitar os laços de amizade. – Edward murmurou e assenti.

– Isso estreitar os laços de amizade.

– Todos vocês? – mamãe parecia muito surpresa.

– Sim, algo errado?

– Não, não, eu só... – ela riu e olhou para Jasper. – Esse seu amigo eu não conheço Bella, mas os outros sim, como estão crianças?

– Olá Sra. Dwyer. – cumprimentaram e uníssono e ri.

– Esse é Jasper Hale.

– Prazer senhora.

– Todos vocês me chamem Renée. – ela sorriu para eles. – Vocês, querem um lanche?

– Você vai lembrar dessa vez?

– O que quer dizer?

– Quando Rosalie veio ontem, você sumiu.

– Oh, eu recebi uma ligação e me distrai.

– Ok, vamos... – olhei meu enorme grupo de amigos e nem fodendo caberíamos todos no meu quarto. -... Para a sala?

– Claro querida. Divirtam-se crianças. – assenti e os guiei para nossa sala. A sala em questão era grande o suficiente para todos, infelizmente não tinha uma TV, porcaria de decoração moderna. Rolei meus olhos e me joguei em um dos muitos sofás, todos me imitaram, Edward ao meu lado me abraçando pelos ombros.

Ficamos todos em silêncio por alguns minutos, Edward brincando com uma mexa do meu cabelo, Emmett tamborilando os dedos já coxa de Rosie que mordia o lábio olhando fixamente para sua mochila aos seus pés, e Jasper olhando pro teto, segui seu olhar e não tinha nada no teto branco, bufei.

– Entãooo... – todos me olharam imediatamente e corei.

– Sim? – Rosalie me olhou ansiosamente.

– É quando vamos criar laços de amizade? – Emmett perguntou sorrindo e bufei.

– Vocês nunca vão esquecer isso em?!

– De jeito nenhum. – Jasper brincou e mostrei a língua pra ele, Edward riu e beijou meu cabelo.

– Vamos lá Bella, você sabe que isso não tem nada haver. – me virei para ele.

– O que?

– Laços de amizades? Honestamente?

– Eu acho que é possível, nós só precisamos achar algo em comum. – murmurei e olhei ansiosamente para todos.

Ninguém falou nada e senti vontade de puxar os cabelos em frustração. Inferno.

– Vamos lá gente colaborem aqui. Vocês gostam de filmes?

– Claro.

– Sim.

– Lógico. – eles resmungaram e sorri satisfeita.

– Ótimo, eu também, que tipo?

– Ação.

– Ficção cientifica.

– Guerra.

– Romance. – eles começaram a murmurar o estilo, mas todos congelamos quando quem respondeu romance foi Emmett, todos o olhamos e ele deu de ombros.

– Eu gosto ué. – logo todos estavam rindo e ele rolou os olhos.

– Romance? Sério Emmett? – Rosalie o olhou arqueando uma sobrancelha e ele bufou.

– Eu sou um cara sensível. – rimos mais ainda e os caras começaram a zoar o pobre Emmett, que somente ria das piadas a custa dele. Mamãe gritou meu nome, e fui para a cozinha, ela havia colocado alguns sanduiches para todos no balcão.

– Hey mãe.

– Querida me ajude a levar essas coisas para sala.

– Claro. – ela levou as bebidas e eu os sanduiches, colocamos tudo na mesinha de centro e me sentei no colo de Edward.

– Bella, não se esqueça que hoje jantaremos com os Cullen.

– Sério por que a gente tem que ir jantar na casa de todo mundo? – resmunguei e em seguida me virei para meus amigos. – Falando nisso eu amei jantar na casa de vocês. – me apressei em dizer, mas eles somente riram.

– Isabella, estamos nos conhecendo melhor só isso.

– Ok, ok, já entendi. Sabe a gente devia fazer um jantar aqui em casa.

– Oh isso seria maravilhoso.

– E não é, podemos convidar todos. – olhei para meus amigos e eles sorriam, mas fiz uma careta olhando pra Emmett. – Só que não teremos aquela bebida de zumbi. – sua boca se abriu e fechou algumas vezes em seguida ele riu.

– Eu posso conviver com isso.

Todos sorriram, e o clima de amizade parecia estar fluindo bem entre nós, aproveitamos que estávamos em grupo e fizemos os deveres juntos, foi bom um ajudando o outro, e realmente estávamos criando laços de amizades.

Senti um pequeno beijo em meu pescoço e sorri abertamente e me virei para Edward, dei um olhar sabido pra ele, mas ele somente rolou os olhos e me apertou em seus braços.

– Você é terrível. – sussurrou em meu ouvido e sorri mais.

– Não sei do que está falando. – ele sorriu e olhou para os nossos amigos que pareciam entretidos nos deveres.

– Você com certeza está mudando New Vale, Isabella. – resmungou, mas com um pequeno sorriso.

– Até parece que é uma coisa ruim. – sussurrei e ele sorriu mais.

– É talvez não seja.

_Ok, isso era muito, muito bom?_


	16. 16 - Ok, isso era muito, muito

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**16 - ****_Ok, isso era muita, muita coincidência?_**

_– Você com certeza está mudando New Vale, Isabella. – resmungou, mas com um pequeno sorriso._

_– Até parece que é uma coisa ruim. – sussurrei e ele sorriu mais._

_– É talvez não seja._

Continuamos fazendo os deveres e beliscando o lanche que minha mãe trouxe, por algum motivo Jasper e Edward não comeram, mas talvez só estivesse sem fome, Rosalie e Emmett ao contrario faziam competição de quem come mais. Realmente foram feitos um para o outro.

[...]

Depois que todos foram, eu fui para meu quarto me trocar, eu não veria Rosie até segunda já que hoje era sexta, meu primeiro fim de semana em New Vale, iria arrastar Edward para fazermos alguma coisa que namorados faziam. Era seu dever.

Fui direto para o chuveiro e tomei um banho rápido, me vesti no banheiro, por que eu já estava prevenida contra meu namorado tarado. Sai do banheiro já secando o cabelo e ouvi um muxoxo, olhei em direção a janela e Edward me olhava com um bico.

– Poxa Bella, estava todo ansioso para ver você saindo do banheiro só de toalha, e você já aparece vestida. – o olhei irritada.

– Edward, comporte-se.

– Acabou com a melhor parte do meu dia. – ainda resmungava e não pude deixar de rir e fui até a janela me inclinando.

– Se você faz tanta questão, você pode assistir eu colocar meu pijama. – ele sorriu maliciosamente.

– Oh sim, meu dia acabou de ficar mil vezes melhor.

– Tarado. – ele sorriu brilhantemente.

– Só por você vizinha. – rimos e fui pegar a escova de cabelo e me sentei na beirada da janela, Edward ainda estava inclinado me encarando.

– Ansiosa para conhecer os Cullen?

– Um pouco nervosa, afinal eu vou conhecer os pais do meu namorado. – ele rolou os olhos.

– Não fique Bella, meus pais vão adorar você.

– Sério?

– Claro, eu falei muito sobre você. – fiz uma careta.

– O que exatamente você falou? – ele riu.

– Só coisas boas.

– Sério?

– Acha que falei mal da minha vampirinha?

– Espero que não, quero que seus pais gostem de mim. – ele sorriu brilhantemente.

– Eu também quero.

– Aé? Por quê?

– Bem, você vai ser minha vampirinha, é bom eles se acostumarem com ter você ao redor. – abri e fechei a boca, seu comentário foi, lindo, e estranho ao mesmo tempo. Mas acho que isso era normal em New vale.

Ouvi minha mãe gritando e sorri para Edward.

– Eu tenho que ir, sabe conhecer meus vizinhos. – ele piscou.

– Claro, mas cuidado eu soube que o filho deles tem uma queda por você. – corei dando uma risadinha e acenei indo colocar meu sapado e saindo do quarto.

Desci as escadas onde Phil e minha mãe me esperavam, Phil estava super arrumado, assim como minha mãe, até eu estava, usava um vestido, meu único, era verde e batia em meus joelhos.

– Você está ótima Bella.

– Obrigada Phil, hmmm vocês estão muito bem. – mamãe sorriu e me abraçou pelo ombro.

– Obrigada querida, na verdade estou um pouco nervosa.

– Eu também. – ela me deu um apertão carinhoso.

– É conhecer os pais do namorado é sempre um pouco estranho.

– Pra dizer no mínimo.

– Eles vão adorá-la Isabella.

– Obrigada Phil. – ele piscou pra mim e saímos para a casa dos Cullen.

Caminhamos os poucos passos até a grande casa, ela era tão bonita e grande quando a nossa, Phil bateu na porta e a mãe de Edward abriu a porta sorridente ela usava um vestido azul escuro elegante e os cabelos bem penteados.

– Olá, bem vindos a nossa casa.

– Olá Sra. Cullen. – Phil apertou sua mão e mamãe a abraçou.

– Esme é bom vê-la novamente. – mamãe a cumprimentou e Esme sorriu.

– Digo o mesmo Renée. Phil me chame de Esme, vamos entrem. – todos entraram, mas antes que eu entrasse mais Esme me deu um sorriso brilhante.

– Hmmm olá Sra. Cullen.

– Bella me chame de Esme, meu bem. – ela me deu o mais doce sorriso e não pude evitar sorrir de volta.

– Ok Esme, obrigada por nos convidar. – ela me abraçou pelos ombros me levando pra dentro da casa.

– Já estava mais do que na hora, Edward fala de você o tempo todo.

– Oh, hmmm... que bom, eu acho. – corei imaginando o que ele poderia falar sobre mim, ela riu e encontramos os outros que estavam com o homem que vi no outro dia. Ele era tão bonito como Edward, alto e seu rosto lembrava o dele, exceto pelo cabelo loiro claro, ele vestia-se casualmente.

– Bella, esse é Carlisle, querido essa é a Bella de Edward. – ele sorriu tão calorosamente quando Esme.

– Bella, é um prazer conhecê-la.

– O senhor também. – ele rolou os olhos e pegou minhas mãos.

– Me chame de Carlisle.

– Ok.

– Bella. – Edward chamou descendo as escadas, ele estava muito bonito usando uma camisa escura e calças jeans.

– Edward. – ele sorriu vindo até mim e seu pai soltou minhas mãos, e Edward a pegou.

– Você está linda. – contive a vontade de rolar os olhos, como se ele não tivesse me visto há alguns minutos.

– Você também. – ele se inclinou e beijou minha bochecha, olhei de relance para nossos pais e todos sorriam, corei vermelho brilhante e baixei os olhos.

– Então que tal bebermos algo antes do jantar? – Esme ofereceu, e agradeci internamento por que o foco saiu de mim, os adultos foram para a sala e Edward apertou minha mão e me puxou para longe da sala.

– Aonde vamos?

– Qualquer lugar. Quero falar com você.

– Ok. – ele me puxou para uma porta e parecia ser um escritório, havia algumas prateleiras com livros, dois sofás de dois lugares e uma mesa de vidro com alguns papéis e um note book fechado.

– Venha. – ele fechou a porta atrás de nós e foi para um dos sofás e se sentou me puxando para seu colo.

– Edward, alguém pode entrar.

– Que entre. – resmungou e me encarou seriamente. – Você disse que falaríamos mais tarde.

– Nossa você quer falar sobre isso agora?

– Sim Isabella. Quero saber o que te incomoda, vamos diga-me.

– Edward eu nem me lembro mais, tipo isso foi a horas atrás.

– Então por que não quis me contar?

– Só não queria que você se preocupasse com bobagens.

– Nada que incomoda pode ser uma bobagem. – ele pegou minha mão e beijou as pontas dos meus dedos. Sorri bobamente e me aconcheguei mais contra ele.

– Ok eu vou te contar, mas com duas condições. – ele suspirou.

– Ok, quais as condições?

– Primeiro, você vai deixar pra lá, eu não liguei e você não deve ligar também.

– Bella... – seus dentes rangeram, mas ignorei isso.

– Prometa. – ele respirou fundo antes de assentir.

– Eu prometo, agora qual a segunda condição?

– Você tem que me levar num encontro amanhã.

– Encontro?

– É cinema, jantar, dançar, qualquer coisa, mas eu quero um. – ele riu e beijou minha testa.

– Eu gosto dessa condição.

– Bom.

– Agora conte-me. – rolei os olhos, mas assenti e olhando fixamente para meu colo relatei o meu encontro no banheiro, quando terminei de falar, Edward estava tenso e muito quieto, era quase como se ele não respirasse.

– Edward? – ergui o rosto e toquei sua bochecha, ele estreitou os olhos.

– Tânia Hale?

– Hmmm sim, sabe a irmã de Jasper.

– Eu não acredito nisso. – ele rosnou e segurei seu rosto com as duas mãos.

– Edward Cullen, você prometeu. – ele me encarou e respirou fundo para se acalmar, fiz carinho em seu rosto com meu polegar e ele pareceu se acalmar aos poucos, quando ele estava bem ergueu o rosto me encarando.

– Ela não tocou em você, tocou?

– Tipo me bater?

– Sim. – sua voz saiu como um rosnado e neguei apressadamente.

– Ela só falava besteiras, eu não dei atenção pra nada do que ela disse, pois sei que você é meu e eu sou sua. – ele assentiu e sorriu um pouco.

– Bom, eu não entendo o que deu nela, todos sabem que eu te proclamei como minha.

– Como é que é? Todos quem?

– Todos que tem que saber.

– Tipo todos os "vampiros"? – ele riu e assentiu.

– Sim Bella, todos eles, e os que importavam das outras espécies também.

– Ook. – esse lugar estava ficando cada vez mais bizarro. – Enfim, e aquele encontro? Que horas vai me pegar? – ele acabou rindo e beijou meu rosto.

– As seis, está bom pra você?

– Claro, não vejo a hora. É bom ter grandes planos pra nós.

– Oh eles são Isabella. – por algum motivo, não acho que ele se referia ao encontro de amanhã, mas seja qual for, eu estava ansiosa pra grandes planos com Edward.

[...]

Quando sentamos a grande mesa dos Cullen, havia muita comida como em todos os jantares que fomos, e eu estava faminta, Esme iniciou o jantar e nos servimos, comendo e falando.

Eu mordia um bom pedaço da minha coxa de frango quando notei que os Cullen todos me encaravam, minha cara ficou vermelha e abaixei os olhos imediatamente, ouvi a risada de Edward ao meu lado e lhe dei uma cotovelada, o que o fez sorrir mais.

– Está com fome?

– Cala a boca Edward. – ele sorriu e voltei a olhar pra cima, e felizmente seus pais conversavam com minha mãe e Phil.

Alem de mim e minha mãe os outros não pareciam com muita fome, Phil mais falava com o pai de Edward que comia, Esme brincava com sua comida e falava com minha mãe. Olhei para Edward e seu prato só estava remexido, ele não parecia ter comido também.

– Sem fome?

– Eu belisquei algo antes de você chegar.

– Oh, hmmm e sua mãe não se chateou? Sabe por beliscar.

– Que nada. Então cinema amanhã?

– Realmente tem cinema em New Vale? – acabei falando um pouco alto e Carlisle riu. honestamente eu estava brincando quando falei em cinema.

– Claro que sim Bella, New Vale parece pequena e simples, mas temos todo o conforto que precisamos.

– Oh... hmmm legal.

– Exatamente Bella, tem tudo que precisamos. – Phil falou sorrindo e sorri.

– É estou percebendo isso.

– Que bom querida, estamos felizes que você gosta daqui. – Esme sorriu calorosamente.

– Eu realmente gosto, é um bom lugar, sabe pra ter uma família. Estou feliz que estamos aqui. – falei sinceramente, apesar da confusão que era New Vale eu gostava daqui. E não tinha nada haver com meu vizinho lindo e gosto. Ok talvez tivesse um pouquinho só.

– Isso é ótimo, esperamos que continue se sentindo assim. – Carlisle murmurou e Esme e Edward o olharam irritados.

– Lógico que ela vai se sentir. – Phil se apressou em dizer e olhei para eles em confusão completa.

– É eu acho... – murmurei e minha mãe parecia nervosa, tentei pensar em algo a dizer e disse a primeira coisa que saiu da minha cabeça. – Carlisle você apoia a mistura das raças? – pela expressão chocada de todos acho que foi a coisa errada a dizer, mas depois de alguns minutos Carlisle riu alto.

– Eu nunca havia pensado nisso Bella.

– Bem, eu acho que todos devemos aceitar as misturas.

– Você acha?

– Com certeza, por que um lobo não pode se relacionar com um zumbi?

– Como amigos, não é querida? – Esme sussurrou e dei de ombros.

– Sim claro, mas romanticamente também, se eles se gostarem. – seus olhos se arregalaram.

– Oh, e isso é possível? – ela olhou ansiosamente pra Carlisle que sorria.

– Não que eu saiba. – rolei os olhos.

– Claro que é, meus amigos Emmett e Rose são namorados.

– E quem são Emmett e Rose? – Esme olhava entre Carlisle e Edward.

– Emmett Brandon e Rosalie Black. – Edward murmurou, e Esme arregalou os olhos.

– Oh Deus.

– O que? – olhei confusa entre todos, minha mãe comia olhando a cena e Phil parecia um pouco chateado, Edward me olhava bravo, e rolei os olhos para ele.

– Eu não sabia que era possível, eu nunca soube de casos assim. – rolei os olhos dessa vez para todos.

– Vocês falam como se fosse alguma coisa errada, eles só se gostam o que tem demais? – ouve mais troca de olhares e isso já estava me irritando, eu estava a ponto de levantar e dar boa noite quando Carlisle sorriu para mim.

– Você está certa Bella. – Carlisle sorriu pra mim e sorri de volta e lancei um olhar triunfante para Edward. – Mas mesmo assim, isso ira gerar um certo conflito entre os habitantes de New Vale. – murmurou com pesar e meu sorriso murchou.

– O senhor acha?

– Infelizmente sim Bella, as coisas são de um jeito em New Vale há muito tempo, e é difícil mudá-las de uma hora pra outra.

– Entendo. Mas podemos tentar não é? – o olhei esperançosa e ele sorriu.

– Claro que sim, se a mudança for para o bem e não prejudicar ninguém.

– Viu Edward.

– É, mas as duas partes tem que querer a mudança, Isabella. – ele estreitou os olhos pra mim e bufei.

– Ela quer a mudança, só não sabe ainda.

– E você sabe isso como?

– Não importa.

– De quem vocês estão falando? – Esme perguntou nos olhando com curiosidade e sorri para ela.

– Alice.

– Alice Brandon?

– Isso, você conhece? – Esme fez uma careta, na verdade uma muito parecida com a que Rose fez quando falei que seriamos amigas de Alice.

_Ok, isso era muita, muita coincidência? _


	17. 17 - Ok, isso era muito, muito

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**17 - ****_Ok, isso era muita, muita sorte?_**

_– De quem vocês estão falando? – Esme perguntou nos olhando com curiosidade e sorri para ela._

_– Alice._

_– Alice Brandon?_

_– Isso, você conhece? – Esme fez uma careta, na verdade uma muito parecida com a que Rose fez quando falei que seriamos amigas de Alice. _

– Oh essa Alice. – me virei para Edward.

– É impressão minha ou todo mundo não vai com a cara da Alice? – ele suspirou.

– Alice é muito...

– Suas opiniões são muito fortes. – Carlisle falou e olhei confusa.

– Opiniões sobre o que? – todos pareceram ansiosos, mas Carlisle continuou a falar.

– Ela leva muito a sério algumas regras de New Vale.

– Tipo?

– Não se misturar Bella. – Edward falou e olhei pra ele com um bico.

– Oh, mas isso vai estragar tudo.

– Estragar o que querida? – Esme me olhou preocupada e suspirei.

– Juntar Alice e Jasper.

– Jasper Hale? – ela guinchou e assenti.

– Pobre Jasper.

– Hey Alice não deve ser tão má, ela só deve... – fiquei pensando em uma palavra pra defender a menina, mas tava difícil encontrar alguma coisa.

– Bella não adianta, Alice é de um jeito e nunca vai mudar.

– Claro que vai, todos mudam de opinião, eu mesma mudei, você sabe que eu não ia com a cara de New Vale.

– Por que querida? – Esme perguntou e dei de ombros.

– Não sei se sabem, mas subúrbios fechados são os lares de psicopatas, eu Google. – todos me encararam com a boca aberta por um momento e em seguida Carlisle riu.

– Que curioso não. – não entendi o comentário, mas dei de ombros e tentei me focar no que iria fazer agora, como eu ia convencer Alice, quando a menina parecia ser do contra? Minha mãe começou a tagarelar algo que chamou a atenção de Esme e Phil fez o mesmo falando com Carlisle, eu tentei me focar no meu prato, mas eu tinha perdido um pouco a fome.

– Pai podemos sair? – Edward falou de repente e olhei para ele, Carlisle suspirou, mas assentiu.

– Tudo bem.

– Vamos Bella. – ele se levantou estendendo a mão pra mim, e olhei em direção a minha mãe que sorriu, acenei para todos e agarrei a mão de Edward, ele me puxou para cima e saímos da sala de jantar.

– Aonde vamos?

– Meu quarto.

– Oh, ok. – ele piscou e me levou pelas escadas, chegamos ao segundo andar e fomos para seu quarto, era um pouco estranho estar ali de novo, a ultima vez que vim aqui havíamos brigado, rolei os olhos para mim mesma e sentei na cama de Edward, ele sorriu e fechou a porta, me joguei para trás olhando o teto.

– Você acha que eu sou intrometida? – perguntei ainda olhando o teto, e senti o colchão afundar com ele deitando ao meu lado, me virei para olhá-lo.

– Um pouquinho.

– Oh. – ele sorriu e acariciou minha bochecha.

– Mas essa é uma das suas melhores qualidades. – sorri abertamente e ergui minha mão tocando em seu cabelo, fiquei passando os dedos pelos fios.

– Eu ainda vou ajudar Jasper.

– Eu sei. – ele suspirou, mas quando olhei em seu rosto ele sorria.

– Então aonde vai me levar no nosso encontro amanhã?

– Hmmm, cinema, e depois vou fazer um lanchinho.

– E eu?

– Você é o lanchinho Isabella. – minha cara inteira ficou vermelha imaginando o que ele ia fazer.

– Edward! – ele sorriu e rolou para cima de mim.

– Na verdade eu estou com um pouco de fome agora. – dei uma risadinha e o abracei pelo pescoço.

– Bem eu posso conviver com isso. – o puxei para baixo e sua boca foi imediatamente para minha, gememos quando nossos lábios se chocaram, suspirei contra sua boca e lambi seu lábio inferior, Edward gemeu e penetrou sua língua em minha boca aprofundando o beijo.

Gemi contra seus lábios levando minhas mãos ao seu cabelo e torcendo os fios entre meus dedos, ele se pressionou mais contra mim enroscando sua língua na minha, lamuriei em sua boca, e desci minhas mãos para suas costas, eu já respirava com dificuldade quando Edward largou minha boca e sorrindo abaixou os lábios para meu pescoço.

Virei à cabeça para dar melhor acesso, e ele chupou minha pele mordiscando em seguida, gemi me esfregando contra ele, minhas mãos desceram mais pelo seu corpo até chegar a sua bunda, corando miseravelmente, mas não me importando apertei sua bunda. Edward parou de atacar meu pescoço com lambidas e mordiscadas e me encarou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

– O que? Não pode? – ele riu e mordiscou meu lábio inferior o puxando entre seus dentes.

– Você pode o que quiser minha Bella. – sorri e mordendo o lábio apertei de novo, ele riu e nos virou na cama me deixando por cima, suas mãos grandes foram para minha bunda e a apertou, ofeguei.

– Edward!

– O que? Não pode? – ele me imitou e ri corando e enterrando o rosto em seu pescoço, ele apertou novamente meu bumbum e arqueou o corpo se esfregando contra mim, gemi ao sentir sua ereção entre minhas pernas.

– Edward... – gemi baixinho e ele deixou uma mão na minha bunda, mas subiu a outra até meu rosto e segurou meu queixo me fazendo encará-lo.

– Você é muito especial Isabella. – sorri abertamente.

– Eu sou?

– Sim, você é única.

– Você também Edward Cullen. – ele sorriu e beijou meus lábios delicadamente, gemi me esfregando nele, ele grunhiu contra minha boca e apertou minha bunda ao mesmo tempo me empurrou de encontro a sua ereção.

Nos esfregamos descaradamente para aliviar nossa necessidade de estar juntos, se eu não fosse virgem já estaria pelada grudada em Edward, mas o receio da primeira vez, me fazia um pouco nervosa sobre o sexo, mas o que nós estávamos fazendo era tão bom, que fazia meus medos voarem pela janela.

– Edward... – arfei afastando a boca da dele e respirando com dificuldade, ele sorriu e começou a beijar meus olhos, e nariz, descendo para minha boca onde deu um beijo casto e voltou a lamber e chupar meu pescoço.

Me esfreguei nele mais sentindo meu corpo acender cada vez mais, eu estava úmida e ardendo por ele. Sua mão saiu da minha bunda e desceu por minha perna indo até a barra do meu vestido e voltando por dentro do tecido, suspirei ao sentir seus dedos frios em minha pele fervendo. Edward chegou sua mão entre minhas pernas e roçou os dedos entre minhas coxas, eu gemi enterrando o rosto em seu pescoço e lambi sua pele e mordisquei sua garganta, ele grunhiu e levou sua mão mais pra cima até minha calcinha e esfregou meu clitóris sobre o tecido.

– Oh meu... – arfei e se possível fiquei mais molhada.

– Você está tão molhada Bella. – Edward sussurrou, seus lábios em meu ouvido e mordiscou o lóbulo.

– Eu sei.

– Eu quero te provar Bella. – engoli em seco.

– Edward...

– Deixe-me Bella, me deixe beijar sua linda boceta.

– Oh merda... – arfei e ele riu e tão rápido que mal percebi eu estava deitada na cama novamente, ele pairou seu corpo sobre o meu e me deu um beijo casto, antes de descer pelo meu corpo e se ajoelhar entre minhas pernas.

– Você deixa Bella?

– Eu... eu... – corei miseravelmente e assenti, ele sorriu abertamente e ainda de joelho segurou em minha cintura e me empurrou para o meio da cama, suas mãos fora para minhas pernas e começaram a empurrar meu vestido pra cima, corei miseravelmente vendo ele erguer minha saia até minha cintura e abaixar a cabeça entre minhas pernas e me cheirar.

– Edward...

– Shiii, deixa eu sentir seu cheiro.

– Oh Deus... – fechei os olhos, começando a ficar nervosa, e se o cheiro lá for ruim, ou o gosto? E se ele odiar fazer isso e me mandar embora? E se...

Qualquer pensamento coerente sumiu da minha cabeça ao sentir a língua de Edward em mim, parece que enquanto eu pensava nos "e se", ele havia tirado minha calcinha e já estava atacando meu sexo.

– Hmmm, tão bom quando eu imaginei.

– Oh meu... – grunhi e ele riu e deu uma longa lambida. Sua língua achatou contra meu clitóris e com certeza vi estrelas, Edward desceu a língua para minha entrada e voltou a me lamber.

Com certeza o gosto e o cheiro deviam ser ótimos, por que o homem estava se divertindo.

Gemi um pouco alto quando senti um dedo dele em mim, e meu corpo arqueou fora da cama, Edward levantou a cabeça e sorriu lambendo os lábios.

– Shiii vampirinha, ou quer que nossos pais ouçam? – vermelho não era nem perto do que eu estava agora.

– Edward! – eu havia esquecido completamente que nossos pais estavam lá embaixo. Edward riu e enterrou o rosto na minha entrada novamente e chupou meu clitóris, enquanto colocava dois dedos dentro de mim.

Tapei minha boca pra evitar o grito de prazer, e ouvi sua risada rouca contra minha boceta, isso só me fez grunhir e apertar minha mão mais forte contra meus lábios.

Edward bombeou os dedos dentro de mim mais rápido e lambeu meu clitóris rodeando sua língua, eu já podia sentir minha entrada apertando seus dedos, e gemi alto contra minha mão quando meu corpo inteiro pulsou e ergueu da cama como se tivesse levado um choque, gozei em sua mão respirando com força, e Edward tirou seus dedos e me lambeu.

Quando não tinha mais nada para lamber e minha boceta estava dormente, ele levantou o rosto e lambeu os lábios, o encarei meio zonza.

– Você é uma delicia Isabella.

– Sério? – perguntei curiosamente e ele riu e subiu sobre mim até ficarmos com os lábios próximos.

– Seu gosto é como céu. – sussurrou e beijou meus lábios delicadamente, gemi contra sua boca sentindo meu gosto em seus lábios, ele se afastou e sorriu. Seus dedos brincaram com uma mecha do meu cabelo enquanto me encarava de um jeito estranho, mas um estranho bom.

_– BELLA JÁ VAMOS!_ – ouvi o grito de minha mãe e suspirei.

– Eu preciso ir.

– Eu sei. Eu desceria com você, mas... – ele sorriu perversamente. – Eu cheiro a Bella.

– Edward. – dei um tapa em seu peito e ele riu e me beijou rapidamente saindo de cima de mim, ele me ajudou a levantar e notei a barraca armada em seus jeans, ele seguiu meu olhar e riu.

– Vou ter que me aliviar no chuveiro, quem sabe se você for rápida pode me pegar de toalha novamente. – ri ficando corada.

– Ok. – minhas pernas estavam um pouco bambas e Edward me ajudou a me firmar antes de me empurrar para a porta. Parei ao lembrar que estava sem calcinha.

– Minha calcinha. – murmurei e ele sorriu maliciosamente.

– Ela é minha agora vampirinha.

– Edward! – ele riu e me beijou novamente me dando adeus. Um pouco envergonhada por andar sem calcinha comecei a sair do quarto acenando um tchau para ele, quando ele me puxou de volto e segurou meu queixo com sua mão.

– Você é muito especial Isabella. – sussurrou e ri.

– Você já disse isso.

– Mas quero que saiba que é verdade, você é única pra mim. – se possível eu me encantei mais um pouquinho por Edward, como se eu já não estivesse completamente caída por ele.

– Hmmm, você é único pra mim também. – murmurei e ele sorriu.

– Eu sei.

Pensei em perguntar como ele poderia saber, mas minha mãe gritou de novo e rolei os olhos e sai para fora do quarto.

Desci as escadas mais firme das pernas e encontrei já todos na porta, me despedi de Carlisle e Esme, que me abraçaram e beijaram, dizendo que gostaram de me conhecer.

– Gostei muito de conhecer vocês também. – murmurei e eles sorriram para mim, como se soubessem de algo que não sei. Sério parece que a cidade inteira me da sorrisos assim.

Acenei um adeus e fui para casa com Phil e mamãe.

– Que tal um filme antes de dormir? – Phil propôs e assenti.

– Vão vocês estou cansada. – mamãe resmungou e Phil e eu demos de ombros.

– Que tal um jogo então Bella?

– Claro, só vou colocar um pijama. – avisei, pois ainda estava sem calcinha e não ficaria assim pela casa. Coraria o tempo todo.

– Vou colocar um pijama também.

Corri para meu quarto e entrei bem na hora que Edward saia do seu banheiro de toalha, fiquei babando em seu corpo perfeito, quando ele se virou e me pegou olhando.

– Tcsi, tcsi, tcsi, coisa feia vigiando seu vizinho. – provocou e ri abertamente.

– Você pediu por isso ao deixar a janela aberta. – ele riu passando a mão pelos cabelos úmidos.

– Já vai deitar?

– Não vou ver um jogo com Phil.

– Jogo? Tipo esportes? – coloquei as mãos nos quadris, me sentindo ofendida pelo seu choque.

– Por que você parece tão surpreso?

– Bem, você não parece muito do tipo esportista. – rolei os olhos.

– Eu vou ver um jogo, não jogar.

– Graças a Deus por isso.

– Edward! – guinchei irritada e ele riu.

– Eu vou dormir um pouco, pois tenho um encontro quente amanhã. – piscou mudando de assunto e sorri.

– É vai mesmo, pois quero o senhor muito bem disposto.

– Hmmm, você vai fazer um lanchinho de Edward, Isabella?

– Talvez Edward, talvez. – pisquei pra ele que sorriu abertamente, e dei tchau indo para o banheiro onde estava meu pijama.

Quando sai do banheiro não vi Edward, e corri para a sala de TV, Phill estava lá já procurando algum jogo, ele parou em um de futebol, e mudou rapidamente.

– Beisebol?

– Claro. – sorrimos um para o outro e ele achou um jogo de liga menor. Ficamos assistindo por um tempo, me lembrei de quando ficava com meu pai e engoli a vontade de chorar.

– Tudo bem Bells? – me virei para Phil que me olhava preocupado e forcei um sorriso.

– Sim, sim, só com sono.

– Eu também, vamos dormir, eu vejo no jornal amanhã quem ganhou. – sorri e lhe desejei boa noite antes de ir para meu quarto, assim que entrei me joguei na cama e funguei.

Desde que me mudei pra New Vale, era a primeira vez que lembrava do meu pai, suspirei e sequei uma lagrima que escorria pela bochecha, funguei e enterrei o rosto no meu travesseiro, senti braços em volta de mim e lábios frios em meu rosto.

– Não chore linda. – ergui o rosto e Edward me encarava preocupado. – Está tudo bem?

– Sim, eu só senti saudades do meu pai. – ele suspirou e me apertou em seus braços.

– Quer que eu fique essa noite.

– Você pode?

– Eu vou sempre estar com você Isabella. – sorri um pouquinho e me enterrei em seu peito.

– Que bom. – sussurrei e fechei os olhos suspirando alegremente. Eu realmente queria que ele ficasse sempre.

[...]

Me olhei no espelho apreciando meu rosto, minha mãe havia ajudado com uma maquiagem leve e quase imperceptível, uma sombra rosa clara e um brilho labial, havia vestido uma calça jeans e botas, e uma blusinha vermelha, meu cabelo estava solto com cachos nas pontas.

– Isabella você está gata. – falei pra mim mesma no espelho e ri.

– Está mesmo. – olhei para a janela e corei miseravelmente.

– Edward. – ele riu.

– Só estou concordando com você vizinha. – bufei, e fui até a janela.

– Pois pare de espiar, e venha me buscar logo, como um bom namorado. – ele rolou os olhos, mas sorriu e acenou saindo rapidamente do quarto. Passei os dedos pelo cabelo me ajeitando e peguei meu celular e dinheiro, comecei a descer pra baixo, quando ouvi uma batida na porta. Nossa que moleque rápido, assim que cheguei no primeiro andar minha mãe estava admirando Edward.

– Você está ótimo.

– Obrigado Sra. Dwyer.

– Me chame de Renée, Edward.

– Hmmm ok, Renée.

– Oi. – sussurrei me aproximando deles e ele sorriu.

– Está linda Bella.

– Você também. – ele usava calça jeans e uma camiseta com gola v branca e uma jaqueta preta, ele estava sexy. Edward esticou a mão para mim e a segurei, ele beijou minha bochecha.

– Divirtam-se crianças. – mãe falou e a beijei na bochecha antes de sair com Edward. Assim que estávamos longe de ser ouvidos sussurrei.

– Nada de sermão sobre hora de chegar? – ele riu.

– O que poderia acontecer de mais em New Vale?

– Ser devorada por um lobo? – ele riu e abriu a porta do carro pra mim.

– Não se preocupe Bella, lobos tem medo de vampiros. – piscou e rolei os olhos ao entrar no carro e colocar o cinto.

Edward entrou no carro e dirigiu, suspirei olhando para ele, ele foi tão legal ontem ficando comigo até eu adormecer, e só saindo de manhã quando ouvimos passos em casa. Eu havia tirado a sorte grande ao ser vizinha dele. Ele se virou pra mim e sorriu brilhantemente.

– Você ia muito ao cinema em Los Angeles?

– Não muito, eu estava um pouco triste quando me mudei, sabe por causa do meu pai, e eu não tinha muitos amigos.

– Bem, agora você tem vários em. – sorri concordando, eu realmente tinha vários e era ótimo.

– É e são ótimos amigos.

– Mesmo sendo lobos, vampiros e zumbis? – dei de ombros sorrindo.

– É o que os torna ainda melhores. – Edward riu e estacionou o carro, olhei em volta e estávamos um pouco nos limites de New Vale, bem perto das arvores, havia um imenso galpão e seria assustador, mas felizmente era bem movimentado por adolescentes e alguns adultos em volta, ele era todo de tijolos vermelhos e na frente tinha um grande letreiro, "Movies New Vale", Edward saiu do carro e me ajudou a sair e ainda segurando minha mão me levou para a frente do cinema.

– Então tem alguns filmes repetidos, pois são muito vistos e nunca saem de moda em New Vale, então não se assuste se vir algum filme de décadas atrás.

– Ok. – na parede do lado de fora havia vários cartazes com luzes em volta, olhei os filmes. – Olha "Anjos da noite". – Edward fez uma careta.

– Eu já vi esse.

– Ok. – olhamos mais um. – Oh "O lobisomem".

– Já vi esse também.

– Tudo bem.

– Hey Resident Evil 4. – Edward gemeu.

– Vamos ver outro.

– Certo… - olhei mais alguns e sorri. – Edward olhe Amanhecer, esse é legal, tem lobos e vampiros. – ele grunhiu.

– Acho melhor outro. – parei colocando as mãos nos quadris.

– É impressão minha ou você não quer ver filmes de vampiros, lobos ou zumbis? – ele esfregou a nuca e antes de falasse algo alguém nos chamou.

– Bella, Edward. – olhamos e Jasper vinha em nossa direção.

– Oh Merda! – alguém rosnou do nosso outro lado e nos viramos dando de cara com Alice.

– Alice. – falei alegremente e ela grunhiu. Jasper e Alice aqui no mesmo dia.

_Ok, isso era muita, muita sorte?_


	18. 18 - Ok, isso era muito, muito

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**18 - ****_Ok, isso era muito, muito gostoso?_**

_– É impressão minha ou você não quer ver filmes de vampiros, lobos ou zumbis? – ele esfregou a nuca e antes de falasse algo alguém nos chamou._

_– Bella, Edward. – olhamos e Jasper vinha em nossa direção._

_– Oh Merda! – alguém rosnou do nosso outro lado e nos viramos dando de cara com Alice._

– Alice. – falei alegremente e ela grunhiu. Jasper e Alice aqui no mesmo dia.

Mas era muita sorte, Alice parecia querer se virar, mas me apressei em ir até ela.

– Alice como está?

– Bem? – ela pareceu um pouco confusa que eu estava falando com ela, mas não me importei, dei meu melhor sorriso e agarrando sua mão a puxei para onde Edward estava, Jasper já estava ao seu lado e parecia um pouco nervoso.

– Hey gente olha quem está aqui. – Edward estreitou os olhos e estreitei os meus para ele, ele acabou bufando e em seguida sorriu.

– Olá Alice.

– Ah oi? – ela pareceu um pouco desarmada pelo sorriso convidativo de Edward, mas não dei tempo dela pensar muito.

– Alice já conhece Jasper?

– Ah, sim claro, olá Hale.

– Hey Alice, como está?

– Bem, eu acho. – ela olhava para todos os lados parecendo querer fugir, mas não a soltei.

– Então cinema, veio com alguém? Por que se quiser, pode ficar conosco... Não se preocupe você não estará segurando vela, pois Jasper está aqui também, não é Jasper? – olhei incisivamente para ele que se moveu desconfortável.

– Na verdade Bella, eu vim com alguém.

– O QUE?

– Eu estou acompanhada também Isabella. – Alice grunhiu saindo do meu aperto e parecendo irritada.

– Oh... merda... quer dizer, que bom, eu não estava sugerindo que você são encalhados sabe, por estar aqui numa noite de sábado sozinhos, é bom que estão com alguém, eu acho... quer dizer... – Edward tampou minha boca e eu normalmente ficaria ofendida, mas eu estava agradecida por ele me calar.

– Então imagino que ambos tenham planos, eu e Bella temos também, então nos vemos depois. – Edward já me puxava para dentro do cinema e acenei para Alice e Jasper que ficavam me encarando como se eu fosse louca, não sei por que, mas talvez meu namorado ainda tampando minha boca fosse uma dica.

– Edwardmesoltahmmm... – resmunguei contra sua mão e ele me soltou e beijou meus lábios sussurrando desculpas.

– Eu sinto.

– Tudo bem, eu realmente precisava calar a boca, mas você acredita naqueles dois. Eu aqui lutando pra unir eles, e eles namorando outras pessoas pelas minhas costas.

– Bella...

– Não, eu entendo Alice, ela não sabe do que eu planejei para ela, mas Jasper, eu achei que fossemos amigos, aquele traidor... – Edward colou seus lábios nos meus me fazendo calar a boca e o encarei irritada.

Mas seu beijo era muito bom, logo estava o abraçando pelo pescoço e devorando sua boca, ele me apertou contra ele me levantando um pouco no ar e gemi contra seus lábios, Edward grunhiu se afastando e sorriu.

– Então você já escolheu um filme?

– Hein? – o encarei meio zonza e ele riu.

– Eu escolho. Aqui, compre pipoca e algum doce para você. – ele me entregou uma nota de dinheiro e olhei para ela confusa, quando meus olhos se focaram ao redor a minha boca escancarou.

Caralho.

Por fora podia parecer um simples galpão, mas por dentro era um fodido cinema. Com lugar para comprar lanches e bilheteria, no fundo ficava as salas. Eu estava chocada pra dizer no mínimo, Edward deu um tapinha em minha bunda e indicou a fila do balcão de lanches e assenti indo para lá.

Entrei na fila ainda meio abobalhada com o lugar, mas acho que New Vale sempre me surpreenderia, comecei a olhar o que queria e olhei minha mão, Edward havia me dado uma nota de 100 dólares, caralho ele acha que eu como quanto? Rolei os olhos para o exagero dele, mas continuei verificando os doces que tinha.

Oba tem M&M...

– Qual é a graça de comprar pipoca se não comemos? – alguém resmungou atrás de mim, e contive a vontade de olhar descaradamente para quem era, embora a voz me parecesse familiar.

– Alice qual a graça de vir ao cinema e não comprar pipoca? – Alice? Tentei me focar na fila, mas eles continuaram falando coisas sem sentido.

– Fale por você Ben, eu não como pipoca.

– Bem eu como.

– Eu não sei por que, é a mesma coisa que comer nada.

– Alice pare de ser uma resmungona, estou em um fodido cinema e quero pipoca. – a ouvi bufar.

– Tudo isso é um desperdício de tempo.

– Sério por que você não vai para um cemitério já que você quer ser tratada como uma fudida zumbi.

– Benjamim! – ela grunhiu e ele rosnou.

– Estou mentindo? Você fica cheia de frescuras por viver aqui, e em vez de aproveitar as vantagens só reclama.

– Eu só acho que não é assim que deveríamos viver.

– E como é? Me diga Alice, você quer viver como nossos antepassados viviam? Perseguindo os humanos para comer seus cérebros.

– OMG! – guinchei e me virei para Alice e o rapaz que estava junto com ela, ele era alto e pálido com cabelo preto como piche e um rosto bonito.

– Merda... – Alice guinchou e em seguida deu um tapa no rapaz e começou a rir histericamente. – Benjamim seu palhaço.

– PRÓXIMA. – a mulher do balcão de doces chamou, e notei que era comigo, e baixei a cabeça e corri para lá.

Encomendei um monte de porcaria e a mulher teve que me dar um balde de pipoca vazio pra que eu pudesse jogar tudo, praticamente torrei toda a grana que Edward me deu e sai dali o mais rápido que podia.

Meu Deus, será que ele estava realmente brincando? Pois não parecia. Olhei para o balcão e ele estava rindo e enquanto Alice olhava irritada para ele, ela me pegou olhando, desviei os olhos imediatamente e fui para perto da entrada das salas onde Edward estava lá me esperando.

– Bella... nossa você está com fome? Eu devia ter te levado para jantar antes, em? – ele brincou e olhei o balde de pipoca em um braço e o cheio de doces no outro e o copo gigantesco de refrigerante.

– Eu gastei todo seu dinheiro. – resmunguei e ele riu.

– Era essa a intenção. – ele pegou as coisas da minha mão e começou a me puxar para as salas de cinema. Ele parou de repente e me encarou preocupado. – O que há de errado?

– Errado? Não há nada de errado. Por que algo estaria errado? Nada está errado. – fechei a boca imediatamente ao notar seus olhos arregalados e ri nervosamente passando a mão pelo cabelo. Edward estreitou os olhos, mas não disse nada, me puxou para uma das salas que nem vi qual era o filme, pois ele andava muito rápido e me levou até um dos bancos no fundo do canto. Assim que nos sentamos ele pegou meu queixo me encarando.

– Isabella o que aconteceu?

– Nada. – guinchei e ele estreitou os olhos.

– Isabella. – ele continuava a me encarar e mastiguei a ponta do dedo nervosamente, eu devia confiar em Edward, ele iria saber o que fazer, e só devia ser uma brincadeira louca.

– Ok, eu ouvi uma conversa muito estranha. – disparei e ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

– Que conversa?

– Alice e um tal de Ben, estavam conversando sobre comer pessoas.

– Como? – os olhos de Edward estavam arregalados.

– Sério, Alice disse que comer pipoca era perda de tempo, e o cara disse pra ela ir pra um cemitério, ai ela disse que comer era uma besteira, ai ele disse: _você quer comer cérebros_...

– Espera, espera, ele disse que comer cérebros?

– Mais ou menos ele disse que ela devia perseguir humanos e comer cérebros. Cérebros Edward, isso não é normal. – eu agitava meus braços enquanto falava e Edward fechava e a abria a boca se saber o que dizer, ele pigarreou depois de alguns segundos e murmurou baixinho.

– Oh... oh... devia, bem devia ser uma brincadeira.

– Foi o que Alice disse.

– Ela te viu ouvindo?

– A culpa foi dela que ficou falando alto atrás de mim. – ele assentiu e notei que as luzes apagaram e olhei pra tela e já começava a passar os trailer, me voltei pra Edward. – Que filme você escolheu?

– Jogos Vorazes.

– É bom?

– Não vi ainda.

– Mas achei que íamos ver Amanhecer? – ele rolou os olhos.

– Bella já falamos sobre vampiros e lobos na escola o tempo todo, vamos esquecer disso um pouco. – resmungou e franzi o cenho.

– Ok, mas o filme é bom?

– Não sei Bella.

– Como não, quando escolhe um filme tem que saber se vale a pena ver. Já está decidido, da próxima eu escolho o filme. – ele riu e me abraçou pelos ombros.

– Isabella, eu não me importo muito com o filme, só queria ficar em um lugar escuro com você. – minha cara inteira ficou quente e me aconcheguei mais em Edward ignorando a telona.

– Oh e o que você tem em mente? – ele enterrou o rosto em meu pescoço e beijou minha garganta.

– Hmmm muitas ideias Isabella.

– Oh meu... – gemi quando sua mão foi para entre minhas pernas.

– Pena que não está de saia.

– Concordo. – ele riu em meu pescoço, mas esfregou entre minhas pernas e mesmo sobre o jeans eu fiquei úmida.

– Hmmm você está quente Bella, queria poder provar você novamente.

–

Queria? – perguntei em um sussurro, ele chupou meu pescoço e o mordiscou em seguida ainda esfregando minha boceta sobre a calça.

– Sim, você é uma delicia... – sua boca subiu para a pele escondida atrás da minha orelha e meus olhos giraram quando ele chupou ali. Minha mão foi para sua coxa e a apertei com força, ele gemeu e chupou mais forte a minha pele, inconscientemente, eu espero que tenha sido, eu levei minha mão a sua calça e senti seu membro excitado.

– Oh... – ofeguei me virando para Edward que sorriu, tirei a mão rapidamente, mas ele a pegou e colocou de novo e a pressionou contra sua ereção, engoli em seco.

– Não precisa ter vergonha Bella.

– Ok. – sussurrei e ele capturou meus lábios entre os seus, e ainda esfregando entre minhas pernas, comecei a apertar e amassar sua ereção, ele parecia grande sobre a minha mão e estava duro.

Gemi em sua boca e com a outra mão agarrei o cabelo da sua nuca o puxando, Edward rosnou em minha boca e afastou nossos lábios, eu respirava com dificuldade.

– Quer sair daqui?

– Com certeza. – ele riu e ficou de pé esticando a mão pra mim, e já ia me levando e deixando meus doces. – Meus doces...

– Deixe ai Bella.

– Não, deixo a pipoca, mas não os doces. – ele rolou os olhos, mas sorria quando pegou meu balde de doces, e me arrastou pra fora do cinema, estava ansiosa pra saber aonde iríamos, mas não importava muito, contanto que seja privado e que possamos continuar o que estávamos fazendo no cinema.

Deus eu estou ficando tarada. Mas quem podia me culpa, Edward era gostoso mesmo.

Já estávamos no estacionamento quando vi Jasper acompanhado de uma garota bonita de longos cabelos loiros platinados, e baixinha.

– Quem é aquela Edward? – ele parou de andar e seguiu meu olhar, o vi fazer uma careta.

– Jane.

– Você acha que eles são namorados?

– Duvido muito. – ele voltou a andar e me ajudou a entrar no carro e me entregou meus doces e antes de fechar a porta me deu um beijo rápido. Sorri pra mim mesma, mas voltei rapidamente a olhar para fora, a loira parecia agarrar o braço de Jasper possessivamente, e daqui não podia ver se ele gostava ou não do gesto.

– Não se preocupe com seus planos arruinados Bella, Jasper só está com Jane por falta de opção. – deixei de olhá-los e me voltei para Edward.

– Por que diz isso? – ele ficou um momento em silêncio enquanto dirigia para fora do estacionamento, quando estávamos um pouco longe ele voltou a falar.

– Eles namoraram um tempo atrás, ela é... – ele me olhou e rolei os olhos.

– Uma vampira?

– Sim e é melhor amiga de Tânia. basicamente ele ficou com Jane por insistência de Tânia, e Jane é bonita e tudo mais, mas é uma vadia sem graça, com certeza Tânia armou pra eles vierem hoje, ela faz isso as vezes.

– Oh que vadia. – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e dei de ombros. – Ela é. – Edward riu e viu que parava o carro, olhei em volta e estávamos na floresta, em um lugar um pouco escuro e rodeado de arvores.

Olhei para Edward confusa, mas ele sorriu maliciosamente.

– Então pode continuar o que começamos no cinema? – de repente toda a conversa sobre Jasper foi esquecida e só pude corar vermelho brilhante e assentir.

– Bom, então tire a blusa. – meu rosto ficou mais vermelho ainda, mas sem reclamar eu tirei a minha blusinha, Edward se aproximou e tirou os doces do meu colo e colou no banco de trás e segurou meus seios passando os polegares nos mamilos que endureceram na hora, ele sorriu e lambeu os lábios.

– Senti saudades meninas. – sussurrou antes de se inclinar e lamber meu seio sobre o sutiã.

_Ok, isso era muito, muito gostoso?_


	19. 19 - Ok, isso era muito, muito

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**19 - ****_Ok, isso era muito, muito fora da realidade?_**

_– Então podemos continuar o que começamos no cinema? – De repente toda a conversa sobre Jasper foi esquecida e só pude corar vermelho brilhante e assentir._

_– Bom, então tire a blusa. – Meu rosto ficou mais vermelho ainda, mas sem reclamar eu tirei a minha blusinha, Edward se aproximou e tirou os doces do meu colo e colou no banco de trás e segurou meus seios passando os polegares nos mamilos que endureceram na hora, ele sorriu e lambeu os lábios._

_– Senti saudades meninas. – Sussurrou antes de se inclinar e lamber meu seio sobre o sutiã._

– Oh meu... – Gemi quando sua língua fria passou pelo mamilo, minha pele estava quente e Edward estava tão frio. Agarrei seus ombros respirando com um pouco de dificuldade, ele rapidamente abriu o feixe do meu sutiã, soltei seus ombros e deixei o sutiã escorregar por meus braços e meus seios estavam expostos.

Corei ao sentir o vento sobre meus seios nus e meus mamilos ficaram mais duros, Edward gemeu segurando meus seios com ambas as mãos e provocando os mamilos com seus polegares, olhei para ele e prendi a respiração enquanto esperava para ver o que ele faria.

– Sua pele é tão suave. – Gemeu abaixando a cabeça e beijando meus seios um de cada vez, gemi baixinho jogando a cabeça para trás, Edward rosnou e voltei a olhá-lo e ele olhava meu pescoço, ele soltou meus seios e subiu seus lábios para minha garganta e chupou a pele dali.

– Edward... – Ofeguei voltando a agarrar seus ombros e apertar com força, ele afastou a boca da minha pele e me encarou ofegante.

– Eu quero você Bella. – pisquei um pouco confusa. Ele estava falando de sexo? Por que se fosse, não ia acontecer, nem uma chance de eu perder minha virgindade em um carro. Edward segurou meu rosto interrompendo meus pensamentos, ele sorriu.

– O que há, não quer ser minha? – Mordi o lábio.

– Eu quero, mas não aqui. – Ele sorriu.

– Eu não te pediria isso Bella. – Torci o nariz.

– Então o que quer dizer com ser sua? Não é sexualmente? – Seu sorriso se tornou maior.

– Oh eu quero que seja minha assim Bella, mas eu também quero você inteiramente.

– Eu sou.

– É?

– Claro, você acha que eu mostro meus peitos pra qualquer um é. – Ele riu com certeza da minha expressão indignada, seu polegar roçou carinhosamente contra minha bochecha.

– Eu sei, mas eu queria... eu... – Ele lutou procurando as palavras certas, mas por fim suspirou.

– Edward não é melhor eu vestir minha blusa? – Parecia que o momento de amassos passou e ele queria conversar sério, e estava começando a me incomodar estar pelada enquanto ele falava. Edward abaixou o rosto para meus seios e negou apressadamente.

– Não, não. Fique assim, eu gosto quando nada está entre nós.

– E o que fica entre nós?

– Roupas. – Ri mesmo não parecendo que era disso que ele se referia.

– Bem se é assim por que você ainda ta de camisa? – Brinquei o fazendo sorrir.

– Muito bem lembrado. – Ele me soltou e tirou sua camisa e a jogou no banco de trás, afastou seu banco e me puxou para seu colo, abracei seu pescoço, minhas mãos entrando no seu cabelo e torcendo os fios, ele envolveu minha cintura, suspirei ao sentir sua pele fria em contato com a minha.

– Pronto agora estamos sem nada entre nós. – Pisquei e ele riu. – Então acho que queria dizer algo? – Suas mãos se moveram preguiçosamente por minhas costas.

– Eu quero te dizer tanta coisa Bella.

– É só dizer Edward, eu estou bem aqui.

– É está, mas com certeza não por muito tempo. – Parei de mexer no seu cabelo, confusão era evidente em meu rosto.

– Edward do que está falando? Eu moro aqui agora, e no máximo que eu sairia de New Vale é para ir a faculdade.

– É... hmmm faculdade. – Ele fez uma cara estranha e toquei seu rosto.

– O que foi? Os vampiros não vão a faculdade? – Brinquei esperando que ele risse, mas Edward suspirou e me deu um pequeno sorriso.

– Só existe um tipo de faculdade pra vampiros. – Murmurou amargamente, o que só estava me deixando cada vez mais confusa.

– Não entendi.

– Hmmm é uma faculdade na Itália, mas eu não vou pra lá.

– Como assim? Você não pode ir pra faculdades normais, tipo Yale ou Harvard?

– Podemos, mas eu prefiro não me envolver com os humanos.

– Oh muito obrigada. – Bufei e ele sorriu.

– Você é especial Bella.

– Oh, ainda bem, mas me explica direito, essa faculdade na Itália, ela é pra lobos, vampiros e zumbis?

– Mais para os vampiros.

– E os lobos e zumbis?

– Eles podem se misturar melhor e pra eles irem para as faculdades com os humanos não há problema.

– Edward você está fazendo meu cérebro dar um nó.

– Desculpe Bella, é as coisas confusas de New Vale.

– Me conte essas coisas então. – Pedi, pois já estava começando a ficar irritada com esse mistério todo.

– Eu tenho medo de te contar. Os segredos de New Vale são muito grandes para você compreender. – Estremeci com o quão sombria sua voz soou.

– Por quê? Vocês não matam pessoas e escondem no seu porão né?

– Não, nada disso.

– Então seja o que for eu posso compreender.

– Eu acho que não pode, acho que quando souber vai sair correndo e gritando.

– Ow deve ser um grande segredo em.

– Por assim dizer.

– E todos que vivem em New Vale sabem desse segredo?

– Claro.

– Os humanos também?

– Sim, eles sabem do segredo quando se mudam pra cá.

– Então Phil e minha mãe sabem? – Edward assentiu, mas que diabos, eu era a única sem saber?

– E por que eu não sei?

– Eu não sei por que não te contaram, talvez por medo de você sair gritando. – Brincou, mas podia ver em seus olhos que ele acreditava nisso.

– Sabe embora eu pareça um pouco doidinha, - Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e bufei o ignorando e continuei. – Eu sou mais forte do que pareço.

– Eu sei que é Bella. Mas alguns segredos são demais para algumas pessoas. – Falou pesaroso e bufei.

Não importava qual fosse esse "grande segredo", eu podia lidar com isso, se isso me fizesse ter Edward só pra mim com certeza eu podia lidar. Eu espero.

As mãos de Edward rastejaram para meus seios e suspirei esquecendo completamente o que estávamos falando, ele sorriu e se inclinou para levar meu mamilo na boca.

– Está tentando me distrair? – Sussurrei agarrando seu cabelo e ele chupou mais forte o bico.

– Com certeza vampirinha, chega de conversa séria. – Sussurrou antes de voltar a provocar meus seios.

Arfei jogando o corpo para trás, ele começou a alternar entre beijos e lambidas de um seio para o outro e eu só podia rebolar em seu colo, minha calcinha era uma causa perdida de tão molhada. Eu precisava de algum atrito imediatamente, e seu pau duro contra mim era o suficiente no momento para me dar isso, então continuei me esfregando descaradamente em seu colo.

Edward mordiscou meu mamilo, e rebolei em seu colo buscando alguma ação, ele largou meu peito e desceu as mãos para minhas pernas e abriu minha calça, suspirei de prazer a abrindo o máximo que podia. Edward afastou minha calça como dava e mergulhou dois dedos dentro de mim, gemi alto torcendo seu cabelo entre meus dedos com um pouco mais de força.

– Edward... – Engasguei quando ele provocou meu clitóris o esfregando com um pouco de força, ele voltou a mergulhar seus dedos em minha boceta, sem nunca deixar de chupar meus seios.

Não demorou muito, eu estava gemendo palavras incoerentes enquanto Edward metia seus dedos com mais urgência, e sua boca era mais ávida, meu sexo pulsou, sugando os dedos de Edward em mim, minhas pernas tremeram e estava tendo um orgasmo maravilhoso com os dedos dele dentro de mim.

Edward retirou os dedos e os chupou me fazendo gemer e deitei em seu peito esperando minha respiração se acalmar.

Respirei forte por alguns minutos e tentei me concentrar no batimento dos nossos corações...

Corações?

Pressionei meu ouvido contra o peito de Edward um pouco mais e não ouvi nada... Ofeguei ficando reta como uma memória rastejou em minha mente como um choque.

_– Você vale também, meu vampiro. – Ele riu contra meu cabelo e beijou o topo da minha cabeça. Ficamos em silêncio por algum tempo, respirei fundo sentindo o cheiro dele e sua estranha frieza, me lembrei do outro dia quando ele não me respondeu por que ele era frio._

_Na verdade, era estranho como ele era frio e Rosalie e seu irmão eram muito quentes, comecei a mastigar o lábio nervosamente, não era só isso que era estranho nele, havia mais coisas, coisas pequenas e que só convivendo você nota, algumas me lembravam Phil, ele era gelado como Edward, mas minha mãe havia dito que ele tinha doença, não me lembrava qual, mas Edward devia ter também._

_Era melhor não comentar, ele podia se chatear, fiquei quietinha aproveitando o silêncio entre nós, nada exceto o vento, sua respiração em meu cabelo, meu coração, seu cora..._

_Apertei meu rosto um pouco contra o peito de Edward e só ouvi silêncio, movi a cabeça um pouco mais para o meio do seu peito e ainda silêncio. OMG..._

_– Bella o que está fazendo? – Edward riu e engoli em seco levantando rapidamente._

_– Eu nada. Por quê?_

_– Você está bem?_

– Você está bem? Bella... – A voz de Edward me trouxe ao presente e o olhei intensamente, não podia ser, podia?

– Isabella.. – Ele me chacoalhou nervosamente e pisquei o encarando.

– O que?

– Você ficou meio pálida... – Ele sorriu, mas parecia preocupado. – Está tudo bem, vampirinha?

– Eu...

– Isabella o que foi? – Agora ele estava sério, eu precisava ir pra casa e pensar no que fazer, o coração do meu namorado não bate e isso não pode ser normal. Pode?

Claro que não pode.

– Eu vou te levar pra casa, você está ficando cada vez mais pálida. – Ele murmurou me arrumando e me tirando do seu colo, pegou minha blusa e a sua na parte de trás do carro, ele me entregou a minha e se vestiu, fiz as coisas meio mecanicamente ainda em choque com a minha lembrança.

Como eu pude esquecer uma coisa dessa?

Tentei me lembrar mais daquele dia, mas só lembrava de Rosie indo pra casa, a gente falando e eu a magoando, em seguida eu estava com Edward e descubro essa coisa bizarra.

A merda do coração dele não bate. Isso não devia ser normal, não é?

E como eu fui esquecer isso, é uma grande coisa? E o que mais eu esqueci? De tomar banho, escovar os dentes...

Ok não estou sendo coerente, eu preciso...

Eu preciso Google.

– Bella chegamos. – Olhei pra Edward e em seguida pro outro lado e estávamos em frente a minha casa, nossa viajei legal aqui. – Isabella... – Edward me tocou e pulei.

– Desculpe, eu só... – Ele parecia a cada minuto mais preocupado e tentei dar um sorriso tranquilizador.

– Tudo bem, eu acho que fiquei enjoada.

– Eu devia ter te levado pra jantar primeiro.

– Bem, pode fazer isso na próxima. – Se ele estivesse vivo né, por que se o coração já não bate agora...

– Claro, na próxima. Quer que eu entre com você?

– NÃO! – Gritei e ele me olhou assustado.

– Bella...

– Eu vou tomar um remedinho e deitar. – Forcei um sorriso e ele assentiu.

– Ok, posso vê-la amanhã?

– Ah... acho que sim.

– Acha? – Ele riu e pigarreei.

– Sabe domingo, minha mãe pode querer fazer algo, eu te ligo, ou grito pela janela. – Ele sorriu se inclinando em minha direção e roçando os lábios nos meus, suspirei contra sua boca esquecendo o resto.

Posei minha mão em seu peito e continuava quieto, puxei meu rosto pra trás lembrando que tinha algo errado com Edward.

– Bella...

– Eu preciso ir tchau. – Sai do carro e já ia correndo pra dentro, ouvi o barulho da porta do carro batendo e gelei, apressei meus passos, mas antes que chegasse a porta Edward agarrou meu pulso.

– AAAAAAh, me larga...

– Isabella sou eu.

– Oh eu sei. – Pigarreei ajeitando minha roupa e ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. – O – o que foi?

– Você esqueceu seus doces. – Ele soltou meu pulso e me mostrou a minha bacia de doces.

– Oh obrigada. – Ele sorriu e se inclinou me dando um beijo rápido.

– Eu adorei ficar com você hoje.

– Eu também... – Parei de falar, o que ia dizer, foi ótimo, até eu notar que seu coração não bate? – Eu também. – Ele franziu a testa e assentiu.

– Ok, nos vemos amanhã. – Edward acenou e acenei também, corri pra dentro trancando a porta.

Ok Isabella, respira fundo.

Inspira e respira...

– Bella...

– AAAAAAAAAAH... – Gritei jogando meu pote pra cima e os meus doces caíram por todo o hall.

– Bella sou eu.

– Mãe, eu sei, to... to te vendo. – Ela riu, e me abaixei pra pegar os doces e ela se juntou a mim.

– Então posso saber o que foi isso?

– Isso o que? Não houve nada, por que você acha que houve alguma coisa?

– Bem, talvez por que sempre que você está nervosa ou preocupada você fala descontroladamente.

– Eu não faço isso. Eu faço? Quando eu fiz?

– Viu. – Esfreguei o rosto.

– Desculpe eu só... eu notei uma coisa estranha hoje e isso está me deixando pirada.

– Sério? O que? – Mamãe levantou parecendo ansiosa, o que deu nela. Suspirei terminando de pegar meus doces e me levantei.

– É tão estranho que nem vou te dizer, pra você não me chamar de louca.

– Isabella, está me deixando confusa.

– Acredite eu estou... mas eu prefiro não falar disso. – Ela assentiu e sorri indo pra cozinha e deixei meus doces no balcão e voltei para o hall. Mamãe ainda no mesmo lugar e fui até ela lhe dando um beijo de boa noite.

– Vou deitar, boa noite mãe. – Já ia subir quando ela me segurou me chamando. – O que?

– Essa... essa coisa estranha tem haver com Edward?

– Algo assim. – Murmurei evitando seus olhos e a ouvi respirar fundo.

– Bella, quando eu conheci Phil eu sabia que havia algo de misterioso nele.

– Sério? – Ergui os olhos a olhando com curiosidade, ela assentiu e me puxou até a escada sentando nos degraus e a imitei.

– Eu senti algo sobre ele, ele tinha segredos e ele era misterioso, mas acima de tudo eu sentia que éramos ligados, destinados a ficar juntos.

– Oh que lindo mãe. – Ela sorriu assentindo.

– É, você se sente assim com Edward? – Pensei por um momento, lógico que eu sentia, eu sempre queria estar com ele e eu adorava seu sorriso, suas brincadeiras, como apesar de ele não aceitar minhas ideias loucas, ele ainda sim me apoiava.

– Eu sinto que ele é especial.

– Então não importa o que há de errado, você só precisa lembrar que ele ainda é especial pra você.

– Foi o que fez com Phil?

– Sim, embora eu sabia que tinha algo de errado, eu joguei tudo pro alto e resolvi confiar no meu coração. E meu coração me dizia que precisava de Phil.

– Obrigada mãe. Isso significa muito pra mim. – Ela assentiu e beijou minha testa, e subiu, fiquei mais um momento sentada na escada olhando pro nada.

Edward era especial e eu sabia que eu estava me apaixonando por ele. Embora eu só estivesse em New Vale há uma semana, o que havia entre Edward e eu era muito especial.

O coração dele não bate.

Uma pequena vozinha gritou dentro de mim e rosnei.

Merda, eu quase tinha esquecido disso.

Me levantei, corri para meu quarto e peguei meu note book indo para o banheiro, não queria que Edward me visse, não até eu decidir o que queria. Me sentei no chão e o liguei e esperei conectar a internet.

Assim que conectei digitei a primeira coisa que pensei e a única que me veio na cabeça ao pensar em falta de coração batendo.

"Vampiros"

Aproximadamente 21.200.000 resultados (0,15 segundos)

Nossa quanta coisa, entrei na primeira opção que era a Wikipédia e comecei a ler por cima.

**– Vampiro** é um ser mitológico ou folclórico que sobrevive alimentando-se da essência vital de criaturas vivas (geralmente sob a forma de sangue), independentemente de ser um morto-vivo ou uma pessoa viva.

Bla, bla, bla...

A isso é interessante, continuei lendo em voz alta.

– Embora mesmo os vampiros do folclore balcânico e da Europa Oriental possuam um vasto leque de aparências físicas, variando de quase humanos até corpos em avançado estado de decomposição... – eca meu Edward ta muito bem conservado. Voltei a ler e sorri. – Foi em 1819, com o sucesso do romance de John Polidori _The Vampyre_, que se estabeleceu o arquétipo do vampiro carismático e sofisticado; este pode ser considerado a mais influente obra sobre vampiros do início do século XIX,[9] inspirando obras como _Varney the Vampire_ e eventualmente _Drácula._

Nem quero lembrar dessa criatura Drácula? Meu Edward ta mais pra um Lestat. Ri de mim mesma e voltei a ler por cima o que parecia ser interessante, desci a pagina e só tinha coisa bizarra.

Olha proteção...

– Itens com qualidades apotropaicas,... – mas que porra de palavra é essa? Deixa pra lá, onde eu estava... – Capazes de afastar as almas do outro mundo, são comuns no folclore vampírico. O alho é um exemplo comum,[45] e ramos de roseira silvestre e pilriteiro têm fama de poder ferir vampiros, e na Europa diz-se que espalhar sementes de mostarda no telhado das casas consegue afasta-los.[46] Outros apotropaicos incluem itens sagrados, como crucifixos, rosários, ou água benta. Diz-se que os vampiros não conseguem pisar chão sagrado, tal como o das igrejas e templos, ou atravessar água corrente.[47] Embora não sejam habitualmente vistos como apotropaicos, os espelhos têm sido usados para afastar vampiros quando colocados em portas, virados para o exterior. Em algumas culturas, os vampiros não possuem reflexo e por vezes não produzem sombra, possivelmente como manifestação da ausência de alma no vampiro.

Céus quanta loucura. Cada país tem sua própria lenda o que não me ajuda em nada.

Mas pra saber se meu Edward era um vampiro de verdade eu podia tentar ver as coisas que falavam aqui, como o negocio dos espelhos ou da sombra. E o alho, mas duvidava que essas coisas fossem reais.

Eu podia me guiar pelos filmes, mas eu não sabia se dava pra acreditar, pois Edward andava de dia, e eu já vi seu quarto não tinha caixão nenhum ali...

Ou ele pode dormir de baixo da casa?

Arg minha mente estava dando um nó.

Mas uma coisa era certa, o coração de Edward não batia e isso estava me deixando nervosa, mas o que fazer?

Eu não posso chegar no cara e falar, "hey seu coração não bate, por que?", eu acho que não posso. Ou posso? Não, se ele fosse um vampiro, ele podia me atacar, ou me matar, ou me transformar, eu não sei se quero ser vampira.

Fechei o note book com um grunhido e me levantei do chão, me vesti no banheiro mesmo e sai do banheiro, coloquei o note sobre a escrivaninha e fui até minha cama me jogando nela, olhei pela janela e Edward estava me olhando, ele acenou pra mim e acenei timidamente.

Ele ficou me olhando, talvez esperando que eu o convidasse, mas eu poderia? E se ele realmente fosse um vampiro?

OMG, talvez os outros fossem lobos e zumbis também... Não isso seria absurdo.

Olhei pra Edward e sorri e o chamei com a mão, ele sorriu e apressadamente pulou sua janela subindo na arvore e escalando até minha janela. As palavras de minha mãe voltaram a minha mente.

_Então não importa o que há de errado, você só precisa lembrar que ele ainda é especial pra você._

E ele era especial.

– Oi vampirinha tudo bem? – ele perguntou já subindo na minha cama e o abracei apertado encostando a cabeça em seu coração mudo.

– Agora está.

_Ok, isso era muito, muito fora da realidade? _


	20. 20 - Ok, isso era muito, muito

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**20 - Ok, isso era muito, muito humilhante?**

_– Oi vampirinha tudo bem? – ele perguntou já subindo na minha cama e o abracei apertado encostando a cabeça em seu coração mudo._

_– Agora está._

Seus braços me envolveram com força e suspirei apreciando seu corpo contra o meu, mesmo ele sendo frio não me incomodava, isso já fazia parte dele.

Será que isso também era coisa de vampiro? Se vampiro for o que Edward é, bem humano ele não podia ser, afinal o coração dele não batia.

Na verdade havia outras coisas estranhas em Edward, ele sempre estava frio, e as vezes eu tinha a impressão que seus olhos mudavam de cor, mas devia ser imaginação minha, isso era impossível.

Ok impossível era a palavra chave aqui.

Talvez seus olhos realmente mudassem de cor. Arg era tanta coisa em minha mente agora, que estava ficando doida.

– Bella? – Edward chamou e ergui o rosto o encarando, ele acariciou minha bochecha com o polegar e sorri um pouquinho.

– O que foi?

– Você está mesmo bem agora?

– Sim, foi só um mal estar, mas já passou. – ele assentiu e beijou meus lábios rapidamente.

– Que bom, agora durma, tenho planos para nós amanhã.

– Sério? Mas e se eu não puder?

– Eu convenço sua mãe a me emprestar você. – ele piscou e ri.

– E como fará isso?

– Com meus poderes. – ele moveu as sobrancelhas e engasguei.

OMG! Que tipo de poderes ele tinha? Será que ele falava sério? Será que já usou em mim, o que quer que ele faça?!

– Bella tudo bem?

– Sim, sim... er que tipo... tipo de poderes vai usar em minha mãe? – gaguejei e ele riu.

– Meu charme.

– Graças a Deus. – respirei aliviada e Edward me lançou um olhar estranho.

– Que tipo de poderes achou que ia usar? – riu e evitei seus olhos enquanto resmungava.

– Sei lá, algum tipo de poder de vampiro. – falei rindo no final, mas minha risada saiu meio nervosa.

– Ok... – Edward parecia desconfiado de algo, me apressei a mudar de assunto.

– Então, quais os planos para amanhã? – ele estreitou os olhos e dei meu melhor sorriso, o que o pareceu convencer, pois sorriu.

– Será uma surpresa! Agora durma ou estará muito cansada amanhã.

– Oh... ok, estou com sono mesmo... hmmm vai ficar aqui?

– Só se você quiser. – falou baixinho e o encarei.

– Claro que sim. – respirei fundo e perguntei uma das minhas duvidas. – Edward posso perguntar uma coisa?

– Claro. – ele sorriu afastando uma mecha de cabelo do meu rosto.

– Por que está sempre aqui pra mim?

– Eu quero sempre estar com você Bella.

– Mas por quê? A gente se conhece a tipo uma semana, mas parece anos e... eu gosto, só parece sabe que aconteceu tudo tão rápido. – ele suspirou e trançou meu rosto com o polegar.

– Bella eu sei que vai parecer estranho, mas eu estive esperando por você.

– Por mim? Como assim?

– Como eu posso te explicar... – ele pareceu pensativo por um momento e quando resolveu falar me olhava com tanta intensidade que corei. – Eu sempre senti que não era completo e quando você chegou eu soube na hora que te vi me olhando pela janela que você era a minha outra metade a parte que faltava em mim, com você eu me sinto completo.

– Ow... – ofeguei o encarando. Caralho esse homem é de verdade? O cutuquei com o dedo e ele sorriu.

– O que está fazendo?

– Só confirmando que você está mesmo aqui dizendo essas coisas pra mim. – ele sorriu, e segurou meu rosto entre suas mãos.

– Eu sei que é recente, mas eu sei Bella no meu coração que você é a única pra mim.

– Nossa, tipo... quer dizer você meio que me ama? – perguntei um pouco chocada com a intensidade das suas palavras e ele sorriu mais.

– É um modo de ver. – o fiquei olhando meio confusa, ele realmente me amava?

– Edward eu... – eu o amava? Eu sei que precisava dele, e ele era muito especial para mim, mas amor...

– Shiii, - ele me interrompeu beijando minha testa. – Eu não quero que diga nada, só durma Bella.

– Ok . – eu sussurrei, na verdade não sabia mais o que dizer. Edward colocou a coberta sobre nós e me aconcheguei em seu peito, ele beijou minha testa e suspirei alegremente.

Minha mente estava cheia de ideias loucas, ou talvez ideias normais, dependendo de como veja a situação. A questão era Edward, meu Edward não era normal, e ele fodidamente me amava.

E embora seja louco e muito de repente, eu sorri e beijei seu peito, ainda não escutando nada ali, mas não me importando muito.

[...]

Domingo foi um ótimo dia, e conforme Edward disse ele fez uma surpresa pra mim, ele me levou ao cinema de novo, dessa vez pra realmente ver um filme. Ele me comprou mais pipoca e doces, mas eu não torrei a grana toda.

Depois do cinema passeamos por New Vale de mãos dadas como um casal de namorados normal, eu realmente gostei disso. E embora a minha mente ainda fervilhava com o que Edward era, eu não podia evitar de me sentir bem ao seu lado.

Vampiro ou não, eu estava me apaixonando por ele.

Quando eu acordei essa manhã ele não estava mais em meu quarto, e aproveitei meu tempo sozinha para pesquisar mais sobre vampiros.

Voltei ao Google sobre o assunto e só achei mais coisas loucas.

Até olhei sobre os filmes de vampiros, nada era como Edward, ok tinha algumas semelhanças, mas nada que me fizesse ter uma certeza.

Então eu só tinha duas opções aqui.

Uma, chegar na cara de pau e perguntar ao Edward, escuta você é um vampiro? Bem isso estava completamente fora de questão, então eu iria para a segunda opção a mais plausível de todas.

Eu o faria me contar, lógico que pra isso eu precisava de ajuda e talvez jogar água benta nele...

Não melhor não, ele pode se queimar.

Ok eu vou testar as outras coisas que li, eu ainda tinha a opção do espelho, e o alho, estaca de madeira estava fora de questão, embora me assustasse um pouco, a possível condição de vampiro dele eu não queria matá-lo, não é só por que ele é um possível vampiro que ele não é filho de Deus, né. Bem eu acho.

Eu também poderia ver se ele come, outra coisa que pensei foi que nunca o vi comer, nenhuma veizinha, ele sempre brinca com a comida, mas nunca a come. Isso não podia ser normal, eu podia tentar a prata também, mas eu não sabia se tinha algo de prata por aqui... talvez um colar. É isso era uma possibilidade.

Mas era só o começo eu precisava de ajuda e amanhã falaria com Rosie, com certeza ela me ajudaria a descobrir a verdade sobre Edward.

Um pouco mais tranquila, tendo decidido o que fazer, consegui realmente aproveitar o meu domingo e quando Edward chegou pra me buscar eu já estava super animada pra ficar mais com ele.

Assim que ele me trouxe para casa a tarde, o fiz entrar comigo e nos jogamos na minha cama, ele sorriu quando subi em cima dele e com a cara super vermelha arranquei minha camisa ficando sobre ele semi nua.

– Isabella... – ele gemeu levando as mãos a minha cintura e acariciando a pele dali.

– Sim Edward?

– O que está aprontando vampirinha? – dei de ombros e me livrei do sutiã e ele gemeu, suas mãos subiram até meus seios e os acariciaram provocando os mamilos com seu polegar.

– Minha mãe não está em casa. – sorri um pouco e ele respirou fundo.

– Eu sei.

– Então... – me abaixei sobre seu corpo e dei um beijo em seus lábios, em seguida indo beijar seu pescoço, mordiscando sua pele enquanto continuava a falar. – Pensei que poderíamos ficar mais a vontade.

– Deus sim... – ele grunhiu e ri me afastando um pouco. Eu estava com vontade de fazer algo, mas era muito difícil pra mim, já que nunca fiz essas coisas, mas eu sabia que com Edward eu podia fazer qualquer coisa.

– Edward eu queria... bem... – respirei fundo tomando coragem e vermelha como um pimentão falei de um vez. – Queria te tocar.

– Então me toque Bella. – pegou minha mão a colocando em seu peito e neguei e deslizei minha mão para a protuberância em suas calças, Edward engasgou e me olhou fixamente. – Tem... tem certeza?

– Sim, eu posso... sabe você me tocou, é meio que justo eu te tocar também. – ele sorriu maliciosamente e se sentou ainda comigo em cima dele e tirou sua camisa a jogando no chão, deitou-se novamente abrindo suas calças, ofeguei quando o vi erguer os quadris e empurrar o jeans pra baixo, sai de cima dele e fui confirmar se a porta estava trancada e voltei pra cama.

Edward estava nu na minha cama.

Puta merda.

Ele era glorioso.

Coxas grosas, os quadris estreitos e seu membro, era grande e estava duro por mim. Engolindo em seco me livrei das minhas próprias calças e subi na cama ainda de calcinha. Sentei sobre as coxas de Edward novamente e ele passou as mãos por minhas coxas nuas.

– Sou todo seu Bella.

– Oh, ok... er... eu não sei... – ele sorriu e pegou minha mão e guiou ao seu pau, pulei um pouco ao senti-lo quente e vibrando contra meus dedos.

– Assim Bella, envolva sua mão e mova de cima pra baixo. – ele me mostrou como fazia e em seguida eu fiz sozinha, meu coração acelerou batendo violentamente contra meu peito.

Era muito excitante tocá-lo, eu me sentia úmida e quente só de sentir seu pau pulsando contra minha mão e não pude evitar esfregar minha boceta em sua coxa. Uma gotinha perolada saiu da ponta e a olhando com curiosidade a esfreguei pela cabeça do seu pau, Edward gemeu apertando minha coxa, sua mão subiu até minha calcinha e a afastou para provocar meu clitóris.

– Edward... – engasguei ao sentir ele pressionando meu botão e em seguida metendo dois dedos em mim, arfei jogando a cabeça pra trás e rebolei em sua mão.

– Sim Bella, não pare. – pediu entre dentes e assenti silenciosamente, voltei a acariciar seu pau duro, mais liquido saia da ponta e lambi os lábios.

Edward havia me chupado, e disse que eu tinha um gosto bom, será que... tomando toda a coragem que consegui me curvei e chupei a pontinha.

– Porra... – Edward gritou e afastei a cabeça imediatamente.

– O que? Eu te mordi? – eu só havia chupado, lambi os lábios apreciando o gosto e não era um horror, era um pouco salgado, mas foi bom senti-lo contra meus lábios todo quente e vibrante.

– Não, eu só não esperava. – sussurrou, e passou o polegar em meus lábios.

– Posso continuar?

– Ok, se é isso que você quer. – sorri assentindo e abaixei a cabeça e voltei a chupar a ponta, Edward rosnou e esfregou meu clitóris com mais vigor, gemi contra seu pau e ele engasgou.

Me sentindo muito mais corajosa com seus gemidos de aprovação, agarrei a base do seu pau e o engoli um pouco, minha língua serpenteando por seu cumprimento. Soltei seu pau e segurei as bolas as massageando, e passei minha língua de cima a baixo em seu pau.

– Porra isso é bom. – Edward gemeu e sorrindo voltei a engoli-lo, ele começou a mover o corpo para cima, estocando seu pau em minha boca, seus dedos eram mais frenéticos dentro de mim, eu sentia minha boceta pulsando e minhas pernas tremendo, gritei contra seu pau, quando vim em seus dedos. Edward rosnou afastando seu pau da minha boca e o massageou duas vez, seu membro estremeceu antes de jorrar um liquido branco em seu estomago.

– Nossa... – olhei o liquido e Edward me deu um sorriso de desculpas, ri dando de ombros e me levantei indo ao banheiro e pequei uma toalha de rosto a umedeci e pro quarto e a entreguei a Edward. Ele sorriu novamente em um pedido de desculpas, ele se limpou rapidamente e jogou a toalha no chão e me chamou para deitar sobre ele, me acomodei sobre seu peito e suspirei apreciando seu corpo frio contra o meu.

Seus dedos passearam pelo meu cabelo, fechei os olhos me concentrando em seu peito silencioso, apoiei minha mão bem aonde deveria ser o coração, o senti ficar rígido, mas como continuei quietinha ele pareceu relaxar e me abraçou mais apertado.

Ficamos assim até eu adormecer novamente.

[...]

Quando acordei na manhã seguinte Edward havia ido, e eu estava usando sua camisa, sorri me abraçando.

Mas tinha aula e eu não queria me atrasar, eu tinha um plano, e eu precisava de Rosie.

Tomei um banho rápido e fiz minha higiene matinal, em seguida vesti uma calça jeans justas e coloquei a camisa de Edward dando um nó do lado deixando um pouco de barriga a mostra, prendi o cabelo em um coque bagunçado e peguei minhas coisas.

Cheguei à cozinha e sorri para mamãe que veio me dar um beijo de bom dia e a acompanhei no café da manhã.

– E como foi seu domingo querida? – mamãe perguntou depois de alguns minutos e sorri.

– Ótimo, Edward me levou ao cinema de novo, e depois fomos passear, viemos pra cá, mas você não estava.

– Ah eu sei, nem te avisei, pois sabia que estaria em casa a noite, Phil precisou fazer uma pequena viagem com o time, e eu fui levá-lo ao aeroporto.

– Legal, quando ele volta?

– Em uma semana. Ah Bella posso falar algo com você?

– Claro mãe, o que há?

– Você e Edward... é bem, estão transando? – minha cara ficou vermelho pimentão.

– Mãe!

– O que? Você é uma mulher agora, e Edward é seu primeiro namorado, imagino que você ainda é virgem, ou já fizeram algo? – ficando muito vermelha, resmunguei um não e ela assentiu. – Bom, eu gostaria que você fosse ao ginecologista comigo, sabe para se orientar melhor.

– Ok, e quando vamos?

– Bem, eu posso marcar para hoje depois da escola?

– Sim, sim... – ouvi a buzina do carro de Edward e agradeci aos céus, que Edward chegou. – Tenho que ir, tchau mãe.

– Ok, vou te buscar em.

– Ta bom. – resmunguei já saindo de casa, encostado no carro estava Edward e sorrindo brilhantemente ao ver minha camisa, ou sua na verdade. Assim que cheguei até ele fui abraçada e ganhei um beijo no pescoço.

– Hmmm, você fica gostosa em minhas camisas vizinha. – ri corando e me soltei dele.

– Faço o que posso para agradar. – pisquei e ele riu abrindo a porta do carro. Ele fechou a porta correndo para seu lado, e rapidamente dirigiu para a escola, antes de irmos, Edward parou na frente da casa de Jasper, o olhei confusa.

– Jasper e Tânia estão vindo conosco? – Edward rosnou ao ouvir o nome de Tânia, mas respirou fundo antes de falar.

– Só Jazz.

– Ok. – Edward buzinou e Jasper saiu de sua casa e sorriu para nós, entrou no banco de trás.

– Olá pessoal.

– Hey Jazz. – Edward cumprimentou já dirigindo enquanto Jazz afivelava seu cinto.

– Oi traidor. – resmunguei e ele me olhou de olhos arregalados.

– Traidor? – me virei pra ele estreitando os olhos.

– Sim o senhor, já que estávamos planejando te unir a Alice e você me aparece no cinema com outra garota.

– Mas nós tínhamos planejado de se encontrar no cinema? – corei um pouco.

– Bem claro que não. Mas como quer que Alice goste de você, se você parece um dom Juan?

– Bella... – ele olhava entre mim e Edward e suspirou coçando a nuca. – Eu não planejei nada Bella, eu ainda quero estar com Alice.

– Sei...

– É sério, diga a ela Edward, eu nunca voltaria a namorar Jane.

– Ele nunca voltaria a namorar Jane, Bella. Eu deixaria de ser amigo dele se o fizesse. – sorri para Edward e me voltei para Jazz.

– Está bem, está perdoado, mas não volte a me aprontar uma dessa em.

– Ok, é uma promessa. E vou te recompensar.

– Como? – ele pareceu pensar.

– Levo você e Edward para a biblioteca depois da aula.

– Mas que porcaria de recompensa.

– Não gosta de livros?

– Adoro livros, mas esperava algo mais legal né.

– Mas Alice sempre está na biblioteca.

– OMG, Jazz você é um gênio. – ele sorriu e Edward riu.

– Muito obrigada... – 0 cortei quando lembrei de algo.

– Depois da escola eu não posso.

– Por que tem planos com o Cullen? – Jasper olhou pra Edward e ele parecia confuso, e bufei.

– Que nada tenho consulta com a ginecologista. – tampei a boca assim que notei o que falei, Edward e Jasper me olhavam com a boca aperta.

– E pra que você precisa ir ao ginecologista? – resmungou Edward e corei.

– Edward não seja um boçal, ela vai por que é onde as meninas vão quando querem fazer sexo com o namorado. – Edward sorriu ao ouvir Jasper e se era possível corei mais ainda.

_Ok, isso era muito, muito humilhante?_


	21. 21 - Ok, isso era muito, muito

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**21 - Ok, isso era muito, muito fora do comum?**

_– Que nada tenho consulta com a ginecologista. – tampei a boca assim que notei o que falei e Edward e Jasper me olhavam com a boca aperta._

_– E pra que você precisa ir ao ginecologista? – resmungou Edward e corei._

_– Edward não seja um boçal, ela vai por que é onde as meninas vão quando querer fazer sexo com o namorado._ _– Edward sorriu ao ouvir Jasper e se era possível corei mais ainda._

– Jasper! – guinchei e ele riu. – Agora é sério, não vou te ajudar mais. – falei já saindo do carro e tentando fugir o mais longe dali.

Caralho, aquilo é coisa que se fale, ainda mais na frente de Edward? O moleque quer me matar de vergonha só pode!

Cheguei ao meu armário e mal toquei na porta Edward estava ao meu lado.

– Fugindo de mim? – voltei a corar e evitei seus olhos.

– Claro que não, só... não queria me atrasar. – resmunguei ainda o evitando. Edward suspirou e veio para meu lado e pegou meu queixo me fazendo encará-lo.

– Não fique envergonhada.

– Fácil pra você falar. – bufei e ele sorriu e me deu um beijo rápido.

– É bom que você queira se cuidar Bella.

– É... foi ideia da minha mãe na verdade, eu preferia não ir.

– Mas você deve ir.

– Devo?

– Lógico, eu não sei você, mas eu quero ser mais intimo com você. – corei vermelho brilhante e pigarreei.

– Achei que já fossemos. – sussurrei e ele sorriu seu sorriso torto.

– Oh nos somos Bella, mas eu quero mais, muito mais. – sussurrou sedutoramente e senti minhas pernas bambas.

– Deus... – ofeguei me afastando, pois com certeza eu devia estar atingindo altos níveis de vermelhidão, terminei de pegar meus livros, Edward riu, e passou o braço por meu ombro.

– Vamos pra aula vampirinha.

– Claro, claro. – grunhi enquanto ele me guiava para nossa sala e o segui abraçando sua cintura.

– Hey Bella, acha que eu poderia ir com você? – Edward perguntou e o olhei indignada.

– Claro que não. – ele deu de ombros.

– Bem valeu a pena tentar. – piscou pra mim, e acabei rindo.

Ele era louco e eu louca por ele. Mas não havia uma chance no inferno que ele iria ao ginecologista comigo.

[...]

Eu não tive chance de falar com Rosie nas aulas de matemática e geografia, então minha melhor oportunidade foi no almoço, assim que saímos da sala, pedi pra Emmett comprar nosso almoço que logo iríamos encontrá-lo. Rosalie pareceu desconfiada, mas o incentivou a ir e a arrastei para o banheiro feminino.

– Então o que houve?

– Por que você acha que houve alguma coisa? – ela bufou.

– Bella, se você não quer falar na frente de Emmett, então alguma coisa realmente aconteceu.

– Ok, ok, aconteceu uma coisa, tipo totalmente fora da realidade. – ela mastigou o lábio inferior.

– Aé? O que?

– Ok, se prepara por que isso é tipo Ow, grande, estou chocada na verdade, já aceitei, mas estou chocada...

– Caralho, fala logo. – ele grunhiu e bufei.

– Ok, ok. Então... – parei não sabendo como dizer isso, afinal não era uma coisa normal, porra o coração do meu namorado não batia e era possível que ele fosse um vampiro...

– Bella, me conte.

– Ok, mas seja o que for dito aqui, não pode sair daqui.

– Eu prometo, agora me conte, está me deixando nervosa.

– Sim, então, eu acho... tipo é possível... eu tenho quase 50% de certeza...

– PORRA FALA LOGO! – ela gritou e arregalei os olhos e falei de um vez.

– Edward é um fudido vampiro. – falei de uma vez e a boca de Rose se abriu e fechou algumas vezes, ela parecia perdida por um momento e respirou fundo antes de voltar a falar.

– Ele... ele te disse isso?

– Claro que não, mas eu sei que o coração dele não bate.

– Não?

– Não, a gente tava abraçados e eu encostei a cabeça no seu peito e estava mudinho, nem uma batidinha de nada, nem um Tum, Tum fraquinho, nada.

– Oh Deus... – ela arfou e assentiu.

– Eu sei, assim que eu notei isso eu comecei a notar umas coisas, sabe Edward é sempre gelado e as vezes acho que o olho dele muda de cor, sem contar que ele nunca come... OMG... – guinchei ao notar isso.

Ele não come.

O que ele come então.

– O que vampiro come?

– Bebe sangue. – ela falou distraidamente e depois xingou tampando a boca.

– Oh céus isso ta ficando pior Rosie. – ela assentiu e respirou fundo, e a imitei. – Mas precisamos ser coerentes agora.

– Precisamos?

– Sim, eu preciso da sua ajuda, pra ter certeza.

– Como assim ter certeza?

– Bem eu sei lá, tipo como vou ter absoluta certeza que ele é um vampiro mesmo? – ela respirou fundo pra se concentrar.

– Bella, por que você não fala com Edward?

– Você ta louca? E se ele me chamar de louca e terminar comigo? – ela juntou as mãos como se estivesse rezando, fechou os olhos e exalou fortemente e quando os abriu me olhou intensamente.

– Isabella, o coração dele não bate.

– Pode ser sei lá alguma doença. Eu vou ver no Google isso quando eu chegar em casa, não sei por que não fiz antes, acho que essa conversa doida aqui de New Vale acabou me afetando e eu acabei indo na de vampiro. – ri da loucura da situação, Edward um vampiro, nada haver.

– E quanto aos lobos e zumbis? – Rosie falou de repente e franzi as sobrancelhas.

– Rosie todo mundo sabe que essas coisas não existem.

– Mas vampiros sim?

– Eu não sei, mas acredito mais em vampiros que zumbis, sério gente andando e comendo cérebro, totalmente fora da realidade. – ri alto e ela suspirou esfregando o rosto.

– Bella... – a porta do banheiro se abriu e paramos de falar, uma menina entrou e dei um sorriso e um aceno e puxei Rose pra fora do banheiro.

– Vamos Rose a gente pode continuar o nosso assunto mais tarde.

– Ainda tem mais?

– Claro, eu preciso da sua ajuda pra confirmar o que o Edward é.

– Que tipo de ajuda? – perguntou enquanto caminhávamos e suspirei. Era meio obvio né, menos para Rose ao que parece.

– Para provar o que Edward é, tipo jogar alho nele ou água benta, sei lá, estou aberta a ideias. – resmunguei entrando no refeitório e procurei por Emmett, ele estava sentado com Edward e o garoto que estava com Alice no cinema, Jasper estava ali também, será que Alice também? Não ela não estava em nenhum lugar. Merda!

Fui em direção a eles, mas Rosálie não estava andando, quando me virei pra ela, ela parecia meio pálida.

– Rosie você ta bem?

– Você quer o que...? – guinchou mais foi interrompida por alguém gritando, seguimos o chamado e era Emmett.

– AQUI! – Emmett voltou a gritar agitando as mãos quando nós estávamos olhando pra ele, me voltei pra Rose esperando que ela terminasse de falar, mas ela só suspirou e me puxou em direção aos rapazes.

– Vocês demoraram. – Emmett olhou curiosamente entre nós e pisquei pra ele.

– Estávamos tendo uma conversa de meninas. Oi Edward. – dei um beijo rápido em sua boca e sentei em seu colo, Rose fez o mesmo com Emmett e cumprimentamos os rapazes, lógico que eu ignorei Jasper ainda irritada com ele e olhei para o amigo de Emmett incisivamente, esperando alguma apresentação, o rapaz sorriu e estendeu a mão pra mim.

– Ben Chaney. – apertei sua mão sorrindo educadamente.

– Bella Swan.

– Prazer Bella, ouvi muito de você.

– Oh, pois eu não ouvi nada de você. – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e sorriu.

– Bem isso é uma lastima, não é? Então vamos corrigir isso, pergunte o que quiser.

– É namorado da Alice? – ele arregalou os olhos e Emmett engasgou, Rosie deu alguns tapas nas costas dele até ele se recuperar e arquear uma sobrancelha pra mim, eu dei de ombros e me voltei para Ben em expectativa. Ele deu uma rápida olhada na mesa, com certeza procurando ajuda, esquece rapaz ninguém vai te ajudar, fale logo, esperei ansiosamente ele falar, Jasper parecia curioso pela resposta também.

– Alice e Emmett são meus primos. – deu de ombros e bufei como se isso respondesse a minha pergunta.

– Primos namoram. – o lembrei e ele fez uma careta.

– Preferia beijar uma vampira que namorar Alice. – resmungou e rolei os olhos.

– Pois saiba que os vampiros beijam muito bem. – Edward riu e beijou meu pescoço, me arrepiei, mas eu não precisava estressar, ele não me morderia aqui né? Eu espero.

– Estou vendo, mas para um zumbi isso é pior que a morte. – olhei imediatamente para Jasper que pareceu cabisbaixo e bufei.

– Como sabe você já beijou alguma vampira? – seus olhos se arregalaram.

– Claro que não.

– Então como sabe que é ruim? – Ben, olhou ansiosamente para Emmett, mas o cara tinha uma loba no colo, ele não se atreveria a falar contra misturas de espécies? Raças? Ou seja, lá como eles se chamavam por aqui. Ben suspirou e coçou a nuca.

– Você tem um ponto Swan. – sorri orgulhosamente e abracei Edward pelo pescoço.

– É claro que eu tenho. – ele riu e começou a comer, vi que na frente de Edward havia uma bandeja, soltei do seu pescoço e comi uma maça, pois tentar defender a mistura de espécies, ou seja, lá o que for, dava fome.

O resto do almoço passou entre conversas, Ben até que era um cara legal, e não era namorado de Alice o que era ótimo, eu já havia perdoado Jasper pela sua boca grande, e ainda ia juntar ele com Alice, nem que fosse a ultima coisa que eu faria.

[...]

Quando as aulas acabaram, Edward me levou para o estacionamento, e vi o carro da minha mãe.

– Eu te chamo quando chegar em casa. – beijei sua boca e ele sorriu contra meus lábios.

– Não quer que eu vá mesmo? – o olhei feio e ele riu. – Ok, não está mais aqui quem falou. – me deu mais um beijo e nos despedimos.

Entrei no carro e beijei mamãe na bochecha.

– Como foi à aula querida?

– Tudo bem e o seu dia?

– Ótimo querida, pronta pra consulta?

– Não. – ela riu achando que eu estava brincando, e dirigiu em direção ao hospital de New Vale.

Como tudo em New Vale era perto, chegamos lá em menos de dez minutos, mamãe estacionou no amplo estacionamento e trancou o carro me levando para o prédio de dois andares.

Assim que passamos pelas portas duplas de vidro, comecei a olhar em volta com curiosidade, mas logo desanimei, ela como qualquer outro hospital, até o cheiro, havia algumas cadeiras para espera e fui até lá, me sentando, enquanto mamãe falava com uma enfermeira no balcão de atendimento.

Ela falou por um momento com a moça morena e assentiu com um sorriso e voltou para mim.

– Vamos Bella, Esme vai atendê-la. – falou enquanto me levava para as escadas e travei.

– Esme Cullen? A mãe de Edward?

– É.

OMG! E eu pensei que Jasper me envergonhando era mico, isso vai ser um pesadelo.

– Mãe! – guinchei e ela rolou os olhos e voltou a andar me puxando.

– Não seja boba Bella, Esme vai ser muito profissional.

– Mas mãe, eu não quero a mãe do meu namorado olhando minhas partes de menina. – minha mãe só riu.

– Não seja absurda Bella.

– Ah você gostaria que a mãe do Phil olhasse suas partes de menina? – guinchei e ela continuou me ignorando completamente, enquanto ainda me arrastava para o segundo andar.

Quando chegamos notei que parecia muito com uma clinica particular, havia outra recepcionista, esta era loira e baixinha um pouco mais velha que eu. Ela ficava atrás de um balcão na recepção em uma pequena sala e havia algumas portas, que deviam ser banheiro, havia uma maior escrita "consultórios" na frente, mamãe foi até a outra recepcionista.

– Olá marcamos consulta com a Dra. Cullen.

– Ah claro, é Isabella Swan certo?

– Isso mesmo.

– A doutora já a atendera. Se Isabella puder me acompanhar. – ela indicou a porta maior e me levantei a seguindo, mamãe sentou nas cadeiras de espera, não havia ninguém no consultório e ela relaxou lendo uma revista, enquanto eu ia para sofrer uma humilhação cruel.

A jovem me levou através da porta grande que levava aos consultórios, entramos em um largo corredor, mas não andamos muito, a sala de Esme era uma das primeiras, ela abriu a porta e me guiou para o grande cômodo.

A sala de Esme era muito bonita, toda decorada em tons claros com moveis de madeira marfim, havia uma mesa grande de costas para a grande janela que havia no cômodo, havia um sofá de aparência confortável, e uma outra porta que devia ser para exames, a jovem me indicou uma das cadeiras de frente para a mesa, e disse que Esme logo viria me atender.

– Obrigada. – ela saiu e fiquei olhando para meus pés enquanto esperava, cara isso seria tão constrangedor, eu nunca mais conseguiria olhar na cara de Edward depois disso.

– Toc, toc... – alguém chamou abrindo a porta e me virei vendo uma senhora usando roupa de enfermeira, ela sorriu calorosamente para mim. – Oh olá, Esme não está? – ela olhou em volta e depois para mim.

– Hmmm... não, estou esperando. – ela sorriu mais e terminou de entrar na sala.

– Oh ela está vendo uma ultrassonografia, deve ter demorado mais do que ela previu. E você minha jovem, veio para...?

– Primeira consulta na verdade. – murmurei e ela sorriu mais.

– Sua mãe insistiu. – acabei sorrindo também.

– Isso mesmo.

– Bem, é normal, com certeza está de namoradinho e sua mãe só está preocupada.

– É acertou em cheio. – ela rolou os olhos.

– É sempre a mesma coisa. Então é vampiro, lobo ou zumbi? – ela sorriu e olhei para os lados... isso era algum tipo de brincadeira?

– Er... vampiro?

– Oh boa escolha, eu namorei um vampiro na sua idade, um ótimo beijador. – falou com olhos sonhadores e voltei a olhar em volta nervosamente.

– Oh... ok. – ela riu.

– Pena que acabou, normalmente eles preferem as companheiras e acabam nos chutando, você é companheira do seu vampiro?

– Hein? – ela bufou.

– Esses jovens, com certeza ele não te falou nada. Mas escute um conselho querida, se você não é a companheira dele, termine agora antes que seja chutada, por que vou lhe dizer meu bem, quando eles encontram a companheira verdadeira, eles nem te enxergam mais.

_Ok, isso era muito, muito fora do comum?_


	22. 22 - Ok, isso era muito, muito

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**22 - Ok, isso era muito, muito nojento?**

_– Pena que acabou, normalmente eles preferem as companheiras e acabam nos chutando, você é companheira do seu vampiro?_

_– Hein? – ela bufou._

_– Esses jovens, com certeza ele não te falou nada. Mas escute um conselho meu, querida, se você não é a companheira dele, termine agora antes que seja chutada, por que vou lhe dizer meu bem, quando eles encontram a companheira verdadeira, eles nem te enxergam mais._

Mais do que diabos essa mulher ta falando, ela deve ter visto a minha cara de confusa, pois suspirou e sentou na cadeira ao lado da minha e pegou minha mão.

– Não fique assim querida, as vezes é chato isso, mas saiba que enquanto meu vampiro foi meu, eu aproveitei o máximo que eu pude, na verdade se alguém tivesse me dito pra dar o fora nele, eu não daria, vampiros são muito charmosos e fogosos. – ela deu uma risadinha e suspirou em seguida os olhos perdidos com certeza lembrando-se do seu vampiro charmoso e fogoso. Tirei minha mão da dela.

– Ok, er... valeu pelo conselho. – ela sorriu e já ia falar mais quando a porta se abriu e Esme entrou, quase cai de joelhos agradecendo aos céus que Esme chegou, pois assim me livraria dessa louca, mas minha prece foi esquecida quando lembrei o porquê Esme estava aqui.

– Bella, que bom vê-la novamente.

– Hey Dra. Cullen. – ela bufou.

– Me chame de Esme querida. Mary, obrigada por ter vindo. – ela agradeceu a enfermeira que parece ser chamar Mary que sorriu.

– Claro Esme, para que precisa de mim?

– Eu imaginei que Bella se sentiria desconfortável comigo a examinando, e queria a sua ajuda. Sinto muito Bella, mas eu sou a única ginecologista em New Vale.

– Oh...

Eu não sabia se sorria agradecida por não ser ela a me examinar, ou chorava por que a enfermeira louca que ia me examinar.

– Bem vamos começar. – Esme foi até um armário que ficava no canto ao lado do sofá e tirou uma roupa de hospital e entregou a mim. – Aqui Bella, vista-se lá dentro e avise quando estiver pronta, Mary lhe atendera fazendo recolhimento e em seguida nós duas conversaremos, ok?

– Ok. – peguei a roupa da mão dela e fui para a porta que ela indicou, era como eu imaginei uma sala de exame.

Havia uma maca em um canto e no centro da sala aquelas mesas bizarras onde com certeza eu sentaria com as pernas pra cima. Graça a Deus não seria a Esme a ver minhas partes de menina, um pouco mais calma sobre isso. Tirei minhas roupas rapidamente e vesti a bata de hospital, e abri a porta avisando que estava pronta.

Mary sorriu e veio me ajudar, me ajudou a subir e a ajustar minhas pernas na mesa desconfortável.

Caralho eu estava totalmente exposta pra mulher, isso não era bom. Ela começou a pegar algumas coisas em uma mesinha que tinha perto da maca, e fechei os olhos rezando pra que isso acabasse logo.

Senti-a mexendo nas minhas partes de menina e apertei mais forte meus olhos, quando ela murmurou que já tinha acabado, eu quase quebrei o pescoço na pressa de sair da mesa, ela riu e com um tubinho na mão marcou meu nome e disse que poderia me trocar.

Assim que me troquei ela tirou um pouco de sangue, para mais exames e saiu da sala.

Mais calma que já havia acabado, me troquei e voltei para a sala de Esme, ela estava sentada tomando algo de uma xícara, não devia ser café por que não saia fumaça, mas vai que ela é fá de café frio né. Ela levantou os olhos quando me viu e colocou a xícara sobre a mesa, sobre seus lábios havia um bigode um pouco vermelho, ela se apressou em lamber e sorriu se desculpando.

– Suco de tomate, meu favorito, quer?

– Her... não obrigada. – pensei em perguntar por que ela tomava suco na xícara e não em um copo, mas não quis dar uma de intrometida. Ela pegou uma fixa e uma caneta.

– Bem Bella, a maioria das perguntas sobre alergias e doenças, já foi perguntado a sua mãe, eu vou perguntar algumas coisas mais pessoais ok. Não se sinta envergonhada para responder algumas, é importante que seja honesta, pois só quero o melhor para você.

– Ok.

– Ótimo, vejamos, você bebe ou fuma?

– Não.

– Já fez sexo?

– Não. – ela levantou o rosto me encarando seriamente.

– Posso perguntar por quê? – dei de ombros.

– Eu só nunca conheci ninguém com quem eu queria fazer isso. Sem contar que meu pai faleceu quando eu tinha 15 e eu me mudei pra Los Angeles pra viver com minha mãe, e os dois anos seguintes eu não estava muito sociável pra namorar ou algo assim. – merda, o que houve com meu filtro verbal, mas ao olhar para Esme eu não consegui evitar contar tudo que ela queria, ela sorriu abertamente.

– Obrigada Bella.

– Por quê?

– Por ser honesta comigo, eu sei que deve estar muito a vontade comigo fazendo isso. Afinal eu sou a mãe do seu namorado. – corei um pouco e pigarreei.

– É... sabe é um pouco estranho. – ela riu.

– Eu sei querida, mas não se preocupe, o que falamos aqui, fica aqui. Eu nunca contaria para ninguém, nem mesmo Edward. – sorri agradecida.

– Obrigada.

– Ótimo, vamos continuar então... – ela voltou a olhar para seu questionário e voltou a fazer um monte de perguntas chatas, eu tentei responder o mais honestamente possível.

Quando ela finalizou isso ela entrou no assunto que eu mais temia.

– Então, você vai querer começar a tomar o anticoncepcional?

– Hmmm, eu acho que sim.

– Ok, então querida, a as pílulas e injeção, você tem preferência por algum?

– A injeção seria melhor, eu não quero esquecer algum dia de tomar a pílula e ter problemas depois.

– Claro, então eu farei um exame com as amostras que Mary tirou de você e eu quero que você venha aqui de novo na quarta assim você já pode tomar a injeção.

– Ok.

– Você tem alguma pergunta? – corei vermelho brilhante e ela riu. e abriu sua gaveta e tirou alguns panfletos. – Aqui pegue, é importante você estar consciente sobre o sexo, se você sentir que está pronta deve fazer, mas lembre-se camisinha é importante, a injeção protege de uma futura gravidez, mas existem as doenças sexualmente transmissíveis.

– Vampiros tem doenças sexualmente transmissíveis? – falei sem pensar e tapei a boca ficando vermelha, ela riu.

– Todo mundo tem Bella. Mas você deve ser honesta com seu parceiro, exigir que ele faça um exame assim como estou fazendo um em você. – ela evitou a minha pergunta, mas se Edward fosse um vampiro ela poderia ser um também e ela nunca falaria isso, então só sorri assentindo.

– Ok.

– Bem por hoje é só. – ela se levantou e a imitei. – Não se esqueça de voltar quarta para tomar a injeção. Eu acho que no mesmo horário, ok. Mary vai marcar para você.

– Ok, obrigada Esme. – nos despedimos e fui pra fora encontrar minha mãe, falei o que Esme me disse e ela falou com Mary e acertaram tudo para que eu voltasse na quarta.

[...]

Assim que cheguei a casa eu fui direto pra cima, minha mãe me chamou antes que eu alcançasse meu quarto.

– Bella está tudo bem? – suspirei fundo, eu havia ficado calada a maior parte do caminho, mas também assim que deixamos o consultório às palavras de Mary ficaram martelando em minha mente.

Se meu Edward fosse mesmo um vampiro, eu tinha muitas mais preocupações do que levar uma mordida, eu podia não ser a companheira dele. O que ia ser um problema por que eu já estava apaixonada por ele. E eu não ia deixar ele me largar sem lutar.

– Tudo bem mãe. – falei por fim, por que nenhuma chance que eu revelaria minhas neuroses pra minha mãe, sério se ela soubesse tudo que rola na minha mente a essa hora eu já estaria a caminho do hospício.

– Ok, vai ficar com Edward agora?

– Na verdade vou tomar um banho primeiro, mais tarde eu falo com ele.

– Ok, vou tomar um banho também antes de fazer o jantar.

– Ok. – entrei no meu quarto e agarrei meu note book e corri para o banheiro, sai do banheiro e peguei uma roupa, pois eu não queria ser pega desprevenida por Edward, de novo.

Tomei um banho rápido e depois de vestida sentei no chão com meu note book conectado, entrei no Google e pensei no que digitar primeiro.

Sobre a falta de coração do Edward ou sobre esse negocio de companheira?

As duas coisas eram muito importantes, só não sabia qual... Lógico que é a desse negocio de companheira. Onde já se viu isso, Edward que pense que pode me dar um pé se aparecer essa tal de companheira, é melhor ele se acostumar que essa ai seja eu.

Digitei "companheira do vampiro", e apareceu aproximadamente 186.000 resultados (0,22 segundos)...

Comecei a olhar as respostas... Mas que diabos, tinha varias coisas sobre os personagens daquele filme de vampiros "Amanhecer", o que isso, fanfic? Tinha vários sites com historias diferentes com os personagens do filme. Olha tem umas interessantes aqui... Vou ler mais tarde. Joguei esses sites nos meus favoritos e voltei a digitar na caixa do Google.

Mas sempre aparecia coisas sobre fanfics, que merda.

Desisti dessa busca e fui na outra. Depois eu perguntaria a Rosie sobre esse negocio de companheira.

Digitei "coração que não bate", e apareceram Aproximadamente 9.210.000 resultados (0,14 segundos), comecei a descer a tela e tinha umas coisas de musicas, e bla, bla, hey isso é interessante.

"Vivendo com um **_coração_** artificial que **_não bate_**". Entrei nessa opção para ler a reportagem.

**Vivendo com um ****_coração_**** artificial que ****_não bate_**

Médicos do Instituto do Coração do Texas, EUA, desenvolveram um coração artificial que não produz pulsação, nem qualquer batida audível. Sim, é possível viver sem pulso!

Se você colocar sua orelha no peito de um paciente transplantado, só ouvirá um zunido baixinho e, se tocar em seu pescoço, não haverá pulso.

A máquina funciona por meio de uma bomba de fluxo contínuo, que circula o sangue do paciente pelo corpo todo, ao invés de bombeá-lo. Segundo os "fabricantes", o aparelho dura mais tempo que outros corações artificiais.

De acordo com os médicos, a substituição foi um sucesso em bezerros e novilhos, e só recentemente foi testada em humanos. Infelizmente, o homem que recebeu o implante morreu por complicações da sua doença, mas ele viveu mais de um mês sem batimentos.

Só depois de um protótipo final, de um fabricante interessado e da aprovação da agência norte americana de regulação de medicamentos e alimentos é que a máquina vai entrar no mercado. [Gizmodo]

Hey o Edward pode ter um desse. Sorri com isso, se bem que talvez ele fosse doente, tadinho do meu Edward, é doente e eu pensando que ele é um vampiro. Graças a Deus que eu não perguntei isso na cara dele.

Mas como uma boa curiosa eu ainda precisava confirmar minhas suspeitas, fechei meu note, e me levantei saindo do banheiro, felizmente Edward não estava na janela, desci as escadas e fui direto pra cozinha, olhei na geladeira e nos armários, mas que porra a gente num tem alho?

– Procurando um lanchinho filha? – minha mãe falou entrando na cozinha e levantei o rosto pra ela.

– Hey mãe a gente não tem alho?

– Alho, pra que, você odeia alho.

– Odeio?

– Odeia. – ela riu e foi até a geladeira pegar as coisas pra fazer o jantar.

– Odeio não mãe, eu amo alho. – sério que eu odiava essa merda, eu nem lembrava a ultima vez que comi alho... a deve ser por que eu odiava. Droga.

– Bem até esses dias você odiava.

– Ok, que seja, mas a gente tem alho? – voltei a perguntar já impaciente.

– Bella, você não gosta de alho e nem Phil por que eu compraria.

– Merda! Mãe me empresta o carro, vou até o mercado? – ela me deu um olhar confuso, mas assentiu.

– Claro, pode pegar a chave no balcão.

– Valeu, se Edward aparecer diz que eu já volto.

– Por que não o chama pra ir com você.

– Poxa mãe, parece que a gente é grudado sabe, eu posso fazer coisas sem o Edward. – bufei e ela riu.

– Ok, não está mais aqui quem falou.

– Certo, eu volto logo.

Me despedi dela, peguei algum dinheiro e fui pro carro, dirigi para o centro de New Vale, como não era muito longe, cheguei rapidinho e estacionei o carro e fui pra dentro do mercado. Até que o mercado era grandinho, caminhei pelos corredores até as partes de frutas e legumes e achei o alho.

Peguei um dois e coloquei em um saquinho, estava andando pelos corredores e passei pelo corredor de temperos, parei quando vi o potinho de alho triturado. Será que é mais eficaz?

Vou levar um.

Satisfeita com minhas compras fui até a parte dos frios, queria um sorvetinho pra comer depois do jantar, entrei no corredor dos freezers, e comecei a procurar o sorvete quando vi um pote com nome estranho.

– Mistura zumbi feliz? – li em voz alta e abri o freezer e peguei o pote, na foto havia uma moça bonita bebendo o negocio e me lembrou aquela coisa estranha que a família de Emmett comeu no jantar na casa dos Brandon.

– Mas que porra... – alguém grunhiu e me virei vendo Alice me olhando.

– Alice. – sorri alegremente ao ver ela, ela não parecia muito feliz em me ver, mas não me importei.

– Você vai comprar isso? – ela apontou para o pote na minha mão e fiz uma careta.

–

Credo não. – ela riu e tirou da minha mão.

– Vai por mim, faz bem em não comprar.

– É ruim?

– Pra um humano.

– Ah é só pra "zumbi". – fiz aspas no ar e ela rolou os olhos.

– Sim, pra zumbis. – ela estava com uma cestinha e pegou alguns potes colocando dentro. Fiquei parada a olhando e ela se virou pra mim com uma carranca.

– O que?

– Nada, eu só... – não sabia o que dizer, e ela não parecia que queria muito papo, mas essa era minha melhor chance de falar com ela...

– O que? – repetiu irritada com meu silêncio e respirei fundo, era agora ou nunca.

– Por que não gosta de mim? – ela abriu e fechou a boca e deu de ombros.

– Não tenho nada contra você Swan.

– Mas não gosta de mim? – ela respirou fundo e me encarou.

– Realmente me irrita como você tem bagunçado as coisas por aqui.

– O que eu baguncei? Eu acredito que estou melhorando. – resmunguei com as mãos na cintura e ela riu.

– Claro, juntar meu irmão com uma loba não é minha definição de melhorar as coisas.

– Você não quer que seu irmão seja feliz?

– Claro que eu quero.

– Então não devia ficar contra ele, se ficar com uma loba o deixa feliz. – ela suspirou esfregando a testa.

– Escuta Swan, o que meu irmão faz ou deixa de fazer não me interessa, mas eu não gosto disso, e não vou fingir que gosto.

– Ok entendi. Então você quer almoçar com a gente amanhã?

– Você escutou o que eu disse?

– Escutei, você não é muito fá do seu irmão namorando uma loba, mas o que isso tem haver com lanchar com a gente?

– Eu não quero ter contato com lobos e muito menos vampiros.

– Por quê? Se você quer saber, eles são muito interessantes.

– Lobos e vampiros? Acho que não.

– É sério, você pode se surpreender se der uma chance.

– Eu não acho que é boa ideia.

– Pois eu acho que é uma ótima ideia. Você tem que ir.

– Eu...

– Bella é você? – olhei pra quem me chamou e sorri ao ver Jasper. Mas isso que era coincidência boa.

– Jasper, oi, olha quem ta aqui. – ele se aproximou de nós e sorriu para Alice.

– Olá Alice. – ela piscou confusa.

– Hey Hale.

– Então Jasper, eu tava dizendo pra Alice que ela tem que almoçar com a gente amanhã, não vai ser ótimo? – Jasper sorriu mais.

– Claro que vai, você vai vir? – ele olhou intensamente pra ela que piscou e engoliu em seco.

– Eu... eu... – ela me olhou nervosamente. – Se eu for você me deixa em paz?

– Claro. – claro que não, mas ela não precisava saber das minhas reais intenções, sorri abertamente e quase vibrei quando ela respondeu.

– Ok, a gente se vê amanhã. – Alice praticamente quase correu pra longe da gente e sorri para Jasper.

– Conseguimos Jasper.

– Mas será que ela vai mesmo amanhã? – ele falou olhando por onde Alice havia ido e bufei.

– Ai dela se não for, eu a arrasto até a nossa mesa se for preciso. – ele riu se virando pra mim.

– Bem sendo assim, vai ser ótimo. – sorri e olhei para o que ele segurava na mão.

– Shake vampiro sangrento. – li em voz alto e olhei pra Jasper com os olhos arregalados, na foto do produto havia um cara com presas enormes e sujas de uma coisa vermelha e sorrindo erguendo o copo do produto.

Jesus cristo.

_Ok, isso era muito, muito nojento?_


	23. 23 - Ok, isso era muito, muito

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**23 - Ok, isso era muita, muita loucura?**

_– Shake vampiro sangrento. – li em voz alto e olhei pra Jasper com os olhos arregalados, na foto do produto havia um cara com presas enormes e sujas de uma coisa vermelha e sorrindo erguendo o copo do produto._

_Jesus cristo._

– Que merda é essa Jasper? – ele me olhou e em seguida para o pote em sua mão, e forçou um sorriso.

– Shake sangrento?

– É... – olhei para os lados e sussurrei. – Sangue? – Jasper engasgou e olhou para os lados, ele parecia prestes a correr.

– Bella por que... bem por que acha isso?

– O que eu pensaria, chama Shake vampiro sangrento, o que mais seria?

– Bem, não é sangue, tipo seria loucura se fosse não é? – olhei para Jasper por um momento, ponderando se devia jogar meu alho nele também, mas ainda estava lacrado e eu nem paguei pelo negocio, e podia ser preza por usar o produto sem pagar.

E a ultima coisa que eu precisava era minha mãe vir me buscar no mercado, por eu ser presa por estar abrindo potes de alhos e jogando em possíveis vampiros.

Mas uma coisa era meio obvia, vampiros ou não, esse povo de New Vale tinha uns hábitos alimentares muito bizarros.

– Bella você está bem?

– Hein?

– Você pareceu meio perdida, está tudo bem?

– Sim, sim... eu só percebi uma coisa que não tinha percebido antes. – murmurei distraidamente e ele pareceu confuso.

– E o que é?

– Que é o que? – ele riu.

– O que você percebeu?

– Oh... eu percebi... bem percebi, que isso ai parece ser muito nojento. – me afastei dele caçando meu sorvete, e passei longe quando vi um produto com um lobo na frente, eu nem queria saber o que era.

Achei finalmente o sorvete normal e agarrei e sai o mais rápido possível dali, infelizmente Jasper estava me seguindo.

– Bella tem certeza que está bem?

– Claro que sim, estou ótima, só um pouco confusa, mas não mais que o normal desde que eu cheguei aqui.

– No mercado?

– Não, na cidade. – grunhi e ele riu, entrei em uma fila pequena, e Jasper ficou ao meu lado.

– Você quer um conselho?

– Eu vou gostar dele?

– Acho que sim.

– Então fale.

– Sei que New Vale não é o lugar perfeito que parece, mas de uma chance.

– Eu dou, mas às vezes parece que tem tantos segredos, e esse negocio de preconceito, me deixa... Exasperada.

– Eu entendo, mas às vezes os segredos são guardados por um bom motivo.

– Eu espero que sim, ou vou ficar muito irritada quando os descobrir. – ele riu e apontou mostrando que era minha vez, passei minhas coisas e paguei, Jasper deixou sua bebida esquisita de lado e me acompanhou para fora do mercado.

– Sabe não precisa me levar até o carro.

– Não tem problema, e eu só queria ter certeza que está bem.

– Eu estou sim. Só... tem muita coisa na minha cabeça no momento.

– Ok.

Nos despedimos e dirigi para casa, minha mente fervilhava. Essas comidas estranhas, o jeito como eles agiam quando ofendiam seu ser místico. Será que realmente na cidade havia de verdade seres místicos? E se era por que ninguém me contou?

Por que se fosse, eu podia ofender alguém e acabar sendo, mordida, ou seja, lá o que eles façam com quem irrita eles. Minha cabeça está tão confusa. Coração artificial, vampiros, zumbi feliz, shake sangrento, era tudo tão fora da realidade que não podia ser real... Deus espero que não seja real.

Estacionei em frente a casa e olhei minha sacola de compras, jogar alho em Edward não parecia mais uma boa ideia, por que e se ele fosse um vampiro de verdade e começasse a queimar, mas e se ele não fosse e me achasse uma fodida louca?

– Bella? – alguém chamou dando uma batida na janela, meu coração quase saiu pela boca com o susto.

– Jesus Cristo! – ofeguei com a mão no coração e olhei pela janela e suspirei aliviada ao ver Edward me encarando com um sorriso.

– Oi vizinha. – sorri um pouco e sai do carro, ele pegou minha mão me ajudando, e pegou minha sacola.

– Oi.

– Tudo bem?

– Sim, você me assustou. – acusei ainda tentando acalmar meu coração, Edward riu e me abraçou pelos ombros, beijando meu cabelo.

– Desculpe, eu estava preocupado com você.

– Eu fui ao mercado.

– Por que não me chamou? Adoraria ter ido com você. – rolei os olhos.

– Sabe a gente num precisa fazer tudo juntos. – não que eu não quisesse fazer tudo com ele, por que eu queria, mas as vezes eu sentia como se Edward sentisse obrigação de estar comigo todo o tempo, e eu não queria isso, então ficar afastado nem que seja um pouco não devia fazer mal, eu espero. Felizmente Edward sorriu e me abraçou pela cintura.

– Não precisamos, mas eu gosto de fazer tudo com você. – corei um pouco mais sorri, já que ele pensava assim.

– Ah já que é assim, da próxima eu te chamo. – ele escovou seus lábios contra os meus, mas se afastou antes que eu aprofundasse o beijo.

– Então o que comprou?

– Alho.

– Alho? – ele perguntou confuso e tapei a boca quando notei o que disse, Edward me olhou divertido. – Não sabia que era um fã de alho. – pigarreei.

– Bem a muita coisa sobre mim que não sabe. – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, mas sorriu.

– Sabe você tem razão.

– Eu tenho?

– Lógico que tem. Como a muita coisa sobre mim que você não sabe.

– Oh... e vai me contar? – ele sorriu abertamente.

– Se você me contar sobre você.

– Bem o que quer saber? – perguntei um pouco desconfiada e ele riu mais.

– Hmmm, eu preciso pensar, tenho muitas perguntas.

– Sério? – eu estava chocada pra dizer no mínimo, o que ele queria saber de mim? Não era eu que estava andando por ai com um coração que não bate.

– Não fique tão surpresa Bella, tudo sobre você me interessa.

– Bem, eu me interesso por você também.

– Isso é bom. Então o que quer saber?

– Posso perguntar qualquer coisa?

– O que quiser.

– S...

– Hey vão ficar ai a noite toda crianças? – minha mãe chamou e bufei, isso que era hora inconveniente, se bem que conversar no meio da rua era inconveniente também.

– Já vou mãe. – resmunguei e me voltei para Edward. – Quer entrar pra jantar?

– Eu já comi.

– O Shake sangrento? – Edward arregalou os olhos.

– Onde viu isso?

– Mercado. – Edward praguejou baixinho e esfregou a mão no rosto.

– Bella sobre isso... – ele não continuou, ele parecia procurar as palavras, suspirei e o abracei pelo pescoço.

– Ta tudo bem Edward, eu entendo.

– Entende?

– Sim, você aqui de New Vale tem hábitos alimentares bizarros, mas quem não tem?

– Você é muito distraída Isabella.

– Por que diz isso? – ele afastou uma mecha do meu rosto e beijou meus lábios rapidamente.

– Por que é, mas eu gosto disso em você.

– Gosta é?

– Gosto de tudo em você. – sorri e o abracei apertado, seu corpo frio era bom contra o meu, e seu coração silencioso já não me incomodava mais, eu já estava me acostumando com as diferenças bizarras de Edward, vampiro, ou seja, lá o que ele for.

– Melhor eu entrar. – murmurei contra seu peito, e ele assentiu me soltando.

– Claro, te vejo amanhã. – estranhei que ele não disse que ia no meu quarto e segurei sua mão.

– Ainda vamos falar amanhã?

– Falar?

– Sim, sabe pra nos conhecermos melhor. – Edward sorriu e acariciou meu rosto com sua outra mão.

– Mal posso esperar. – me deu mais um beijo, e não o soltei, ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. – O que?

– Vai sair hoje?

– Não, por quê? – dei de ombros o soltando.

– É só que você não pediu para ir ao meu quarto, e... – Edward riu me interrompendo. Ele me abraçou me erguendo até ficar cara a cara com ele.

– Eu não pedi por que eu vou ao seu quarto, quer você queira ou não. – sorri abertamente.

– Ah então tudo bem. – Edward riu de novo e me deu mais um beijo antes de me mandar pra dentro, peguei minha sacola e corri pra colocar meu sorvete no congelador antes que derretesse.

Jantei com minha mãe, conversamos um pouco, mas minha mente estava em outro lugar, em Edward como sempre, e em que tipo de perguntas eu faria para ele.

Sua cor favorita, ou sua banda favorita, ou quem sabe você bebê sangue em garrafa ou diretamente de pescoços... Ok essa era uma péssima pergunta. Mas do jeito que eu estava curiosa era bem capaz de eu perguntar isso mesmo para ele.

Quando fui dormir nem me assustei ao entrar no quarto e encontrar Edward largado na minha cama, somente sorri. Fui para o banheiro me trocar, deitei com ele, ele me abraçou apertado e deitei a cabeça em seu peito.

Aproveitei o cheiro da sua pele, seu corpo pressionado contra o meu e o silêncio do seu peito e adormeci rapidamente.

Amanhã eu me preocuparia com o que quer que ele fosse. Agora eu só queria ficar com meu namorado.

[...]

– Sua cor favorita? – Edward perguntou na fila para o almoço, nós estávamos fazendo perguntas desde que ele me pegou na hora de ir pra escola, estávamos nas coisas light, tipo livros, musicas e cores.

As perguntas mais tensas, eu ia perguntar quando eu o tivesse sozinho no meu quarto, e de preferência com as portas fechadas, por que se eu fizesse alguma pergunta que o chateasse eu podia tirar a blusa e o distrair com meus peitos.

Uma garota tem que usar as armas que tem.

– Bronze. – falei de uma vez, e ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e corei. – Quer dizer, dourado. – ele sorriu e corei mais ainda, merda. – Não er... azul?

– Você está me perguntando?

– Não, to dizendo, azul. – murmurei e ele riu. – E a sua?

– Essa é fácil, mogno, como seus cabelos, e chocolate como seus olhos.

– Edward! – corei mais ainda e ele riu alto.

– Ai meu Deus, da pra parar com essa melação, antes que eu vomite?

– Vai te catar Emmett. – Edward xingou e Emmett fez sons de engasgo fazendo eu e Rosie rir.

Sentamos na nossa mesa de sempre e Ben e Jasper já estavam lá, e pareciam muito amiguinhos.

– Hey pessoal. – eles nos cumprimentaram, e como sempre sentei no colo de Edward, Rose sentou no do Emmett e deixamos uma cadeira vaga, Edward olhou para o lugar com uma sobrancelha arqueada e dei de ombros.

– Eu convidei alguém pra sentar com a gente.

– Ai meu Deus, quem é o próximo?

– Se for Jacob Black eu saio. – resmungou Jasper e em seguida olhou pra Rose. – Sem ofensa.

– Credo, claro que não. – fiz uma careta e em seguida me virei pra Rosie. – Sem ofensa. – ela riu.

– Tudo bem, contanto que nosso convidado não seja Tânia Hale. – ela fez uma careta de nojo e se virou pra Jasper. – Sem ofensas.

– Te zuou Jazz. – Emmett gargalhou e rolei os olhos.

– Não é Tânia, nem Jacob. – olhei feio pra Jasper, ele sabia muito bem quem era, mas ele só riu.

– Então quem é o misterioso amigo novo? – perguntou Edward de novo, e já ia abrir a boca, quando Alice entrou no refeitório, dei uma olhada significativa para Rose que seguiu meu olhar e também olhou com expectativa pra ela. Afinal eu havia relatado o encontro no mercado, lógico que eu deixei de lado o porquê eu estava no mercado.

Rosie ainda não estava por dentro do meu plano de tacar alho no Edward, e ela podia me achar louca. Essas coisas tinham que falar com calma.

Voltando a Alice, ela entrou no refeitório e olhou para os lados procurando algo, quando ela nos viu. Ela respirou fundo e veio em nossa direção. Prendi a respiração a olhando com animação, eu estava praticamente pulando no colo de Edward, e ele teve que segurar minha cintura para me manter quieta.

– Hey gente. – Alice murmurou baixinho quando se aproximou e praticamente todo mundo estava boquiaberto, Jasper era o pior, notei que estava meio silencioso e olhei em volta e parecia que a escola inteira estava olhando Alice chocados.

Poxa a menina devia ser um terror.

– Oi Alice, feliz que veio. – cumprimentei e chutei a canela de Jasper que saltou e passou a mão nervosamente pelo cabelo.

– Oi Alice.

– Hmmm, oi Hale. – ela arrumou uma mecha do seu cabelo curto, e ficou olhando para seus pés, e Jasper olhando pra ela.

Meu Deus, será que eu tinha que fazer tudo?

Olhei para meu prato e tinha um sanduiche, catei um pedaçinho e taquei em Jasper que me olhou confuso.

– Convida ela pra sentar. – sussurrei e ele assentiu freneticamente e puxou a cadeira vazia que era ao lado dele.

– Alice, sente-se. – ela olhou para ele e depois para a cadeira, e sentou ficando rígida, Jasper sentou também, e todos ficamos em um silêncio tenso.

Comecei a tamborilar meus dedos na mesa, e olhei em volta em busca de ajuda, mas Rosalie brincava com o cabelo de Emmett, e evitava me olhar, Emmett olhava meio embasbacado para Alice, assim como Ben. Já Jasper ficava encarando Alice que sempre que olhava pra ele, baixava o rosto e ficava puxando a barra da manga da sua blusa cumprida.

Olhei pro meu Edward e ele me encarava com um pequeno sorriso.

– O que?

– Não está sendo como você esperava? – ele sussurrou e contive a vontade de chutar sua canela.

– Quieto. – resmunguei e ele riu.

– Pra sua sorte, eu gosto de você. – franzi o cenho confusa com seu comentário, mas entendi quando ele puxou conversa com Ben e Emmett, os dois pararam de encarar Alice e conversaram animadamente com Edward sobre o jogo da escola ou algo assim. Notei que os alunos voltaram a conversar normalmente e tentei me focar em Rose e não ficar encarando Alice, ou ela se sentiria desconfortável.

– Rose, tem igreja em New Vale? – perguntei chamando sua atenção, e felizmente ela estava do meu lado, e não precisei gritar, assim nem os meninos nem Alice e Jasper prestaram atenção na gente.

– Tem sim, fica quase na entrada de New Vale.

– Hmmm, me leva lá depois? – ela franziu as sobrancelhas e dei meu melhor sorriso, ela se aproximou de mim, para cochichar no meu ouvido.

– Espero que não tenha haver com o que me pediu.

– Claro que tem.

– Bella isso é loucura.

– Por quê? Eu preciso saber.

– Por que você não simplesmente pergunta pra ele?

– Por que se ele não for ele vai achar que eu sou louca.

– Quem vai achar você louca? – Edward perguntou no meu ouvido, e o olhei feio.

– Ninguém, para de escutar minha conversa e vai conversar com os meninos. – mandei e ele riu e beijou meu pescoço.

– Ok, vou fingir que não ouvi nada.

– Obrigada. – voltei a olhar para Rose, mas ela olhava para Jasper e Alice, e minha boca quase foi ao chão, quando os vi.

Jasper sussurrou algo no ouvido de Alice e ela riu baixinho e mordeu o lábio, ele era todo sorrisos, me voltei para Edward que estava olhando seu amigo paquerando uma zumbi e parecia chocado.

– Eu disse. – dei meu melhor sorriso e ele riu.

– Você é terrível.

– Mas você me adora mesmo assim.

– E como. – ele piscou e suspirei.

Quando o sinal tocou todos fomos para as aulas, Jasper fez questão de acompanhar Alice para seu armário, o que eu achei absolutamente fofo. Edward me puxou para nossa próxima aula voltando a fazer perguntas.

[...]

– Mãe cheguei. – chamei ao entrar em casa, a mão de Edward na minha e sorri quando vi que estávamos sozinhos. – Vamos pro meu quarto. – me apressei em puxá-lo para cima o fazendo rir.

– Você está com segundas intenções Isabella!? – ri quando chegamos lá em cima e me virei para ele, andando de costas ainda o levando para meu quarto.

– Talvez, mas eu quero continuar nossa brincadeira de perguntas. – ele sorriu maliciosamente.

– Hmmm, agora posso fazer perguntas mais atrevidas. – ri e assenti.

Assim que entramos no quarto fechei a porta passando a chave, e largamos nossas mochilas no chão.

Empurrei Edward para a cama e sentei sobre seu estomago, ele agarrou minhas coxas me olhando com um sorriso safado.

– Quem começa?

– Você primeiro. – falei e ele fez um biquinho em quanto pensava e me abaixei e beijei sua boca, ele sorriu contra meus lábios, mas me afastei antes que ele aprofundasse o beijo. – Na ni na não, perguntas primeiro. – ele suspirou e sorriu.

– Ok, me fale sobre seu pai.

– Meu pai?

– Sim, você não fala muito dele, me conte sobre ele.

– Ah ele era ótimo, muito divertido, adorava esportes, eu nunca fui uma fanática por esportes como ele, você sabe que eu praticamente posso ser assassinada por uma bola. – fiz uma careta o fazendo rir e voltei a falar. – Mas eu gostava de assistir jogos com meu pai, principalmente jogos de futebol.

– Isso é legal.

– Ele era ótimo. – deitei sobre seu peito e encostei a cabeça aonde seria seu peito e suspirei. – Edward, posso fazer uma pergunta?

– Claro.

– Você é um vampiro? – o senti ficar rígido de baixo de mim e me levantei para encará-lo.

– Você... você sabe que sim. – ele murmurou e o encarei seriamente.

– Mas eu digo de verdade. E não uma "brincadeira" de New Vale.

– De verdade?

– Sim, me diz Edward você é realmente um vampiro? – ele me encarou por um momento e suspirou assentindo.

– Eu sou. – sussurrou e pra não deixar eu ter duvidas, ele se sentou ficando com o rosto colado no meu e presas apareceram em sua boca.

_Ok, isso era muita, muita loucura?_


	24. 24 - Ok, isso era muito, muito

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**24 - Ok, isso era muito, muito mal?**

_– Sim, me diz Edward você é realmente um vampiro? – ele me encarou por um momento e suspirou assentindo._

_– Eu sou. – sussurrou e pra não deixar eu ter duvidas, ele se sentou ficando com o rosto colado no meu e presas apareceram em sua boca._

Ai meu Deus do céu.

Ele é um vampiro! Meu vizinho é um vampiro! Não espera, meu namorado é um vampiro!

Vampiro de verdade. Com presas e... OMG ele tem presas.

Mas rápida do que eu achei que fosse possível, pra mim, eu saltei de cima de Edward e sai correndo pra saída mais próxima, infelizmente eu havia esquecido que a porta estava fechada e dei com a cara nela, caindo de bunda no chão.

– Out... merda, merda... – resmunguei segurando o nariz, Edward em um segundo estava ao meu lado.

– Você está bem Bella? – olhei pra ele e as presas ainda estavam lá.

– AAAAAAAAAAAh... – gritei o empurrando e me levantando e abrindo a porta desesperada, sai do quarto olhando pros lados decidindo pra onde correr.

Pra baixo, sim pra baixo é sempre bom.

Quase quebrei o pescoço descendo a escada no desespero, e ainda olhando pra todos os lados decidindo pra onde ir.

– Bella espere... – ouvi Edward me chamar e desesperada corri pra cozinha, só Deus sabe por que eu entrei na cozinha, mas assim que estava aqui, eu sabia por que estava aqui.

Abri os armários procurando a minha única salvação. Eu sabia que mudar para subúrbio não era boa ideia. Eu sabia que meu vizinho seria um psicopata, ok não era psicopata, mas estava bem perto disso.

– ACHEI! – gritei de alegria ao erguer o pote de alho e quando me virei para porta Edward estava me olhando confuso.

– O que é isso Bella? – ele olhava pro pote e desesperada me apressei a abrir, ele veio em minha direção e taquei todo o alho nele, que fez uma careta de nojo, mas não queimou, nem derreteu, nem pareceu sentir nenhuma dorzinha se quer.

Ok isso era meio decepcionante.

– Isso é alho triturado? – Edward perguntou olhando sua camisa que agora tinha vários restos de tempero sobre ela.

Franzi o nariz com o cheiro e a aparência do alho sobre a camisa de Edward, eca alho era nojento, é minha mãe tinha razão eu odiava alho.

– É?

– Por que jogou alho triturado em mim?

– Não é o que se joga em vampiros? – Edward pareceu triste.

– O que você esperava que acontecesse? – olhei para meus pés e dei de ombros.

– Não sei, tipo que você queimasse um cadinho de nada, e assim eu poderia fugir?

– Oh... você quer fugir de mim? – ele parecia tão triste que quis abraçá-lo, mas as presas continuavam lá.

– Não, eu só... porra Edward você é um fudido vampiro.

– Eu achei que você já sabia. – sussurrou tristemente enquanto arrancava sua camisa e me distrai um pouco olhando seu peito.

Pra um vampiro ele era muito gostoso...

Não Bella, ele ainda é um vampiro. Respirei fundo tentando controlar minhas partes de menina.

Com toda a minha força de vontade ignorei seu peito, e encarei seu rosto, parecia que alguém tinha enfiado uma estaca na mãe dele de tão tristonho que ele estava, e engolindo o medo, o cheiro ruim de alho, fui até ele e o abracei, ele pareceu surpreso, mas mesmo assim me abraçou apertado.

– Eu desconfiava, mas ai você mostrou esses dentões. Eles são de verdade? – ele me afastou um pouco para me encarar.

– Eles são sim.

– OK. E você é realmente um vampiro?

– Sim eu sou.

– Certo, e o que acontece agora?

– Como assim?

– Sei lá, você pretende me matar, ou me transformar, ou quem sabe virar um morcego? – Edward riu e bufei, não era hora pra rir, isso era sério. Não seria legal chegar pra uma amiga e dizer, cara meu namorado vira morcego.

– Bella, eu não vou fazer nenhuma dessas coisas. – me afastei dele colocando as mãos na cintura.

– Por que não? Meu sangue num presta por acaso? – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e sorriu.

– Amor eu nunca experimentei para saber. – corei um pouco, mas fiquei séria.

– E nem vai experimentar, pode tirar suas presinhas bobas de perto do meu pescocinho. – Edward respirou fundo.

– Bella, eu não vou te morder. Não tenha medo. – ele parecia sincero e sorri um pouco, tentando me concentrar em minhas outras duvidas.

– Ok, então vai me transformar? Ou virar morcego?

– Eu não viro morcego.

– Sério? Que chato.

– Você queria que eu virasse morcego? – dei de ombros olhando pros meus pés, seria esquisito se ele virasse, mas seria legal também né.

– Não que eu queria, mas seria interessante. – ele riu e me puxou para seus braços os colocando em volta de minha cintura, e engolindo o medo o abracei de volta.

Eu só tinha que lembrar que ainda era meu Edward. Mesmo que agora ele tinha presas e mordia pescoços alheios por ai.

Ai eu preciso de terapia, é muito pra uma pessoa só.

– Você é louca Isabella. – tentei empurrá-lo pra xingá-lo, mas ele não me soltou, e continuou a falar, me fazendo para de me contorcer. – Mas é uma das coisas que mais amo em você.

– Oh, ama? – Edward afrouxou um pouco o abraço e me encarou, suas presas tinham sumido e consegui sorrir um pouco, eu ia demorar para me acostumar com elas. Ele me deu um beijinho rápido, só um leve roçar de lábios que me fez suspirar.

– Eu amo você Bella. – senti vontade de chorar, eu acho que o amava também.

Bem eu tinha que amar né, por que vou te contar, só amando, e amando muito pra aceitar que seu namorado é um vampiro.

Voltei a olhar pra ele e toquei seu rosto.

– Eu acho... bem eu devo te amar também. – eu não parecia muito certa, mas Edward riu mesmo assim.

– Fico feliz por isso, minha vampirinha. – ele sussurrou beijando meus lábios e suspirei contra sua boca, vou te falar vampiros sabem beijar...

Merda.

Me lembrei de repente da enfermeira Mary, ela disse algo sobre ser companheira do vampiro, ou ele te dava um pé. E se Edward me desse um pé? Eu sei que estava fugindo dele agora a pouco, mas era só o choque, eu ainda queria ficar com ele.

– Tudo bem? – ele se afastou um pouco me encarando preocupado, mordi meu lábio olhando para seu peito e evitando seus olhos.

– Você... você vai me transformar? – voltei a perguntar o que ele não tinha me respondido antes, e o ouvi suspirar, ergui o rosto e ele me encarava sério.

– Não é uma boa ideia Bella... – assim que ele falou eu soube. Eu não era sua companheira. Meu lábio inferior se projetou pra frente em um bico e meus olhos se encheram de lagrimas, Edward me olhou desespera.

– Amor não chore, você quer ser transformada em vampira?

– Na verdade eu não sei.

– Então por que chora?

– É que eu sou só estepe até sua verdadeira companheira aparecer. – ele pareceu chocado por um minuto, mas em seguida sorriu.

– Onde ouviu isso?

– Quando eu fui fazer exame com sua mãe, uma enfermeira de mentalidade meio duvidosa, disse que vampiros são ótimos namorados, mas só até achar as companheiras ai você vai me chutar. – Edward respirou fundo.

– Bella amor, eu não vou te chutar.

– Por que você ainda não achou sua companheira? – ele esfregou o rosto.

– Isabella eu já achei minha companheira. – minha boca se abriu em choque.

– Seu cachorro, você quer ficar com as duas? – o empurrei, mas ele agarrou meus pulsos com uma só mão e os colocou atrás das minhas costas, com sua outra mão agarrou meu queixo me fazendo encará-lo, seus olhos dourados brilhavam e me prendiam.

– Isabella, você é a única pra mim, e foi desde o primeiro momento em que peguei você me secando através da sua janela. – corei com suas palavras e isso o fez sorrir, antes de continuar. – Assim que eu vi você eu sabia que não existiria outra pra mim. Você é minha companheira, está entendido?

Assenti ainda presa em seus olhos e ele sorriu e me beijou, gemi em sua boca, ele soltou meus pulsos e meus braços voaram para seu pescoço, me colando mais contra ele. Edward gemeu em minha boca e desceu suas mãos por meu corpo e agarrou minha bunda me erguendo do chão, entrelacei minhas pernas em volta do seu quadril, e me segurando pela bunda ele me encostou contra a parede.

– Edward... – gemi afastando a boca da dele para respirar, ele grunhiu esfregando sua ereção já muito evidente contra meu sexo e arfei me agarrando mais a ele.

Sua boca foi para meu pescoço e travei por um momento, mas em vez de dentes eu só senti seus lábios e língua em minha pele, o que me fez gemer e me esfregar mais ainda nele.

– Não vou te morder Isabella, só se você me pedir.

– Ok, ok... – falei entre arfadas e ele voltou a me beijar, sua língua se enroscando com a minha, sua boca devorando a minha, meus dedos se enroscavam em seu cabelo, Edward gemia e grunhia em minha boca. Dessa vez ele se afastou arfante.

– Quero você Bella.

– Sou sua. – arfei descendo as mãos por suas costas e sentindo seus músculos, cara ele é muito gostoso.

– Quero você toda. – corei um pouco assentindo e ele gemeu, e em uma velocidade que me fez perder o fôlego eu estava deitada em minha cama.

Arregalei os olhos meio confusa e Edward riu.

– Você é rápido.

– Eu sou muitas coisas Isabella. – ele sorriu maliciosamente e corei mais do que antes.

– É? Mostre-me então. – sussurrei e ele sorriu e voltou a me beijar, gemi segurando em seus braços, ele afastou a boca da minha, se ajoelhando entre minhas pernas e tirou minha blusa começando a abrir minha calça, soltei o meu sutiã, e Edward gemeu ao olhar meus seios.

– Você é linda. – mordi meu lábio e ergui o quadril quando ele puxou minha calça para baixo e meus sapatos me deixando nua. – Maravilhosa. – sussurrou, passando as mãos em minhas pernas e suspirei baixinho.

– Edward...

– Diga amor? – deitou seu corpo sobre o meu e acariciou as laterais do meu corpo, arfei agarrando seus ombros com força.

– Você tem alguma doença sexualmente transmissível? – falei não sabendo por que, mas isso me veio à cabeça de repente, Edward parou de me tocar me olhando meio... não muito chocado.

– O que? – corei e tampei meu rosto com as mãos.

– Nada. – ele riu e pegou minhas mãos tirando do meu rosto e as beijou.

– Eu não tenho nenhuma doença, e você tem? – ele tinha um sorriso perverso e ri um pouquinho.

– Bem não que eu saiba, mas como eu nunca fiz sexo antes, eu devo estar limpa.

– Bom. – sussurrou e levou minhas mãos a sua calça onde sua ereção parecia maior do que da ultima vez que me esfreguei nela.

– Oh meu... – arfei e ele riu e me beijou, ele deixou minhas mãos sozinhas e subiu uma das suas para meu seio beliscando o mamilo, enquanto a outra roçava meu clitóris.

– Você está molhada pra mim amor? – sussurrou afastando os lábios e me encarando.

– Sim... – gemi desesperada por algum atrito, e ele sorriu e penetrou dois dedos em mim, arquei meu corpo sentindo seus dedos irem mais fundo até uma dorzinha me incomodar.

– Desculpe, vou fazer você se sentir bem amor. – prometeu, movendo seus dedos lentamente pra fora e pra dentro, enquanto seu polegar esfregava meu clitóris, tirou a mão de um sei passando a provocar o outro, e desceu sua boca para o bico o chupando com força.

– Oh sim... – arfei arqueando meu corpo e sentindo cada vez mais molhado meu sexo. Eu gemia, entre toque, beijos e lambidas e estava me deixando louca. Seus carinhos estavam me levando ao orgasmo, e levando muito rápido.

Minha boceta já pulsava e minhas pernas tremiam, Edward começou a descer beijos por meu corpo, quando chegou entre minhas pernas as afastou e me lambeu. Gritei sentindo o meu orgasmo me alcançar e meu corpo todo pulsando e amolecendo em seguida.

– Eu adoro seu gosto, amor. – ele sussurrou voltando pra cima e me beijando ardentemente, mordiscando meus lábios, chupando minha língua em sua boca, me deixando louca por ele. Por algo mais que seus dedos e sua boca em meu corpo.

– Edward... por favor... – gemi e ele sorriu saindo de cima de mim e pegou uma coisa em seu bolso de trás e colocou na boca, notei que era uma camisinha, ele piscou pra mim e tirou suas calças.

Seu pau duro saltou pra fora, ereto e duro, e com certeza eu estaria fodida no dia seguinte. Edward massageou seu pau e em seguida colou a camisinha, e voltou pra cama ficando sobre mim.

– Tudo bem vampirinha? – sorri um pouco e o abracei pelo pescoço.

– Tudo sim.

– Eu amo você. – sussurrou antes de me beijar e seu pau esfregou contra minha boceta me fazendo gemer dentro da sua boca.

Ele agarrou minha perna a colocando sobre seu quadril me deixando mais aperta, fiz o mesmo com a outra perna, e seu pau escorregou um pouco mais para dentro de mim.

– Oh... – arfei afastando os lábios dos dele e Edward rosnou segurando firmemente minha cintura, e entrou mais em mim. Fiquei um pouco tensa quando ele foi impedido de ir mais pela minha barreira.

– Eu te amo. – me lembrou me beijando e em seguida se afundou em mim com um impulso rápido, arfei cravando as unhas em seus ombros e ele grunhiu e ficou parado por um momento.

Nossas respirações se misturavam e ficamos nos encarando por um momento, quando eu não senti mais dor, puxei o rosto de Edward para o meu e beijei sua boca mordicando seus lábios, ele gemeu e apertando minha coxa saiu todo de dentro de mim e voltou lentamente, eu gemi alto em sua boca e agarrei seu cabelo na nuca o beijando mais forte.

Edward grunhiu e começou a acelerar seus movimentos, a sensação dele dentro de mim era deliciosa, eu me sentia tão preenchida, mesmo Edward sendo frio, seu pau fervia dentro de mim, e isso só me fazia gemer e agarrá-lo com mais força.

Os movimentos deles já eram mais fortes e rápidos e estavam me fazendo ir a loucura. Minhas mãos arranhavam suas costas e meus quadris balançavam tentando acompanhar o ritmo das suas investidas. Minha boca só servia para gemer ou beijá-lo, hora eu beijava sua boca, ou seu pescoço, seu rosto, meus lábios pareciam ter que estar em sua pele o tempo todo.

– Edward... o meu... – eu arfei sentindo que estava perto de vir novamente, Edward gemeu descendo a cabeça até meus seios e passou a chupar meus seios, eu podia sentir seu pau pulsando dentro de mim, e ele devia estar tão perto quanto eu.

– Eu vou... – gemi arqueando meu corpo, e Edward rosnou, levando sua mão para meu clitóris e o esfregando, meu corpo praticamente saltou da cama quando eu vim pela segunda vez.

Edward gemendo veio comigo e nos abraçamos sentindo o prazer abandonar nossos corpos.

O rosto de Edward estava enterrado entre meus seios, e ele escorregou para fora de mim e ergueu o rosto sorrindo.

– Oi vampirinha.

– Oi meu vampirão. – ele gargalhou e ficou sobre mim e beijou meus lábios, um beijo calmo e doce que me fez suspirar e derreter contra ele, quando ele se afastou sorria.

– Você é tudo pra mim. – toquei seu rosto bonito.

– Você é tudo pra mim também.

Ficamos ali nos encarando por um tempo até Edward se levantar um pouco chateado, minha mãe havia chegado, nos levantamos da cama e achei melhor Edward ir embora e eu tomar um banho.

– Não quer mesmo companhia?

– Não, outro dia quem sabe. – ele sorriu brilhantemente.

– Eu vou cobrar em.

– Eu sei que vai. – ele sorriu e me beijou rapidamente e naquela velocidade assustadora saltou a janelas e num segundo ele estava em seu quarto.

Safado e eu achando que ele quase morria pra vir no meu quarto escalando a arvore.

Ele acenou pra mim do seu quarto e ri acenando de volta. Fui pro banheiro tomar um banho, minhas partes de menina doíam um pouco, e talvez a água quente ajudasse a melhorar.

[...]

Desci pra cozinha e minha mãe estava no chão pegando o alho, fiz uma careta e comecei a dar meia volta pra fugir dali.

– Pare onde está mocinha. – me virei pra ela sorrindo.

– Oi mamãe.

– Isabella o que é isso?

– Isso o que? – melhor me fazer de tonta, ela arqueou uma sobrancelha, e bufei, sem chances que eu contaria pra ela que eu taquei alho em Edward.

– Isabella?

– Ok, fui eu. Eu ia cozinhar para Edward e derrubei todo o alho nele.

– E cadê Edward?

– Foi pra casa se limpar.

– E por que você não limpou isso?

– Eu esqueci.

– Como esqueceu? – pensa Isabella, pensa. Dei de ombros e falei a primeira coisa que veio a mente.

– Ué, esquecendo, telefone tocou, e conversa vai, conversa vem. – fiz minha melhor cara de paisagem e ela pareceu engolir, pois só me entregou o pano e mandou-me limpar minha bagunça. Ainda bem que ela não me perguntou quem era no telefone, por que ai eu ia me ferrar.

Comecei a limpar o chão com uma careta de nojo, esse treco era fedido. Sério eu devia ter jogado o alho normal, pelo menos agora não teria nada pra limpar.

Depois de limpar minha bagunça, mamãe e eu jantamos juntas, ela começou a tagarelar sobre Phil que chegaria amanhã e ela estava morrendo de saudades, e eu fingia prestar atenção, mas a minha tarde louca com Edward não saia da minha cabeça.

Vampiro, presas, companheira, sexo maravilhoso.

Que dia louco.

Na hora de dormir, Edward já estava no meu quarto então só tirei a roupa na frente dele mesmo e me deitei ao seu lado, ele sorriu maliciosamente e acariciou minha bunda e dei um tapa em sua mão.

– Nem pensar vampiro safado, eu estou dolorida. – ele gargalhou e me abraçou.

– Ok, vou deixar você descansar, mas só hoje em. – sorri como boba com sua promessa e me aconcheguei mais nele e adormeci rapidamente.

[...]

Quando acordei Edward já havia ido, e fui me arrumar para a escola. Me vesti como de costume e fui tomar café, mamãe mandou não esquecer que eu tinha medico, depois da escola.

– Eu não esqueci mãe.

– Ótimo, será que Edward se importa de levá-la?

– Por quê?

– Eu vou buscar Phil no aeroporto, talvez vamos ficar em Seattle, para passar a noite. Tudo bem pra você?

– Sem problemas. Eu falo com Edward.

Ela sorriu, e ouvimos a buzina do carro de Edward, me despedi dela com um beijo e corri para fora, assim que cheguei ao carro, estava prensada contra ele tendo minha boca devorada pelo meu vampiro.

Sabe eu até gostava desse negocio de vampiro.

Era sexy.

Quando ele afastou a boca da minha eu estava suspirando como boba e ele sorriu. Colocou-me dentro do carro, pois eu estava meio alheia depois desse beijão.

Edward dirigiu em silêncio por algum tempo, e eu olhava pra ele, ele se virou pra mim e sorriu.

– O que?

– Eu estava pensando... – comecei a falar, mas parei, eu pensava em tantas coisas sobre Edward sendo um vampiro.

– Diga. – ele pediu e perguntei sobre a primeira que veio a minha mente.

– Agora que eu sei que sou sua companheira, o que uma companheira faz?

– Tudo que eu mandar.

– É pra ser companheira ou escrava? – ele riu e parou o carro, olhei em volta e já estávamos na escola, ele se aproximou de mim e me deu um beijo rápido.

– Vamos fazer assim, depois da aula eu te dou uma aula sobre vampiros, companheiras e tudo mais que você quiser saber. Fechado?

– Claro... há pode ser depois do medico? Eu tenho que ir hoje.

– Sua mãe vem te buscar?

– Na verdade eu vou aproveitar dos meus privilégios de companheira e mandar você me levar. – ele riu.

– Privilégios?

– Bem, tem que ter algum né, por que se não vai ser um porre ser companheira de um vampiro. – ele estreitou os olhos e só sorri saindo do carro.

Edward rapidamente saiu e passou o braço sobre meus ombros e começou a me guiar pelo estacionamento, estávamos andando quando vi o jipe de Emmett, e todos estavam lá conversando.

Rose com Emmett, Jasper e para minha surpresa Alice. Ben estava lá também, sorri alegre ao ver meus amigos, mas parei de repente.

– Edward você é um vampiro. – murmurei e ele parou comigo me olhou confuso.

– Bem, sim, não havíamos esclarecido isso ontem? – olhei para ele em pânico.

– Um vampiro de verdade.

– Sim?

– Bebe sangue com presas e essas coisas todas de vampiros?

– Bella o que há? – na verdade eu só estava resmungando e não prestando atenção nele, eu estava colocando meu cérebro pra funcionar, e não estava gostando do que estava percebendo.

– Mas se você é um vampiro, eles... – olhei meus amigos que agora me encaravam e engoli em seco.

– Bella... – Edward chamou e me afastei dele.

– Eles são... são...

– Bella, espere... – ele tentou segurar minha mão, e me afastei vendo meus amigos, ou melhor, os lobos, zumbis e vampiros vinham em minha direção.

– Eles também são de verdade? – ele me olhou preocupado e confirmou.

Olhei em pânico para os lados e vários alunos circulavam pra lá e pra cá. Vários alunos, mas não humanos, eram todos vampiros, lobos e zumbis.

_Ok, isso era muito, muito mal?_


	25. 25 - Ok, isso era muito, muito

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**25. Ok, isso era muito, muito errado?**

_– Eles também são de verdade? – ele me olhou preocupado e confirmou._

_Olhei em pânico para os lados e vários alunos circulavam pra lá e pra cá. Vários alunos, mas não humanos, eram todos vampiros, lobos e zumbis._

Oh isso era mal, muito mal.

Alguém podia me arranjar um buraco para que eu enfiasse a cabeça e me escondesse para sempre?

De repente todas as asneiras que eu falei me vieram a mente, as minhas ações, eu aqui agindo como uma louca juntando lobos com zumbis, e vampiros com zumbis.

Oh isso é definitivamente mal.

E se com meus comentários eu causei... sei lá, tipo uma guerra, ou um seja lá o que se cause quando se ofende seres místicos.

Olhei para Edward que me olhava muito preocupado e em seguida voltei para meus amigos, eles vinham em minha direção e meu rosto começou a ficar quente, muito quente.

– Eu preciso... – me afastei de Edward, que tentava me segurar, mas negava ainda me afastando. – Eu tenho que ir.

– Está tudo bem Bella, eles nunca te machucariam.

– Oh Deus... eu... eu...

– Bella... – Rosie me chamou quando estava mais perto e meu desespero foi maior, sem saber o que fazer eu corri passando por eles como um raio. Sério não sei como não cai.

Os ouvi me chamando, mas eu estava muito envergonhada para encará-los. Sem me preocupar se eles me seguiriam, eu só corri sem ver pra onde ia, senti meu corpo chocar contra algo e cai de bunda no chão, abri meus olhos que nem percebi que estavam fechados e olhei pra cima e o irmão de Rose me encarava divertido.

– Olá, olá Bella.

– Me desculpa... – Gaguejei me levantando e tentei passar por ele, mas ele agarrou meu braço me parando.

– Não vai cumprimentar um velho amigo? – Ele sorriu sarcasticamente e tentei me soltar.

– Não somos amigos, me deixe ir.

– Como você é cruel ignorando um amigo assim. – Fez um bico e grunhi.

– Me solte.

– Ou o que? – Rosnou e tentei me afastar um pouco assustada agora.

– Ou eu acabo com sua raça. – Ouvi a voz de Edward, soltei um suspiro de alivio, Jacob me largou e foi em direção a Edward, vi que meus amigos estavam atrás dele e todos pareciam com raiva.

Oh céus, Edward deve ter dito que eu já sei sobre eles e eles tão bravos pelas confusões que eu fiz.

Sai correndo dali e entrei na primeira porta que vi, felizmente era o banheiro feminino. Mas como diz o ditado, quanto mais se reza, mas sombração aparece. E esse era um ditado muito real nesse momento, já que Tânia estava no banheiro passando batom e acompanhada da loira que vi com Jasper no cinema. As duas se viraram para a porta quando entrei, Tânia sorriu sarcasticamente, a loira me ignorou.

– Olha só Jane é a Bella. – A loira sorriu maliciosamente.

– Essa é a Bella? – A loira, Jane, finalmente olhou pra mim, dessa vez prestando atenção, e sorriu para Tânia. – Edward decaiu muito não é?

– Eu penso o mesmo. Mas sabem o que dizem, é só uma puta abrir as pernas que os caras param de pensar. – Falou toda cheia de si e me sangue ferveu.

– Como é que é? Você está me chamando de puta? A vadia que dá pra escola toda? – Ela arfou e veio em minha direção me encarando de frente.

– Olha aqui sua humana sem sal, não pense que só porque Edward tem lhe dado atenção, significa que você é importante ou algo assim, você só é diversão, e assim que ele cansar de você, ele vai voltar pra mim. – Bufei e empinei o queixo a encarando também.

– Pode tirar seu cavalinho da chuva sua idiota, Edward nunca vai me deixar, eu sou a companheira dele. – Falei com um grande sorriso e seu rosto ficou pálido, se é que podia ficar mais pálido ainda, eu precisava falar com Edward sobre os vampiros, ainda é tudo tão confuso.

– O que? – Ela guinchou e sorri mais ainda.

– Isso mesmo, eu sou a companheira dele e não vou a lugar nenhum.

– Ah eu vou te matar. – Ela esbravejou agarrando meus cabelos e gritei, antes que eu tocasse nela, eu fui puxada para longe e Tânia estava caída no chão, olhei para quem me segurava e fiquei aliviada de ver Rosie.

– Rosie... – Ela me olhou irritada.

– Bella, não te disse pra não brigar com essa vadia. – Fiz um biquinho e olhei para meus pés.

– Ela que começou. – Resmunguei e ela suspirou, mas antes que falasse algo, a vadia rosnou e se levantou vindo em nossa direção.

– Sua cadela imunda... – Ela começou e Rosie me puxou para suas costas e encarou Tânia, seu corpo fico um pouco curvado como se ela fosse atacar e ela rosnou, diferente de Tânia seu rosnado parecia de um animal, um lobo.

– Ouça bem sua sanguessuga, se encostar um dedo em Bella de novo, eu vou arrancar pedaço por pedaço de você e dar a minha matilha para comer. – Cuspiu e Tânia engoliu em seco.

– Tânia vamos sair daqui. – A loira sussurrou agarrando o braço de Tânia, que grunhiu e me olhou enquanto assentia.

– Sim vamos, não quero ficar perto dessa escoria. – Murmurou, mas sua voz estava um pouco instável, ela e a loira passaram por nós super rápido e ri.

– Covardes. – Murmurei e de repente Rosie se virou pra mim e ela parecia brava.

– Bella por que você estava brigando com aquela vadia?

– Ela começou Rosie, ela veio dizer que Edward só estava comigo por sexo e quando eu disse que era companheira dele, aquela louca surtou e me atacou. – Ela suspirou esfregando o rosto.

– Ok, ok, vamos deixar isso pra lá. Você e eu temos que conversar. – De repente eu me lembrei por que eu estava aqui no banheiro, eu estava fugindo dos meus amigos.

– Er... temos aulas, podemos...

– Não, vamos falar agora. – Ela rosnou e assenti freneticamente, sua expressão suavizou e ela suspirou respirando fundo. – Bella, por favor, me diga o que há de errado? – Engoli em seco e evitei seus olhos.

– Por que acha que a algo de errado? – Ela bufou.

– Bella, você fugiu de nós como se tivéssemos matado seu cachorro. Você está com medo da gente? – Ela parecia triste e levantei o rosto dela a encarando.

– Não, Deus claro que não. Eu sei que vocês nunca me machucariam.

– Então por que fugiu? – Olhei para meus pés e fiquei vermelha.

– Porque eu fui uma idiota.

– Bella não entendi. – Cruzei os braços e olhei pra ela.

– Bem, eu fui ofensiva varias vezes sobre a raça de vocês, fazendo piada. Sem contar que eu fiquei juntando lobos com zumbis, e vampiros e zumbis... Deus eu posso ter causado uma guerra, ou seja lá o que se cause quando se intromete com seres místicos e nem percebi... – Parei de falar quando ela riu alto.

– Essa é sua preocupação? – Ela me olhava como seu eu fosse louca, ela não percebia a confusão que eu fazia em sua cidade?

– Bem o que mais há para se preocupar? – Grunhi empinando o queixo e ela sorriu docemente.

– Que seus amigos podem sugar seu sangue, ou de atacar na forma de lobo, ou comer seu cérebro.

– Os zumbis fazem mesmo isso? – Meus olhos estavam arregalados e ela riu mais.

– Não Bella, mas acho que essa deveria ser sua preocupação e não sobre as coisas que você disse e fez. Mesmo que você tenha feito uma bagunça, foi uma boa. Eu nunca teria falado com Emmett sem o seu incentivo, eu fico muito grata a você por isso.

– Sério?

– Sério. Agora você pode parar de bobeira e me da um abraço? – Sorri abertamente e a abracei.

– Desculpe fugir, eu só estava tão envergonhada. – Ela suspirou e me abraçou apertado.

– Está tudo bem. Eu estou feliz que foi só isso e que você não ficou com medo de mim. – Ela se afastou e me deu um sorriso triste. – Esse era meu medo em você descobrir tudo, que você ficasse com raiva porque escondi de você sobre New Vale e depois me temesse.

– Não liga pra isso não Rosie. Fala sério se você me falasse que você é uma loba de verdade, eu diria que você é louca e em vez de psicopatas eu acharia que subúrbio é lar de louco. – Ela riu e balançou a cabeça.

– Inferno, eu nunca esperava por essa reação sua.

– Porque você não viu a que eu tive quando Edward me mostrou as presas. – Resmunguei corando um pouco, e ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

– E qual foi? – Corei um pouco e olhei para meus pés antes de resmungar.

– Eu taquei alho triturado nele. – Rosie gargalhou e me puxou para fora do banheiro, murmurando um "eu não devia estar surpresa". Não quis entrar em mais detalhes, já foi humilhante o suficiente dar com a cara na porta e depois atacar Edward. Era melhor esquecer o assunto.

Assim que saímos os corredores estavam vazios, exceto por Alice que estava recostada nos armários de frente para o banheiro, quando a vi sorri timidamente e acenei. Ela desencostou e começou a vir até nós. Olhei para os lados a procura de Edward, não que eu esperasse que ele ficasse aqui me esperando, mas o conhecendo ele deveria estar.

– Cadê Edward? E os outros? – Rosie grunhiu.

– Estão todos na diretoria.

– O que? Por quê? – Olhei entre Rosie e Alice que já havia se aproximado e Rosie que falou.

– O idiota do meu irmão começou a briga com Edward, Emmett, Ben e Jasper tentaram interferir, os outros lobos vieram e ai foi um caos.

– Edward está machucado, e os outros? – Perguntei desesperada e ela se apressou em negar.

– Ele está bem, seu vampiro sabe lutar. – Sorri aliviada.

– Ok, vamos me leve até ele.

– Edward mandou eu te levar para casa...

– Ta bom, até parece que ele manda em mim, eu sou a companheira dele, eu tenho que ir lá. – Ela me encarou surpresa e em seguida sorriu.

– Você é?

– O que?

– A companheira dele?

– Sim, eu sou, não é legal! Agora eu preciso saber quais os privilégios de companheira, por que deve ter algum né? – Ela riu e começou a me puxar pelos corredores, imaginei que estávamos indo a secretaria para achar os rapazes, Alice nos seguia em silêncio, e me virei para ela sorrindo.

– Hey Alice, desculpe meu surto mais cedo. É que eu descobri tudo meio de repente. – Ela deu de ombros e sorriu um pouco.

– Está tudo bem. É muita coisa pra você assimilar, ainda estou um pouco surpresa por você ter aceitado tão rápido. – Dei de ombros também.

– Bem apesar de tudo, vocês são meus amigos. Eu seria hipócrita se eu aceitasse Edward sendo um vampiro e não aceitasse meus amigos, eu só gostaria que eu não tivesse causado tanta confusão. – Rosie passou o braço em volta do meu ombro.

– Hey, você não fez por mal. E sua intromissão ajudou a mim e a Emmett. – Sorri assentindo.

– É, vocês fazem um casal bonito. Mas prometo ficar na minha agora, nada de tentar misturar raças, ok. – Prometi e ela riu.

– Ok. – Estávamos saindo da escola e lembrei que a diretoria ficava no primeiro andar.

– Hey, você não está me levando pra diretoria. – Ela rolou os olhos.

– Bella, vamos esperar lá fora no carro de Emmett ok, assim que eles saírem, a gente vai ver.

– Mas...

– Nada de, mas, você vai arranjar problemas se for à diretoria, quando já está uma bagunça lá de garotos e Edward ficaria chateado se você arranjasse problemas para si mesma.

– Ta bom. – Resmunguei a seguindo e de repente ela me segurou, notei que quase trombei nas duas meninas idênticas, que me encaravam com curiosidade, ainda bem que Rosie me segurou.

– Olha é a Bella.

– Sim é realmente a Bella.

Merda, gemi internamente ao ver as gêmeas Stanley me encarando, eu havia esquecido completamente que essas meninas estranhas viviam aqui.

– Hmmm, oi meninas.

– Soube da confusão que Edward se meteu.

– Sim, foi uma confusão.

– É, ele está na diretoria. – Balbuciei sem saber o que dizer e ambas assentira.

– Sim, pobre Edward.

– Pobre Edward mesmo.

– Bem nós já vamos. – Murmurei e elas notaram Rosie e Alice e sorriram.

– Uma zumbi e uma loba juntas.

– Sim juntas realmente.

– Não é algo que se vê todo dia.

– Realmente não se vê todo dia. – Elas continuavam balbuciando e eu realmente começava a duvidar que elas fossem humanas.

– Ok, então a gente já vai, vou me encontrar com Edward... – Murmurei tentando passar, mas as duas bloquearam meu caminho.

– Ele já te mordeu?

– Com certeza já deve ter mordido. – Falaram de repente mudando completamente de assunto e franzi o cenho.

– Quem me mordeu?

– Ora Edward.

– Sim Edward. – Fiquei as olhando com a boca aberta por um minuto inteiro.

Como assim Edward já me mordeu? Ele fazia muito isso, morde pessoas? Ele morde elas?

– Ele já mordeu vocês?

– Quem me dera.

– Sim quem dera.

– Seria uma sorte se mordesse.

– Muita sorte mesmo. – Balbuciaram e as olhei desconfiadas, de repente uma lembrança veio com força na minha mente, o dia que sai da escola primeiro que Edward e uma das gêmeas saiu da escola com a mão no pescoço pouco antes de Edward e ele tinha a boca suja de vermelho...

– Filho da Puta. – Guinchei e todos me olharam preocupados.

– O que foi Bella?

– Aquele vampiro sem vergonha.

– Bella o que há? – Rosalie e Alice me olhavam confusas, já as gêmeas pareciam ainda estar sonhando sendo mordidas pelo meu vampiro. Respirei fundo e passei por elas indo para o estacionamento, ao chegar lá passei longe do carro de Edward e do jipe de Emmett eu precisava ir pra casa e pensar.

Rosie me alcançou antes que eu chegasse aos portões da escola e me segurou.

– Bella aonde vai?

– Pra casa.

– Quer que eu te leve?

– Você não veio com Emmett?

– Ele deixou a chave do jipe comigo.

– Ok, pode me levar pra casa então. – Ela assentiu e começou a me puxar em direção ao carro, Alice nos seguia, mas ficava quieta na dela e eu estava com a cabeça muito cheia pra puxar conversa.

A ida pra minha casa foi rápida, não falei muito e nem Rosie perguntou o que tinha de errado, eu também não queria dizer. Como falar que meu vampiro anda mordendo pescoços por ai, quando tem o meu pescoçinho aqui todo pra ele.

Não que eu queira que ele me morda, ou quero... estou confusa.

– Chegamos. – Rosie anunciou e sorri um pouco.

– Obrigada Rosie.

– Quer que eu entre com você?

– Não estou meio...

– Deixe ela Rosalie, ela precisa de um momento sozinha. – Alice falou e sorri agradecida a ela, Rosie suspirou, mas assentiu.

– Ok, mas amanhã nós iremos conversar.

– Ok, amanhã depois da escola a gente vem aqui pra casa, os garotos também e a gente fala sobre... New Vale. – Ela assentiu sorrindo.

Nos despedimos e fui para dentro de casa, indo direto ao meu quarto e me joguei na cama. Minha mente era uma confusão só.

Vampiros, lobos e zumbis.

Cara isso realmente está acontecendo?

E eu pensando que meu maior problema em New Vale seriam futuros psicopatas e donas de casas desesperadas, me deparo com uma cidade cheia de criaturas místicas.

Será que mamãe sabia disso? E se sabia por que no mundo ela quis morar em New Vale?

Agora todos os momentos bizarros, loucos, assustadores e doidos passavam pela minha mente e só me fazia perceber como eu era idiota de não ter notado. Mas também quem perceberia? Tipo achar seus vizinhos estranhos é normal, mas acusá-los de serem seres místicos é loucura total.

Mas aqui estou eu morando em uma cidade lotada de criaturas de filme de terror, e eles são todos tão simpáticos. Eu nunca imaginaria que Rosie tão bonita e legal, é realmente uma loba e meu Edward, tão lindo e sedutor é um vampiro.

Pobre de mim, como vou viver aqui?

Bem eu já vivo aqui há duas semanas, eu só preciso controlar minha boca e tentar não me meter em confusão.

Vai ser moleza. Eu espero né.

– Bella. – Ouvi meu nome ser chamado e levantei a cabeça, Edward estava na minha janela. Me sentei e fiz minha melhor cara de "você está encrencado moço", ele franziu o cenho. – Posso entrar?

– Sim. – Ele entrou e ficou parado ao lado da minha cama.

– Está tudo bem?

– Não.

– Não?

– Não.

– Ok e o que aconteceu?

– Edward você me traiu? – Suas sobrancelhas pareciam chegar ao cabelo de altas que subiram.

– Claro que não.

– Então por que você fica mordendo pescoços alheios quando tem o meu aqui? – Ele abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes.

– Você quer que eu te morda?

– Claro que não. – Ele pareceu mais confuso que estava antes, bem vindo ao meu clube amigo.

– Bella você não está fazendo sentido nenhum.

– Bem é claro que eu não estou, meu namorado anda mordendo pescoços alheios...

– Espera, espera. – Ele me interrompeu vindo até mim e me calei. – Como sabe que eu mordi pescoços alheios? – Ele riu ao dizer isso e bufei.

– Eu me lembrei, sabe aquele dia que você apareceu com uma manchinha vermelha na boca. Era sangue não era?

– Era.

– Ew, e eu toquei. – Fiz uma careta e ele riu me puxando para seus braços e beijando minha testa.

– Não sabe como foi sexy lamber o sangue da sua pele. – Bufei, queria bater nele e me afastar, mas eu gostava de ficar nos braços dele.

E sem contar que eu não queria ser aquela namorada que só reclama e reclama. Eu ia resolver a situação de um jeito muito maduro.

– Escuta aqui seu vampiro safado, se você morder algum pescoço alheio, nunca mais vai ver minhas partes de menina. – Falei contra seu peito e ele me afastou para me encarar.

– Quando você coloca desse jeito. – Resmungou e ri, o abracei e beijei seu queixo.

– Não vai mais morder ninguém né?

– Não vou.

– Mas você não vai morrer por isso né? – Ele riu e me deu um beijo rápido.

– Não, não se preocupe com isso.

– Você precisa me explicar essa coisa de vampiro direito.

– Posso explicar agora.

– Ótimo, antes me fale uma coisa, como as gêmeas não lembrar que você mordeu elas? – Ele deu de ombros.

– Eu apaguei a memória delas.

Oh Meu Deus!

_Ok, isso era muito, muito errado?_


	26. 26 - Ok, isso era muito, muito

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**26 - Ok, isso era muito, muito perturbador?**

_– Ótimo, antes me fale uma coisa, como as gêmeas não lembrar que você mordeu elas? – ele deu de ombros._

_– Eu apaguei a memória delas._

_Oh Meu Deus!_

– Você faz muito isso?

– Apagar memórias?

– É. – ele deu de ombros novamente.

– Quando necessário.

– E quando isso é necessário?

– Bem, se eu não apagasse a memória de meninas como as gêmeas elas começariam a me perseguir achando que eu as queria romanticamente. – ele falou como se não fosse nada demais.

– Você já apagou a minha?

– Claro que não. – coloquei a mão no peito respirando aliviada. – Eu não posso também.

– O que?

– Faz parte de você ser minha companheira, meus poderes não tem efeito em você.

– Oh, isso é bom, eu não gostaria de saber que minha memória foi apagada. – Edward baixou os olhos e estreitei os olhos. – Edward... outros vampiros podem apagar minha memória.

– Sim.

– Quem apagou minha memória? – guinchei sabendo que isso tinha acontecido, afinal eu havia esquecido sobre o coração de Edward, e apagarem a minha memória era a única explicação.

– Como sabe que alguém apagou a sua memória. – bufei.

– Por que você parece muito culpado, eu havia esquecido que seu coração não batia, e essa é a única explicação.

– O que? Quando percebeu isso?

– Tem um tempo que eu percebi, mas por algum motivo e eu esqueci, e quando ficamos juntos em seu carro eu notei isso de novo, e me lembrei da outra vez.

– Quando exatamente foi isso?

– Foi no dia que chateei Rosie, lembra sobre ela virar lobisomem em noites de lua cheia, e... OMG, ela vira mesmo lobisomem? – comecei a lembrar de quando debochei dos lobisomens, agora fazia sentido ela ter ficado tão chateada.

– Bella eu falarei o que quiser sobre os vampiros, mas sobre os lobos eu prefiro que você pergunte diretamente a Rosalie. – respirei fundo assentindo, esse não era o momento para surtar sobre os lobos, eu estava surtando sobre vampiros agora.

– Ok, ok, então vamos voltar a porque minha memória foi apagada. Se não foi você foi quem? – ele esfregou o pescoço.

– Bella, eu sei que você é meio distraída, mas nunca notou nada estranho no seu padrasto?

– Phill? – ele assentiu e comecei a pensar em Phill, o cara era normal sei lá, eu nunca realmente me preocupei com ele, ele fazia minha mãe feliz e isso estava bom pra mim, lógico que o cara tinha uns hábitos estranhos, como aquelas bebidas especiais que ele tomava, mas era coisa de jogador de beisebol, né?

– Bella? – Edward chamou e o encarei.

– O que há de estranho para reparar? – ele rolou os olhos.

– Ele é pálido.

– Ele não gosta de tomar sol.

– Mas ele não é um jogador de beisebol?

– Bem sim, nunca tinha pensado nisso, ele devia ser menos pálido, né?

– E ele come comida? – ele continuou perguntando e ignorando minha pergunta.

– Ah sei lá, eu nunca prestei atenção, afinal ele senta pra comer com a gente sempre, se bem que ele tem aquelas bebidas esquisitas, mamãe nunca me deixou beber, não sei por que... – parei de falar e de repente tudo fez sentido.

Eu imediatamente lembrei do jantar na casa de Emmett e Phil bebendo aquela coisa estranha que a família de Emmett comia, que com certeza devia ser a mesma bebida bizarra que vi no mercado.

– Phil é um zumbi. – guinchei e Edward assentiu, e franziu o cenho negando.

– Não, claro que não, ele é um vampiro pelo amor de Deus!

– Vampiro? Tem certeza? – Edward respirou fundo.

– Tenho Bella, certeza absoluta, e foi ele quem apagou a sua memória, e acho que fez isso mais de uma vez, para que não descobrisse o que ele é.

– Oh, ho... – isso não era bom, meu padrasto é um vampiro.

Ai eu preciso me deitar. Me joguei para trás na cama e Edward se deitou também, me virei ficando de frente para ele e suspirei.

– Estou tão, mais tão confusa.

– Eu sei amor, mas não há nada para se preocupar.

– Tem certeza? Por que eu estou começando a ficar preocupada sabe. Padrasto vampiro apagando minha memória, namorado vampiro mordendo adoidado, amigos zumbis e lobos, lobos idiotas arranjando brigas, vampiras psico tentando me matar...

– Espera, espera. – ele me interrompeu. – Que vampira? – baixei os olhos.

– Ah eu não te contei isso? – mordi minha unha evitando seu olhar e ele grunhiu.

– Isabella!

– Eu não fiz nada dessa vez, convenhamos eu nunca faço nada, essa louca que me tirou pra cristo, e hoje quando falei que ela podia tirar o cavalinho dela da chuva por que você é meu e eu sou sua companheira, e a mulher surto e veio para cima de mim, se Rosie não tivesse impedido...

– Isabella, de quem você está falando?

– Ora Tânia quem mais, é a única vampira psico que eu conheço, ou você conhece outras que vão começar a me atacar só por que sou sua namorada?

– Não Bella, mas já está na hora de eu ter uma conversa seria com Tânia.

– Por quê? Rosie já deu um chega pra lá nela, e ainda um aviso, sério, foi show a vampira saiu com... er as presas pra baixo, ou seja lá a expressão que se use no mundo dos vampiros para ela saindo morrendo de medo. – ele riu e me puxou para seus braços e enterrou o rosto em meu pescoço, fiquei um pouco tensa mais em seguida relaxei, Edward nunca me morderia.

Ele afastou o rosto do meu pescoço e olhei para ele, Edward beijou meus lábios e acariciou meu cabelo.

– Eu vou lhe dar com Tânia mais tarde. Agora o que você quer saber sobre os vampiros?

– Poxa tem tanta coisa.

– Pergunte o que quiser.

– Ok, não vira morcego mesmo? – ele riu.

– Não, nada de transformação, isso é com os lobos.

– Certo. E bebe sangue humano?

– Se eu quiser.

– Mas só sangue humano, por que você disse que não iria morrer se deixasse de morder os outros. – ele suspirou.

– Bem, isso é meio complicado. Eu posso sobreviver muito bem com um composto feito de sangue e sangue clonado, sangue direto do corpo é mais saboroso, mas se eu deixar de morder eu não me prejudicara.

– Ok, e esse composto... é o mesmo do mercado?

– É o do mercado sim, e deve ser o que seu padrasto bebe, sabe as bebidas esquisitas.

– Entendi. E esse composto por que esse nome esquisito, e quem inventou isso? – ele sorriu e tocou minha bochecha levemente.

– Acho que o nome foi uma piada, e o inventor foi um vampiro, Claus Demétrius sabe a maioria dos companheiros de vampiros estão entre humanos, há casos quando um vampiro nasce vampiro que ele pode ser companheiro de um vampiro, mas é quase sempre humano, e Claus tinha uma companheira humana, e por causa de sua sede por sangue ele a matou, ele bebeu dela demais, e ela não sobreviveu, então ele criou o composto para nós, para que não acontecesse de novo.

– E onde ele está agora?

– Ele se matou.

– Da pra fazer isso?

– Se matar? – assenti e ele suspirou. – Não é fácil matar um vampiro, mas temos um segredo que nem lobos, nem zumbis sabem.

– E qual é? – ele sorriu.

– Não vou te contar. – arfei.

– Por quê? Sou sua companheira, você tem que me contar. – ele riu e negou.

– Quando você for minha permanentemente eu conto.

– Como assim permanentemente? – ele sorriu abertamente e afastou meu cabelo do rosto e abaixou a cabeça até seus lábios ficarem em meu ouvido.

– Quando eu a fizer minha Isabella. Minha esposa. Minha companheira. Minha vampira. – sussurrou entre beijos no meu lóbulo e ofeguei, me afastei encarando seu rosto.

– Fala sério?

– Muito sério.

– Ok, então vou deixar passar esse segredo até... bem até fazermos isso ai. – ele sorriu e me deu um beijo rápido.

– O que mais quer saber?

– Ok, eu vi muitos, mas muitos filmes. Então o que é real e o que é ficção?

– Existem muitas coisas que são reais, e outras que não tem nada haver com a realidade. Pergunte o que você acha que é real.

– Dorme em caixões?

– Não, não dormimos na verdade.

– Nunquinha?

– Nunquinha. – riu e assenti.

– E faz o que a noite toda?

– O que quisermos, eu gostava de ouvir musica, correr, mas agora gosto de passar a noite ao seu lado. – sorri e pensei em outra coisa.

– Hmmm, alho não funciona, né? – ele negou e concordei. – E cruzes, água benta e espelho?

– Cruzes e água benta não incomodam, alias temos uma capela em New Vale, eu já fui lá algumas vezes.

– Certo e espelho? Você tem reflexo?

– Isso é real, não temos reflexos.

– Sério?

– Sério. – riu e me soltei dele e fui até minha cômoda e peguei um pequeno espelho e voltei até a cama, coloquei eu e Edward juntos e olhei no espelho e nada.

Ele não tinha reflexo, só dava pra ver sua camiseta e nenhuma cabeça ali, coloquei o espelho em minha frente e eu aparecia e voltei para Edward e nada.

– Caralho, que coisa louca. – ele riu.

– É ser vampiro tem suas desvantagens. – murmurou e ainda olhando através do espelho entre ele e eu, resolvi perguntar mais.

– E você gosta? – ele ficou em silêncio, e me virei para ele que olhava para o espelho, onde não havia nenhum reflexo dele. – Edward? – ele olhou pra mim e sorriu.

– Eu não conheço outra vida Bella, eu nasci assim.

– Se nasce vampiro? Vampiros têm filhos?

– Sim, Esme e Carlisle são meus pais de sangue, eu nasci de Esme.

– UAU, então... – corei um pouco, e pigarreei. – Por isso usamos camisinha? – ele riu.

– Sim linda, embora eu adoraria ter filhos seus, um humano não sobreviveria a uma gravidez de um vampiro, você precisa ser transformada para ter um bebê.

– Certo, então sua mãe foi transformada?

– Ao contrario. Esme era a vampira, e descobriu no humano Carlisle seu companheiro, ele aceitou a vida de vampiro por ela.

– Eu aceitaria por você, mas não agora.

– Eu não estou te pedindo isso.

– Ainda bem. – ele riu com certeza da minha cara de alivio, e beijou meus lábios.

– O que mais quer saber?

– Tem tanta coisa.

– Temos todo o tempo do mundo Bella.

– Temos?

– Sim, eu nunca deixarei você. – suspirei de prazer com sua afirmação, eu realmente devia amar ele, pois meu coração sempre parecia explodir de alegria quando ele me dizia coisas assim.

– Ainda bem, eu não quero que nunca me deixe. – ele sorriu e beijou meus lábios, gemi contra sua boca e o abracei, ele deitou na cama me puxando com ele, e suas mãos passearam por minhas costas, enquanto sua língua se enroscava com a minha.

As mãos dele foram descendo para minha bunda onde ele apertou e gemi me esfregando contra ele, senti ele crescendo entre minhas pernas e arfei afastando a boca da dele, ele sorriu e apertou mais forte minha bunda e arqueou seu corpo, seu pau roçou sobre meu sexo e suspirei.

– Edward. – ele sorriu.

– Quero você Bella. – sussurrou nos virando na cama e começou a beijar e lamber meu pescoço, arfei e agarrei seus ombros apertando com força.

– Agora? – ele mordiscou minha pele, e levou sua mão entre minhas pernas e esfregou lá.

– Imediatamente. – murmurou se afastando e me olhando, assenti freneticamente e ele sorriu, se apressando em tirar minhas roupas, eu tentei ajudá-lo a se livrar das deles, mas eu mais atrapalhava que ajudava.

Edward riu, e depois de se livrar do meu sutiã, ele arrancou sua camisa e se livrou das calças, e logo estava completamente nu e pressionado contra mim, gemi ao sentir sua pele fria contra a minha quente.

– Você é tão linda. – ele sussurrou passando as mãos por meus seios e descendo para minha barriga até entre minhas pernas e esfregando meu clitóris.

– Oh... você também... – engasguei quando ele colocou dois dedos dentro de mim e os girou.

– Você acha que sou lindo, Isabella? – sussurrou abaixando a cabeça e puxando meu lábio inferior entre os dentes.

– Muito lindo. – grunhi arqueando meu corpo contra sua mão e seus dedos se afundaram mais em mim, ele sorriu e lambeu meus lábios antes de enfiar sua língua em minha boca e chupar a minha língua.

Seus dedos eram mais urgentes, e seus beijos cada vez mais afoitos, eu já podia sentir meu corpo todo pulsando, minhas partes de menina mordiscando seus dedos, finquei as unhas em suas costas quando vim em seus dedos e ele afastou a boca da minha e sorriu.

– Você é linda quando vem Bella.

Sorri fracamente e o puxei para mais beijos, ele chupou meus lábios e se afastou de mim, e pegou sua calça e tirou uma camisinha e a balançou para mim, ri baixinho, e ele piscou enquanto a colocava em seu pau, e voltou para a cama.

– Quer ficar sobre mim Bella? – minha cara ficou muito vermelha.

– Eu... eu não sei. – ele piscou e em um movimento rápido estava deitado e eu sobre ele.

– Venha Bella, eu te ajudo. – com as minhas bochechas pegando fogo, deixei ele guiar meu corpo, suas mãos agarram meus quadris e ele me ergueu facilmente até eu estar sentada sobre sua ereção.

– Segure meu pau Bella. – assenti freneticamente e olhando para seu membro e evitando seus olhos fiz o que ele pediu. – Ahhh, - ele gemeu. – Isso agora o leve para sua boceta.

– Ok. – mastigando meu lábio fiz o que ele disse, ele me ergueu um pouco e o levei a minha parte de menina, olhei de esguelha para Edward que me olhava intensamente, corei mais ainda e esfreguei seu pau em meu clitóris, ambos gememos.

– Isso... – ele suspirou e começou a soltar meu corpo e seu pau foi deslizando para dentro de mim, meus olhos giraram e joguei a cabeça para trás, ele parecia ir tão fundo nessa posição.

– Oh meu...

– Sim Bella... tão apertado... – rosnou e agarrou minha bunda e me fez subir e levantar sobre ele, gemi alto sentindo seu pau me preenchendo cada vez mais, espalmei as mãos em seu peito e me movi como ele fazia.

Ele gemeu alto e largou minha bunda e levou ambas as mãos aos meus seios, os apertou, arfei me movendo mais rápido, e ele beliscou os mamilos e massageou todo meu peito.

Meu orgasmo já estava se aproximando novamente, e Edward deve ter sentido, pois ele rosnou e soltou meus seios e voltou a agarrar minha bunda, eu gritei rebolando em seu pau, meu corpo tremeu e o calor pareceu queimar todo meu corpo, Edward rosnou arqueando todo o corpo e seu pau se afundou mais em mim, indo tão fundo que me fez vir imediatamente.

– Deus...

– Oh merda... – ele gemeu e veio junto comigo, deixei meu corpo cair molemente sobre o dele, e ele afastou meu cabelo suado e beijou minha testa.

– Isso foi ótimo. – murmurei e ele riu.

– Foi incrível. Eu não vejo a hora de podermos fazer sem a camisinha. – assim que ele falou grunhi, eu tinha que ir ao medico hoje.

– Merda. – guinchei sentando ele segurou minha cintura.

– Tudo bem?

– Eu tenho que ir ao medico, para tomar injeção, sabe anticoncepcional.

– Verdade, eu prometi levá-la. Que horas são? – olhei para o relógio ao lado da cama.

– Ainda é uma hora.

– A consulta é depois da aula certo?

– Certo.

– Bem, então ainda temos um tempinho.

– Ótimo, pois preciso de um banho. – Edward sorriu.

– Eu tomaria um banho. – Edward moveu as sobrancelhas sugestivamente e escondi o sorriso.

– Que bom que sua casa é ali do lado.

– Oh como você é cruel. – ri e sai de cima dele, minhas pernas estavam um pouco bambas, e quase cai, mas Edward me pegou.

– Obrigada.

– É sempre um prazer segurar uma linda menina nua. – ri e o empurrei, ele nem se moveu e me pegou no colo.

– Edward! – guinchei e ele beijou meus lábios.

– Nada de reclamações, você ainda está meio desnorteada, precisa de mim para segurá-la no banheiro.

– Desnorteada?

– Sim, eu causo esse efeito nas mulheres. – piscou e gargalhei, ele me beijou e começou a caminhar para o banheiro.

– Edward, se for entrar comigo, banho é a ultima coisa que faremos. – ele franziu o cenho e suspirou.

– Tem razão. – me soltou e foi até sua calça jeans e pegou algo no bolso e me mostrou a camisinha. – Agora podemos ir pro banho. – ri e tentei correr para o banheiro, mas ele me alcançou me pegando no colo de novo e me beijando enquanto entrava no banheiro comigo.

[...]

Entrei no hospital com Edward ao meu lado, ele segurava minha mão e fez questão de entrar comigo, fui até a moça que atendeu minha mãe e eu da outra vez.

– Oi, eu tenho consulta com a Dra. Cullen. – a moça olhou para Edward e depois para mim e assentiu.

– Hmmm, claro é só subir as escadas.

– Ok. – puxei Edward comigo até o segundo andar e fui direto para a outra atendente, ela sorriu ao nos ver.

– Edward, veio ver Esme? – ela cumprimentou animadamente e com muita intimidade para meu gosto, mas imaginei que Edward devia vir aqui outras vezes por isso conhecia o pessoal.

– Não, só acompanhando Bella. – ela olhou entre mim e ele como a outra atendente fez e já ia reclamar.

– Ah sim, Isabella Swan, certo? – olhou para mim e assenti.

– Ela já espera por você.

– Obrigada. – tentei soltar a mão de Edward, mas ele ignorou e começou a entrar comigo. – Aonde você vai?

– Entrar?

– Nem pensar.

– Bella, eu não vou ficar vendo você tomar a injeção, vou ficar na sala de minha mãe ok.

– Ok. – resmunguei e ele riu e nos levou direto para sala de Esme. Ele bateu e ela murmurou um "entre", e quando Edward abriu aporta ela sorriu abertamente.

– Edward. – ele soltou minha mão e foi abraçá-la.

– Hey mãe. Eu vim acompanhar Bella. – ambos olharam para mim e acenei timidamente para ela.

– Bella, que bom vê-la de novo. Como você está?

– Bem, e a senhora?

– Ótima, mas nada de senhora, me chame de Esme. – pediu sorrindo e assenti.

– Ok, Esme.

– Bom. Então sua mãe não pode vir?

– Ela foi buscar Phil no aeroporto, e eles vão ficar em Seattle para a noite.

– Ah e você vai ficar sozinha em sua casa? – dei de ombros.

– Sim.

– Mas claro que não, deve ficar conosco. – olhei entre ela e Edward que sorria.

– Eu não sei se é uma boa ideia.

– Por que não? A não ser que tenha medo de levar uma mordida. – riu e olhei em pânico para Edward.

_Ok, isso era muito, muito perturbador?_


	27. 27 - Ok, isso era muito, muito

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**27 - Ok, isso era muito, muito ia ser instrutivo?**

_– Ela foi buscar Phil no aeroporto, e eles vão ficar em Seattle para a noite._

_– Ah e você vai ficar sozinha em sua casa? – dei de ombros._

_– Sim._

_– Mas claro que não, deve ficar conosco. – olhei entre ela e Edward que sorria._

_– Eu não sei se é uma boa ideia._

_– Por que não? A não ser que tenha medo de levar uma mordida. – riu e olhei em pânico para Edward._

Ai meu Deus ela queria me morder?

– Mãe! – Edward grunhiu e ela o olhou confusa.

– O que? Eu só estou brincando. – coloquei a mão no peito respirando de alivio.

– Mãe eu contei tudo para Bella. – ela me deu um olhar de desculpa.

– Oh muito cedo para piadinhas então. – Edward rolou os olhos e bufou.

– Sim muito cedo. – ela se virou pra mim e sorriu.

– Realmente sinto muito Bella, eu não queria assustá-la.

– Está tudo bem Esme, é só que é um pouco novo tudo isso.

– Eu imagino, Edward me disse que você acreditava que tudo era uma brincadeira, mas fico feliz que finalmente você saiba a verdade agora.

– É no meu primeiro dia na escola, Emmett me veio com essa historia e eu acabei indo na dele. – ela riu.

– Bem o que importa agora é o que os segredos acabaram. Edward já lhe contou tudo?

– Só um pouco, ainda há muito para aprender. São tantas coisas.

– Claro, e talvez Carlisle e eu podemos ajudá-la a compreender melhor a nossa espécie.

– Oh... seria ótimo.

– Maravilhoso, na hora do jantar falaremos sobre suas duvidas. Edward leve Bella na sua casa para que ela pegue uma troca de roupa que ela passara a noite.

– Mãe... – Edward começou, mas ela o interrompeu.

– Nem comece, não é bom ela ficar sozinha em sua casa.

– Como se algum ladrão fosse invadir a casa, fala sério mãe. – rolou os olhos e ela suspirou.

– Está decidido Edward, se fosse ao contrario com certeza Renée o acolheria em sua casa. – Edward abriu a boca para falar, mas ela o olhou e ele se calou. – Agora que está tudo resolvido, vamos começar Bella, eu chamarei Mary para aplicar a injeção, você se sentira mais confortável com ela, eu imagino. – assenti freneticamente e ela sorriu e pegou o telefone, Edward pegou minha mão e o olhei.

– Desculpe por isso. – sussurrou e dei de ombros.

– Está tudo bem, eu entendo.

– Sério? – ri e assenti.

– É né, não é como se tivéssemos outra escolha, e não pode ser tão ruim dormir na sua casa.

– Bom eu espero que não. – Edward não parecia muito convencido e arquei uma sobrancelha, antes que ele falasse, alguém bateu na porta e Esme ordenou que entrasse, a enfermeira do outro dia entrou e sorriu ao me ver, seu sorriso sumiu quando ela notou Edward segurando minha mão.

– Mary, obrigada por vir. – Esme falou chamando sua atenção e ela assentiu apressadamente.

– Claro Dra. Cullen. Olá menina.

– Oi Mary. – acenei e Edward fez o mesmo com um sorriso.

– Mary eu já preparei a injeção para Bella você só precisa aplicar, ok?

– Claro, me siga, por favor. – ela chamou e Edward soltou minha mão e segui Mary para a sala que usamos no outro dia.

Assim que entramos, Mary me indicou a maca e me mandou tirar as calças, ela pegou a injeção que estava sobre uma mesinha de metal e a aplicou rapidamente e sem conversa, o que eu agradeci, pois era muito estranho conversar com alguém que está de olho na sua bunda.

– Prontinho. – ela murmurou quando acabou e apressadamente puxei minhas calças pra cima, assim que estava decente, me voltei pra Mary que sorria. – Não precisa ficar tímida querida, eu vejo bundas o tempo todo. – arregalei os olhos e ela riu. – Me expressei mal.

– Tudo bem, eu já vou... – olhei ansiosamente para a porta, querendo sair dali antes que ela falasse alguma coisa bizarra, pois já havia tido bizarrice demais por um dia.

– Sim, só uma coisa, o filho da Dra. Cullen, é o seu vampiro?

– Hmmm, sim.

– Boa escolha menina. Aproveita bem enquanto pode. – piscou pra mim e saiu da sala antes que eu reagisse, só tem gente louca nessa cidade.

– Bella? – Edward chamou e sai da salinha. – Tudo bem?

– Sim, já podemos ir, eu espero!? – olhei Esme que sorriu assentindo.

– Sim Bella, você precisa vir ao consultório todo mês para tomar a injeção, ou pode ir a uma farmácia, mas tem que ser no mesmo dia de hoje, ok? – assenti e olhei para Edward ansiosamente, eu queria perguntar, quanto tempo até podermos fazer sexo sem a camisinha, mas não tinha coragem, não com ele aqui.

– Edward, espere Bella lá fora. – Esme falou de repente me assustando e Edward a olhou confuso.

– Mãe?

– Edward. – ele suspirou e assentiu saindo da sala, assim que ele se foi, ela sentou ao meu lado e sorriu.

– Está tudo bem? – perguntei nervosamente e ela sorriu mais e pegou minha mão, relaxei com seu toque.

– Sim Bella, eu só percebi que você tem algumas duvidas, e com Edward aqui, você não se sente a vontade para falar. – sorri assentindo.

– É, embora ainda seja um pouco constrangedor, falar com a senhora, é ainda pior com Edward na sala. – ela riu.

– Não devia ser Bella, pois ele é seu companheiro, você tem que aprender a falar as coisas com ele.

– Edward te contou isso? – ela sorriu.

– Claro que sim meu bem, o companheiro é uma coisa muito importante para nós. Quando o encontramos o nosso mundo todo gira em volta dele.

– UAU. Isso parece tão... grande.

– E é, sei que você é muito jovem, talvez seja comprometimento demais, mas Edward não pode mudar o que ele sente. Ele vai sempre amá-la, mesmo que você não o queira.

– Mas eu quero ele. – me apressei em falar e ela sorriu. – Bem eu só...

– Não quer casar e se tornar como nós?

– É, embora talvez mais pra frente, eu gostaria de estar com Edward pra sempre, mas tipo eu só tenho 17. – ela riu.

– Você está certa querida, deve aproveitar sua vida com Edward o quanto pode, quando sentir que é a hora de se juntar a ele eternamente vocês se junta.

– Então vampiros vivem para sempre?

– Sim.

– Edward disse que... bem vocês podem ter filhos, que Edward é seu filho. Como funciona isso, tipo o crescimento, Edward parece ter só 17, talvez um pouco mais velho.

– Bem, é um pouco complicado. Vampiros envelhecem muito, muito lentamente, quando chegamos à maturidade o processo é tão lento que parece que mantemos a mesma idade para sempre. Existem alguns vampiros que não querem envelhecer, e há um método que faz o envelhecimento parar completamente. Carlisle e eu optamos por deixar a natureza seguir seu curso normal.

– Então vocês ficam velhos? E como é esse método? – comecei a perguntar e ela arqueou a sobrancelha, pigarreei. – Se você não se importa de me contar. – ela riu.

– Claro que não Bella. O metido é como a transformação.

– E quem é transformado, envelhece, tipo lentamente?

– Sim. – queria saber como era a transformação, mas outra coisa me deixava curiosa.

– E a gravidez?

– A gravidez e parto dos vampiros são como as dos humanos, exceto que a gestação dura menos, somente três meses. Depois disso o crescimento da criança é normal, bem o normal para nós. Lógico que ainda uma criança você vai enfrentar os poderes de vampiro surgindo, quando Edward era um menino, não morávamos em New Vale, e dava trabalho impedir que ele hipnotizasse as babas. – meus olhos se arregalaram.

– Ele tinha babas? – ela riu.

– Sim, tentamos algumas, mas acabou ficando arriscado, logo que as presas de Edward apareceram. Eu resolvi largar meu trabalho e cuidar dele, quando ele completou 15 sua sede de sangue ficou mais forte, e ou íamos pra Volterra, ou achávamos outra alternativa. Edward te falou sobre o inventor do composto de sangue?

– Sim.

– Bem, ele com outros seres místicos, resolveram criar New Vale, um lugar para vivermos em paz.

– Volterra é um lugar ruim? – ela suspirou.

– Não precisamente ruim, mas lá eles não acreditam no composto e nem que vampiros podem viver só disso. Eles são contra nossa cidade, mas há muitos seres místicos aqui, para que eles tenham coragem de atacar.

– Certo. Edward falou algo sobre estudar lá.

– Sim há uma faculdade lá, se é que pode chamar desse jeito, mas o máximo que os vampiros que vão pra lá aprendem é a lutar, os Volturi de Volterra são bárbaros. Fico imensamente grata que Edward nunca teve desejo de se juntar aos Volturi.

– Nossa, é tanta coisa pra saber.

– Eu sei, e eu espero que você seja paciente e pergunte suas duvidas, tanto para mim como Carlisle, vamos responder o que você quiser.

– Obrigada Esme. – ela sorriu e deu um tapinha gentil em minha mão.

– Bem, agora qual é sua duvida sobre o anticoncepcional?

[...]

Depois de alguns esclarecimentos de Esme sobre as vantagens e desvantagens da injeção, e que só poderia ter relações sexuais depois de um mês, sai da sua sala e encontrei Edward conversando com a atendente. Assim que ele me viu se despediu dela e correu até mim.

– Está tudo bem?

– Sim, sua mãe é muito legal. – ele sorriu.

– Que bom que acha isso. O que quer fazer agora?

– Podemos ir pra casa, tenho mais algumas perguntas.

– Claro, vamos passar na sua casa e pegar seus materiais e uma muda de roupa e vamos pra minha, ok?

– Ok. – ele me deu um beijo rápido e me arrastou para fora do consultório.

Edward dirigiu rapidamente para casa, assim que cheguei subi e peguei minha mochila e joguei lá dentro um pijama e uma troca de roupa para o dia seguinte, quando estava pronta, Edward me levou até sua casa, estava um pouco nervosa sobre entrar na sua casa de novo.

Eu já havia vindo aqui, mas mesmo assim, era estranho agora que eu sabia a verdade. Pois antes eu estava entrando na casa do meu namorado, agora eu estava entrando na casa de um vampiro. Assim que chegamos a porta e parei na frente olhando indecisa.

– Tudo bem, Bella?

– Não sei, eu devo pedir permissão pra entrar? – Edward riu.

– Bella isso é com os vampiros, eles que tem que pedir permissão para entrar na sua casa.

– Oh, vampiros fazem mesmo isso? – ele sorriu mais e me puxou para dentro da casa, já me levando para o andar de cima.

– Infelizmente fazemos. Não sabe como era agonizante te ver pela janela e não poder ir até você. – parei de andar e estreitei os olhos pra ele.

– Por isso me pediu pra entrar na primeira vez. – deu de ombros.

– Não faço as regras de vampiros.

– Regras de vampiros. Tem muitas delas?

– Algumas.

– Então me conte todas. – ele sorriu e voltou a me puxar até seu quarto, colocou minha mochila no chão ao lado da cama e me pegou no colo me fazendo rir.

– Edward. – gargalhei, enquanto era jogada na cama e ele subiu em seguida ficando sobre mim, sorri o abraçando pelo pescoço e o puxei para baixo, ele veio de muito bom grado sorrindo abertamente e beijando meus lábios.

Enfiei os dedos em seus cabelos gemendo contra sua boca, Edward rosnou contra meus lábios, enquanto suas mãos passeavam pelo meu corpo apertando meus seios e provocando meus mamilos, me fazendo gemer e me esfregar contra ele. Seus lábios se afastaram dos meus, quando o ar se fez necessário e sorrimos um para o outro. Edward afagou minha bochecha com carinho.

– Você é perfeita. – corei forte e ele gemeu. – E seu cheiro... – suspirou enterrando o rosto em meu pescoço e cheirou minha pele.

Cantarolei baixinho enterrando os dedos em seu cabelo, ele grunhiu e se afastou um pouco me encarando, seus olhos estavam escuros e tão intensos.

– Você quer me morder? – ele respirou fundo e acariciou meu lábio inferior.

– Às vezes.

– Por quê? – ele sorriu e passou o nariz pela minha garganta e em seguida deu um beijo na minha garganta, e quando voltou a olhar para mim.

– Por tantos motivos, seu cheiro absolutamente delicioso, eu imagino o gosto do seu sangue, quente e doce. – engoli em seco, e seu olhar parecia muito mais intenso, parecia sedento. – Eu gostaria de te morder para te ligar a mim.

– Me ligar a você?

– Sim, quando um vampiro bebe do seu companheiro, o laço que os une se torna mais forte, você seria minha de uma maneira que ninguém poderia contestar nossa ligação. – ofeguei e quase o pedi pra me morder, mas eu temia a dor.

– Doe muito? – perguntei o olhando ansiosamente e ele sorriu maliciosamente.

– Não amor, pois eu a morderia quando estivéssemos no auge do prazer.

– Você quer dizer... – engasguei corando e ele sorriu mais perversamente.

– Oh sim, - sussurrou abaixando o rosto e sussurrando em meu ouvido. – Exatamente quando sua boceta apertada estiver pulsando em volta do meu pau.

– Edward! – ofeguei e ele somente riu. O empurrei de leve e esperei um momento minhas bochechas esfriarem.

– Desculpe, mas você me faz perder completamente o controle. – piscou e assenti, ser mordida parecia tão intenso.

– Tudo bem, e morder é sempre intenso assim? – ele riu.

– Não isso é com as companheiras, e claro durante o sexo, mas a mordida pode ser doloroso, por isso usamos a hipnose, para evitar que sintam dor, e que esqueçam depois.

– E o que você sente quando bebe sangue?

– Prazer, euforia, um extasse incontrolável.

– É o mesmo com o composto?

– Não.

– Então por que preferem o composto?

– Por que viver somente de sangue humano nos deixa descontroláveis. Nos deixa selvagens. É como se virássemos animais, só pensando em beber mais e mais.

– Os Volturi são assim?

– Acredito que sim, eles só bebem de humanos, mas mesmo assim os vampiros mais antigos sabem controlar sua sede, seu desejo. Eles sabem que se saírem do controle, nossa existência pode ser descoberta, e não seria bom para nenhum de nós. Então eles controlam os mais jovens.

– Nossa. – suspirei, era um mundo completamente novo, e havia tanto para saber e descobrir. Edward tocou meu rosto me fazendo olhá-lo e beijou meus nariz.

– Mais algo que queira saber? – sussurrou, e suspirei, um milhão ou duas.

– Sim, me fale mais sobre as regras, o que vampiros podem e não podem fazer?

– Somos fortes e rápidos, não queimamos no sol, e nem alho, agua benta nos machuca, não temos reflexos, e para entrar na casa de alguém é necessário convite.

– Certo. E o negocio de apagar memoria, todo vampiro tem isso? Sua mãe falou que você pode hipnotizar as pessoas também, todos podem fazer isso?

– Sim, ambas as habilidades são comum em vampiros. E são muito uteis também, pois se o nosso mundo vier a publico pode virar uma guerra contra os humanos, duvido que eles nos aceitem.

– Mas os vampiros não podem machucar as pessoas, sabe apagando as memorias e tal.

– Bella quantos humanos machucam seus semelhantes, matando e estuprando, cheio de atitudes violentas sem motivos nenhum. Não é por que temos mais forças ou mais habilidades que deixamos de ter consciência. Depende de cada um usar sua habilidade com sabedoria. – o olhei meio chocada, ele parecia tão maduro de repente.

– Quantos anos você tem mesmo? – ele riu.

– Dezessete.

– Edward! – seu riso foi mais alto dessa vez.

– Ok, ok. Eu tenho cerca de 200. – meus olhos se arregalaram.

– Duzentos? – ele rolou os olhos.

– O que se sente mal de sair com um cara mais velho? – brincou, mas podia ver em seus olhos que ele estava ansioso esperando minha resposta.

– Que nada, sempre tive um tesão por homens mais velhos. – ele sorriu e me beijou, seus lábios devoraram os meus com urgência e gemi contra sua boca, mas eu ainda tinha duvidas, e o empurrei levemente.

– O que?

– Eu ainda tenho mais perguntas. – ele grunhiu.

– Bella o que mais você quer saber?

– Poxa tanta coisa. Se tem 200 por que você parece 17, sua mãe comentou que vampiros envelhecem lentamente, então quantos anos você tem que ter para aparentar sei lá 30. – ele suspirou.

– Vampiros crescem normalmente até os 15, depois disso levamos cerca de 100 anos pra cada ano humano. Por isso tenho 215 mais ou menos.

– Nossa, seus pais devem ser muito velhos. – sussurrei e ele riu.

– Eu até te diria, mas mamãe detesta que revelem sua idade. – ri e o abracei.

– Estou cansada.

– Cansada?

– É minha mente está uma confusão com tantas novas informações. – ele riu.

– Bem é uma pena, pois meu pai vai estar ansioso para te contar tudo sobre nossa vida fora de New Vale. – piscou e sorri.

– Ok, talvez eu aguente mais um pouquinho de informação. – Edward riu, e me puxou para fora da cama.

– Bom que pensa assim, pois Carlisle acaba de chegar.

_Ok, isso era muito, muito ia ser instrutivo?_


	28. 28 - Ok, isso era muito, muito

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**28 - Ok, isso era muito, muito divertido?**

_– É minha mente está uma confusão com tantas novas informações. – ele riu._

_– Bem é uma pena, pois meu pai vai estar ansioso para te contar tudo sobre nossa vida fora de New Vale. – piscou e sorri._

_– Ok, talvez eu aguente mais um pouquinho de informação. – Edward riu, e me puxou para fora da cama._

_– Bom que pensa assim, pois Carlisle acaba de chegar._

Sorri, eu realmente estava curiosa para saber mais sobre a vida de Edward fora de New Vale. Devia ser interessante. Na verdade devia ser bizarro, havia tantas coisas para aprender e eu nem sabia por onde começar.

Estava sendo um dia extremamente longo.

– Vamos lá vampirinha. – Edward chamou pegando minha mão e me puxou para fora do quarto e nervosamente o segui para baixo.

Assim que chegamos, Edward me levou para a sala, Carlisle estava sentado em uma poltrona com um livro não, ele sorriu ao nos ver e colocou seu livro em uma mesinha ao lado da poltrona e se levantou.

– Olá filho.

– Hey pai.

– Bella é bom vê-la novamente.

– Oi senhor.

– Me chame de Carlisle querida, vamos ser uma família agora. – sorriu calorosamente e meu rosto esquentou, Edward me abraçou pelos ombros e beijou minha testa.

– Mamãe te contou sobre Bella?

– Sim, ela está muito animada que Bella sabe sobre nós.

– O que muda eu saber? – perguntei olhando entre eles e ambos sorriram.

– É bom não precisarmos mais esconder de você Bella. Podemos ser nós mesmos agora. – sorri e abracei sua cintura.

– Você deveria ter me contado antes. – resmunguei, e ele suspirou.

– Eu sei, eu só temi que me deixasse. – sussurrou me olhando e sorri encostando a cabeça em seu peito e sussurrei também.

– Eu não acho que te deixaria, só acharia que você é louco. – ele riu, assim como Carlisle, achei que tinha falado baixinho e arqueei uma sobrancelha para ele, que riu batendo o dedo na orelha.

– Temos uma excelente audição.

– Percebi. – resmunguei, Edward riu e me puxou para se sentar ao seu lado no sofá, Carlisle voltou para sua poltrona.

– Então como as coisas estão indo, você falou sobre nós para Bella, filho? Aposto que ela tem muitas curiosidades.

– Algumas, mamãe também falou com ela.

– Ah então agora é minha vez?

– Se você não se importar. – murmurei e ele sorriu abertamente.

– Será um prazer esclarecer suas duvidas, querida.

– Certo... – olhei indecisa para Edward, ele me olhou assentindo, me incentivando a continuar, respirei fundo e me voltei para Carlisle. – Então, Edward disse que você me contaria sobre antes de New Vale. – ele sorriu.

– Ah foram alguns séculos antes de mudar para cá, andamos bastante não é filho. – Edward assentiu.

– Vocês não tinham uma moradia fixa?

– Não, os humanos reparariam que não envelhecemos, então vivíamos mudando de cidade para cidade, país para país, antes de Edward nascer era somente eu e Esme e viajamos muito. Mas quando ele nasceu tentamos nos fixar no Alasca, lá era bem isolado e podíamos evitar humanos, ainda mais durante os primeiros anos de Edward, ele era como uma criança humana normal, então seu crescimento não chamava muito a atenção, assim podíamos viver na cidade, conviver com os poucos humanos que havia a nossa volta.

– E a alimentação?

– Era complicado, Esme não gostava de morder pessoas e eu confesso que também não, empre pareceu errado, sabe como se estivéssemos nos aproveitando das pessoas. – olhei para Edward que evitou meus olhos, parecendo envergonhado e escondi meu sorriso, Carlisle ainda falava e voltei a olhar para ele. – Quando Esme me transformou ainda não havia o composto, então ou era morder ou comprar sangue.

– Nossa e bebês vampiros comem o que?

– Alimentação normal de humanos, mas quando completam quinze, a comida começa a fazer mal e a sede por sangue inicia, foi quando as coisas se complicaram. Mudamos para uma pequena cidade em Washington, Forks, e passamos a primeira década lá, mas era complicado, Edward não podia sair de casa, não tinha controle sobre as presas ou sua sede.

– Ai vieram para New Vale? – Edward havia me dito que moraram em Forks por um tempo então isso não foi surpresa, Carlisle concordou antes de continuar.

– Sim, New Vale é o lugar perfeito para nós, não precisamos nos esconder ou fingir ser o que não somos.

– É ótimo aqui, eu só nunca entendi por que tem tantos humanos aqui?

– Bem, começou com as companheiras, algumas não queriam se afastar das suas famílias e contaram o segredo e vieram juntos. Depois disso só foi crescendo.

– Entendi. – ficamos em silêncio por um tempo e senti a mão de Edward na minha, o olhei e ele parecia preocupado.

– Está tudo bem?

– Sim, é só...

– É coisa demais. – Carlisle completou e sorri me voltando para ele.

– É, minha cabeça parece que vai explodir.

– Me senti assim também quando descobri que a moça mais linda do mundo era uma vampira. – piscou pra mim e ri.

– É eu soube que você era humano.

– Sim, um simples e inocente humano, seduzido por uma linda vampira. – piscou e gargalhei.

– Tá bom que você era inocente. – Edward bufou e ri mais.

– Claro que eu era, você sabe que vocês vampiros são sedutores e não temos chances quando nos escolhem como seus companheiros, estamos perdidos. – suspirou olhando para o teto, e ri, Edward acabou rindo também.

– Claro, claro. Venha Bella, vamos para o quarto, você precisa descansar um pouco.

– Ok. – aceitei, pois realmente deitar um pouco era uma ótima ideia.

– O jantar sai as sete Edward. – Carlisle avisou e olhei entre eles.

– Vai ter jantar?

– Lógico Bella, pensou que morreria de fome é. – riu já me puxando para cima, acenei para Carlisle que sorriu e pegou um livro novamente e voltou a ler.

Assim que chegamos ao andar de cima, eu esperei que ele me levasse ao quarto onde ficaria, mas ele foi para o seu.

– Aonde vou dormir Edward?

– Ora comigo. – entramos no quarto e corei.

– Er... e seus pais?

– Vão dormir no quarto deles, não cabemos todos na minha cama, vampirinha. – piscou e ri, o empurrando de leve.

– Seu bobo. – guinchei corando e ele riu mais. – E eles não se importam que vamos dormir juntos? – ele sorriu me puxando para a cama e caiu sobre ela e me puxou pra cima dele, seus braços rodearam a minha cintura.

– Você é minha companheira Bella, seu lugar é comigo, sempre comigo. – toquei seu rosto sorrindo bobamente.

– Eu não acho que minha mãe pensa assim. – murmurei para mim mesma e ele sorriu.

– Bem ela vai quando eu falar com ela. – ele piscou e arquei uma sobrancelha.

– Sem hipnotismo, né? – seu sorriso se tornou maior.

– Vampirinha, eu só vou usar meu charme. – moveu as sobrancelhas e ri, abaixei o rosto beijando sua boca, seus lábios se moldaram aos meus perfeitamente, grunhi contra seus lábios, suas mãos foram pra dentro da minha camisa e tremi ao sentir seus dedos frios contra minha pele, mas não de frio.

Edward soltou o feixe do meu sutiã e nos virou ficando sobre mim com um sorriso malicioso, ele deu beijos em meu rosto e pescoço, suas mãos se livraram do meu sutiã e seus dedos esfregavam meus mamilos, arquei meu corpo contra o dele e senti sua ereção pressionando entre minhas pernas.

– Achei que ia descansar? – ele sorriu abertamente.

– Você vai estar imensamente cansada quando eu acabar com você Isabella. – prometeu e grunhi agarrando seu rosto e beijando sua boca, essa era uma promessa que eu fazia questão dele cumprir.

[...]

– Você quer passar na sua casa antes de ir à escola? – Edward perguntou na manhã seguinte, enquanto saímos da sua casa, dei uma rápida olhada em minha casa e neguei, minha mãe nem devia ter chegado ainda.

Mas, mais tarde ela não me escaparia, teríamos uma longa conversa quando ela chegasse.

Afinal ela sabia desse grande segredo e não me contou nada.

Lógico que eu não acreditaria nela, afinal quem acreditaria. Mas mesmo assim ela devia ter me contado.

– Não, depois da escola eu passo lá. – murmurei entrando no carro e ele assentiu.

– Ok. – ele entrou no carro e dirigiu para a escola, pegou minha mão que estava sobre meu colo e entrelaçou nossos dedos, sorri bobamente o encarando.

Passar a noite na sua casa não tinha sido tão estranho como eu pensei que seria, claro que não pudemos fazer sexo, pois nem morta eu faria sexo com seus pais podendo ouvir tudo.

Então não passamos de beijos e toques.

Quando descemos para jantar, Esme já havia chegado e me contaram mais sobre ser vampiro. Era um mundo todo novo se abrindo pra mim. E estava me assustando e fascinando.

Principalmente o negocio de companheiros. Era tão intensa a ligação que os companheiros tinham, agora que eu sabia de tudo, Edward parecia mais intenso que antes. Sempre querendo me tocar ou me beijar. E eu que não sou boba estava amando seu ardor.

– Chegamos. – Edward avisou estacionando o carro e beijou minha mão antes de sair do carro e vir abrir minha porta, sorri e pulei em seu pescoço, cruzando as pernas em volta do seu quadril, ele me abraçou agarrando minha bunda e sorriu.

– Se importa?

– Nenhum pouco, vampirinha. – me beijou rapidamente e sorri.

– Então como ficam as coisas agora? – dei beijos em sua bochecha e desci para o pescoço, Edward grunhiu me prendendo entre o carro e seu corpo.

– Que coisas?

– Esse negócio de companheira. Muda alguma coisa?

– Algumas coisas.

– Tipo?

– Bem agora você terá que se ajoelhar na frente da escola e jurar devoção eterna a mim. – minha boca se abriu em choque e já ia começar a protestar quando o vi rir.

– Edward. – dei um tapa em seu peito e ele riu alto dessa vez.

– Desculpe amor. Mas nada vai mudar, só que agora eu posso gritar pra todos que você é o amor da minha vida. – sorriu e me derreti contra ele.

– Ok.

– Bem, mais alguma duvida?

– Uma na verdade.

– Qual.

– E Tânia?

– Tânia?

– É, sabe, eu não quero arrumar briga com ninguém, mas se toda vez que a mulher me ver, ela me atacar não vai dar certo. – ele suspirou.

– Você está certa. – ele se afastou e me soltou, quando eu estava firme no chão, ele agarrou minha mão e olhou em volta.

– Edward... – comecei e ele ergueu a mão me pedindo para esperar, continuou olhando, até que parou em certo lugar e sorriu.

– Venha.

– Minha mochila. – falei apontando para o carro que ainda estava aberto, Edward pegou nossas mochilas, trancou o carro e agarrou minha mão, me puxando para o pátio.

Pensei em perguntar onde estávamos indo, mas nem precisei, percebi imediatamente quando o notei indo em direção a Tânia, ela estava acompanhada de algumas amigas e alguns rapazes.

Reconheci a maioria da mesa que fiquei com Edward nos primeiros dias. Exceto por Jasper, os outros estavam todos lá. Assim que nos aproximamos, um dos vampiros reconheceu Edward e sorriu calorosamente.

– Cullen, quanto tempo.

– Olá Alec, como vai?

– Bem, bem e você, soube que arrumou novos amigos. – murmurou ainda sorrindo e Edward riu.

– Alguns na verdade.

– O que não se faz por mulher em. – brincou, outro dando um cutucão no tal Alec e ambos olharam pra mim, corei olhando para meus pés e eles riram.

– Com certeza Demetri.

– Vamos cara se comportem, eu vim falar uma coisa.

– Oh um anuncio. – murmurou Alec ficando sério, mas seus olhos brilhavam divertidos.

– Devemos nos preocupar? – Demetri brincou também e riram. Os outros vampiros pararam de falar e agora prestavam a atenção em nós. Edward sorriu e colocou o braço em volta da minha cintura.

– Muito bem, eu gostaria de apresentar Isabella, minha companheira. – corei mais ainda e os caras rolaram os olhos.

– Edward, todo mundo sabe que ela é sua companheira. – Alec resmungou rolando os olhos.

– É conte alguma novidade. – bufou o Demetri olhando entediado para nós.

– Ah vocês sabiam, pois alguns de vocês parecem não saber. – Edward olhou incisivamente para Tânia, ela empinou o queixo.

– Isso é comigo Edward?

– Exatamente com você Tânia. Isabella é minha companheira e eu gostaria que você ficasse longe dela.

– Eu não fiz nada a ela.

– Por que alguém te impediu. Você a ameaçou duas vezes. – todos começaram a cochichar e olhar Tânia, ela olhou nervosamente em volta.

_– Você ameaçou a companheira de Edward?_

_– Isso é proibido._

_– Está louca._ – vários sussurros eram ouvidos e Tânia rosnou.

– Ela não está a sua altura Edward.

– E quem está Tânia? Você? – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e ela me olhou com ódio.

– Sim, sou muito mais bonita que ela e muito mais interessante.

– Tânia, para de viajar, eu e você nunca vai acontecer. Nem antes de Bella chegar aconteceu e não é agora que a achei que vai aconteceu algo. Entendeu?

– Sim. – bufou cruzando os braços.

– Espero que sim, pois se eu souber que ameaçou ou machucou a minha companheira, eu irei denunciá-la.

– Você não ousaria?

– Oh sim, eu farei Tânia. Ouse mexer com minha Bella e eu mesmo darei um jeito em você. – Edward rosnou e ela grunhiu e saiu de perto de todos.

Todos os olhos se voltaram para mim e em seguida Edward.

– Edward, juro que não sabíamos.

– Eu sei Alec. Tânia levou sua obsessão por mim longe demais. E mesmo eu amando Jasper como a um irmão, eu não hesitarei em me livrar de Tânia se ela continuar querendo prejudicar Bella.

– Você terá o nosso apoio Edward. Quer que fale com meu pai? – sugeriu Demetri e Edward negou.

– Não, ainda não. Tânia será expulsa de New Vale, sabe muito bem como são as punições por prejudicar companheiras. Vamos deixar entre nós.

– Certo.

– Sem problemas cara. – todos seguiram o exemplo de Demetri e Alec, prometendo ficar ao lado de Edward se Tânia voltasse a aprontar.

Quando nos afastamos o sinal já havia tocado e Edward me olhava sorrindo.

– Pronto, Tânia não vai mais te incomodar.

– Será?

– Eu sei que sim. E se ela incomodar, irei dar um jeito nela de uma vez por todas.

– Entendi. Então mexer com uma companheira é proibido?

– Claro. As nossas companheiras são uma parte da gente, machucá-las é como morrer uma parte do vampiro. Então nossa espécie protege companheiros humanos e qualquer mal feito a ele, é punido gravemente.

– Nossa. Estou importante em. – ele riu e agarrou minha mão me puxando para a classe.

A primeira aula passou rapidamente e quando chegou minha aula de matemática, entrei sorridente na sala. Emmett estava sentado no nosso lugar e Rosie na ponta da sua mesa, sorri ao vê-los.

– Oi gente.

– Bella. – ela saltou da mesa e me abraçou, a abracei de volta, apreciando seu calor, agora que sabia, imagino que devia ser uma coisa de lobo.

– Oi Rosie, tudo bem?

– Sim e você... er tudo bem?

– Claro. – Emmett olhava para sua mesa e sorri, me soltei de Rosie e o abracei pelos ombros, ele levantou os olhos me olhando ansiosamente e beijei sua bochecha.

– Me desculpe por ontem, Emm.

– Você está se desculpando?

– Claro, eu exagerei. – Emmett olhou entre mim e Rosie e sorriu.

– Então não está chateada?

– Claro que não. Eu entendo por que esconderam de mim. Eu com certeza não acreditaria mesmo. – ele sorriu mais.

– Que bom. Eu estava preocupado que não gostasse mais da gente. – rolei os olhos.

– Não seja absurdo zumbi. – pisquei e o soltei me sentando ao seu lado, ele riu e caímos em uma conversa fácil. Eu deixaria as grandes perguntas para mais tarde.

Mais tarde, quando saímos para o almoço, eu estava um pouco ansiosa pra saber mais sobre meus amigos, lobos e zumbis, era realmente muito fantasioso tudo isso e eu estava louca pra saber tudo deles.

Rosie, Emmett e eu trocamos poucas palavras nas aulas, pois por eu ter faltado ontem, eles mais me ajudaram com a lição atrasada e quase não tivemos tempo de falar.

Seguimos para a fila e estranhei não ver Edward, talvez ele já estivesse na nossa mesa. Rosie, Emmett e eu pegamos nosso almoço e fomos para a nossa mesa de sempre, quando estávamos chegando, notei que tinha alguém diferente.

Havia uma menina bonita sentada entre Ben e Edward, ela falava alegremente com eles e era muito bonita com longos cabelos negros e feições delicadas. Conforme nos aproximamos, notei que ela devia ser vampira, pois era pálida como Edward, alem dos olhos dourados.

Parece que nossa turma está aumentando cada vez mais. Acabei sorrindo, isso era ótimo. Quanto mais gente fosse a favor da nossa mistureba, melhor pra mim. Às vezes achava que ia ser linchada pelo povo de New Vale pela bagunça que eu armei.

Já estávamos quase na mesa quando a menina sorriu e tocou meu vampiro, parei de andar e me virei para Rosie.

– Quem é aquela louca, pegando no meu vampiro? – Rosalie seguiu meu olhar e riu. Sério ela gargalhou.

A olhei indignada e já ia começar a falar um monte, quando Emmett começou a rir também.

– Qual a graça?

– Bella, aquela vampira ali é Ângela.

– Ângela... – comecei e Rosie assentiu alegremente.

– Ela é companheira de Ben. – minha boca se abriu em choque.

– Ben o zumbi? – Emmett riu.

– Ele mesmo, apaixonado por uma vampira. – de repente eu estava rindo também.

– Aquele espertinho. – murmurei para mim mesma ainda rindo.

Voltei a caminhar e coloquei minha bandeja sobre a mesa, todos olharam pra mim e sorri para Ben.

– Então Ben, uma vampira em? – provoquei o fazendo engasgar e ri.

_Ok, isso era muito, muito divertido?_


	29. 29 - Ok, isso era muito, muito

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**29 - Ok, isso era muita, muita falta de educação? **

_Voltei a caminhar e coloquei minha bandeja sobre a mesa, todos olharam pra mim e sorri para Ben._

_– Então Ben, uma vampira em? – provoquei o fazendo engasgar e ri._

– Er...

– O que você havia dito mesmo, que vampiros eram péssimos beijadores? – Ben arregalou os olhos olhando para a menina que arqueou uma sobrancelha pra ele. Emmett gargalhou e deu um tapa nas costas de Ben.

– Isso é que é morder a própria língua em amigo. – Ben bufou e olhou suplicante para a menina.

– Eu era ignorante.

– Isso nós já sabíamos. – rolei os olhos e me sentei no colo do meu vampiro e olhei a tal Ângela, ela sorriu calorosamente para mim.

– Olá, Bella certo?

– É, e você é Ângela?

– Isso, eu queria te dizer que sou sua fã.

– O que? – engasguei e Edward riu afagando minhas costas, olhei para ele que só sorria e me voltei para Ângela, ela riu e voltou a falar.

– Se não fosse por você eu nunca estaria com Ben.

– Oh... bem que bom, pra vocês. – ela riu.

– Muito bom, achei que nunca poderia ficar com meu companheiro, mas graças a você agora eu posso.

– Tipo ele é mesmo seu companheiro? Como eu sou do Edward? – ela sorriu olhando com adoração pra Ben.

– Ele é.

– Eu achava que companheiros eram só com humanos.

– Devia ser. – Edward falou e olhei para ele.

– Então o que está acontecendo?

– Bem, parece que os vampiros ignoravam quando seus companheiros estavam entre lobos e zumbis.

– Mas... – olhei para Edward. – Como se pode ignorar o amor? – ele sorriu e segurou uma mecha do meu cabelo.

– Às vezes ignoramos para não sermos rejeitados, antes de você vir aqui, nós realmente não nos misturávamos. Um vampiro e um zumbi juntos seria um escândalo, se misturar com outras espécies era errado e fora do comum.

– E o que mudou?

– Você mudou tudo. – Ângela falou e me voltei para ela, ela sorria brilhantemente. – Você incentivou Emmett e Rosalie, e quando ela o assumiu na frente de todos, muitos começaram a se perguntar, o porquê de evitarmos uns aos outros. – olhei para Edward sorrindo presunçosamente, ele riu.

– Eu sei, eu devia dar ouvido a você sempre. – ri e o abracei e beijei seus lábios rapidamente.

– Isso mesmo, você sabe que eu sempre tenho razão. – me gabei um pouco, o fazendo rir, era melhor aproveitar quando todo mundo concordava comigo, por que quando essa confusão explodisse todos iam me culpar.

Todos nós começamos a comer caindo em uma conversa fácil, Ângela era muito legal, e ia adorar ter ela no nosso grupo de amigos, e ela parecia muito feliz de estar entre nós. Mas ao ver ela e Ben, me lembrei de outro casal zumbi e vampiro.

– Cadê Jasper e Alice? – todos se entreolharam e riram dando de ombros.

– Se amassando em algum armário do zelador? – sugeriu Rosie me fazendo rir e Emmett bufou.

– Hey estamos falando da minha irmãzinha.

– Desculpe meu zumbizinho, ela está trocando bilhetes de amor com Jasper. – Rosalie murmurou beijando a bochecha de Emmett, e Ben fingiu vomitar fazendo Edward rir e eu e Ângela o acompanhamos.

– Deus vocês são muito melosos. – reclamou e Ângela engasgou.

– Eles são melosos? Como você me chama mesmo Ben? – ela o olhou sugestivamente e seus olhos se arregalaram.

– Ângela de que lado você está? – guinchou e ri.

– Por favor, me conte.

– Não Ângela. – falou apressadamente e Emmett se juntou a mim.

– Sim, sim, conte.

– Então...

– NÃO... – ele gritou tentando tapar a boca dela, e Emmett rindo tentava puxar Ben para destampar a boca de Ângela.

Parecíamos uns idiotas com certeza dando um show para todos no refeitório, mas não poderíamos ligar mesmo.

Eu com certeza não ligava nenhum pouco. Meus amigos eram todos doidos, eram seres místicos também, mas eu me sentia completamente parte deles. E talvez em breve eu seria, se Edward realmente me transformasse, como me prometeu, o que antes parecia estranho ser vampira, agora parecia muito certo. Certo pra mim, estar com Edward e com meus amigos, parece que New Vale é o lugar pra mim afinal.

[...]

– Então nada de milhões de perguntas? – Rosalie finalmente perguntou durante a educação física e ri.

– Zilhões na verdade. Mas eu tenho que resolver uma coisa antes de ir pros lobos e zumbis...

– Posso saber o que?

– Eu preciso falar com minha mãe. – ela fez uma careta.

– Ah Edward te contou do seu padrasto?

– Sim. Um vampiro quem diria. – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha e bufei. – Em minha defesa ele apagou minha memória mais de uma vez, é natural que eu não desconfiasse. – ela riu.

– Claro, claro. Mas o que vai fazer? Você está chateada com sua mãe?

– Não chateada realmente, mas eu quero saber o por quê? Sabe por que esconder de mim e me trazer pra cá onde mais cedo ou mais tarde eu perceberia. – ela arqueou a sobrancelha novamente e grunhi. – Uma hora eu ia notar né?

– Bella honestamente, eu achava que você só descobriria quando estivesse casando com Edward.

– Muito engraçado.- Disse fechando a cara,- Eu já tinha descoberto tá, esqueceu que eu ia jogar água benta nele? – ela riu.

– E não ia funcionar e você ia achar que era coisa da sua cabeça.

– Hunf. – resmunguei sabendo que era totalmente verdade, mas ela não precisava saber disso.

Tentei me concentrar no jogo de vôlei que estava em total vigor, mas como sempre eu era um lixo e pra completar, ao ver que eu não parava de conversar com Rosie, o professor me colocou longe dela, e é lógico que levei uma bolada e tive que ir para o banco.

Com a mão na testa onde estava um pouco inchado fui até as arquibancadas e me sentei, Rosie largou o jogo, ignorando o professor que gritava pra ela voltar a jogar, e me acompanhou, sorri para ela, e nos sentamos.

Dei uma rápida olhada do outro lado da quadra onde Edward jogava com os rapazes, ele me olhava preocupado, sorri acenando para mostrar que eu estava ótima, ele sorriu e parecendo satisfeito, e por ver Rosie me fazendo companhia, voltou a prestar atenção no seu jogo.

– Então, que tal nos reunirmos amanhã, e eu te conto um pouco sobre os lobos? – Rosie falou chamando minha atenção e sorri animada com a ideia.

– Vai ser ótimo.

– Certo, pode ser na sua casa? Na minha Jake vai estar lá, e eu tenho evitado ele desde a briga.

– Claro sem problemas. Vamos chamar todos e fazemos um lanche, mas eu não estou comprando, nenhuma mistura zumbi feliz, e shake vampiro sangrento. – ela gargalhou.

– Eu aviso para o pessoal.

– Ótimo, então tem alguma "bebida especial" para lobos? – ela sorriu maliciosamente.

– Acredite melhor não saber.

Achei melhor não perguntar mesmo, a ultima coisa que queria era saber os hábitos alimentares dos lobos. Eu ainda tinha medo de perguntar ao Emmett o que tinha naquela mistura de zumbi feliz.

Quando a aula finalmente terminou, fomos até o vestiário se trocar, depois de vestidas saímos encontrando Edward na porta, ele sorriu brilhantemente ao me ver e o abracei.

– Sua testa dói? – beijou minha testa delicadamente e suspirei contra seu peito.

– Não, foi só uma bolada eu já levei piores. – ele riu abraçando-me pela cintura e me erguendo até seu rosto beijando meus lábios.

– Não gosto que você se machuque.

– Sinto dizer, mas os humanos se machucam o tempo todo.

– Hmmm, então terei que garantir que você nunca se machuque. – ele murmurou caminhando ainda me segurando, ri me agarrando ao seu pescoço enquanto era levada para o estacionamento.

– Essa eu quero ver. – ele sorriu e sem parar de andar me deu um beijinho, passamos pelo jipe de Emmett, onde ele estava com Rosie, Ben e Ângela, e nos despedimos dos nossos amigos.

Combinamos de lanchar e fazer o dever em minha casa no dia seguinte, e todos concordaram em ir, mandei Emmett chamar Alice e Jasper também.

Assim que Edward me colocou no carro, comecei a me sentir nervosa, ele me olhou com curiosidade e lhe dei um pequeno sorriso.

– O que há vampirinha?

– Estou um pouco ansiosa pra falar com minha mãe.

– Você quer que eu fique com você?

– Na verdade eu prefiro falar com ela sozinha.

– Tudo bem. Quando terminar você me chama.

– Ok. – ficamos em silêncio a maior parte do caminho, milhões de coisas passando por minha mente.

Por que ela guardou segredo?

Ela tinha medo de eu contar pra alguém?

Mas por que ela me trouxe para New Vale?

Ela esperava que eu quisesse ser uma vampira?

Ela era uma vampira?

– Minha mãe é uma vampira? – falei meu pensamento em voz alta e Edward negou.

– Não, ela ainda é humana.

– Por quê?

– Isso só ela pode te dizer vampirinha.

– Certo. – murmurei e voltei a me perder em meus pensamentos.

Felizmente a viagem para casa foi rápida, o que era ótimo, antes que minha mente fosse mais longe. Depois de me despedir de Edward e prometer o chamar pela janela do meu quarto quando eu acabasse de falar com minha mãe eu entrei em casa.

Assim que entrei ouvi barulho de panelas na cozinha e deixei minha mochila na entrada e marchei para lá. Assim que entrei minha mãe se virou e sorriu pra mim, sorri de volta.

– Bella, como está? – ela veio até mim me abraçando apertado, suspirei aproveitando seu abraço.

– Estou bem mãe. Divertiu-se em Seattle?

– Sim, foi ótimo. E você ficou bem sozinha?

– Eu acabei dormindo nos Cullen. – ela sorriu brilhantemente.

– Isso é ótimo, me lembre de agradecer aos Cullen depois, talvez com uma torta. – franzi o cenho.

– Por que você vai rechear com sangue? – ela engasgou e me olhou em pânico.

– O que? – sua voz saiu em um guincho e rolei os olhos.

– Bem não é isso que vampiros bebem? Sangue? – ela riu nervosamente.

– Ah aquela brincadeira de novo?

– Mãe, por que continua mentindo pra mim?

– Bella?

– Sério, você não confia em mim? Por que esconder de mim? Por que me trazer para New Vale e continuar escondendo? – ela suspirou.

– Você já sabe?

– Sim, Edward me contou. – ela assentiu e pegou minha mão e me levou para a sala, sentou no sofá me puxando para seu lado.

– Então já está na hora de falarmos.

– Ok. – olhei em volta. – Onde está Phil?

– Foi ao mercado, ele precisa de mais... – ela pareceu pensar no que dizer e bufei.

– Mais shake vampiro sangrento?

– Oh... bem isso mesmo.

– Então, chega de segredos por que me escondeu isso? – ela respirou fundo.

– Como te contar isso Bella. Como chegar para minha filha que havia acabado de perder seu pai que eu havia me casado com um vampiro e ele iria me transformar para que passássemos a eternidade juntos.

– Oh... eu... – na verdade eu com certeza surtaria se ela me contasse, respirei fundo e deitei a cabeça em seu colo e sorri fracamente. – Eu entendo mãe, mas agora que eu já sei, me conte tudo.

– Claro que sim. Mas não há muito a contar, exceto que eu me apaixonei, e foi tão forte que eu nem pestanejei quando Phil me disse que me amava. Eu confesso que a coisa toda de vampiro me assustou um pouco, mas Phil me mostrou que apesar das histórias, ele não era um monstro, e ele realmente me amava. Você sempre preferiu a companhia de Charlie, não me magoava eu entendia, vocês sempre foram tão parecidos, e quando Phil sugeriu que mudássemos para New Vale, sabe pra começar nossa própria família, ele quer filhos e eu, bem eu quero lhe dar filhos e uma família, então eu aceitei, novamente sem pestanejar.

– Isso é ótimo, mãe. – ela assentiu.

– Sim, mas ai Charlie se foi, e como eu podia ser uma vampira e ter um bebê vampiro quando você precisava de mim? Você nunca precisava de mim Bella, mas dessa vez você precisava da sua mãe. – funguei e enterrei o rosto em seu colo, ela afagou meu cabelo e me voltei para ela com um sorriso.

– E Phil, ele não ficou chateado?

– Claro que não Bella, ele é meu companheiro, ele me ama e entende que eu precisava cuidar da minha filha. Mas já tínhamos comprado a casa em New Vale, e eu queria mudar, Phil e eu queríamos te contar. Esperamos um ano, até você estar melhor e íamos contar, mas... – ela fez uma careta e me sentei.

– O que? – seu rosto ficou um pouco vermelho e pigarreou antes de falar.

– Você pegou eu e Phil em um momento, sabe... bem ele me mordia e você surtou.

– Oh deus... – cobri o rosto, minha cara ficando muito vermelha, abri meus dedos a encarando. – O que... o que eu fiz?

– Bem... você tacou alho em Phil, e o chamava de criatura das trevas.

– Merda! – ela riu.

– Foi a primeira vez que Phil apagou sua memória.

– Ele fez isso muitas vezes? – perguntei timidamente e ela negou.

– Não, acho que três vezes. Eu sinto muito fazer isso com você Bella, mas eu não queria perdê-la. Phil também não gostava de apagar sua memória, mas tínhamos medo que você contasse sobre os vampiros a alguém. Eu sinto muito mesmo. – assenti e voltei a deitar em seu colo.

– Então, por que viemos para cá? Se eu sempre surtava quando percebia tudo e tal.

– Phil e eu achamos, que se você visse como os vampiros, lobos e zumbis viviam, como apesar de ser o que eles são, eles só queriam viver pacificamente, ter suas casas, trabalhos e filhos. Que apesar do que filmes mostram, eles ainda são pessoas normais, como os mesmos desejos de somente seguir suas vidas. Phil e eu esperávamos que quando você descobrisse você ia ver que embora ele fosse um vampiro, muitos outros também eram, mas eles nunca machucariam ninguém.

– Hummm... – murmurei distraidamente. Era uma ideia muito boa, mas infelizmente eu nem pensei nisso quando comecei a atacar alho em Edward.

– Você está bem querida? – me sentei novamente e assenti.

– Acho que sim. Sabe está sendo uma longa semana.

– Imagino. Mas e como você está encarando tudo? Você aceitou bem?

– Na verdade eu joguei alho em Edward. – ela começou a rir.

– Oh Deus, por isso foi ao mercado comprar alho?

– É, ele não gostou muito quando eu joguei alho nele, mas depois nós conversamos, e eu entendi que apesar de tudo, ele ainda é o meu Edward. Como você disse algumas vezes. – brinquei e ela riu.

– Sim. Não é por que eles tem presas e hábitos alimentares esquisitos que fazem eles deixarem de ser a pessoa mais importante da nossa vida. – sorrimos cúmplices.

– Então jantar?

– Claro. – voltamos para a cozinha e ela voltou a procurar panelas para fazer o jantar e sentei na cadeira do balcão.

A olhei por alguns minutos, mas uma pergunta ainda rondava em minha mente.

– Mãe?

– Sim querida?

– Quando você vai ser transformada? – ela parou o que estava fazendo e se voltou pra mim.

– Eu não sei, mas agora que você sabe... – ela suspirou, e tinha um olhar esperançoso. – Talvez em breve.

– Então em breve eu terei um irmãozinho? – ela riu alegremente.

– Pode apostar nisso. – piscou e foi até os armários tirando algumas coisas.

– CHEGUEI. – Phil gritou e meu rosto ficou imediatamente vermelho, minha mãe riu e o chamou em seguida.

– Estamos na cozinha amor. – ele entrou na cozinha e deixou o saco do mercado sobre o balcão e beijou minha mãe na bochecha, minha cara ainda estava em chamas e evitei olhar para eles.

Se jogar alho em Edward havia sido constrangedor, imagina ter feito o mesmo com Phil, e ainda chamá-lo de criatura das trevas, não que ele não seja, mas foi muita falta de educação da minha parte, ainda bem que ele apagou minha memória, será que devia pedir pra ele apagar de novo? Pois com certeza sempre que eu o visse ia ficar vermelha.

– Está tudo bem? – Phil perguntou e o olhei de canto de olho, minha mãe riu.

– Sim, na verdade Bella já sabe querido. – ergui o rosto e Phil tinha uma careta e se afastou um pouco de mim.

– Sabe de tudo?

– Sim, Edward contou a ela o que vocês são.

– Ela não tem nenhum alho, tem?

_Ok, isso era muita, muita falta de educação? _


	30. 30 - Ok, isso era muito, muito

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**30 - Ok, isso era muito, muito menos esquisito?**

_– Está tudo bem? – Phil perguntou e o olhei de canto de olho, minha mãe riu._

_– Sim, na verdade Bella já sabe querido. – ergui o rosto e Phil tinha uma careta e se afastou um pouco de mim._

_– Sabe de tudo?_

_– Sim, Edward contou a ela o que vocês são._

_– Ela não tem nenhum alho, tem? _

Olhei feio pra ele, era muita falta de educação, ficar lembrando essas coisas. Mamãe riu negando.

– Phil, não seja bobo, sabe que eu não compro mais alho. – ele pareceu um pouco aliviado, mas mesmo assim ainda me olhava desconfiado.

– Então, está tudo bem? Sabe todo o negocio de vampiros?

– Sim, depois do choque inicial, Bella está aceitando muito bem. – ele sorriu pra mim.

– Isso é ótimo Bella, Renée estava realmente preocupada que você não nos aceitasse. – ele deu um breve olhar para minha mãe e não pude deixar de sorrir, era parecido com os olhares que Edward dava para mim.

– Eu só precisava sentir o mesmo que ela pra entender. – murmurei distraidamente e ambos sorriram.

– O elo entre companheiros é muito forte, deve ser por isso que agora você aceita com mais facilidade. – murmurou Phil e minha mãe sorriu abertamente.

– Então você e Edward são realmente companheiros... – mamãe meditou com um sorriso, suspirei assentindo.

– Sim, nós somos.

– Isso é ótimo querida, fico tão feliz, mas se você amasse um zumbi ou um lobo eu ficaria feliz por você também.

Ah agora aquelas conversas aleatórias bizarras que eu ouvia faziam sentido.

– Nada contra as outras espécies, mas eu não acho que conseguiria beijar um zumbi sabendo que ele come cérebros. – Phil riu e minha mãe arregalou os olhos.

– Eles comem cérebros?

– Claro que não Renée, de onde tirou isso Bella?

– Ué é o que eles comem nos filmes. – murmurei evitando seus olhos e ele riu de novo.

– A alimentação dos zumbis é complicada, eles podem viver de comida humana, mas não os fortalece, por isso a mistura de zumbi é o que realmente eles precisam.

– Mas e antes de ter essa mistura esquisita?!

– Bem... – ele começou hesitante e gemi.

– Não fale, prefiro não saber. – Phil riu e abraçou minha mãe a beijando na bochecha.

– Quando quiser saber é só falar. Amor, eu vou tomar um banho. – murmurou dando mais um beijo nela e saiu da cozinha, suspirei olhando minha mãe que olhava bobamente para onde Phil tinha ido e sorri.

– Vocês são muito bonitos juntos. – ela sorriu mais e assentiu.

– Ele é meu mundo inteiro.

– Você não acha meio confuso? Tipo como saber se ele ama mesmo, ou é essa coisa de companheiros, e como saber se o que sente é amor e não só está encantada por ele? – ela sorriu.

– Bella o que você sente, no seu coração? Essa coisa de companheiro é forte mesmo, e quando um vampiro encontra o seu ele não pode amar mais ninguém, o coração dele pertence a sua outra metade. Mas o humano pode não sentir o mesmo, Phil disse que é raro de acontecer, mas acontece. Então não é uma coisa que você não pode controlar, ou você o ama ou não, depende do que vai no seu coração.

– Nossa.

– Sei que deve ser muita coisa, mas se você sente que Edward é o que você sempre quis, não o afaste, aproveite esse sentimento, aproveite o amor que vocês compartilham.

– Eu faço isso. mas... o que me preocupa é que eu só tenho 17, e estou tendo esses sentimentos tão intensos, e não sei o que fazer com eles. – ela pegou minha mão a apertando.

– Querida, isso é normal, o amor é um sentimento poderoso, ele nos tira a razão, nos deixa bobos, nos faz fazer coisas que nunca pensamos que faríamos. Mas também é uma sensação maravilhosa, ficar inundado de tanto amor, que você esquece de si próprio para pensar somente no outro. E é terrivelmente assustador se entregar assim, mas é ai que está o amor, é se entregar, deixar sua vida, sua alma e seu coração na mão do seu amor.

– Nossa. – repeti e ela riu.

– Sim, e se você sente isso por Edward, só... bem dizem que se apaixonar é como cair, pular de um penhasco esperando que seu amor esteja lá embaixo para te segurar, se você sente que Edward está esperando por você, pule.

– Então você pulou?

– Querida eu pulo todos os dias um pouco mais.

– Obrigada mãe. – me levantei a abraçando e ela me apertou contra ela e beijou meu cabelo.

– Estou feliz que possa a ajudar querida.

A soltei e olhei pela janela para a casa de Edward, eu realmente queria vê-lo agora, eu queria dizer a ele que eu o amo, por que eu o amava. O que minha mãe disse era exatamente o que eu sentia. Eu confiava no meu vampiro com todo o meu ser, e a cada dia eu confiava mais, eu o queria mais.

Era muito recente, e porra eu só tenho 17, mas eu sei que eu nunca sentirei por ninguém o que eu sinto por Edward.

Olhei de volta para minha mãe, ela olhava pra mim com um sorriso debochado e ri.

– Eu vou... – comecei e ela rolou os olhos.

– Claro, mas vai até a casa dele ou ele vai continuar entrando pela janela? – abri e fechei a boca algumas vezes sem saber o que dizer.

– Como? – falei baixinho e ela riu.

– Bella, Phil é um vampiro, ele ouve quando Edward entra no seu quarto. – minha cara ficou quente e voltei a abrir e fechar a boca.

– Merda. – deixei escapar quando finalmente falei e ela riu mais.

– Não se preocupe, no começo eu não gostei muito, mas Phil me convenceu que vocês não faziam nada de mais, que você só dormia.

– Graça a Deus... – suspirei, mas comecei a tentar lembrar, não fizemos sexo quando eles estavam aqui né?

Eu honestamente não conseguia me lembrar, e felizmente Phil não deve ter ouvido nada, mas já ficava o lembrete, manter o amiguinho de Edward em suas calças quando ele passar a noite.

– Eu vou, até os Cullen. – falei por fim, e ela sorriu.

– Claro, eu deixarei seu jantar no forno. – piscou e ri assentindo.

Dei um beijo nela e sai de casa, caminhei rapidamente até a casa dos Cullen, e bati, pouco depois o Sr. Cullen atendeu com um sorriso.

– Bella.

– Oi senhor... – comecei e ele me olhou feio e ri. – Carlisle, como vai?

– Muito bem querida, e você? – sorriu abertamente.

– Bem também, Edward está?

– Claro, entre. – ele abriu mais a porta me convidando a entrar, e sorri agradecida, ele me levou até a escada e olhou para cima. – Edward está lá no quarto, você sabe o caminho, não é?

– Sim.

– Então pode subir.

– Obrigada. – já ia começar a subir, quando ele me chamou.

– Vai ficar para o jantar?

– Não precisam se preocupar comigo Carlisle, minha mãe já voltou, ela está deixando o jantar pra mim, vocês não precisam se dar ao trabalho. – ele bufou.

– Bella, não é trabalho algum, adoramos ter você em casa. – sorri alegremente.

– Ah se é assim, na próxima, minha mãe já fez a comida em casa, mas outro dia eu vou adorar.

– Perfeito.

Nos despedimos e fui apressadamente para o quarto de Edward, bati na porta, e ele murmurou um, "entre", e sorri entrando no quarto.

Edward olhava para o teto distraidamente, o som do quarto estava ligado tocando algum rock que nunca tinha ouvido. Quando fechei a porta ele me olhou e sorriu, o sorriso mais lindo de todos.

– Bella. – saltou da cama e mais rápido do que meus olhos processaram ele estava na minha frente.

– Poxa. – ele riu e me abraçou pela cintura me erguendo, passei meus braços por seu pescoço e ele me apertou mais contra seu peito e me levou até a cama.

– Senti sua falta, você demorou.

– Desculpe, eu fiquei falando com minha mãe.

– Está tudo bem? – ele nos deitou na cama ainda me abraçando, ficamos deitados de lado nos encarando.

– Sim, foi bom falar com ela. Me ajudou a entender muitas coisas, a compreender na verdade.

– Que coisas você precisa compreender? – levei minha mão até sua testa e afastei uma mecha de cabelo, beijei seu nariz, suas bochechas, olhos e boca, quando me afastei ele sorriu abertamente, seus olhos tão intensos que me faziam suspirar.

– Que eu te amo. – se possível os olhos dele ficaram mais intensos e seu sorriso era o maior que já vi.

– Ama?

– Claro, eu sei que disse que eu achava, mas eu amo. Era só...

– Coisa demais.

– Sim, de repente, meu namorado perfeito é um vampiro, e meus amigos são zumbis, meu padrasto também é vampiro, e são tantas novas informações, o que eu sinto por você é tão forte, e apareceu tão de repente que não parecia real. Mas eu sei que é, pois eu nunca vou sentir esse amor que sinto por você por mais ninguém. Eu sinto isso, bem aqui. – peguei sua mão e coloquei entre meus seios, meu coração batia rápido o que o fez sorrir.

– Eu sinto isso também Bella, bem aqui. – colocou minha mão em seu peito silencioso e suspirei. – Bem no meu coração, ele pode não bater como o seu, mas se ele batesse seria só por você.

– Você diz as coisas mais doces.

– Só digo o que sinto. Só digo o que minha alma sente por você.

– Bem, a minha diz pra te dizer que te amo o tempo todo. – ele riu e me puxou me colocando sobre ele.

– Hmmm, eu gosto de como sua alma pensa. – ri enfiando as mãos entre seus cabelos e colando minha boca na dele, Edward gemeu, e suas mãos passearam por meu corpo indo até minha bunda e a apertando.

Cantarolei contra seus lábios e puxei seu cabelo mais forte. Ah se seu pai não estivesse em casa.

[...]

– Não tem problema mesmo eu estar aqui, Bella? – Ângela perguntou novamente e rolei os olhos.

– Não, minha mãe adora ter a casa cheia, pena que Alice e Jasper não quiseram vir conosco. – resmunguei enquanto convidava todos a entrarem, e os guiei para a sala.

Desde o meu surto que eu não os via e estava começando a me preocupar.

Edward me abraçou pelos ombros e beijou minha bochecha.

– O que há de errado?

– Por que Jasper não vem mais ficar com a gente? É por causa da irmã dele, eu só não gosto dela, mas eu gosto dele. – ele riu.

– Bella não se preocupe com isso, ele só... Brandon é difícil, ela não gosta de ficar com a gente.

– Nossa, por que será, nós somos tão legais. – todos riram e corei, havia esquecido que eles estavam ali.

– Nós realmente somos Bellinha, mas Alice é uma dor na bunda, não sei como Jasper a aguenta. – murmurou Emmett e sorri.

– É o amor Emmett.

– Isso mesmo Emmett, olha só pra mim, completamente apaixonado por uma humana mandona. – olhei feio pra Edward que riu e me deu outro beijo na bochecha, o ignorei e me voltei para os outros.

– Vamos nos sentar gente, precisamos fazer o dever e vocês tem algumas coisinhas a me contar. – chegamos a sala e Emmett deu um empurrão em Edward e jogou os braços em volta dos meus ombros.

– Não se preocupe Bellinha, eu vou lhe contar tudo que há pra saber sobre zumbis. Você vai ser uma expert no assunto quando eu acabar. – piscou e ri, Edward o empurrou e me abraçou pelos ombros novamente, nos sentamos e ele me puxou para seu colo.

Os outros sentaram também, e começaram a pegar seus cadernos e livros.

– Eu não quero ser uma expert, só saber algumas coisinhas. – murmurei fazendo uma careta, não queria saber tanto assim sobre os zumbis.

– É Emmett, ela quer saber mesmo é sobre os lobos. – Rosie piscou pra Emmett que rolou os olhos e a abraçou.

– Vocês viram cachorros quando tem lua cheia, o que há mais pra saber? – ela deu uma cotovelada nele.

– Não viramos cachorros, viramos lobos com mais de dois metros de altura.

– Caralho, você vira um lobo de verdade?

– Sim. – ela falou orgulhosamente e fiz uma careta.

– E o que acontece com o pelo?

– Que pelo?

– Sabe os lobisomens não são peludos? – Emmett começou a gargalhar acompanhado de Ben, Rosie beliscou Emmett que se calou e Ben ganhou uma cotovelada de Ângela.

– Só tem mulher agressiva nessa cidade. – resmungou Ben e Emmett concordou.

– Eu não sou agressiva. – resmunguei e Edward riu.

– Tá acredito. – lhe dei um tapa e ele riu. – Nada a comentar. – o ignorei e me voltei para Rosie.

– Então e ai Rosie?

– Quando nos transformamos vem o pelo, mas quando voltamos ao normal o pelo cai todo.

– Até na sua... – comecei a falar, mas me calei olhando os homens em volta, minha cara ficou vermelha e os meninos começaram a rir e olharam pra Rosalie, até Ângela olhava com curiosidade para ela.

– Eu não vou responder isso. – rosnou cruzando os braços, e Emmett a apertou contra ele beijando seu pescoço.

– Por quê? É curiosidade cientifica da Bellinha, amor? – ele sorriu maliciosamente para Rosie e ganhou outro beliscão.

– Certo... – comecei mudando de assunto, e todos me olharam. – E sobre os zumbis?

– O que tem? – Ben perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha e bufei.

– Ah sei lá, tudo que eu sei sobre zumbis, é que ou eles saem comendo cérebros ou andando gemendo e bem lentamente. – Emmett e Ben começaram a gargalhar de novo.

– Que filme é esse?

– Madrugada dos mortos?

– Cara eu adoro esse filme. – Emmett gritou e Ben fez uma careta.

– Sério? Os zumbis parecem umas lesmas.

– Mas é maneiro, dominamos o mundo, uhuh. – ergueu os braços comemorando, e Rosie riu.

– E Extermínio? Os zumbis são rápidos. – ofereci e Ben bufou.

– Pra começar é um tipo de vírus não são zumbis.

– Tem aquele outro, Resident Evil, esse é maneiro. – Emmett falou animadamente e Ben rolou os olhos.

– Cara é uma humilhação para os zumbis.

– Você num gosta de nada cara.

– Gosto de filmes de qualidade.

– Qualidade? Que filme de zumbi é de qualidade?

– Er... – Ben tentou pensar em algo, mas obviamente não tinha nada a dizer, o que fez Emmett sorrir.

– Exatamente.

– Cara é só matança, comilança de carne humana... não tem conteúdo nenhum.

– Por isso é legal. Eu não quero conteúdo, quero ver os zumbis detonando, se eu quisesse conteúdo iria ver... er algum filme com conteúdo.

Os dois começaram a discutir sobre filmes de zumbis e todos só ficamos olhando.

Rosalie finalmente gritou fazendo os dois se calarem.

– CHEGA! Bella você tem mais alguma pergunta?

– Mas não me responderam a ultima.

– E qual era a ultima?

– Ah sobre os zumbis. Sei lá, vocês envelhecem, vocês vieram de onde? E o que comem? – Ben e Emmett se entreolharam e deram de ombros.

– Fácil. Envelhecem só os zumbis que nascem zumbis, os transformados param de envelhecer quando transformados. De onde viemos, é meio confuso, é como uma transformação de vampiro que deu errado.

– De vampiro? – Ben assentiu e tomou a palavra.

– Dizem que um cara foi transformar a companheira, mas ele bebeu demais dela, ele até tentou dar do seu sangue, mas não funcionou, então ele a enterrou. E ela voltou à vida, ai ele tentou de novo dar sangue pra ela, e ela bebeu um pouco, mas ela não tinha fome de sangue e sim carne.

– De boi né? – perguntei ansiosamente e eles riram.

– Credo não, de gente mesmo, ai como eles já estavam em um cemitério ele deu carne humana de morto pra ela, bem daí veio o primeiro zumbi.

– Nossa, mas ai vocês comem carne de humano?

– Antigamente se comia, mas de morto, de gente viva é ruim.

– Emmett. – Rosalie guinchou e ele riu.

– É brincadeira amor. A gente só come de morto mesmo. – fiz uma careta e Ângela também.

– É, mas felizmente inventaram a mistura pra zumbi.

– É aquilo que você estava bebendo na sua casa, Emmett?

– Isso mesmo Bellinha.

– E você ia me dar pra comer?

– Emmett. – Edward olhou feio pra ele que riu.

– Eu não ia dar pra ela, e pela cara de nojo dela, ela nunca beberia. – corei e pigarreei.

– Então como os zumbis se transformam agora?

– Do mesmo jeito, um vampiro tem que drenar até a ultima gota e enterrar em seguida, na noite seguinte você acorda zumbi, mas tem que comer carne humana logo em seguida, ou morre.

– Nossa. Isso é muito louco.

– Isso é só o começo do que vai ver em New Vale Bellinha.

– Bella? – minha mãe entrou na sala e sorriu ao ver todos. – Olá pessoal. – todos a cumprimentaram e a apresente a Ben e Ângela.

– Oi mãe, tudo bem a gente ficar aqui?

– Claro querida, que tal um lanche?

– Claro, vai ser ótimo.

– Então o que vocês querem?

– Um shake sangrento. – Edward e Angela pediram, ao mesmo tempo.

– Mistura de zumbi feliz. – Ben e Emmett falaram alegremente.

– Um hambúrguer mal passado. – Rosie pediu com um sorriso.

Olhei para meus amigos e em seguida para minha mãe que riu.

– Felizmente pra vocês eu tenho essas coisas, ou iam passar fome.

Assim que ela saiu da sala olhei para Rosie.

– Hambúrguer mal passado?

– O que?

– O que exatamente lobisomens comem? – ela riu dando de ombros.

– Comemos comida normal, mas temos preferência por carne crua, ou bem mal passada ainda sangrando.

_Ok, isso era muito, muito menos esquisito?_


	31. 31 - Ok, isso era muito, muito

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**31 - Ok, isso era muito, muito inesperado? **

Assim que ela saiu da sala olhei para Rosie.

– Hambúrguer mal passado?

– O que?

– O que exatamente lobisomens comem? – ela riu dando de ombros.

– Comemos comida normal, mas temos preferência por carne crua, ou bem mal passada ainda sangrando.

– Ah isso é normal, bem menos a parte da carne crua, mas cada um com seu gosto, né. – ela riu, e Emmett bufou.

– Nossa alimentação é normal também.

– Emmett desde quando comer carne humana é normal? – Rosalie bufou e ele rolou os olhos.

– Eu falo da parte da comida, comemos comida o tempo todo.

– E tem gosto de que?

– De comida ué.

– Mas... – olhei para Ben lembrando como Alice reclamou do cinema que pipoca era inútil. – Quando eu vi Ben e Alice no cinema, ela disse que pipoca não tinha gosto, eu acho. – Ben riu assentindo.

– Yes, por algum motivo pipoca tem gosto de nada.

– Só pipoca?

– Algumas outras coisas também, mas como os lobos, preferimos as carnes.

– Interessante. – me voltei para Edward. – E os vampiros, também podem comer comida humana?

– Poder pode, mas é absolutamente repugnante.

– Deus, sim. – Ângela concordou fazendo uma careta. – E pra se livrar depois, ew.

– Se livrar? – olhei entre eles e Edward riu.

– Bem vampiros não tem necessidade fisiológicas, sabe, não suamos ou precisamos ir ao banheiro, então quando ingerimos comida, o alimento fica parado em nosso estomago, e temos que vomitá-lo.

– Ew. – repeti como Ângela com uma careta de nosso, ela riu, mas concordava comigo.

– Crianças o lanche está pronto. – minha mãe gritou e todos foram para a cozinha.

Hoje havia sido mais um dia cheio de informações, e honestamente eu não queria saber mais nada por alguém tempo. Isso era pior que Google, uma perguntinha e vinha milhões de respostas.

Depois de lanchar voltamos a fazer o dever e conversar mais um pouco. Eu estava adorando ter tantos amigos, e amigos muito divertidos. Tanto em Forks como em Phoenix, eu tive poucos amigos, e nem eram amigos daqueles que você podia contar 100%, mas esses eu sabia que podia.

É parece que finalmente eu havia aceitado New Vale como meu verdadeiro lar.

[...]

– Então que tal você passar a noite em casa, meus pais vão viajar esse final de semana. – Edward pediu alguns dias depois e sorri corando.

– Eu adoraria, mas duvido que minha mãe vai deixar. – ele fez um biquinho e ri me inclinando em sua direção e o beijando, ele rosnou e me empurrou sobre a cama ficando sobre mim, e devorando minha boca em um beijo muito quente.

Suas mãos passando urgentemente pelo meu corpo, me causando arrepios sempre que ele chegava as laterais dos meus seios, ou entre minhas coxas.

– Edward... – gemi afastando a boca da dele e respirando com dificuldade, ele grunhiu, e começou a beijar meu pescoço, chupando e lambendo minha pele.

– Eu posso te pegar pela janela. – murmurou contra minha perna, suas mãos já entrando em minha blusa e estremeci com seus dedos frios sobre minha pele.

– Não é uma boa ideia. – ofeguei quando ele mordiscou minha garganta e meu centro já pulsava e babava por ele, esfreguei minhas pernas por algum atrito.

– Vamos lá amor, a gente já não faz amor tem algum tempo.

Ele chupou forte meu pescoço e meus olhos giraram. Infelizmente ele estava certo, mas estava difícil conseguir um tempo para ficarmos sozinhos. Já que eu me recusava a fazer sexo quando nossos pais estavam em casa. Já que eles podiam ouvir, então para nosso azar nossos pais estavam sempre em casa quando queríamos um tempo só para nós.

– New Vale não tem um motel? – perguntei certa vez para Edward depois de ter quase gozado só com seus beijos e toques e ele riu.

– Inferno não, mas vamos exigir um na próxima reunião do conselho. – acabamos rindo com a loucura da ideia, e ficamos frustrados mais uma vez.

– Edward, pare. – pedi entre gemidos e ele afastou a boca da minha pele, e me olhou confuso.

– O que há?

– Se não pararmos vamos transar.

– E isso é ruim por quê? – ri e o empurrei de cima de mim, ele gemeu e montei sobre ele.

– Eu amo você Edward Cullen, mas eu não vou estar transando com você para seu pai ouvir.

– Bella, meu pai não está em casa. – arquei uma sobrancelha.

– Edward Cullen, você está só inventando para que eu deixe você entrar em minhas partes de menina? – ele riu alto e agarrou minha bunda.

– Deus me livre de mentir pra você só por isso vampirinha, mas se fosse o caso seria por uma boa razão. Mas honestamente meu pai saiu tem uns dez minutos.

– E por que estamos perdendo tempo? – gritei arrancando minha blusa, os olhos de Edward se arregalaram por um momento, ao me ver, lutando para seu livrar do meu sutiã, mas ele se recuperou rapidamente e se livrou da sua camiseta rasgando meu sutiã fora do meu peito em questão de segundos.

Ri e me abaixei pressionando meus seios em seu peito onde ambos gememos antes de nos beijarmos como loucos.

Suas mãos espalmaram em minhas costas, gemi esfregando meus seios contra seu peito, Edward rosnou descendo as mãos para minha bunda e a apertando, suas mãos deslizaram por ente minhas coxas e cantarolei de prazer.

Quando afastamos as bocas, Edward acariciou minha bochecha sorrindo, seu polegar massageou meu lábio inferior e ofeguei apertando seus ombros.

– Eu queria fazer amor com você Bella, bem lentamente. – suspirou com pesar e arquei uma sobrancelha.

– Mas?

– Mas, eu não sei quanto tempo meu pai vai ficar fora.

– Merda. – grunhi saindo de cima dele e me livrando da minha calça. – Me lembre de começar a usar saias. – falei enquanto lutava para sair dos meus jeans e Edward riu me olhando e rosnei. – Vamos Edward rápido, rápido.

– Você que manda vampirinha. – falou enquanto se livrava das calças e gemi ao vê-lo duro e pronto pra mim. Realmente fazia muito tempo.

Edward ficou de pé e me abraçou, o abracei pelo pescoço ficando nas pontas dos pés e beijando sua boca, ele gemeu passando suas mãos por meu corpo nu, apertando minha pele, em caricias deliciosas, que me faziam gemer e se contorcer contra ele.

– Edward... – cantarolei quando ele levou sua mão entre minhas pernas e acariciou minha boceta, seu dedo indo do meu clitóris até minha entrada.

– Tão quente e molhada pra mim amor.

– Oh meu... sim... – ofeguei e desci minha mão ao seu pau, minha cara ficou em chamas quando o senti tão duro e quente pra mim.

Edward rosnou, e me erguendo me levou a cama, se deitou e me deixou por cima, corando mais ainda olhei seu pau em pé, e ele riu, e massageou seu membro, rapidamente pegou uma camisinha e deslizou sobre seu membro.

– Vem vampirinha, senta no meu pau.

– Edward... – lamuriei passando as mãos por seu peito, ele gemeu e agarrou minha cintura e me ergueu e me colocou pairando sobre seu pau.

– Segure meu pau Bella, e me leve a sua boceta.

– Oh sim... – ofeguei fazendo o que ele pediu e segurando seu pau guiei a minha boceta, Edward começou a me abaixar e seu pau deslizou para dentro de mim.

Ambos gememos quando ele ficou todo dentro de mim, me preenchendo completamente, ofegando apoie as mãos em seu peito e comecei a rebolar sobre ele.

Edward rosnou jogando a cabeça para trás, quando voltou a me olhar seus olhos estavam negros e suas presas apareceram.

– Merda! – guinchei e esperei que ficaria com medo, mas eu estava era muito excitada, meu vampiro era sexy.

– Isabella... – ele rosnou passando as mãos pelo meu corpo subindo até meus seios e beliscando meus mamilos.

– Oh porra isso é bom...

– Você fica linda sobre mim, Isabella. – gemeu beliscando meus mamilos mais forte e minha boceta se contraiu em volta do seu pau.

Edward gemeu alto e ainda acariciando um seio levou a outra mão a minha bunda e me ajudou a se mover sobre ele.

O homem era forte, pois com uma mão me fazia subir e descer sobre seu pau, minha boceta pingava e eu viria logo se ele continuasse provocando meus seios.

– Edward estou quase... – engasguei, ele gemeu e largando meu seio e foi com a outra mão para minha bunda, onde começou a me mover mais rápido sobre ele.

– Vem pra mim amor. – grunhiu me puxando para baixo e mordiscou meus lábios, por um momento pensei que podia me machucar com suas pressas, mas nem as senti, e somente gemi de prazer.

Minha boceta já pulsava e meu corpo inteiro parecia como se estivesse tomando um choque, o prazer circulava por meus membros, e eu viria logo.

Edward deslizou seus lábios para meu pescoço e beijou minha pele e em seguida chupou. Minha boceta se contraiu no prazer de imaginá-lo me mordendo.

– Me morde... – ofeguei olhando em seus olhos e se possível, sua íris ficou mais escura, sentindo meu prazer cada vez mais próximo, Edward rosnou e cravou os dentes em meu pescoço.

Gritei alto e meu corpo inteiro pulsou e vim com força sobre seu pau, Edward chupou meu pescoço e só consegui gemer e imediatamente vim de novo enquanto ele me sugava. O prazer que se espalhava por meu corpo era completamente fora do normal, e quando parece que estava vindo novamente, Edward soltou a boca do meu pescoço e gemeu alto vindo também.

Senti meu corpo ficando mole eu estava em transe, Edward me olhou e vi seus lábios se mexendo, mas não conseguia ouvir nada, sorri bobamente e toquei seu rosto, mas em seguida tudo ficou escuro.

[...]

Abri os olhos de repente olhando em volta, tentei me lembrar do que aconteceu, mas minha mente parecia em branco, me mexi para o lado e senti um corpo frio contra o meu, me sentei de repente e fiquei zonza.

– Bella. – quando minha vista ganhou foco, vi Edward me olhando preocupado.

– Edward... – senti uma dorzinha em meu pescoço e coloquei a mão, não havia nada lá, mas assim que senti minha pele me lembrei do que fizemos e como foi bom e minhas bochechas esquentaram.

– Você está bem amor?

– Por que eu não estaria?

– Bem você desmaiou. Meu pai disse que é normal, mas...

– Seu pai? Edward que porra aconteceu?

– Eu te mordi e você... bem gozou seguidamente e em seguida desmaiou. – minha cara ficou mais vermelha ainda.

– E o que seu pai tem haver com isso?

– Eu entrei em desespero, não imaginava que isso fosse acontecer.

– Nunca fez isso antes? – perguntei timidamente, eu duvidava que Edward fosse virgem antes de ficar comigo, mas sua reação foi estranha. Ele sorriu um pouco.

– Eu já fiz sexo antes, mas eu nunca mordi alguém durante, e bem com você foi muito mais intenso do que já foi com outra pessoa. – sorri e voltei a me deitar, ele me imitou e me puxou contra seu peito.

– E você pediu ajuda ao seu pai quando eu desmaiei?

– Sim, havia passado uma hora desde que você desmaiou, e quando ele chegou eu fui atrás dele desesperado.

– Sinto ter te assustado. – ele suspirou e afastou uma mecha do meu cabelo do meu rosto.

– Eu que sinto ter te mordido. – corei novamente e pigarreei.

– Não sinta, eu... bem eu gostei. – Edward riu e beijou meus lábios, só um escovar de lábios que me fez suspirar contra sua boca.

– Eu também gostei, você tem o melhor sabor que eu já provei.

– Sério?

– Sim, mas isso me assustou, tive medo de não conseguir parar.

– O que o fez parar? – seu sorriso se tornou malicioso.

– Bem imagino quando você gozou pela terceira vez, e me fez gozar também.

– Edward! – guinchei e ele riu.

– Falo sério, foi muito intenso. – assenti e deitei a cabeça em seu peito.

– E o que o seu pai disse?

– Que é por que você é minha companheira, parece que você desmaiou de prazer.

– Oh meu... – tampei o rosto corando e ele riu.

– Não sinta vergonha, isso foi incrível.

– Pra você né, que pode se vangloriar que é tão foda que fez sua namorada desmaiar de prazer. Já pra mim, nem tanto. – Edward gargalhou e tirou minhas mãos do meu rosto e beijou meus lábios rapidamente.

– Foi incrível por que foi com você, eu não desmaiei, mas alcancei um prazer nunca sentido, e só você me proporcionou isso.

– Você é o melhor. – sussurrei me derretendo contra ele.

Edward sempre sabia o que dizer.

– Eu sei. – ri o empurrando e dei uma breve olhada pela janela e estava escuro.

– Que horas são? – Edward seguiu meu olhar.

– Meia-noite.

– Puta merda, eu preciso ir pra casa. – tentei me levantar, mas Edward me abraçou mais apertado.

– Não, não. Você vai passar a noite comigo.

– Mas...

– Minha mãe já falou com a sua, você vai passar o fim de semana aqui.

– O que?

– É dona Esme é ótima em convencer as pessoas, e com Carlisle em seu time não tem pra ninguém. – ri, mas ainda sim parecia fácil demais.

– E minha mãe aceitou fácil assim?

– Não foi completamente fácil, mas ela apelou para o coração de companheira da sua mãe. E ela não pode dizer não.

– Ok, então eu tenho que ir em casa pegar roupas.

– Pra que?

– Ué vou passar o fim de semana pelada?

– E isso é ruim por quê? – ri dando um tapa em seu ombro.

– Edward, não vou passar o fim de semana trancada em seu quarto.

– Eu ainda não entendi por que é ruim.

– Por que eu preciso de ar e comida.

– Está bem, mas algumas horas terão que ser passadas nesse quarto, e roupas estão proibidas. – falou seriamente e só pude rir e concordar, eu também estava ansiosa para passar um tempo com meu vampiro.

[...]

– Por que mesmo você colocou uma calcinha? – Edward gemeu, enfiando as mãos dentro da sua camisa que eu usava e apertando meus seios enquanto eu esfregava minha boceta em seu pau.

– Por que você colocou uma calça? – perguntei também, e ele riu roucamente.

– Por que você mandou.

– E você tinha que obedecer? – gemi quando ele beliscou meus mamilos e os girou entre seus polegares.

– Eu quero você aqui Bella.

– No sofá? – arfei rebolando e seu pau cutucava minha boceta através da calcinha, e me amaldiçoei por fazê-lo se vestir e por ter me vestido.

Mas mesmo com seus pais fora, ainda parecia estranho andar pelada na casa deles. Mas agora com Edward me acariciando e chupando minha pele eu estava realmente começando a mudar de ideia, e se ele me tocasse onde eu mais necessitava eu com certeza daria para ele no sofá.

– Sim amor no sofá, não inclinada sobre o sofá... – gemeu e me esfreguei mais forte sobre ele.

– TEM GENTE NESSA CASA? – alguém gritou na porta e Edward e eu olhamos confusos para a porta.

– Você estava esperando alguém?

– Não...

– VAMOS CULLEN EU ESTOU COM FOME. – Edward gemeu com certeza assim como eu reconhecendo a voz de Emmett.

– EMMETT VÁ EMBORA. – ele rosnou e Emmett riu alto.

– CARA VOCÊ ENTRA NAS CALCINHAS DA BELLINHA MAIS TARDE, AGORA ESTAMOS SAINDO EM GRUPO, E VAMOS ESTREITAR OS LAÇOS DE AMIZADE. – gargalhei e Edward suspirou.

– Oh Deus ele só falou isso pra todos os vizinhos ouvirem. – tampei o rosto em mortificação, mas não conseguia deixar de rir.

– OK. – Edward gritou por fim e me tirou do seu colo, e foi até a porta, ri mais ao ver todos os meus amigos na porta, incluindo Alice e Jasper.

– Cara, você podia esconder essa coisa, tem crianças inocente aqui. – Emmett falou tampando os olhos e Rosalie riu e deu um tapa na cabeça de Emmett e entrou na casa passando por Edward.

– Deixa de ser besta, vamos Bella, Emmett nos forçou a acordar cedo pra "estreitar os laços de amizade" ou alguma merda assim. E quanto antes isso acabar melhor. Vamos meninas. – comandou e Alice e Ângela entraram na casa me levando para cima.

– Onde vamos?

– Ajudar você a se vestir. – Ângela falou alegremente, e ri assentindo.

– Ok e aonde vamos?

– Sair de New Vale.

_Ok, isso era muito, muito inesperado?_


	32. 32 - Ok, isso era muito, muito

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**32 - Ok, isso era muita, muita sacanagem?**

– Deixa de ser besta, vamos Bella, Emmett nos forçou a acordar cedo pra "estreitar os laços de amizade" ou alguma merda assim. E quanto antes isso acabar melhor. Vamos meninas. – comandou e Alice e Ângela entraram na casa me levando para cima.

– Onde vamos?

– Ajudar você a se vestir. – Ângela falou alegremente, e ri assentindo.

– Ok e aonde vamos?

– Sair de New Vale.

– E isso é permitido? – elas riram.

– Bella não somos prisioneiros de New Vale, podemos sair quando quiser.

– Eu, sei né, minha mãe e Phil saem o tempo todo. – tentei salvar minha pergunta idiota, mas já emendei outra. – Mas os adolescentes podem sair?

– Bella claro que podemos sair, se um adulto autorizar. E Emmett já cuidou disso.

– Oh isso é ótimo... – murmurei quando chegamos ao quarto de Edward e Rosie olhou em volta.

– Cadê suas roupas?

– Eu não tenho nenhuma aqui.

– Mas você não passou a noite? Pelo menos foi o que sua mãe disse quando Emmett espancou a porta da sua casa. – ri.

– Bem, foi meio inesperado eu passar a noite, sabe as coisas entre Edward e eu ficaram meio intensas.

– Uuuh, ele te mordeu. – falou Ângela sorrindo maliciosamente e minha cara se avermelhou.

– Er...

– Com certeza mordeu, olha o pescoço dela. – emendou Rosie, e toquei meu pescoço, mas não senti nada, corri ao banheiro pra ver meu pescoço, não havia ferida, mas se olhasse bem de perto dava pra ver dois pontinhos na minha pele.

– Como conseguiu ver isso? Eu tenho dificuldade pra ver. – resmunguei do banheiro, e Rosie riu entrando e sentando sobre a privada.

– Lobos tem ótima visão, muito obrigada.

– Claro, as vantagens de ser um ser místico.

– Aqui. – Ângela entrou no banheiro com uma calça jeans e uma blusinha preta, calcinha e sutiã que reconheci como meu.

– Onde...

– Eu fui no seu quarto. – falou sem esperar que eu terminasse a pergunta e assenti.

– Ok. – retirei a camisa de Edward e me vesti rapidamente, as meninas riram quando me olharam e olhei feio pra elas. – O que?

– Foi uma noite quente em. – provocou Ângela, e a olhei confusa, ela apontou para meu corpo, segui seu olhar e ofeguei, pelo meu corpo e havia alguns hematomas roxos, com as marcas das mãos de Edward, gemi corando e elas riram mais.

– Quente, foi é selvagem. – brincou Rosie movendo as sobrancelhas sugestivamente.

– Achei que só Jasper fazia isso. – Alice soltou e a olhamos para ela em seguida rimos.

– Já estão assim é? – provocou Ângela e Alice acabou rindo. Rosie e eu nos entreolhamos, nunca tinha visto Alice rir, e pela cara de Rosie nem ela.

– Então isso é uma coisa de vampiro? – murmurou Rosie, ainda um pouco chocada com Alice, mas parecia curiosa sobre os vampiros, e Ângela assentiu.

– Quando estamos no ápice do prazer é difícil controlar a força e o desejo. Ben tem algumas manchinhas pra comprovar. – piscou e comecei a rir e me voltei para Alice.

– Você e Jasper já tem er... relações? – ela riu de novo.

– Na verdade sim, os sentimentos entre nós são intensos, é difícil se controlar e não deixar levar.

– Faz parte do nosso charme. – Ângela jogou o cabelo, e rolei os olhos.

– Nada modesto esses vampiros. – pisquei pra Alice que sorriu.

– Só falando a verdade. – Ângela deu de ombros. – Eu vou pegar outra blusa, uma que esconda as suas marcas de amor. – ela riu saindo do banheiro e terminei de me vestir.

Lavei o rosto e passei os dedos pelos cabelos dando uma ajeitada, e quando estava descente, voltei para o quarto acompanhada das meninas.

Ângela voltou pouco depois com uma blusinha azul escura com mangas cumpridas e decote em v.

– Obrigada. – vesti a blusinha e saímos do quarto, Edward que estava com os garotos lá em baixo, subiu quando me viu na sua velocidade normal, pois era muito rápido para um ser humano.

– Está linda vampirinha. – beijou minha bochecha e foi pro quarto se vestir.

Fui para o sofá e sentei ao lado de Emmett que sorriu e jogou o braço sobre meu ombro. Rosie sentou do outro lado dele e Alice e Ângela perto dos seus "namorados"? "Companheiros"? Ai isso era confuso.

– Ansiosa para o passeio Bellinha?

– Sim.

– Nossa que falta de entusiasmo. – ri e me voltei para ele.

– Desculpe Emm, estou louca pra ir.

– Assim que se fala.

– E aonde vamos? E de onde veio essa ideia afinal?

– Ah eu estava falando com a minha lobinha que New Vale anda muito parada.

– Sério? – pra mim estava movimentada até demais.

– Sim, sim. precisamos de alguma agitação.

– Ok, e aonde vamos pra ter alguma agitação?

– Pra começar cinema, não aguento mais os mesmos filmes, de lobos, zumbis e vampiros, ok nós somos seres místicos, todo mundo já sabe passa pra outra, aff. Enfim vamos ver um filme de verdade.

– Certo, e depois?

– Vamos ao shopping, eu preciso ir buscar uma mão falsa pra minha coleção.

– O que? – olhei pra ele esperando ele estar brincando, mas ele parecia sério, Alice bufou.

– Ele tem uma coleção idiota de mãos, sabe partes dos corpos, além de máscaras de filmes de terror.

– Eca.

– Hey é uma coleção muito legal. Ben tem uma de selos, sério cara, tem coisa mais chata?

– Pelo menos a minha eu posso falar em voz alta.

– Eu posso dizer a minha em voz alta.

– Não se quiser que as pessoas pensem que você é normal.

– Pelo menos não vão pensar que sou nerd. – Emmett começou a assoviar e levou uma almofadada na cara.

– E enquanto você pega sua mão, o que fazemos?

– Eu tenho cara de babá? Vocês façam o que quiserem, menos destruir o lugar, a ultima vez que sai com uma turma de zumbis paguei mico, pois os retardados destruíram uma placa.

– Em minha defesa eu tropecei. – Ben grunhiu e rolei os olhos. Meus amigos não eram normais, isso sem contar serem seres místicos, mas eu quase não lembrava disso quando estávamos todos juntos.

– Tá e depois do shopping?

– A gente pode comer algo, menos Edward e Ângela né, mas a gente leva um lanchinho pra eles.

– Lanchinho?

– Sim, não se preocupa Bella, não vai ser você.

– Haha, muito engraçado Brandon. – resmungou Edward se juntando a nós, vestindo calça jeans e camiseta preta e jaqueta.

– Você tem aquela comida nojenta ai Cullen?

– Tenho.

– Grande, pega umas 4 garrafas pra você, Jasper e Ângela não passarem fome, e vamos vazar.

– Quem autorizou a gente a ir mesmo?

– Meu pai, ué.

– Seu pai?

– Lembra dele, você conheceu quando jantou em casa.

– Ah sim, lembro sim o Sr. Brandon é bem legal.

– Ele mandou a gente cuidar bem de você. – Emmett rolou os olhos e ri.

– Ok, então vamos logo. – nos levantamos e saímos da casa de Edward, quis voltar a minha casa pra dizer a minha mãe, mas Rosalie me garantiu que Emmett tinha feito isso quando passamos por lá primeiro e ele esmurrou a porta acordando minha mãe e Phil.

Emmett olhou para seu jipe e em seguida para todos nós e franziu as sobrancelhas, todos nos entreolhamos e Ben riu.

– Emmett vai ficar com dor de cabeça se continuar pensando. Não cabemos todos.

– Mas... – ele mordeu o lábio e Ben riu.

– Vamos à minha casa e pegar a van da minha mãe.

– Uma van cara, vai acabar com nossa moral.

– Mas caberemos todos, a não ser que vamos em carros separados.

– Não, temos que ir juntos, cantando músicas bregas e falando tão alto que ninguém entende ninguém. – me aproximei de Alice e sussurrei com a mão sobre a boca.

– De onde ele tirou isso? – ela rolou os olhos.

– Ele vê filmes demais.

– Certo. Então vamos pra casa do Ben. – todos nos entulhamos no jipe, eu no colo de Edward, assim como as meninas nos colos dos seus companheiros, e Emmett e Rosie na frente.

Emmett dirigiu por uns 10 minutos e paramos em frente uma casa não muito diferente da perfeição que era New Vale. Saímos do jipe e Ben correu para dentro, nos recostamos no carro de Emmett enquanto esperávamos e me aconcheguei contra Edward que sorriu me abraçando.

Pouco depois Bem voltou com as chaves balançando entre os dedos.

– Emmett, minha mãe disse pra deixar o jipe aqui mesmo.

– Certo. – nos desencostamos do jipe, enquanto Ben tirava a van da garagem e Emmett substituía pelo jipe, quando a troca foi feita entramos na van com Ben e Ângela na frente, Alice, Jazz no primeiro banco, e no de trás, Rose e Emmett, e Edward e eu no seu colo.

– UHUH! – Emmett gritou, e todos olharam pra ele. - O que? É um grito de guerra, sabe vamos nessa galera. – todos riram, mas eu entendia a empolgação de Emmett.

– UHUH VAMOS NESSA GALERA! – gritei e Emmett abriu o maior sorriso do mundo.

– É disso que estou falando Bellinha. – batemos a mão comemorando, Ben deu a partida e saímos da frente da casa dele.

Ângela ligou o radio deixando uma musica de rock qualquer tocando, e todos começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo planejando o que fazer quando chegássemos ao shopping.

Fiquei em silêncio olhando pela janela, e Ben dirigiu por alguns minutos e logo estávamos em frente ao portão com as letras N & V bem grandes, parecia que fazia anos desde a última vez que passei por esses portões, mas não fazia um mês. Um homem em uma guarita saiu e Emmett entregou um papel para ele, ele assentiu e foi abrir os portões.

Senti um pouco de medo em deixar New Vale. Eu estava tão acostumada a bolha de proteção e perfeição que se sentia em New Vale, que dava um pouco de medo sair daqui.

Como se lá fora fosse perigoso. O que é irônico já que eu to rodeada de lobos, vampiros e zumbis. Mas no momento eu temia mais os humanos que viviam fora do mundo perfeito que é New Vale.

– Tudo bem, Bella? – Edward me apertou contra seu peito beijando meu pescoço e sorri um pouquinho.

– Sim, é só...

– Estranho sair? – me virei pra ele.

– Você tá lendo minha mente é? – ele riu.

– Seria bom poder te ler, mas é só algo que acho que todos sentem quando saem a primeira vez. New Vale passa segurança e proteção, e ir pro mundo real é assustador.

– É. Exatamente isso, você sentiu isso?

– Sim, eu fiquei em New Vale mais de 10 anos antes de finalmente sair, foi muito assustador, encarar o mundo quando eu vivi em uma bolha de perfeição, sem ter que esconder o que eu sou.

– Pois é Bellinha, New Vale é o sonhos zumbiziano?

– Zumbiziano? Mas que diabo de palavra é essa? – perguntou Bem, o que todos queriam saber, pois olhavam confusos para Emmett.

– Ah vocês sabem, sonho americano, mas eu sou um zumbi né, então é zumbiano.

– E os lobos?

– É e os vampiros? – Jasper opinou e Emmett bufou.

– Ok, ok é o sonho misticano. – todos começaram a rir.

– Zumbizinho, é melhor deixar isso pra lá.

– Com certeza deixa pra lá. – murmurei ainda rindo, quando olhei pela janela já estávamos na estrada, respirei fundo e evitei olhar pra trás, ver meu lar se distanciando ia ser mais triste ainda.

Depois de quase duas horas de muita falação, cantoria desafinada, Emmett definitivamente não era um cantor, nós chegamos ao shopping em Seattle. Bem desligou o carro no estacionamento subterrâneo e todos saímos do carro, estiquei as pernas e os braços.

– Preciso ir ao banheiro. – bocejei e Edward ficou ao meu lado.

– Ok, vou levar Bella ao banheiro e encontramos vocês no cinema.

– Certo, vocês tem preferência por algum filme? – Edward me olhou e dei de ombros.

– Não Emmett, você pode escolher por mim.

– Não, nada de dar todo o poder pra ele. – Ben falou meio desesperado e ri.

– Fazemos assim, Rosalie tem o meu voto, o que ela for eu vou, e Emmett pode ter o de Edward.

– Por mim serve. Vamos cambada. – Emmett começou a marchar e todos os seguiram entrando em um dos elevadores, ri pegando a mão de Edward e ele me levou até o outro elevador.

Assim que as portas se abriram não me surpreendi ao ver o shopping lotado, afinal era um sábado, achamos um banheiro, e depois de usar e passar uma água no rosto, Edward e eu fomos em busca dos outros, os encontramos na fila do lanche e nos juntamos a eles.

– O que vai querer? – Edward me abraçou por trás e olhei para as opções.

– Pipoca e refrigerante e algum chocolate também.

– Só isso?

– É não estou com muita fome.

– Ok. – ele beijou minha bochecha e foi até Emmett e os outros, olhei em volta e vi as meninas sentadas em umas cadeiras perto dos cartazes e fui até elas.

– Então que filme escolheram?

– Nem pergunte. – resmungou Ângela e arquei uma sobrancelha olhando para Rosie que riu.

– Ângela queria ver "Sombras da Noite".

– E ninguém mais quis?

– Ben até quis, mas Emmett vetou sem argumentos, pois ele não quer filme de seres místicos.

– E o que estamos vendo?

– Branca de neve e o caçador.

– Mas...

– Não, nem comece, ou era isso ou iríamos ver "Madagascar 3". – ri assentindo.

– Ok. Mas seria ruim ver desenho?

– Esse tem em New Vale. E eu já vi. – ela jogou os cabelos e assenti sorrindo.

– Certo, falta muito pra começar a sessão? – Alice olhou no ingresso em sua mão.

– Uma meia hora. Assim que os rapazes pegarem o lanche iremos procurar nosso lugar. – ela mal acabou de falar os rapazes voltaram com os braços cheios.

– Nossa quanta coisa.

– A maioria é pra mim e Rose. – Emmett falou sorridente e ri.

– E Alice e eu?

– Eu peguei o seu Bella. – Edward veio para meu lado segurando minha pipoca e refrigerante e Jasper foi com Alice, carregando alguns doces e um refrigerante. Bem e Emmett tinham os braços lotado de pipoca, refrigerante e outro balde cheio de doces e salgadinhos.

– Então vamos? – Emmett chamou e assentimos o seguindo para as salas. Alice entregou os ingressos e fomos para a sala 3.

Pegamos alguns assentos no fundo comigo e Edward na ponta e os outros ao nosso lado. Emmett começou a dividir as porcariadas que ele trouxe, me senti mal por Ângela e meu vampiro que não comeriam nada, até ofereceria meu pescoço, mas eu queria evitar o constrangimento de desmaiar, ou sentir dor, então ele teria que ficar chupando o dedo mesmo.

Logo a sala começou a encher e as luzes apagaram, cada par começou a cochichar entre si, e sorri, era muito divertido sair com os amigos.

Assim que o filme começou senti a boca de Edward em meu pescoço e a sua mão em minha coxa. Engoli em seco me virando pra ele.

– O que está fazendo? – sua mão escorregou por entre minhas pernas e prendi a respiração.

– O que você acha vampirinha?

_Ok, isso era muita, muita sacanagem?_


	33. 33 - Ok, isso era muito, muito

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**33 - Ok, isso era muito, muito excitante?**

_Logo a sala começou a encher e as luzes apagaram, cada par começou a cochichar entre si, e sorri, era muito divertido sair com os amigos._

_Assim que o filme começou senti a boca de Edward em meu pescoço e a sua mão em minha coxa. Engoli em seco me virando pra ele._

_– O que está fazendo? – sua mão escorregou por entre minhas pernas e prendi a respiração._

_– O que você acha vampirinha? _– meus olhos se arregalaram e coloquei a minha mão sobre a dele para afastá-lo, ele não acha mesmo que eu faria qualquer coisa aqui, não é?

– Edward, não. – sussurrei e ele riu baixo e beijou meus lábios, gemi contra sua boca, sua mão esfregou entre minhas pernas, meus olhos reviraram e agradeci mentalmente que seus lábios estavam nos meus, pois ele estava engolindo meus gemidos.

Mesmo sobre a calça Edward parecia saber onde me tocar, para me fazer quente e molhada por ele. Seu dedo longo esfregava exatamente sobre meu clitóris e com pressão suficiente para que eu sentisse.

Afastei meus lábios dos dele ofegante, ele sorriu e começou a beijar meu pescoço e garganta, meus olhos giraram mais uma vez perdida na nevoa de prazer que Edward estava me proporcionando. Ouvi um gemido baixo e pensei que tinha vindo de mim, mas não era meu, olhei para o lado, e minha boca caiu aberta ao ver que os outros pareciam tão entretidos quanto eu e Edward. Exceto Emmett ele parecia realmente entretido no filme e Rosie parecia aborrecida.

– Edward... – ofeguei quando ele mordiscou minha garganta e ele ergueu o rosto e sorriu maliciosamente.

– Quero te provar.

– Aqui? E se eu desmaiar? – sussurrei e ele riu e colou sua boca em meu ouvido.

– Quero provar sua boceta.

– Edward. – guinchei com medo de alguém ter ouvido e ele riu, e bateu seus lábios nos meus, agarrei seu rosto o beijando com urgência, ele cantarolou contra meus lábios e esfregou mais difícil entre minhas pernas.

Eu estava a ponto de vir só com seus toques e beijos se ele não parasse. Voltei a colocar a mão sobre a dele, e ele parou de me beijar.

– Quer que eu pare? – mordi o lábio, indecisa se eu devia querer. Estávamos em um cinema, e seria super constrangedor se alguém o pegasse com a mão entre minhas pernas, mas inferno eu não queria que ele parasse. Minha falta de resposta deve ter sido incentivo que Edward precisava, pois ele sorriu e voltou a me beijar e me tocar.

Pensei em protestar, mas quando ele chupou a minha língua e pressionou firmemente meu clitóris sobre a calça eu estava perdida e só pude me render a ele e o beijar de volta.

Não sei quanto tempo depois ouvi uma movimentação a nossa volta e afastei minha boca de Edward, eu já havia vindo em minhas calcinhas a algum tempo, mas era impossível parar de beijar Edward, então nos continuamos nos agarrando o resto do filme.

Olhei em volta e muitos se levantavam, as letrinhas do filme já começavam a aparecer e gemi.

– Perdemos o filme todo. – gemi e ele riu e me deu um selinho.

– Desculpe vampirinha.

– Tá tudo bem, eu me diverti. – claro que corei com a minha declaração, mas era um fato, beijar Edward era tão bom quanto ver um filme, ok era melhor.

– Aposto que sim. – me deu outro beijo e alguém pigarreou atrás de nós, ainda com a boca de Edward na minha eu abri os olhos e corei ao ver nossos amigos em pé, eles deviam querer sair e nós estávamos na frente.

– Desculpe. – murmurei me separando de Edward e ficando em pé. Ele suspirou e fez o mesmo, e todos saímos da sala.

– Então o que acharam do filme? – Emmett perguntou assim que todos nós estávamos fora da sala, e todos se entreolharam.

– Er...

– Foi...

– Eu achei...

– Foi muito...

– Ahhh...

– Emmett amor, ninguém viu o filme.

– Como assim? – ele olhou para todos nós, e todos deviam ter a cara de culpada que eu estava.

– Ah entendi. Vocês ficaram se esfregando. – rolou os olhos e abraçou Rosie pela cintura. – Só digo uma coisa, perderam um filmão. – ele se afastou puxando Rosie e ri.

– Podemos ver de novo Emmett. – corri atrás deles e os outros me seguiram.

– Não, eu já vi. Azar o de vocês que não viram. – falou sem olhar para nós, e suspirei.

Nós merecíamos devíamos ter visto o filme e não ficado se esfregando durante o filme. Pelo menos eu e Edward não fomos os únicos. Alcançamos Emmett e Rosie e esperamos para ver qual a próxima programação.

– Ok amigos desnaturados, agora é cada um por si, mas eu aviso, não quero buscar ninguém na mini cadeia do shopping. – ele deu um olhar feio para Ben que olhou para o teto assoviando.

– E onde nos encontramos?

– Daqui uma hora na praça de alimentação. – todos concordaram, e cada um se juntou com seu namorado, ou parceiro e foi pra um lado, Edward me olhou e o abracei pela cintura.

– O que você quer fazer?

– Sei lá, você já veio nesse shopping?

– Algumas vezes, mas só pra comprar roupas ou ir ao cinema, eu não como, né. – ri e começamos a andar.

– Vamos olhar as lojas, quem sabe não achamos algo legal pra comprar... – parei de falar quando notei que eu não trouxe dinheiro.

– O que foi Bella?

– Esqueci de pegar dinheiro. – bufei e Edward rolou os olhos.

– Bella, é só dizer o que quer que eu compro pra você.

– Sério?

– E se eu quiser um elefante incrustado de joias?

– É seu. Mas onde você viu um desses aqui? – ele olhou em volta e ri, dando uma tapa em seu ombro.

– Edward não preciso que pague as coisas para mim.

– Mas e se eu quiser?

– Bem ai eu não posso fazer nada, mas vou te reembolsar depois.

– Bella, assim você me ofende. Tudo que eu comprar pra você são presentes.

– Até comida?

– Principalmente comida, afinal eu preciso te manter forte pra aguentar a nossa próxima seção de amor. – moveu as sobrancelhas e corei profundamente, com certeza ele estava se referindo ao sexo acompanhando de mordida.

Eu realmente precisava de força pra encarar essas seções de amor.

– Hmmm, ok, então o que nós íamos fazer mesmo? – ele riu e me puxou para o shopping e passeamos através das vitrines de roupas, sapatos, e muitas outras coisas.

Ao estar fora de New Vale, eu realmente notei como meu Edward chamava a atenção, muitas mulheres e até alguns homens se viravam para olhá-lo, e eu sabia que era pra ele, pois sempre que os olhos batiam em mim, os olhares eram de descrença. Tipo o que essa dádiva dos céus, esta fazendo com essa coisa?

Comecei a me sentir muito autoconsciente de mim mesma.

Ok, eu sabia que eu não era nenhuma Julia Roberts, nenhuma Kristen Stewart, mas poxa eu dava pro gasto né? Pelo menos meu vampiro achava.

Com esses pensamentos comecei a dar olhares feios para as vadias que olhavam pro meu homem, afinal aqui eu podia bater nelas. Em New Vale sem chance se uma vampira desse em cima do meu vampiro, eu teria que chamar Rosie, mas aqui, ai daquele que tentar algo com meu vampiro.

– Bella por que você tá encarando aquela velhinha? – Edward me perguntou e corei olhando pra ele.

– Heim? – ele riu e beijou minha bochecha, estávamos parados em frente a uma loja de jeans e eu devo ter ficado olhando muito tempo pras safadas que não paravam de babar na bunda do meu Edward.

– Aquela senhora, você estava olhando feio pra ela. – corei violentamente e olhei para o chão fingindo apreciar o meu tênis. Devia ter vindo com um tênis melhorzinho.

– Ela estava encarando sua bunda. – Edward arregalou os olhos e em seguida riu.

– E olhar feio pra ela ajuda em que? – dei de ombros.

– Só estava mostrando que eu sei, e que você é meu, ué. Você mesmo que disse isso. – ele sorriu mais e beijou meus lábios.

– Eu sou seu, e pra não deixar duvidas. – ele pegou minha mão beijou meus dedos e em seguida a colocou no seu bolso de trás. Minha cara ficou mais quente do que se eu tivesse comido uma pimenta.

– Edward. – guinchei e olhei rapidamente para a velha tarada que havia apreciado a bunda do meu vampiro, agora ela havia corado e se afastou rapidamente dali.

– Viu muito mais eficiente. – brincou e dei um beliscão em sua bunda o fazendo rir.

Voltamos a andar e paramos em frente a uma loja joias, fiquei olhando pela vitrine os anéis e pulseiras.

– Gostou de alguma?

– São todas lindas, mas eu não sou muito de anel. – dei de ombros e o puxei para longe.

Faltava pouco para encontrarmos os outros e eu já estava faminta, não havia comido nada no cinema, graças a Edward, não que eu estava reclamando... Mas meu estomago estava.

Subimos as escadas rolantes e fomos para o ultimo andar onde ficava a praça de alimentação e olhamos em volta.

– Ali Rosalie. – Edward apontou uma mesa enorme cheia de sacolas.

Seguimos até lá e me sentei ao lado dela. Ela sorriu ao nos ver. Nos cumprimentamos e Edward tocou em meu ombro chamando minha atenção.

– Bella vou pegar algo pra você comer.

– Ok, quero um lanche do Mac Donald's.

– Qualquer um?

– Um big mac, um milk-shake de chocolate e batata frita.

– Certo, volto logo. – ele beijou minha bochecha e se afastou.

– Então fez um bocado de compras.

– A maioria é de Emmett. – arquei uma sobrancelha e ela riu. – Parece que meu zumbizinho é um viciado em compras.

– Mentira.

– Sério, entramos na loja bizarra de coisas de monstros e ele queria comprar tudo. Eu tive que arrastá-lo a força da loja. Ai passamos por uma loja de sapatos e ele perguntou se eu não queria nada, ai ele me fez comprar um monte, depois passamos por uma loja de joias e ele voltou a me forçar pra dentro pra comprar mais coisas.

– Oh Deus!

– Eu sei, eu adoro ganhar presentes, mas o homem é descontrolado. – rimos alto.

– E cadê ele?

– Foi comprar algo pra comermos.

– Por que não levaram essas coisas para a van do Ben?

– Ben está com a chave, temos que esperar ele aparecer.

– Ligaram pra ele?

– Até tentamos, mas só tocava.

– Oi gente. – Alice sentou ao nosso lado e sorrimos.

– Hey Alice, cadê Jasper?

– Jazz? – ela chamou e ele apareceu segurando milhares de sacolas. Rosie e eu caímos na gargalhada.

– Parece que é de família Rosie.

– Parece mesmo.

– O que? – Alice perguntou confusa, e rimos mais.

– Alguém viu Ben? – Jasper perguntou olhando em volta e negamos, mas nesse momento ele apareceu com Ângela, ele parecia meio bambo, e sorria como um bobo.

– Tudo bem com ele? – Ângela olhou para Ben e sorriu.

– Tudo ótimo.

– Ok, bom que vocês chegaram, tem como colocar essas coisas na van? – Ângela olhou para as milhares de sacola e assentiu.

– Claro. Eu vou lá. Bem fica aqui descansando ok, já te trago algo pra comer. – ele assentiu e comecei a me preocupar.

Ela chamou Jasper para acompanhá-la e eles pegaram as sacolas de Rosie e foram para o estacionamento e eu Rosie olhávamos para Ben, estávamos preocupadas, ele ainda parecia meio aéreo.

– Ele não parece bem.

– Tem razão Bella, parece que ele vai desmaiar. Zumbis desmaiam? – ela olhou pra Alice que deu uma olhada em Ben e parecia um pouco envergonhada.

– Hmmm, acreditem ele está ótimo, esse é meio que o efeito depois da mordida do vampiro.

– Mordida? – Rosie olhou confusa pra mim e corei.

– Oh em vez de desmaiar vocês ficam assim?

– Desmaiar? – Rosie repetiu o que disse e ri.

– É sabe durante o sexo quando Edward me mordeu eu desmaiei.

– Nossa, você falou sério quando disse que as coisas ficaram intensas.

E como. Mas parecia que os zumbis não desmaiavam, mas ficavam meio atordoados, Ben ainda estava com cara de boboca, e me voltei para Alice.

– Você fica assim, quando... bem...

– Quando Jazz me morde, sim eu fico.

– Muito bizarro o efeito dos vampiros. Como será que um lobo fica? – Alice e eu olhamos Rosie que fez cara de nojo.

– Nem olhem pra mim, não estou me oferecendo como cobaia. – rimos e os outros chegaram com bandejas cheias de comida.

– Chegamos cambada. – Emmett colocou uma bandeja repleta de coisas pra Rosie e uma na sua frente. Edward trouxe uma pra mim e uma pra ele, e arquei uma sobrancelha.

– O que?

– Vai comer também?

– Não, mas não quero que os humanos desconfiem ao ver todos comendo menos eu. – ri e me aconcheguei nele.

– É seria estranho mesmo.

– Cadê Jasper? – Edward olhou para Alice.

– Ele foi com Ângela levar as compras para o carro.

– Fizeram mais compras? – ele olhou pra Rosie e ela bufou.

– Parece que a mania de comprar tudo que vê é de família. – Emmett riu.

– É um hobbie super normal.

– Emmett você é um viciado em compras.

– Fala à garota que comprou mais de 10 par de sapatos em um dia. – Alice grunhiu.

– Estavam na promoção. E você comprou mais de 1.000 dólares só em material esportivo.

– Mas eu precisava daquelas coisas. E você comprou sapatos que nem usa.

– Hey eu uso sim. e quando foi que você usou aqueles tacos de golfe?

– Usa nada, quando foi que você usou aquela sapatilha de balé? E meus tacos de golfe são de colecionador.

– Meus sapatos também. – todos olhavam de um pro outro os vendo discutir e rimos, os ignoramos e começamos a comer.

Edward deu um pouco da sua comida para Ben e Alice, mais pra Bem que realmente precisava de comida no momento.

Pouco depois Ângela e Jasper voltaram com bandejas cheias de comidas e deram aos seus companheiros sentando ao lado deles e fingindo assim como Edward a comer. Ângela trouxe a bebida bizarra de vampiro, e os três bebiam enquanto conversávamos e planejávamos o que faríamos a seguir.

– Vamos nos dividir, meninas fazendo coisas de meninas, e meninos vamos ter um tempo de qualidade. – propôs Emmett e todos aceitaram.

– Amei a ideia, podemos comprar algumas lingeries sexy. – Ângela murmurou entusiasmada e todos os garotos olharam pra ela, que riu.

– Essa é uma ótima ideia. – Rosie a ajudou e eu olhei pra ela.

Eu nunca havia comprado nada diferente de calcinhas e sutiãs simples. A maioria das minhas peças era na cor rosa e branca. E tinha um pouco de receio do que compraria nessas lojas.

Senti os lábios de Edward em meu ouvido e ele me deu um beijo antes de sussurrar.

– Hmmm, compre alguma coisa vermelha.

– Edward. – guinchei e ri o empurrado, ele riu e me deu um beijo nos lábios.

– O que? Não é essa a intenção de ir a essas lojas, comprar algo pra agradar os namorados?

– Muito bem colocado Cullen. – Emmett ergueu a mão e Edward e eles deram um toque de punho fechado. – Rosie compre algo em preto, você fica sexy em preto. – falou bem alto e ela somente sorriu.

– Vou comprar algo pra você também Ben. – Ângela ronronou e ele engasgou enquanto comia.

– Angie. – ri alto, Ângela era muito cara de pau. Já Jasper sabia que Alice era a mais tímida e assim como Edward sussurrou em seu ouvido, mas só pra ela ouvir e ela deu uma risadinha e assentiu.

– Sabe já que vocês estão tão exigentes, vocês deviam pagar por essas compras. – Rosie falou sorridente e todos eles se entreolharam e riram.

– Pensando assim. – todos eles abriram as carteiras e começaram a tirar dinheiro e entregar para nós meninas que rimos enquanto aceitávamos.

– Ah compre alguma fantasia sexy também. – falou Edward quando me entregou o dinheiro e corei.

– Edward. – ele riu e me beijou, mas agora eu queria comprar essas coisas pra agradá-lo.

Quando acabamos de comer, nos despedimos dos caras e fomos pra uma loja da Victoria's Secret, que Ângela tinha visto no segundo andar. Rosie me abraçou pelo ombro, e sorriu pra mim.

– Tudo bem?

– Sim, eu só...

– Nunca comprou lingerie sexy?

– É. – ela riu.

– Eu te ajudo a escolher algumas que vão deixar o seu vampiro babando. – ela piscou e sorri.

– Obrigada Rosie.

– Sem problemas. Vamos sair da loja com algumas lingerie fodidamente sexy.

Chegamos à loja e as meninas logo me puxaram para a parte de roupas mais escandalosas que eu já vi. Calcinhas fio dental, com rendas, transparentes, corpetes, cinta liga. Era tanta opção que fiquei vermelha só de me imaginar usando qualquer uma dessas coisas.

As meninas logo começaram a escolher algumas coisas e começaram a me entregar muitas peças em vermelho e azul.

– Você vai ficar ótima nessas Bella. – falou Rosie me empurrando uma peça transparente vermelha.

– Tem certeza?

– Sim. Edward vai babar em você. – prometeu Ângela e assenti, e agarrei tudo e fui à procura de um provador.

Achei uma jovem lendo uma revista sorriu quando me viu e olhou quantas peças eu tinha e me entregou um cartãozinho com o numero de peças, agradeci e ela me indicou um dos provadores vagos. Assenti e entrei e fechei a porta.

O provador era bem grandinho havia um sofá pequeno e um grande espelho, deixei as roupas sobre o sofá e retirei minhas roupas rapidamente e vesti as primeiras peças.

A maioria eram conjuntos de sutiã e calcinha rendados e um pouco transparente, em azul e vermelho. Todos ficaram bons e separei os que mais gostei.

Peguei um corpete vermelho e corei vermelho brilhante ao imaginar usando aquilo, mas imaginei também a cara de Edward ao me ver com ele e sorri.

O vesti e eu fiquei muito sexy com ele, ele levantava meu seios e apertava minha cintura, passei a mão pelo corpo e me admirei no espelho. Ouve uma batida na porta e em seguida alguém me chamou.

– Bella? – a voz parecia de Edward, mas ele não podia entrar aqui podia?

– Edward? – abri uma fresta da porta e ele sorriu e empurrou a porta e entrou comigo a fechando em seguida.

– Oi vampirinha.

– Seu louco o que faz aqui? Como entrou aqui? – ele sorriu mais e deu de ombros. – Merda, Edward você hipnotizou a moça? – notei que enquanto eu falava Edward olhava pros meus peitos, segui seu olhar e lembrei que só usava o corpete e uma minúscula calcinha vermelha.

– Inferno você está tão gostosa.

– Edward nem pense nisso... – comecei, mas sua boca estava na minha e sua mão na minha bunda.

Eu sabia que tinha que empurrá-lo, eu não estaria transando com ele em um provador, mas Deus do céu, esse homem tinha mãos mágicas. Sua boca se afastou da minha e ele lambeu os lábios e apertou mais forte minha bunda.

– Quero você Bella.

– Edward... – ele colou seu corpo no meu e senti sua ereção.

– Quero foder sua boceta, está melada pra mim?

– Merda! Você tem camisinha ai? – me ouvi perguntar e ele sorriu tirando um pacote do bolso.

_Ok, isso era muito, muito excitante?_


	34. 34 - Ok, isso era muito, muito

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**34 - Ok, isso era muito, muito verdadeiro?**

_– Quero você Bella._

_– Edward... – ele colou seu corpo no meu e senti sua ereção._

_– Quero foder sua boceta, está melada pra mim?_

– Merda! Você tem camisinha ai? – me ouvi perguntar e ele sorriu tirando um pacote do bolso.

Oh Deus, esse vampiro ainda ia me deixar doida.

Gemi assentindo e foi o que bastou, pois Edward colou seu corpo no meu me prendendo contra a parede e seus lábios colando nos meus. Agarrei seus cabelos e me entreguei totalmente a sua boca pecaminosa e deliciosa.

Ele rosnou contra meus lábios e agarrou minha bunda me erguendo do chão onde entrelacei minhas pernas em seu quadril.

– Inferno eu te quero tanto. – ele gemeu afastando a boca da minha e descendo beijos pela minha garganta e seguindo para o decote do corpete.

– Você já me tem... – murmurei me esfregando nele, graça a Deus eu estava usando minha própria calcinha, por que eu já estava completamente molhada por ele.

Os lábios de Edward afastaram da minha pele, e ele sorriu maliciosamente me soltando e me entregou a camisinha, mordi o lábio corando ao perceber o que ele queria. Mas inferno eu faria para ele.

Me ajoelhei na sua frente e abri sua calça, ele rosnou quando tirei seu pau ereto pra fora e o acariciei. Sorri e olhei pra ele antes de beijar a cabecinha do seu pau, Edward ofegou e agarrou um punhado do meu cabelo em suas mãos.

– Deus, você fica linda assim. – rolei os olhos e dei mais um beijinho na ponta lambendo seu pré gozo, ele grunhiu jogando a cabeça para trás e ri.

– Você fica gostoso assim. – ele voltou a me olhar e sorriu.

– Vamos vampirinha, coloque a camisinha em mim, quero fodê-la. – gemi me sentindo mais molhada e obedeci, deslizando o preservativo por seu pau e dei mais um beijo na ponta.

Edward rosnou alto e tão rápido que nem percebi eu estava sendo empurrada contra o espelho enorme que tinha no provador, minhas mãos espalmadas contra o vidro. Engasguei ao ver minha imagem, eu estava meio descabelada ainda usando o corpete e as mãos de Edward estavam em mim. Isso era muito excitante.

Sua boca tocou meu ouvido e estremeci ao sentir sua língua traçando minha pele, suas mãos estavam na minha bunda apertando e massageando minha pele.

– Você está fodidamente sexy Isabella. – ele sussurrou chupando minha pele e empurrei minha bunda para trás querendo sentir mais dele.

– Edward... – chamei em um gemido e ele riu, sua cabeça se encaixou em meu ombro e nos olhamos pelo espelho, suas mãos vieram para meu seio e a outra entre minhas pernas nas minhas partes de menina.

– Eu sinto o calor da sua boceta através da calcinha Bella, e seu cheiro... – ele fechou os olhos e gemeu. – Está flutuando por toda parte e me deixando louco.

– Merda... Edward por favor... – lamuriei e ele chupou meu pescoço.

– O que você quer Isabella?

– Você.

– Sou seu. – jurou e empinei mais a bunda seu pau ficou entre minhas pernas e gemi alto.

– Edward, por favor...

– Diga pra mim, minha Bella.

– Me fode. – lamuriei e ele rosnou e agarrou minha calcinha a rasgando.

– Sempre. – prometeu e agarrando minha bunda meteu seu pau em mim em de uma vez. Ambos gememos com a sensação, seu pau pulsando todo o caminho dentro de mim era como fogo queimando por toda parte.

O que parecia estranho, já que meu vampiro era gelado, mas ali estava ele, queimando, me fazendo pegar fogo com seu pau atolado em mim. Joguei a cabeça pra trás, gemendo e grunhindo no prazer, Edward gemia como eu enquanto segurava minha cintura e movia seu pau saindo e entrando em mim, forte e rápido me fazendo revirar os olhos no prazer.

Sua boca foi para minha garganta e ele lambeu e chupou minha pele com vontade, meus olhos travados no espelho o vendo fazer amor comigo.

Não demorou muito ambos estávamos tremendo no prazer, minha entrada apertava o pau de Edward que rosnava raspando os dentes em minha garganta, queria muito que ele me mordesse a sensação me fez vir com força em todo seu pau, Edward rosnou chupando forte minha pele e veio também.

Ele me abraçou apertado contra seu peito e ambos respiramos com dificuldade, nossos olhos se encontraram através do espelho e corei.

– Acho que vou ter que levar esse corpete. – ele riu e beijou meu pescoço.

– Com certeza você tem.

[...]

Saímos do provador e fui direto para o caixa, Edward pagou por todas as novas lingeries além do corpete é claro, e fomos à procura dos outros. Felizmente foi fácil sair do provador, lógico que Edward teve que hipnotizar a moça novamente, e mesmo que eu achasse isso errado, eu preferia isso a ser presa por atentado ao pudor.

Encontramos Alice e Jasper sentados em um banco em frente a loja e não pude deixar de suspirar ao vê-los juntos, era bonitinho como eles se olhavam e sussurravam um para o outro.

– Sabe você tinha razão. – Edward me abraçou por trás e beijou minha bochecha, me virei pra ele sorrindo.

– Eu sempre tenho razão. Mas sobre o que? – arquei uma sobrancelha e ele riu.

– Sobre tudo, sobre Jazz e a Brandon, sobre não esconder o que se sente, mesmo se pra todos parece errado, pode não ser pra quem se ama. – me virei pra ele sorrindo e o abracei pelo pescoço.

– Bom que pensa assim, pois ainda concordo com toda a loucura que já disse. – ele riu novamente e beijou a ponta do meu nariz e me ergueu um pouco.

– Eu amo toda a loucura que você diz Bella.

– Bom por que com certeza vai vir mais futuramente. – Edward riu alto e vi nossos amigos se aproximando.

– Qual a graça Cullen? Quero rir também. – falou Emmett animado e escondi meu rosto no pescoço de Edward.

– Bella estava me dizendo que ainda virão muitas loucuras da sua boca.

– Ah isso é um fato meu amigo, lamento por você. – tirei o rosto do pescoço de Edward e olhei feio pra Emmett que riu.

– Vou te ignorar. – falei mostrando a língua pra ele que gargalhou e me voltei para Rosie. – Cadê Ben e Ângela? – ela suspirou.

– Sumiram na loja de lingerie.

– Com certeza estão contaminando algum provador. – Emmett fez uma careta e Edward riu, corei vermelho brilhante e notei Rosalie sorrindo maliciosamente. Ela definitivamente sabia o que tínhamos feito.

Felizmente Emmett nem imaginava ou nunca ouviria o fim disso.

Não demorou muito Ângela e Ben voltaram. Ângela estava meio descabelada e Ben sorria como um idiota o que só serviu de inspiração para Emmett encher os dois, por que era meio obvio o que os dois estavam fazendo, felizmente Edward e eu tivemos tempo de nos ajeitarmos melhor que eles. Dei graças por Rosie não me delatar para seu namorado, pois Emmett seria mais do que feliz em me pegar pra cristo.

Decidimos andar mais um pouco e fizemos algumas compras, mas já estava ficando tarde e Emmett decidiu que era hora de irmos.

Fomos para o estacionamento e nos amontoamos de volta na van da mãe de Ben, tomamos os mesmo lugares e voltamos falando animadamente. Havia sido um passeio muito divertido, e mesmo deixando New Vale ter sido estranho, foi ótimo deixá-lo com meus melhores amigos.

Me aconcheguei em Edward que me puxou para seu colo e sorri aproveitando sua proximidade, bocejei contra seu peito e fechei os olhos um pouquinho, logo estaria em casa.

[...]

Senti um movimento estranho e me virei para o lado, estranhei que o carro parecia muito confortável, abri um olho e olhei confusa em volta.

– Mas onde...

– Bom dia vampirinha. – Edward falou ao meu lado e me virei para olhá-lo ele estava usando somente uma calça de moletom e sorrindo pra mim, sorri de volta e bocejei.

– Eu dormi direto?

– Sim, já é de manhã.

– Nossa, devia estar mais cansada do que percebi.

– E como, Emmett ainda desenhou um bigode de caneta em você e nada de você acordar. – abri a boca e choque e sai correndo da cama, e lá estava o bigode.

– Edward! – guinchei e ele riu. – Por que não o impediu?

– Ele aproveitou as trocas de carro, só vi quando ele nos deixou em casa.

– Aquele zumbi du mal.

– Então café da manhã?

– Claro, só vou limpar meu rosto. – resmunguei e comecei a limpar as travessuras de Emmett da minha cara.

Depois de lavar o rosto e escovar os dentes com uma escova fechada que achei no banheiro de Edward, dei uma ajeitada rápida no cabelo e sai do quarto. Olhei em volta e achei a minha sacola de lingeries e peguei uma calcinha e sutiã mais simples, vesti meus jeans e uma camiseta de Edward e amarrei deixando minha barriga aparecendo.

Descalça mesmo desci as escadas e procurei por Edward, mal cheguei a cozinha dei de cara com o Sr. Cullen que sorriu ao me ver.

– Bella, dormiu bem?

– Er... – olhei em volta. – Achei que não estavam, eu...

– Hey não fique de timidez, você é da família.

– Oh, obrigada. – ele sorriu e começou a me levar para a cozinha, Esme estava fazendo algo no forno enquanto falava com Edward, seus lábios se moviam muito rápido e eu não conseguia entender nada.

– Olha quem eu encontrei. – Sr. Cullen brincou e ambos se viraram para mim sorrindo.

– Bella querida, dormiu bem?

– Sim, eu... – olhei para Edward que rolou os olhos.

– Eles chegaram mais cedo.

– Certo, talvez eu devesse ir...

– Na verdade esperávamos que você ficasse.

– Oh, ok.

– Ótimo. Alias precisamos falar algo com você.

– Hmmm, ok.

– Venha sentar Bella, o café está quase pronto. – Edward veio até mim e me levou para a pequena mesa que tinha na cozinha, ela estava repleta de comida e Esme se aproximou de nós colocando mais um prato cheio de panquecas na nossa frente.

– Bom apetite.

Agradeci e comecei a comer, logo parei ao notar que os três me encaravam, minhas bochechas avermelharam e Edward suspirou.

– Então por que voltaram mais cedo? – ele perguntou tirando a atenção dos seus pais de mim, o que agradeci internamente e voltei a comer.

– Bem... – Esme começou e se voltou para Carlisle que sorriu.

– A mãe de Bella e Phil nos ligaram pedindo ajuda.

– Oh, sério? – parei de comer prestando atenção em ambos que concordaram.

– Sim, ela pediu para que você passasse um tempo conosco.

– O que? Por quê? Ela está bem? – perguntei olhando de um para o outro e Carlisle pegou minha mão.

– Claro que sim Bella. Mas sua mãe decidiu seguir com Phil, sabe se transformar, eles querem fazer isso em um lugar isolado, e ambos acham melhor você continuar em New Vale para não perder aulas.

– Oh, já?

– Tudo bem Bella? – Edward perguntou pegando minha outra mão e sorri um pouco.

– Sim. Será que eles já foram?

– Ainda não Bella, sua mãe quer se despedir de você. Há e é claro saber se tudo bem você ficar conosco, eles podem pedir aos Black se você preferir. – Esme falou olhando Edward que rosnou.

– Nem pensar.

– Edward, não é sua decisão. – todos se voltaram pra mim e pigarreei. Tipo eu adoraria ficar com Rosie, mas só de lembrar o irmão dela, ew. Preferia ir morar com Jasper e Tânia, espera...

Estremeci e me voltei para os Cullen.

– Eu gostaria de ficar aqui, se não incomodar é claro.

– Bella lógico que não incomoda. – Edward rolou os olhos e o ignorei olhando para seus pais que assentiram concordando.

– Vamos adorar tê-la conosco.

– Ok, eu vou, bem... em casa pegar algumas roupas, meus materiais. – mordi o lábio e Edward se levantou.

– Vou com você. – assenti e o segui, me despedi dos seus pais antes de ir e fomos pra minha casa, quando chegamos a porta eu notei a falta de sapatos e parei.

– Merda esqueci os sapatos. – Edward sorriu e me pegou em um movimento rápido e eu estava em suas costas, ri o abraçando com meus braços e pernas e beijei seu pescoço.

– Podemos ir agora.

– Claro cavalinho. – fiz barulho com a boca como se estivesse em cima de um cavalo e ganhei um tapa na bunda, ri e o belisquei.

Edward riu e correu em direção a minha casa em sua velocidade nada normal, ri mais e o apertei com força com medo de cair. Assim que chegamos em casa ele bateu na porta sem me soltar, foi Phil quem abriu a porta.

– Olá crianças.

– Hey Phil, minha mãe está ai?

– Cozinha Bells.

– Valeu, vamos pra cozinha cavalinho. – provoquei Edward que me jogou pra cima me jogando sobre seus ombros como um saco de batata. – Edward... – gritei e ele somente riu e foi em direção a cozinha, minha mãe já estava saindo com um olhar confuso, mas sorriu ao nos ver.

– Bella não grite assim, achei que havia algo errado.

– E tem, eu estou sendo tratada como um saco de batatas. – Edward riu e me deu um tapa na bunda.

– Que isso vampirinha você é meu saco de batatas favoritas. – grunhi e dei tapas em suas costas tentando sair dali, ele finalmente me soltou e beijou minha boca. – Vou deixar vocês sozinhas.

Ele se foi e me voltei pra minha mãe que sorriu.

– Então você vai entrar para o time dos vampiros? – ela riu e se sentou me chamando para acompanhá-la.

– É um modo de ver as coisas.

– Você tem certeza disso? – eu precisava perguntar por que um dia seria eu, podia sentir isso, e minha mãe era meu único exemplo dessa vida que um dia eu escolheria também.

– Seria como deixar de respirar Bella. Ele é toda a certeza que eu tenho na minha vida. – sorri e pensei no meu vampiro.

Ele era a minha também.

_Ok, isso era muito, muito verdadeiro?_


	35. 35 - Ok, isso era muito, muito

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**35 - Ok, isso era muito, muito aterrorizante? **

_– Você tem certeza disso? – eu precisava perguntar por que um dia seria eu, podia sentir isso, e minha mãe era meu único exemplo dessa vida que um dia eu escolheria também._

_– Seria como deixar de respirar Bella. Ele é toda a certeza que eu tenho na minha vida. – sorri e pensei no meu vampiro._

_Ele era a minha também._

Sorri abertamente com suas palavras e assenti, ela sorriu sabendo que eu entendia completamente como ela se sentia. Peguei sua mão e entrelacei nossos dedos.

– Então como isso funciona?

– A transformação? – assenti e ela pensou. – Edward não te contou?

– Por cima, eu ainda não entendi bem, toda a situação. – ela riu,

– Bem, ele vai me morder, até quase me drenar completamente, em seguida ele me da seu sangue.

– Nossa, e por que eu não posso ficar com vocês? – ela me olhou hesitante.

– Phil disse, que quando eu acordar, a sede será muito grande e se tiver humanos por perto eu posso machucá-los.

– Mas então você bebe sangue humano na primeira vez?

– Sim, mas ele vai me arranjar sangue clonado, sabe os vampiros inventaram, é meio confuso. – concordei e a olhei hesitante.

– E onde vão ficar? Sabe enquanto você se transforma.

– Em uma cabana na floresta que Phil tem, é bastante afastado, sabe nenhuma civilização em volta, ele sabe que eu nunca me perdoaria se tirasse a vida de alguém. – concordei novamente eu me sentia do mesmo jeito.

– Mas vampiros tem controle, não tem?

– Não os recém-criados, Phil disse que a sede é tanta nos primeiros dias, que eu estarei descontrolada.

– Nossa, e você ainda quer isso?

– Bella, meu tempo está passando, eu estou envelhecendo, e Phil não, eu não quero perder mais nenhum momento com ele, eu não quero envelhecer e morrer e vê-lo jovem e triste por que eu ignorei meus sentimentos. Ignorei o que ia a meu coração, eu não posso viver comigo mesmo sabendo que deixei o amor da minha vida sozinho, e ainda mais sabendo que logo que eu partisse ele daria um jeito de me seguir. – meus olhos se arregalaram em suas palavras.

Phil seria capaz de se matar, se minha mãe morresse?

Edward seria capaz?

Senti no meu coração que ele seria sim, e estremeci com o pensamento, vi minha mãe sorrindo.

– Você entende agora? – assenti e ela sorriu e beijou minha testa. – Mas não se preocupe querida, serão somente algumas semanas, e quando eu voltar ainda serei a mesma, só mais durável. – ri e a abracei.

– Isso é bom mãe, e vocês ainda pretendem ter um bebê? – ela sorriu abertamente.

– Sim, espero que quando voltarmos, eu já esteja gravida.

– Mas... er você não vai estar ocupada com o negocio de ser um vampiro faminto pra fazer coisinhas com o Phil? – corei vermelho brilhante e ela riu.

– Bem essa é uma outra coisa que vampiros jovens ficam sedento sabe, er por fazer sexo.

– Oh, ok. – ambas estávamos um pouco vermelha e rimos. – Então vocês vão hoje mesmo? – mudei de assunto o que ela pareceu aliviada.

– Sim, Phil já está arrumando as coisas, você não se importa mesmo de ficar com os Cullen? Eu pensei em pedir aos Black, sei que você adora Rosalie, mas imaginei que por causa dessa coisa toda de "vampiros inimigos de lobos", você fosse preferir ficar com Edward, sem contar que ele nunca iria poder ir lá. – fiz uma careta com o pensamento.

– Eu realmente prefiro ficar com Edward.

– Isso é bom, não conseguiria me imaginar afastada de Phil também.

– Renée? – Phil entrou na cozinha, ela sorriu abertamente e foi até ele, o abraçou deitando a cabeça em seu peito, ele sorriu e beijou sua testa. – Pronta?

– Sim, só explicando algumas coisas para Bella.

– Claro. – ele deu mais um beijo em sua testa e a soltou e veio me dar um abraço. – Se cuida Bells, voltaremos logo.

– Ok, você também Phil, e cuida bem da minha mãe. – ele sorriu.

– Sempre. – ele beijou o topo da minha cabeça e saiu da cozinha, fui até minha mãe e nos abraçamos apertado.

– Boa sorte mãe. – ela suspirou e se afastou para me olhar.

– Obrigada querida, e obrigada por me entender,

– Hey eu sou team vampiros também. – ela riu e me abraçou novamente.

– Vou sentir saudades.

– Eu também.

Depois de mais algumas palavras e algumas recomendações ela e Phil partiram, fui até meu quarto e comecei a separar algumas roupas. Edward havia sumido eu sei lá pra onde, imagino que dando espaço para nos despedirmos.

Peguei algumas roupas jogando em cima da minha cama, e fui pegar mais no closet, senti de repente um corpo colado ao meu e sorri ao sentir os lábios frios de Edward em minha garganta e seus braços rodeando minha cintura.

– Eles já foram. – sussurrou e assenti me apoiando nele.

– Sim.

– Você está bem? – me virei para ele e arquei uma sobrancelha.

– Por que não estaria? – ele suspirou e pegou minha mão me levando para a cama e sentou me puxando em seu colo.

– Sua mãe está passando por uma grande mudança, e bem... – ele me olhou hesitante e sorri tocando seu rosto.

– Está tudo bem Edward, eu sei que isso é super grande, mas é o que ela quer, e bem eu vou querer isso um dia também. – seus olhos brilharam.

– Você vai? – ri e beijei seu nariz.

– Seu bobo, claro que sim, eu não sei você, mas eu não consigo me imaginar sem você.

– Eu não consigo também Bella, você é todo o meu mundo.

– E você o meu. – ele beijou meus lábios e suspirei contra sua boca, nossas línguas se entrelaçaram e ambos gememos, nossas mãos começaram a explorar o corpo um do outro e logo estávamos deitados sobre a cama nos beijando.

Edward afastou os lábios dos meus sorri ofegante, ele me olhou intensamente, os olhos brilhando de luxuria, e com um puxão rasgou minha blusa, corei e ele riu e se abaixou beijando entre meus seios, e com a boca rasgou meu sutiã.

– Edward. – guinchei e ele sorriu e ficou de joelhos entre minhas pernas.

– Você é linda. – sussurrou passando as mãos por meus seios e ofeguei, ele sorriu maliciosamente e abaixou a cabeça tomando um mamilo na boca, gemi arqueando meu corpo de encontro a sua boca e ele gemeu contra meu seio.

Seus lábios começaram a passar de um seio para o outro, lambendo e chupando meus mamilos, agarrei sua cabeça e puxei seu rosto mais sobre meus seios.

Ele se afastou e rasgou sua própria camisa e voltou a se abaixar beijando meus lábios dessa vez gememos ao sentir meus seios se esfregando contra seu peito, a língua de Edward devorava a minha e só conseguia me agarrar mais a ele, me esfregando nele.

Minhas partes de menina estavam em chamas, e meu corpo parecia pulsar de desejo. Edward gemeu e sem deixar de me beijar rasgou minha calça, arfei contra sua boca, e empurrei ele um pouco.

– Edward...

– Me desculpe... – ele grunhiu e sorri.

– Não, isso foi quente... – ele riu e lambeu os lábios.

– Hmmm, você gosta quando eu sou selvagem? – moveu as sobrancelhas sugestivamente e assenti freneticamente, ele riu e beijou meu pescoço lambendo a minha pele, gemi e me esfreguei nele, mas sua calça estava no caminho.

Os lábios de Edward começaram a descer para meus seios e ele lambeu entre eles e continuou descendo, arfei quando o senti de frente pra minha entrada e corei, eu adorava sentir ele me provar, mas ainda era estranho ter alguém olhando minhas partes de menina.

Mas ele nem me deu tempo pra pensar muito nisso, rasgou minha calcinha e lambeu minha entrada, gemi alto arqueando todo o meu corpo o fazendo rir, e segurando meu quadril no lugar, atacou minha boceta.

Eu só podia gemer e grunhir ao ataque da sua língua, ele lambeu, chupou e mordiscou, eu já estava pulsando e meu corpo inteiro tomando choques de prazer.

– Edward... – arfei quando ele me penetrou com dois dedos, e os curvou dentro de mim, me fazendo vir imediatamente em seus dedos.

Edward lambeu meu prazer, e ficou de joelhos novamente e lambeu os lábios.

– Deus Bella, sua boceta é tão doce quanto seu sangue.

Gemi e ele deitou sobre mim e me beijou, senti meu gosto em seus lábios, só me fez mais molhada por ele, tentei tirar suas calças do caminho, mas eu não tinha a bendita força dos vampiros.

– Edward, rasgue sua calça daqui. – pedi entre gemidos afastando sua boca e ele riu e com um puxão se livrou da calça e sorriu maliciosamente ao me ver arfar.

Cara isso era quente.

O empurrei de cima de mim, e peguei na minha gaveta algumas camisinhas, Edward arqueou uma sobrancelha e corando subi em cima dele. Edward riu e colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça.

– Hmmm isso vai ser bom. – ri ficando vermelha e sentada sobre suas coxas deslizei a camisinha sobre seu pau, ele fechou os olhos, e respirando fundo me abaixei e beijei a ponta, Edward rosnou e o olhei, seus olhos estavam negros.

Suspirando me posicionei em cima dele e com sua ajuda sentei sobre seu pau, ambos gememos quando ele enterrou dentro de mim, e arfei espalmando as mãos em seu peito.

– Deus Bella.

– Isso é bom... – gemi me movendo lentamente e Edward grunhiu e agarrou meus quadris e me fez subir e descer sobre ele.

Gemi alto quando seu pau saiu todo e voltou lentamente para dentro de mim, a sensação era maravilhosa, e sempre parecia ser a primeira vez quando ficávamos juntos.

Edward nos moveu mais algumas vezes, mas logo ele estava aumentando o ritmo, entrando e saindo de mim com força e rapidez, eu só conseguia ofegar e gemer seu nome, seu pau pulsava dentro de mim, e fazia cada parte do meu corpo pulsar também.

– Me morde. – falei de repente e ambos gememos, eu nem percebi o que pedi, mas assim que vi as presas de Edward, eu sabia que eu queria muito isso.

– Bella tem certeza?

– Sim, por favor... – ele rosnou e nos virou na cama, sem sair de dentro de mim me fazendo gemer alto.

– Bella... – ele gemeu e cravou os dentes no meu pescoço.

Meu corpo inteiro pareceu pegar fogo, um êxtase gigante pareceu pairar por cada célula do meu corpo, queimava em prazer, e meu orgasmo veio com força, enquanto sentia os dentes dele em mim, queimando assim como seu pau.

– Edward... – gritei agarrando seus ombros e seus dentes saíram de mim quando ele veio também, meus olhos piscaram fracamente, e senti sua língua passando onde ele tinha mordido.

– Bella, eu te amo. – ele sussurrou beijando o lugar e gemi baixinho.

– Eu também Edward... eu... – minha voz falhou e fechei os olhos perdendo a consciência.

Abri os olhos e olhei o quarto escuro gemi e me virei de lado e me assustei ao ver o corpo de Edward ao meu lado, mas logo lembrei que eu iria ficar morando com ele. Suspirando me aconcheguei contra ele e senti seus lábios em minha testa, ergui os olhos e sorri.

– Oi.

– Oi vampirinha. – ri baixinho e bocejei.

– Que horas são?

– É de madrugada, volte a dormir.

– Ok. – ele me beijou mais uma vez, e suspirei adormecendo ao seu lado.

Morder durante o sexo realmente derrubava,

[...]

Sai do ginásio com Rosie, ela começou a contar sobre "o jantar" que teria em sua casa. Afinal não era um jantar comum, ela iria apresentar Emmett oficialmente como seu namorado.

E era fácil ver que ela estava nervosa. Emmett também, durante o almoço ele estava bem quieto, muito fora do seu eu de sempre.

– Rosie vai acabar tudo bem, seus pais sabem que ele é um zumbi.

– Mas e se eles fizerem algo que magoe Emmett?

– Eles nunca o convidariam só para isso, tenho certeza que sua mãe nunca permitiria seu pai destratar Emmett. – ela assentiu.

– Mas e Jacob? – mordi o lábio e evitei seus olhos.

– Bem, avise Emmett que tudo que sair da boca do seu irmão é melhor ele ignorar. – ela riu e me abraçou pelos ombros.

– Valeu Bella.

– Não fiz nada.

– Fez sim, fez muito só mudando pra New Vale. – corei um pouco e sorri.

– Ah já que é assim, de nada.

Chegamos ao carro de Edward e ele ainda não estava, ele disse que só iria buscar um caderno, então resolvi esperar, Rosie recostou no carro me fazendo companhia, vimos Alice e acenamos pra ela que sorriu timidamente e veio até nós.

Desde que saímos, ela estava se aproximando da gente, aos pouquinhos mais estava. Ela ainda era um pouco tímida e arisca, mas parecia que Ângela estava fazendo ela se soltar um pouco, as duas tinham virado boas amigas.

Imagino que por que elas tinham relacionamentos parecidos. Invertidos já que Ângela era a vampira, mas ainda sim muito parecidos.

– Oi meninas.

– Oi Alice, cadê o Jasper?

– Ele estava com Edward, e eles disseram que iam pegar algo.

– Ok.

– Vocês querem ir pra minha casa? – Rosie falou de repente e sabia que ela ainda estava ansiosa com o encontro dessa noite e sorri.

– Claro. – olhamos para Alice que não sabia o que responder e ri. – Vamos Alice, vai ser divertido, podemos chamar Ângela.

– Sim, podemos ver um filme e comer pipoca... – ela começou, mas parou ao lembrar que zumbis odiavam pipoca. – Ou qualquer outra coisa que quisermos. – Alice riu.

– Um filme parece bom.

– Sim, vou avisar meu zumbizinho, Bella ligue para Edward.

– Ok. – Rose e Alice se afastaram e cavei meu celular em minha mochila.

– Oi Bella. – duas vozes falaram ao mesmo tempo e saltei colocando a mão no peito. Tentei evitar a careta ao ver as gêmeas, Deus tinha até esquecido que essas meninas moravam aqui.

– Oi... – tentei lembrar os nomes e elas riram.

– Jessica.

– Lauren.

– Isso Jessica e Lauren, como está?

– Estamos bem.

– Muito bem.

– Que bom, algo que posso ajudá-las?

– Na verdade...

– Sim, há sim.

– Ok e o que é?

– Nossos pais convidaram você.

– Convidaram sim, para jantar em casa.

– E você tem que ir.

– E não deve faltar.

– Oh... hmmm valeu, mas minha mãe saiu da cidade...

– Nós sabemos...

– Sim sabemos, e estamos felizes por ela.

– Muito felizes, mas somos poucos humanos em New Vale.

– Pouquíssimos, e por isso deve vir jantar com a gente.

– Definitivamente você deve.

– Puxa, não tinha pensado nisso. Mas vocês sabem que eu namoro Edward não é?

– Sim, você é uma garota de sorte.

– De muita sortes. – elas falavam tão rápido e completando uma frase da outra que estava confusa.

– Sei, e ele pode ir. – as duas riram.

– Bella boba, vampiros não comem.

– Não comem nadinha, só bebem sangue.

– É eu sei...

– Então vai vir?

– Você tem que vir.

– Eu...

– Bella já ligou... – Rose começou se aproximando, mas ao ver as gêmeas fez uma careta.

– Hey Rose, as meninas aqui estão me convidando para jantar na casa delas. – elas olharam pra Rose sorrindo e depois de volta pra mim.

Rose fazia gestos dizendo não, e de jeito nenhum e as gêmeas voltaram a olhar pra ela, e ela sorriu docemente.

– Então Bella?

– O que você diz?

– Certo, jantar, não vai dar. Eu estou com os Cullen, e vocês teriam que falar com eles, mas vamos ver outro dia. – as duas se entreolharam como se estivesse preocupadas, mas em seguida sorriram.

– Tudo bem, entendemos.

– Entendemos de verdade.

– Até mais. – elas sumiram e me arrepiei.

– Cara a cada dia que passa essas meninas me dão mais medo. – Rose murmurou e assenti concordando. – Ligou para Edward?

– Não essas loucas me atrapalharam. – ela riu e voltei a cavar meu celular em minha bolsa e quando finalmente achei o infeliz, Edward chegou e bufei.

– Tudo bem?

– Eu ia te ligar.

– Quer que eu volte pra onde estava pra você ligar? – ri e fiquei na ponta dos pés e o beijei.

– Não precisa seu bobo. Eu só queria avisar que vou pra casa da Rosie.

– Oh, ok, vou tentar arranjar algo pra fazer. – fez um biquinho e o abracei e beijei novamente.

– Por que você não ajuda Emmett.

– Emmett?

– É ele está um pouco nervoso sobre o jantar com os pais de Rose. – ele fez uma careta.

– Tadinho dele.

– Hey. – Rose bufou e Edward riu.

– Desculpe Black, mas todo mundo sabe que os Black são difíceis. – elas suspirou.

– Eu sei.

Rimos e logo Ângela e Alice vieram acompanhadas de Ben, Jasper e Emmett.

Nos cumprimentamos e em seguida nos despedimos. Edward prometeu me buscar e assenti beijando ele indo para o carro com as meninas, Rosie tinha vindo de carro e como éramos só quatro fomos com ela.

– Então que filme vamos ver? – perguntei entrando em seu carro, e ela começou a pensar.

– Eu não sei que filmes tem em casa. Faz tanto tempo que não vejo um filme.

– Você tem notebook? – perguntei e ela assentiu. – Eu tenho conta em um daqueles sites de filmes online, a gente escolhe um e liga na TV.

– Legal. – voltamos a tagarelar, falando sobre que gênero de filmes ia ver quando Rosie parou o carro bruscamente e rosnou, todas a olhamos atônitas e vimos que ela olhava pra frente.

Seguimos seu olhar e ofegamos.

– Mas que merda... – guinchei ao ver três lobisomens enormes rosnando pra nós.

_Ok, isso era muito, muito aterrorizante? _


	36. 36 - Ok, isso era muito, muito

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**36 - Ok, isso era muito, muito fudido?**

_– Legal. – voltamos a tagarelar, falando sobre que gênero de filmes ia ver quando Rosie parou o carro bruscamente e rosnou, todas a olhamos atônitas e vimos que ela olhava pra frente._

_Seguimos seu olhar e ofegamos._

_– Mas que merda... – guinchei ao ver três lobisomens enormes rosnando pra nós._

– Que porra é essa? – Ângela murmurou no banco de trás e olhei hesitante para Rosie,

– Er... são seus amigos? – sua cabeça disparou pra mim.

– E por que seriam?

– Ué são lobisomens.

– E só por isso quer dizer que eu conheço? – ela grunhiu. – Você por acaso conhece todos os humanos?

– Ok entendi o ponto, mas você não tem algum tipo de conversa de lobos com eles?

– Conversa de lobo?

– Er meninas, não quero incomodar, mas acho que esses lobos vão nos atacar. – sussurrou Ângela e nós olhamos pra frente novamente e os lobos rosnavam.

– Isso é impossível Ângela, somos proibidos de atacar uns aos outros. – Alice murmurou, mas ela não parecia muito certa.

– Bem diga isso pra eles, eu acho que eles não conhecem essa regra. – sussurrei e Rose começou a mastigar o lábio.

– Mas todos em New Vale conhecem.

– Então por que parece que eles vão atacar, o que se faz nessa situação?

– Bem eu sei lá, isso nunca aconteceu antes. – rosnei.

– Logico, foi só eu mudar que começa a acontecer, eu disse pra minha mãe, subúrbios são dumal.

– Bella não é hora pra isso.

– Tenta falar com eles Rose. – pediu Ângela e ela assentiu.

– Certo. – Rose abriu um pouco a janela. – Hmmm hey caras, pode sair do caminho? – os lobos rosnaram mais alto.

– Fecha a janela, fecha a janela. – guinchei em pânico, e ela se apressou a fechar.

– Pelo amor de Deus, aqui no carro tem uma loba, uma vampira e uma zumbi, podemos chutar a bunda desses cães. – falou Ângela irritada e todas olharam pra ela. – Sem ofensa Rose.

– Não ofendeu, mas eles estão na forma completa, é perigoso sair, e se eles nos machucarem e vierem atrás da Bella, podem mata-la. – engoli em seco.

– Cadê minha bolsa? – todas me olharam confusas.

– Você quer passar maquiagem agora? – rosnou Alice e rolei os olhos.

– Bella passando maquiagem, nem pra ir ao cinema ela usa maquiagem. – se intrometeu Rose.

– Vai ver ela quer morrer bonita. – olhei pra Ângela que sorriu e bufei.

– EU quero meu celular, preciso ligar pra Edward.

– AAAhhh... – as três falaram percebendo que eu era a única pensando coerentemente nesse carro, e se apressaram a procurar seus celulares também.

De repente o rosnar se tornou mais forte e uma pancada forte veio contra o carro e gritamos. Os lobos rodearam o carro e batiam neles com suas patas enormes.

– Rose se transforma e vai lá.

– Bella, não posso lobisomem só se transforma em noite de lua cheia.

– Mas e esses ai? – gritou Ângela quando um lobo bateu a pata com força em sua janela rachando o vidro.

– Eu nunca vi nada assim antes.

– AAAAAAh... – gritei quando um dos lobos bateu a pata na minha janela a quebrando, vidro espalhou por todo lado e tampei o rosto com os braços.

Quando tirei os braços do rosto gritando em seguida quando a pata enorme tentou me pegar passando pela janela quebrada, Ângela se apressou e deu um soco no lobo que caiu.

Cara às vezes esquecia que ela era vampira.

– Bella está bem? – Rose me puxou contra seu peito protetoramente, e mal assenti quando um dos lobos empurrou o carro com força o fazendo balançar, em seguida os outros seguiram o exemplo e eles estavam virando o carro.

Todas começamos a gritar, vidro despedaçados voavam por toda parte e Rosie me abraçou mais forte me protegendo com seus braços. Um barulho alto de metal soou e Ângela gritou, olhei entre os braços de Rosie e a vi chutando a porta que o lobo tentava arrancar com as patas, a porta saiu voando e quase atingiu dos lobos.

– Ângela, não... – chamei quando ela rosnou, suas presas aparecendo e ela saiu do carro e ficando em posição de ataque.

Olhei para Alice ou Rose esperando que elas fossem lá também, mas as duas estavam meio em choque, Alice estava encolhida no canto, e Rose me apertava forte entre seus braços.

– Vá ajudá-la Rose. – mandei e ela me olhou e negou.

– Não posso deixá-la.

Ela negou e vimos os três lobos rodeando Ângela, tentei me libertar do abraço protetor de Rosie, mas ela não me soltava, me voltei para Alice.

– Alice... – ela me olhou e a vi engolir em seco, e sai do carro.

Zumbis podiam com lobos?

Parece que já íamos descobrir. Os três rodearam as duas, os dentes pra fora, rosnando e em posição de ataque.

– Rosie... – guinchei e ela me apertou mais ainda contra ela, daqui a pouco cortaria a minha respiração. – ROSIE. – gritei mais alto e ela me olhou assustada.

– Bella...

– Precisamos ligar pro Edward. – ela me olhou por um segundo e me soltou começando a cavar em sua bolsa por seu celular.

De repente os lobos se separam, um foi pra cima de Alice, o outro pra cima de Ângela, e o maior deles veio direto para o carro, o empurrando com força e o carro começou a virar.

Gritei fechando os olhos e senti os braços de Rosie em volta de mim novamente, e a abracei também quando o carro virou de ponta cabeça, ouvi ao longe gritos de Alice e Ângela, mas era difícil processar o que estava rolando.

Rosnados pareciam cada vez mais próximos, e tentei olhar através de Rosie que ainda me abraçava e respirava com força em meu pescoço.

– BELLA, BELLA... – ouvi a voz de Edward e pensei que estava sonhando, quando senti seu toque frio e olhei por sobre o ombro e quase chorei de felicidade.

– Edward?

– Estou aqui.

– Lobinha... – ouvi Emmett gritando desesperado, Rosie me olhou e o alivio espalhou em todo seu rosto, ela me soltou e com a ajuda deles saímos do carro.

Assim que estava fora Edward me abraçou com força. E enterrei meu rosto em seu peito e senti as lagrimas deslizando pelo meu rosto, funguei e ele me afastou um pouco e suspirou.

– Bella amor, está tudo bem agora. – assenti e o abracei novamente.

Ainda colada a Edward olhei um pouco em volta e estremeci ao ver o carro de Rose virado e sem porta, pouco distante estava à porta do carro, e havia um lobisomem desmaiado, e outros dois em forma humana, nus e inconsciente também.

– Vocês fizeram isso? – Edward olhou em volta.

– O que está em forma de lobisomem foi Ângela. E os outros dois quando chegamos eles caíram no chão e voltaram à forma humana.

– Edward... – choraminguei e ele pegou meu rosto e limpou minhas lagrimas.

– Hey acabou, nada vai acontecer com você, eu te prometo. – assenti e desviei meus olhos dos lobos e me voltei para Edward.

– Como soube? – não precisei dizer o que, ele entendeu imediatamente e sorriu um pouco.

– Eu senti Bella, como se algo apertasse meu coração.

– Você sentiu?

– Eu sempre sinto quando precisa de mim. – o abracei agradecendo esse elo de companheiro que tínhamos, pois do contrario eu estaria morta nesse momento.

– Edward precisamos chamar o seu pai e a doutora Esme. – Jasper sussurrou ao lado de Edward que assentiu. Imediatamente me lembrei das meninas e o soltei.

– Como está Alice? E Ângela?

– Elas estão bem Bella, Alice se machucou um pouco, mas Ângela sabe cuidar de si mesma.

Assenti e procurei as meninas, Ângela estava abraçada a Ben que passava as mãos por seu rosto e braços com certeza preocupado, Alice olhava com uma careta para o lobisomem que ainda não voltara ao normal.

– Edward, Rosie disse que os lobos só se transformam em noite de lua cheia, como eles fizeram isso? – todos olharam pra Edward quando eu perguntei, com certeza esperando que ele soubesse a resposta.

Mas eu podia ver em seus olhos que ele não sabia, ele suspirou e negou.

– Eu não sei, nunca vi isso antes.

– Carlisle talvez saiba?

– Talvez, mas ele nunca falou sobre nada assim.

– Temos que avisar o conselho...

– Ele está voltando. – Alice gritou interrompendo Jasper e fomos em direção ao lobisomem de pelo castanho avermelhado, ele grunhiu e começou a tremer, Edward me colocou atrás dele protetoramente.

– Emmett... – Rosalie guinchou e a olhei confusa, mas quando voltei meus olhos para o lobo entendi, era Jacob.

– Merda! – Emmett rosnou e abraçou Rosalie.

– Edward ligue para seu pai agora. – Jasper pediu e ele assentiu, me puxando para longe de Jacob que estava nu, pegou o celular e discou.

– Pai... estou bem, mas aconteceu uma coisa.

[...]

Algumas horas mais tarde estávamos no escritório de Carlisle, deitei a cabeça no peito de Edward e suspirei pesadamente.

Depois que Edward ligou para seus pais foi um pandemônio, Carlisle e Esme vieram, além deles os pais de Emmett e Alice, o pai de Ângela e os pais de Rosie.

Jacob e os outros haviam sido levados para o hospital, os outros garotos foram reconhecidos como dois amigos de Jacob, Quil e Embri, eles haviam acordado e diziam não se lembrar de nada, já Jacob ainda estava inconsciente.

Nossos outros amigos foram todos levados por seus pais para casa e com certeza estariam enfrentando milhares de perguntas e com certeza sendo proibidos de falar comigo. Já que parecia que eu atraia problemas.

– Será que vai demorar muito? – Edward suspirou e me apertou contra ele beijando minha testa.

– Está cansada?

– Estou um pouco nervosa na verdade.

– Bella eles não vão fazer nada, só querem te conhecer. – assenti mordendo os lábios.

Depois de todos os acontecimentos, Carlisle e o pai de Emmett, cismaram que o ataque era para mim, pois até eu chegar nunca havia acontecido nada assim.

Não gostei nada, só por que eu incentivei alguns casaizinhos de nada, já acham que querem me matar por isso. Mas agora Carlisle e mais outros vampiros que faziam parte do conselho que cuidava da cidade queriam falar comigo.

– Mas o que há pra conhecer? Eu sou uma humana normal.

– Sim, e tem colocado a cidade de pernas pro ar.

– Ahh, nem foi tanto assim. – fiz pouco caso, mas comecei a temer, será que queriam me matar por causa disso.

Poxa eu só queria ajudar e agora me coloquei em perigo?

– Olá crianças. – Carlisle entrou na sala e ambos ficamos de pé. – Não sentem-se, precisamos conversar.

Voltamos a nos sentar e mais algumas pessoas entraram na sala, o pai de Emmett e o de Rose, além de mais três, um deles o conheci como o professor Laurent.

– Bella, acho que de todos só não conhece, Alec e Demetri. – ele apontou para os homens mais velhos, um era loiro com olhos dourados, o outro era mais moreno e tinha olhos negros, ambos eram altos e fortes.

– Bella é um prazer conhecê-la. – o moreno me cumprimentou sorridente. – Sou Demetri, lobisomem.

– Hmmm prazer.

– Sou Alec. – o loiro sorriu também. – Vampiro.

– Ah oi e ai!? – ambos riram.

Carlisle convidou todos a se sentarem e cumprimentei o pai de James e o professor Laurent que fiquei sabendo que era pai de Jasper. O pai de Rose me deu um oi de longe e forcei um sorriso, ele me deixava nervosa.

Carlisle me explicou rapidamente que Alec e Demetri, eram dos mais antigos da sua espécie, e viviam em New Vale, desde que foi fundado.

– Então, todos já sabem do acontecido. – ele falou depois da explicação e todos assentiram se voltando pra ele.

– Carlisle, seu filho e a humana não deviam sair.

– Não Billy, Bella era o alvo, ela tem o direito de saber.

– Quem garante que ela era o alvo?

– Quem mais seria? Nossos filhos nunca tiveram esse problema, e agora que Bella chega a cidade, seus pais tiveram que viajar, e ela está desprotegida, ela é atacada.

– Certo faz sentido. – resmungou Billy e olhou para Demetri. – O que aconteceu com o meu filho Demetri? – olhei curiosa para ele também, ele hesitou por um momento olhando para mim e depois se voltou para Billy e Carlisle.

– Nunca foi comentado entre nossas espécies, mas vampiros podem hipnotizar lobisomens e forçar a transformações deles. – um silêncio tenso pairou no ar até finalmente Billy falar.

– Então Jacob e os outros foram hipnotizados por um vampiro?

– É a única explicação que conheço. – sussurrou Demetri e Alec assentiu.

– E por que nunca foi comentado, quais as consequências? – Carlisle pediu.

– Sim, lobisomens já morreram por causa disso.

– Meu filho vai morrer?

– Eu não sei Billy.

– Ângela o desmaiou talvez isso tenha cortado o hipnotismo.

– E os outros? – perguntou James.

– O mesmo, felizmente a chegada dos rapazes fez o vampiro que os controlava perder o controle. Edward você não sentiu a presença de ninguém lá?

– Não, foi tudo tão rápido, cheguei lá e o carro estava virado, Ângela batia em um dos lobos o desmaiando, e os outros quando nos viram começaram a tremer e desmaiaram voltando ao normal, eu só consegui pensar em Bella na hora.

– Certo, não se preocupe filho. – Edward assentiu e se voltou para Demetri e Alec.

– Vocês também acham que o alvo era Bella? – os dois se entreolharam e assentiram.

– Seria o mais obvio, nunca aconteceu nada parecido em New Vale, não até ela chegar.- Todos olharam pra mim e senti minhas bochechas se avermelharam profundamente e olhei para meus pés.

Isso lógico que a culpa era minha, culpem a humana que só queria fazer o bem, mas não, todo mundo prefere achar que as minhas boas intenções são intromissões. Ok foram um pouquinho de intromissão, mas eu só mostrei o que estava na cara, que esse mundinho perfeito deles só existia na cabeça deles. Olhei de canto para o pai de Rose que me olhou acusadoramente. E me encolhi contra Edward, ele seguiu meu olhar e rosnou para Billy.

– Edward, não... – guinchei e todos seguiram o olhar para nós e em seguida para Billy.

Carlisle imediatamente se colocou na frente de Edward protetoramente, e o um silêncio tenso caiu sobre todos.

Ninguém falava nada, enquanto Carlisle olhava desafiadoramente para Billy que parecia meio irritado com a proteção de Carlisle dava a mim e a Edward.

Me sentindo meio mal me levantei e todos se voltaram pra mim. Corei um pouco, mas respirei fundo e encarei a todos.

– Olha gente, eu sei pode parecer que a vitima desse "ataque" era eu. – Billy bufou e Carlisle arqueou uma sobrancelha, mas decidi ignorá-los. – Mas isso não importa, tem algum psico lá fora mexendo com os lobisomens, e não está se importando se me pega ou pega qualquer outro, afinal eu não estava sozinha, podia ter machucado, Alice, Rose ou Ângela, seja quem for que mexeu com os lobisomens hoje, é obviamente perturbado, e não se importa em machucar a todos nós. Então devemos nos unir e não brigar entre nós.

Falei tudo de uma vez e respirei fundo quando terminei, todos me olharam meio estáticos, e não entendi por que. Lógico que meu Edward me olhava sorridente e Alec e Demetri pareciam muito satisfeitos.

– Bella tem razão, no momento devemos nos unir, e tentar descobrir quem está influenciando os lobisomens, e esse vampiro vai fazer novamente.

Estremeci com as palavras de Alec e Edward me abraçou mais contra ele protetoramente.

_Ok, isso era muito, muito, muito fudido? _


	37. 37 - Ok, isso era muito, muito

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**37 - Ok, isso era muito, muito mal, até pra ela? **

_– Bella tem razão, no momento devemos nos unir e tentar descobrir quem está influenciando os lobisomens e esse vampiro vai fazer novamente._

_Estremeci com as palavras de Alec e Edward me abraçou mais contra ele protetoramente._

[...]

– Você tem certeza que quer ir para a escola?

– Edward eu estou bem.

– Mas... – Eu podia ver como Edward estava assustado, eu estava também, havia um vampiro psico que parecia me odiar e não estava nem aí pra quem se machucasse na esperança de me pegar.

Mas eu não pararia minha vida por causa disso. E Edward devia entender isso, se vivêssemos nos escondendo, esse psico ia ganhar e querendo mostrar isso a ele o abracei beijando seus lábios.

– Eu estou bem Edward, não quero parar a escola. – Ele assentiu entrelaçou seus dedos com os meus e me levou pra fora da casa.

Carlisle e Esme estavam sendo super legais comigo, nenhum dos dois parecia preocupado com esse louco que estava controlando lobisomens, eu imaginava que eles iam me querer fora da sua casa, mas ambos eram maravilhosos e não me culpavam de nada.

Mas a escola seria outra historia. Com certeza os pais dos outros me culpariam. Era fácil ver como o pai da Rose me culpava por seu filho estar no hospital e com certeza não era a favor de Rosalie com Emmett.

Eu só esperava que não tivéssemos problemas na escola.

Mas é claro que teria e isso foi bem obvio assim que sai do carro com a ajuda de Edward e todos me olhavam com hostilidade. Me encolhi contra Edward, o senti tenso ao meu lado, mas passou os braços protetoramente em volta de mim.

– Quer ir embora?

– Não. – Sussurrei, e ele assentiu e me guiou para a nossa primeira aula.

Estranhei não ver nossos amigos, mas talvez eles estivessem proibidos de chegar perto de mim, o que eu entenderia se fosse o caso. Afinal tinha algum psico querendo me eliminar, que pai ia querer seu filho ao meu lado.

Edward me levou a sala e fiquei em silêncio durante a aula,

Podia notar que ele dava olhares raivosos pra quem ficava nos encarando e eu estava começando a pensar que devia ter aceitado sua oferta de passar o dia em casa.

Quando a aula acabou, ele me acompanhou até a aula de matemática e dei um beijo nele antes de entrar, Edward não queria sair do meu lado, mas eu mandei que ele fosse, a ultima coisa que queria era levar uma bronca da professora.

Assim que entrei na sala hesitei em ir para meu lugar de sempre, Emmett e Rosie estavam lá, ela sentada na beirada da mesa e ele em sua cadeira. Respirando fundo fui até a mesa.

– Oi gente. – Sussurrei e Rose virou a cabeça e sorriu abertamente quando me viu e me abraçou apertado.

– Bella achei que não viria hoje, como você está?

– Estou bem. – Murmurei e ela sorriu, Emmett sorriu também e me puxou para sentar ao seu lado e me abraçou pelos ombros.

– Espero que o conselho não tenha te assustado. Você está bem mesmo? – Mas aliviada que eles ainda eram meus amigos assenti.

– Estou sim, só meio louca com tudo. E vocês? – Ambos se olharam e riram.

– Bella um louco está perseguindo você, não a gente.

– Mas... – Mordi o lábio e suspirei. – Eu achei que seus pais proibiriam vocês de falar comigo, sabe todos estão me olhando como se a culpa fosse minha. – Os dois olharam em volta e notaram que todos me encaravam.

– São uns desocupados Bella, nada que meu pai disser vai me afastaria de você.

– É Bella, meu pai está é preocupado com você e me mandou manter um olho em você moçinha.

– Vocês são os melhores. – Sussurrei e eles sorriram e me abraçaram. Srª Brooke entrou na sala e tomamos nossos lugares e tentamos prestar atenção na aula.

A terceira aula passou do mesmo jeito, comigo somente tentando prestar atenção na aula, mas estava difícil, todos me olhavam com hostilidade e isso estava me deixando nervosa, os piores eram os lobos.

Parecia que a qualquer momento, eles se transformariam e arrancariam minha cabeça. Alem de raiva, havia medo pairando pelo ar, afinal lobisomens atacando em pleno dia, não era uma coisa normal por aqui. E seja quem for o culpado estava por ai e podia ser qualquer um.

Na hora do almoço eu já estava começando a ficar em pânico, olhando para todos os lados com medo de que alguma coisa ruim acontecesse, quase suspirei de alivio quando Edward chegou a nossa mesa. Ele veio acompanhado de Ben, Ângela e Jasper, Alice já estava conosco e embora ela ainda fosse calada e na dela, eu fiquei feliz de ela não me culpar pelo acontecido.

– Hey vampirinha. – Ele me abraçou, me colocando em seu colo e me apertando contra seu peito, sorri satisfeita e olhei timidamente para os outros.

– Como você está Bella? – Ângela pegou minha mão e sorri para ela.

– Estou bem, eu acho. – Ela assentiu e olhou em volta e baixou a voz.

– Eu acho que devíamos nos encontrar depois da escola. – Ela olhou em volta novamente. – Sabe para falarmos em particular. – Piscou e todos se entreolharam.

– Angie, o que você está tramando? – Ben perguntou o que todos pensavam e ela bufou.

– Eu desconfio de algumas coisas. – Todos nos ajuntamos e falamos baixo.

– Do que? Fala.

– Não podemos falar aqui.

– Por quê?

– Gente, vamos raciocinar, alguém de New Vale não gosta da Bella, a odeia tanto que mexeu com os lobisomens e odeia a tal ponto que não se importou em mandar os lobos atacarem um carro com uma loba, uma zumbi e uma vampira, temos que conversar e tentar resolver isso, não duvido nada, que acontecerá novamente.

Engoli em seco e agarrei a mão de Edward, ele me apertou contra ele e beijou meu pescoço, respirei fundo para me acalmar e olhei em volta nervosamente.

Algumas pessoas nos olhavam, mas quando me pegaram olhando de volta desviaram o olhar rapidamente. Me voltei para todos e assenti.

– Podemos falar na minha casa, está vazia.

– Perfeito, iremos para lá depois da escola. – Todos concordaram e tentamos comer, mas era obvio que cada um estava mais tenso que o outro com os últimos acontecimentos.

Ainda olhava em volta as vezes e notei Tânia me olhando, estremeci com o seu olhar e em seguida olhei para Jasper e Alice que se olhavam daquele modo intenso só deles e me voltei para Tânia.

Eu sabia que a mulher me odiava, mas ela não podia fazer isso com o próprio irmão não é? Eu esperava que não.

[...]

– Vai ficar tudo bem Bella. – Edward me abraçou enquanto esperávamos os outros na porta da minha casa e assenti.

– Eu sei, sei que enquanto estiver com você vai ficar tudo bem. – Ele beijou minha testa e olhou para as ruas.

– Você desconfia de alguém? – Perguntei depois de alguns minutos em silêncio, Edward olhou pra mim e assentiu.

– Sim.

– Quem?

– Billy Black. – Neguei.

– Não foi ele.

– Eu acho que foi, ele parecia bem hostil ontem. – Edward rosnou, com certeza lembrando de como Billy parecia furioso comigo. Como se a culpa de todos os seus problemas fosse minha culpa.

– Edward, seu filho está em um hospital e pode morrer, sua filha namora um zumbi por que eu me intrometi, é natural que ele tenha raiva de mim. – Edward suspirou e assentiu.

– Você está certa. Você desconfia de alguém? – Mordi o lábio.

– Desconfio, mas com certeza é coisa da minha cabeça...

– De quem? – Ele me interrompeu e comecei a mastigar meu lábio.

– Tânia. – Ele assentiu.

– Eu pensei nela também, mas...

– Alice estava comigo e ela seria capaz de matar a companheira de seu irmão? – Sussurrei e ele assentiu.

– Exatamente o que pensei. Ela seria capaz? – Se perguntou e ficamos em silêncio.

Finalmente os outros chegaram e depois de breves cumprimentos todos entramos e fomos para a salaM nos acomodamos nos sofás. Eu estava no colo de Edward, enquanto Emmett estava no chão com Rosie em seu colo, Ben e Ângela no sofá e Alice e Jasper em uma das poltronas.

– Então o que vamos fazer? – Emmett finalmente perguntou e nos entreolhamos.

– Eu acho que antes de tudo devemos falar sobre o que aconteceu ontem. – Murmurei e todos concordaram.

– Vocês já tinham visto algo como aquilo? – Perguntou Bem e todos negaram.

– Lobisomens em plena luz do dia, nunca, e nunca ouvi falar de nada assim. – Resmungou Rose e olhei para Edward e ele assentiu, nós tínhamos que falar sobre o que o conselho nos disse.

– Ontem o conselho disse que o que aconteceu é possível, mas é proibido, ninguém nunca falou disso antes e nunca esperavam que falasse.

– O que?

– Vampiros podem controlar lobisomens e forçar a transformação. – Sussurrou Edward e Rose olhou em choque para todos.

– Um vampiro fez aquilo com meu irmão?

– Como ele está Rose?

– Ainda em coma. Eu sei que xingo o idiota, mas não queria que algo assim acontecesse com ele. – Ela sussurrou e Emmett e abraçou beijando sua testa.

– Então é um vampiro que procuramos. Mas que vampiro odeia Bella? – Ângela perguntou e foi fácil ver como todos pensaram o mesmo que eu. Jasper deve ter notado, pois rosnou se levantando.

– Nem fodendo, vocês não acham... – Ângela olhou confusa entre nós.

– O que? De quem falam?

– Tânia. – Sussurrei e Jasper negou.

– Não, Alice estava no carro, eu sei que ela é mimada e vingativa, mas ela sabe o que a morte de um companheiro faz com um vampiro, é como morrer também. Ela não faria isso comigo.

– Jasper não a acusamos. – Edward se apressou em explicar e ele negou.

– Mas pensaram, ela não faria Edward, ela não poderia.

– Jazz... – Edward se levantou me deixando e indo até Jasper que se afastou.

– Eu preciso ir.

– Jasper, espera. – Jasper rosnou e saiu pela porta, Alice olhou entre nós, suspirou e foi atrás dele.

– Onde ele vai?

– Ele precisa pensar. Se for Tânia que fez isso, ela não se preocupou em machucar Alice. – Todos concordam e voltaram a sentar, Edward me pegou no colo novamente.

Todos ficamos em silêncio por alguns minutos, pensando no que havia acontecido. Cada um preso em sua própria mente. Emmett quebrou o silêncio depois de alguns minutos.

– Talvez ela não quisesse machucar Bella, talvez ela só queria pegar Bella sozinha, mas Bella nunca fica sozinha.

– Isso é, se ela não está conosco estaria com Edward, a única chance de chegar a Bella foi ontem. Zumbis não são os melhores lutadores. – Edward concordou e olhou para Emmett que arqueou uma sobrancelha e Ben que bufou. – Sem ofensas.

– Certo, mas você tem razão não somos os melhores em luta. – Murmurou Ben e Emmett grunhiu.

– Fale por você magricela, eu sou um ótimo lutador. – Se gabou mostrando os músculos dos braços e ri.

– Sim, mas Alice não é. E ninguém imagina que minha Angie sabe se defender, todos acham que ela é molenga.

– Hey eu to aqui. – Ela socou o braço de Bem, que grunhiu esfregando o local.

– Enfim... – Ele continuou olhando feio para Ângela. – A única ameaça no carro seria Rosalie, mas ainda sim eram três contra um. E talvez ela não fosse ferir ninguém só pegar Bella. – Estremeci com o pensamento.

– Mas e se não foi Tânia, pode ter sido qualquer um.

– Até meu pai. – Rosie murmurou e neguei.

– Não foi ele Rose.

– Se você ouvisse as coisas que ele disse. – Bufei.

– Rose, seu irmão está no hospital, ele pode morrer, você foi contra todos e namora um zumbi porque eu incentivei. É obvio que seu pai me odeia, ele me culpa, coisas assim não aconteciam em New Vale, pelo menos não até eu chegar.

– Mas...

– Rose não foi ele, seu pai só está com medo. – Ela sorriu fracamente.

– Eu ainda acho que foi Tânia, ela está com ódio de Bella.

– Sabe agora você disse eu lembro dela. – Murmurou Ângela pensativa. – Ela é uma ruiva que tem mania de vestir Pink e anda sempre com uma loira magrela.

– Sim essa é Jane. – Resmungou Edward e lembrei da loira, foi a mesma que vimos no cinema.

– Você ouviu algo delas?

– Por cima, muitos disseram que ela estava possessa por ter sido rejeitada por algum vampiro.

– Você não a conhece?

– Bella para de achar que todo mundo se conhece só porque é da mesma espécie. – eu ri envergonhada.

– Desculpe, mas achava que na escola todos se misturavam mais de acordo com a espécie.

– Nem todos, eu prefiro ficar com um grupo de vampiros, evitava a turminha de Edward. – Ela sorriu para Edward que rolou os olhos.

– Você evitava Felix.

– Quem é Felix? – Ben guinchou e Ângela olhou feio para Edward.

– Ninguém importante.

– Parece importante para você evitá-lo.

– Ben quer falar disso agora?

– Quero sim. – Ela grunhiu e o pegou pela mão e o levou para a cozinha. – Ri e deitei no ombro de Edward.

– O que faremos agora?

– Ficarmos juntos. – Emmett prontamente disse e concordamos.

– Seja quem for esse vampiro nunca atacara quando estivermos todos juntos.

– Por mim ta ótimo, ficar sozinha é a ultima coisa que quero. – Edward me apertou contra ele.

– Eu nunca mais deixo você sozinha. – Assenti agradecendo por isso, de repente me lembrei de algo e rindo olhei pra Rose.

– Já pensou se eu aceitasse o convite das gêmeas pra jantar. – Estremeci e de repente nós duas arregalamos os olhos.

– Será que elas foram hipnotizadas também?

– Faria sentido, elas pareciam muito empenhadas em que você fosse sozinha.

– Pareciam mesmo.

– O que é estranho, pois os Stanley são puxa saco de vampiro.

– Hey do que vocês estão falando? – Emmett nos interrompeu e Edward também nos olhava com curiosidade.

– Ontem pouco antes de a gente ir pra Rose, as gêmeas Stanley vieram me convidar pra jantar na casa delas.

– E você negou?

– Sim, elas queriam que eu fosse sozinha. E aquelas meninas me dão arrepios.

– Caralho o vampiro realmente queria pegar você sozinha.

– Com certeza ele atacou antes porque acreditou que era a melhor chance de pegar Bella desprotegida.

– Se foi Tânia ela me odeia muito mesmo né, pra arriscar machucar a companheira de Jasper.

– Talvez ela seja dos que é contra a mistura das espécies.

– Pode ser isso também, Bella virou New Vale de ponta cabeça, pode ser parte do motivo dela odiá-la.

– É... espera, hey. – Ele riu.

– Bellinha você virou a cidade de ponta cabeça, mas eu nunca disse que não gostei. – Ele piscou pra mim e apertou a coxa de Rosie que riu.

– Então o melhor jeito de proteger Bella, é ficarmos todos juntos?

– Por mim tudo bem, eu repito, ficar sozinha é a ultima coisa que quero no momento.

– Ninguém vai te machucar Bella.

– Eu espero.

– Então o que resolveram. – Ângela voltou para sala com um Ben sorridente e meio zonzo, fiz uma careta.

– Ew vocês infectaram minha cozinha? – Os dois arregalaram os olhos e sorriram culpados.

– Ainda bem que não cozinho mesmo. – Todos começaram a rir e Emmett começou a zoar Ben por ter dado uma rapidinha relâmpago.

E foi bom só relaxar e ver meus amigos brincarem, toda essa confusão estava começando a nos estressar. Mas se realmente havia sido Tânia, eu lamentava por Jasper, afinal era sua irmã gêmea, será que ela me odiava tanto a ponto de não se importar de machucar seu próprio irmão.

_Ok, isso era muito, muito mal, até pra ela? _


	38. 38 - Ok, isso era muito, muito

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**38 - Ok, isso era muito, muito inacreditável?**

_– Então o que resolveram? – Ângela voltou para sala com um Ben sorridente e meio zonzo, fiz uma careta._

_– Ew vocês infectaram minha cozinha? – os dois arregalaram os olhos e sorriram culpados._

_– Ainda bem que não cozinho mesmo. – todos começaram a rir, e Emmett começou a zoar Ben por ter dado uma rapidinha relâmpago._

_E foi bom só relaxar e ver meus amigos brincarem, toda essa confusão estava começando a nos estressar. Mas se realmente havia sido Tânia, eu lamentava por Jasper, afinal era sua irmã gêmea, será que ela me odiava tanto aponto de não se importar de machucar seu próprio irmão._

Os dias seguintes passaram rapidamente, e todos relaxaram quando não ouve mais ataques, a cidade pareceu relaxar também. Já que todos pararam de me olhar como se eu fosse à causadora do apocalipse.

Infelizmente Jasper se afastou de nós e por consequência Alice também, eles nunca estavam na hora do almoço, e nem na entrada ou saída os víamos mais. Edward havia tentado falar com ele algumas vezes, mas ele ainda estava chateado com nossa desconfiança.

Edward dizia que sua maior irritação, era que a gente podia estar certo. O descaso de Tânia com todos, inclusive ele, era o que mais magoava.

Já fazia mais de duas semanas que aconteceu o acidente, e nem lembrávamos mais do episodio, eu ainda tinha receio de sair sozinha e arrastava Edward comigo para onde ia. Não que ele reclamasse, ainda mais quando eu comecei arrastá-lo para o banho também.

Vou te contar, tomar banho com ele era muito bom.

Hoje era um bonito domingo, e minha mãe havia me ligado no dia anterior, ela parecia ela mesma, e estava um pouco curiosa sobre a grande "transformação", Edward dizia que nada ia mudar, mas porra alguma coisa tinha que mudar né. Enfim, ela estava bem, e achava que tinha um bom controle, então talvez só ficasse, mais um mês longe.

Depois de falarmos um pouco mais sobre como estava tudo, obviamente eu omiti meu pequeno "acidente", não queria atrapalhar seu momento com Phil, ainda mais que fazia dias e nada mais aconteceu.

Assim como todos, nossos amigos relaxaram também, talvez o vampiro psicopata, estivesse com medo de atacar novamente e havia desistido dos seus planos nefastos.

Eu só tinha a agradecer.

Estava cansada de viver com medo.

– Bella, vamos ou vamos perder o sol. – Edward chamou me puxando para fora do carro, e sorri.

Havíamos decidido aproveitar nosso domingo com um piquenique. Sem a ameaça psicovampiro, estávamos ansiosos para passar algum tempo juntos. Sem nossos amigos conosco o tempo todo.

Eu amava os nossos amigos. Mas eu queria um tempo com o meu vampiro.

Poder beijá-lo e agarrá-lo, sem Emmett me zoando, ou as meninas dando risadinhas.

Só eu e Edward.

– Pronta? – ele pegou minha mão e entrelaçamos nossos dedos, Edward começou a me puxar para a floresta e mordi o lábio um pouco nervosa.

– Tem certeza que a floresta é uma boa ideia?

– Bella, esse vampiro sem noção, já percebeu que foi loucura o que fez, e com certeza nem pensa mais em você.

– Espero. Então aonde vamos mesmo?

– Há uma clareira no alto da montanha. Não é grande coisa, mas podemos gastar algum tempo sozinho, sem ninguém ouvindo seus gemidos. – moveu as sobrancelhas sugestivamente e ri.

– Embora a ideia seja tentadora, como você espera que eu caminhe até o topo de uma montanha? – ele riu e me entregou a mochila onde tinha o nosso lanche.

– Coloque a mochila. – a coloquei, e em um movimento rápido, eu estava em suas costas. – Agora segure firme. – o agarrei com minhas pernas e braços.

– Merda. – gritei quando ele começou a se mover e ri fechando os olhos com força.

O vento passava por nós em uma velocidade alarmante, me apertei nele com força, mas ao mesmo tempo em que dava medo, era divertido. De repente Edward parou e abri os olhos calmamente.

– Chegamos.

– Que bom. Er agora me ajude a descer. – ele riu e me ajudou a sair de suas costas, me segurando até me firmar no chão.

– Prontinho. Então com fome?

– Eu poderia comer. – Edward pegou minha mão e me levou até uma clareira, era rodeada de arvores alta, mas entrava sol ali, havia grama e algumas florezinhas amarelas, até que era bonitinho.

Edward tirou a mochila das minhas costas e se abaixou e a abriu, tirou uma manta e esticou no chão, e pegou algumas coisas que trouxe pra mim. Uma garrafa térmica com suco e alguns sanduiches e frutas, ele tirou uma garrafa daquela bebida bizarra pra ele e as colocou sobre a manta, tirou seus sapatos e se sentou, e bateu no lugar ao seu lado.

Sorrindo tirei meus sapatos e me sentei também, ele acariciou minha bochecha e sorri me inclinando pra ele e beijei sua boca, Edward gemeu contra meus lábios e começou a ficar sobre mim até estarmos deitados sobre a manta.

Seu corpo prensado contra o meu, e suas mãos em minha cintura, abracei seu pescoço cavando meus dedos no cabelo da sua nuca e puxando um pouco, ele gemeu e afastou a boca da minha.

– A gente não ia comer? – perguntei um pouco ofegante e ele sorriu maliciosamente.

– Eu pretendo comer. – suas presas apareceram e gemi, me sentindo imediatamente molhada, e me esfreguei contra ele, Edward gemeu e esfregou sua ereção em meu estomago.

– Oh... – arfei, agarrando seu cabelo e o puxando para baixo e dando beijos em seu rosto e pescoço, Edward grunhiu e deslizou suas mãos por dentro da minha blusa.

– Quero rasgar suas roupas e te foder. – murmurou acariciando meus mamilos com os polegares e me deixou mais molhada ainda.

– Tem roupas extras na sua mochila?

– Não. – resmungou e ri.

– Então vai ficar para a próxima. – ele beliscou meus mamilos me fazendo arquear contra ele.

– Deixe-me rasgar sua calcinha e sutiã então. – pediu abaixando a boca até meu pescoço e raspando os dentes contra minha pele.

Meu corpo se arrepiou e faria qualquer coisa que ele quisesse.

Somente assenti e ele gemeu se apressando em tirar minhas roupas, onde rasgou minha calcinha e sutiã do meu corpo, arfei sentindo minha pele nua exposta, devia estar com vergonha por estar nua no meio da floresta, minhas partes de menina exposta para quem pudesse ver.

Mas eu só me sentia muito excitada.

Edward sorriu olhando meu corpo e passou suas mãos por meus seios, descendo por meu estomago até minhas partes de menina, mordi o lábio o vendo introduzir um dedo dentro de mim e arfei arqueando meu corpo contra o dele.

– Edward...

– Diga vampirinha? O que você quer?

– Quero você. – sussurrei e agarrei seu pescoço puxando sua boca para minha, suas presas haviam sumido, e nos beijamos, gemendo quando nossos lábios se encontraram, e nossas línguas se enroscaram, procurando dominar a boca um do outro.

Sem deixar de me beijar, ele colocou outro dedo dentro de mim, enquanto seu polegar esfregava preguiçosamente meu clitóris, minha boceta pulsava com seus toques, e meu corpo tremia em suas mãos.

Edward afastou a boca da minha e ficou de pé, o observei se livrar de suas roupas e quando seu pau ficou livre, gloriosamente ereto esfreguei minhas pernas tentando conter o desejo por ele. Edward sorriu lambendo os lábios e pegou sua calça e tirou uma camisinha e rapidamente a colocou.

Voltou para a manta e me fez sentar sobre ele.

– Edward?

– Venha Bella, quero ver você cavalgar no meu pau. – sussurrou roucamente e gemi alto, com a sua ajuda seu pau deslizou dentro de mim e ambos ofegamos.

– Oh meu... – suspirei e os dentes de Edward estavam visíveis de novo, ficamos parados um momento, para que eu me acostumasse com a posição, suas mãos subiram para meus seios e ele acariciou meus mamilos, ofeguei e espalmei minhas mãos em seu peito e rebolei sobre ele.

– Merda, isso é bom... – ele gemeu e desceu suas mãos até minha bunda e a apertou, sua mão subiu para minha cintura e ele me fez se mover sobre ele.

Gemi alto quando seu pau saiu quase todo e voltou com força, Edward rosnou e começou a guiar meus movimentos, eu rebolei sobre ele e se possível parecia que ele ia cada vez mais fundo.

– Edward... – ofeguei rebolando mais freneticamente em seu colo, Edward grunhiu e se sentou seus braços indo em volta de mim e os meus agarrando seus ombros, para me ajudar a continuar me movendo sobre ele.

– Porra... – ele sussurrou enquanto impulsionava seus quadris contra os meus, meu sexo pulsava e meu corpo inteiro parecia entrar em combustão.

– Me morde... – pedi com um gemido alto, e os braços de Edward me apertaram mais contra ele, meus seios se esfregaram contra seu peito, e grunhi de prazer.

Edward afastou meu cabelo, e senti seu pau tremer dentro de mim, quando fincou seus dentes em minha garganta. Fechei os olhos sentindo meu mundo explodir em cores de prazer, meu corpo convulsionou contra o dele, e suas presas pareciam ir mais fundo em minha carne.

– Edward... – gemi baixinho sentindo a inconsciência se aproximando e ele tirou os dentes de mim e lambeu meu pescoço.

– Eu te amo Bella... – foi a ultima coisa que ouvi antes de adormecer.

[...]

– Eu te amo, sempre e sempre, e sempre... – ouvi a voz de Edward sussurrando em meu ouvido e abri os olhos lentamente, notei que não havia mais sol, e estremeci um pouco contra o corpo frio de Edward.

– Edward? – sussurrei e seu rosto estava ali, me olhando com amor.

– Você acordou. – sussurrou e beijou meu rosto, bocejei.

– Eu dormi muito?

– Um par de horas, como está? – me espreguicei e o abracei novamente.

– Estou bem, só com fome. – ele sorriu e sentou-se me estendendo sua camiseta, sorri a vestido, ele estava com sua calça jeans e o peito nu, sem resistir passei a mão por seu peito, ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, eu ri corando dando de ombros.

Edward me entregou o lanche que nos trouxe e comi os três sanduiches bebendo o suco, sexo com vampiro abria o apetite, ainda mais quando você era o lanche.

Quando terminei me deitei sobre a manta e acariciei meu estomago.

– Estou cheia. – Edward riu e deitou ao meu lado pegando minha mão e beijou meus dedos.

– Acho que bebi demais, perdoe-me. – rolei os olhos e me virei para encará-lo, ele fez o mesmo, toquei seu rosto contornando suas sobrancelhas.

– Eu não me importo, eu gosto quando me morde. – corei e ele sorriu abertamente.

– Oh eu sei, eu sinto.

– Sente?

– Sim, em seu sangue, seu coração batendo, seus gemidos, eles me fazem sempre vir, quando você geme de prazer ao ser mordida. – sorri mais vermelha ainda.

– Oh, hmmm, ok. – Edward roçou seus lábios contra os meus e suspirei contra sua boca.

– Eu te amo Bella, para sempre. – me afastei um pouco e o encarei.

– Eu também te amo Edward, sempre e sempre.

– Bom... eu queria te perguntar uma coisa.

– Pergunte o que quiser... – ele assentiu e respirou fundo, tocou carinhosamente meu rosto, seus dedos contornando meus lábios.

– Eu quero... eu...

– Fale Edward, está me deixando nervosa. – ele riu e passou a mão pelo cabelo e sentou, me sentei também, ele me puxou para sentar sobre ele, com uma perna de cada lado do seu quadril o abracei pela cintura o fazendo sorrir e me abraçar.

Quando nos afastamos, ele respirou fundo mais uma vez.

– Bella, o que você vai fazer quando acabar a escola? – dei de ombros.

– Sei lá, faculdade? – ele assentiu e parecia tão triste, segurei seu rosto entre minhas mãos. – O que foi?

– Eu não posso ir a faculdade Bella, pelo menos não ainda.

– O que?

– Olhe pra mim Bella, eu vou ficar pelo menos uns 200 anos com cara de 18, não acha que estranhariam na faculdade?

– Oh. – mordi o lábio, eu não havia pensado muito nisso, na verdade desde que Edward e eu começamos a namorar, eu não pensava em nada a não ser ele e estar com ele.

O futuro era um borrão de confusão.

– Bem, então eu não vou também. – dei de ombros e ele riu.

– E vai perder a faculdade?

– Edward eu posso esperar você.

– Mas... – ele mordeu o lábio e seu nervosismo estava começando a me incomodar.

– Fale logo Edward. – ele grunhiu.

– Ah uma faculdade, bem seria um tipo de faculdade para pessoas como eu, sabe vampiros e zumbis que não envelhecem, alguns lobos também.

– Oh sério?

– Sim, foi onde minha mãe estudou medicina, lógico que ela só pode exercer sua carreira em New Vale, pois para os humanos, essa faculdade nem se quer existe.

– Nossa, e é pra lá que você vai quando acabar a escola?

– Eu não sei. Antes... antes de você vir a New Vale era, eu estou a poucos meses de completar 19 que é a idade em que eu tenho que ir.

– Sabe uma coisa que sempre quis saber, tipo você fica uns 100 anos estudando? – ele riu.

– Não, eu entro normalmente na escola somente quando falta três anos para eu completar 19 anos vampiro.

– Oh e antes?

– Viajo, aprendo coisas em casa, faço o que quiser.

– Entendi, e quando você vai pra essa faculdade mística? – ele parecia tenso agora.

– Quando acabar o ano.

– Oh... – e eu não poderia ir com ele, eu era humana no final das contas, eu podia virar vampira e ir com ele, mas eu estava pronta para isso. Minhas mãos caíram do seu rosto e evitei seus olhos.

Edward me soltou e dessa vez suas mãos que pegaram meu rosto.

– Bella, eu quero que venha comigo.

– Como? Mas eu sou humana... – comecei e ele me interrompeu.

– Eu sei, eu sei, mas eu quero... quero que se case comigo. – sussurrou e não podia acreditar no que ouvia.

– O que?

– Case comigo Bella? Seja minha para sempre.

_Ok, isso era muito, muito inacreditável?_


	39. 39 - Ok, isso era muito, muito

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**39 - Ok, isso era muito, muito bom ou não?**

_– Bella, eu quero que venha comigo. _

_– Como? Mas eu sou humana... – comecei e ele me interrompeu._

_– Eu sei, eu sei, mas eu quero... quero que se case comigo. –_ sussurrou e não podia acreditar no que ouvia.

– O que?

– Case comigo Bella? Seja minha para sempre.

Minha mente não podia processar o que acabei de ouvir. Isso era real?

Eu casando?

Criando família?

Eu nem tenho estrutura pra cuidar de mim, quanto mais de uma família?

E Edward, ele tem estrutura pra cuidar de uma família?

Tipo além de mim ele tem que cuidar dos filhos!

Porra quantos filhos ele quer ter?

Não tenho mais que dois, isso está decidido.

E ele pode sustentar nossa família?! Ele nem trabalha!

Isso não é bom.

– Bella? – Edward chama e o encaro e começo a mastigar o lábio.

– Hmmm? – ele suspirou.

– Você não quer? – ele parece tão triste e meu coração se partiu um pouco e abracei sua cabeça.

– Claro que eu quero. Mas poxa, eu vou ser uma péssima esposa, mãe e vampira. Cara eu tinha me esquecido dessa parte, eu vou ser uma esposa, mãe e vampira, não vou dar conta... – comecei a tagarelar e Edward me afastou dele segurando meus pulsos e o encarei.

– Bella, estou te pedindo em casamento, não pra te transformar e pra você ter filhos.

– Oh... mas eu pensei... – ele sorriu soltando meus pulsos.

– Só nós Bella. Eu e você sempre juntos, é tudo que eu peço.

– Oh eu gostaria disso. Mas precisamos casar pra isso? Tipo já não estamos sempre juntos?

– Mas eu quero que o mundo todo saiba que você é só minha.

– Ow, eu também quero, que o mundo saiba que você é só meu.

– Então isso é um sim? – assenti freneticamente e ele sorriu e esmagou seus lábios nos meus.

Gemi contra seus lábios e caímos deitados na manta, Edward ficou sobre mim e afastou os lábios dos meus sorrindo.

– Vai mesmo casar comigo?

– Eu vou. – seu sorriso era cegante de tão grande.

– Então eu tenho uma coisa pra você. – ele me deu um beijinho e foi até a mochila e tirou algo do bolso e voltou deitando ao meu lado, sorri quando vi uma pequena caixinha de veludo vermelho.

– Oh... – ele riu e a abriu me mostrando um bonito, mas simples anel de ouro com pequenas pedrinhas verdes.

– É de família, e eu espero que você aceite, pois ele é importante pra mim. – sussurrou pegando minha mão e assenti.

Edward deslizou o anel em meu dedo e em seguida beijou minha mão, toquei seu rosto e suspirei de alegria enquanto admirava seus lindos olhos dourados.

– Ele é perfeito.

– Também acho, pertenceu a família do meu pai. É muito importante para nós.

– Vou guardá-lo para sempre. Bem até o nosso filho querer dar pra noiva dele. – Edward riu.

– Vamos ter um menino?

– Um menino e uma menina, e é só o que vou ter. – avisei já, pra ele não achar que vou viver descalça e grávida.

– Dois está ótimo Bella, até se você me der só um, eu vou ser o homem mais feliz do mundo. – bom que ele pense assim.

– Ótimo, mas o que faremos agora?

– Como assim?

– Bem, vamos casar onde? Eu não quero um casamento pomposo, só as pessoas que a gente ama. Ah e você pretende me transformar, se não como vou pra faculdade com você? E quanto a idade, eu não quero ficar com cara de velha enquanto você fica todo bonitão ai... – Edward começou a rir e me beijou pra me calar, quando ia aprofundar o beijo ele se afastou sorrindo.

– Escuta. Vamos esperar Renée e Phil voltarem, ai nos casaremos, eu e vocês, nossos amigos e nossos pais, ninguém mais precisa ir. Casaremos na capela que tem em New Vale. Quanto a transformação, vamos esperar até você ter certeza de que você quer isso, talvez daqui um ano ou dois, eu não mudarei tanto Bella e nem você.

– Oh, gosto de como você pensa. – ele sorriu e acariciou meu rosto.

– Eu só penso no melhor pra você vampirinha. – corei e o abracei apertado.

– Obrigada, eu amo você por isso.

– Te amo também Bella, para sempre e sempre.

Ficamos mais algum tempo na campina fazendo planos. Edward ia me levar para a faculdade mesmo eu sendo humana se eu ainda quisesse permanecer humana, ou ele esperaria por mim, o importante era não ficarmos um sem o outro.

A faculdade ficava em uma cidadezinha do Alasca, e lá ninguém incomodava os habitantes um pouco estranhos. Era perfeito para seres místicos, segundo Edward. Eu não gostei muito do fato de ser tão frio, mas Edward dizia que a temperatura fria não incomodava nem vampiros e zumbis e muito menos lobos, que tinham uma temperatura elevada, então o clima era normal para eles.

Quando o sol começou a sumir, nos vestimos e embalamos as nossas coisas e subi nas costas de Edward novamente e ele nos levou para o carro, e em seguida para casa. Ele estava ansioso para contar a todos sobre nós.

Principalmente seus pais.

Eu imagino que minha mãe vai gostar de saber sobre nós, ela tem um companheiro vampiro, então ela entenderia que a minha decisão foi o melhor pra mim, afinal eu não podia viver sem meu vampiro.

Assim que entramos na casa de Edward salivei com o cheiro bom de comida, Edward me guiou diretamente para a cozinha e cumprimentamos Esme que fazia o jantar.

– Olá crianças. – elas nos cumprimentou ainda mexendo algo na panela e sorrimos, não tínhamos nada de crianças, e íamos mostrar isso hoje.

– Cadê papai? – perguntou Edward me colocando sentada no banco de frente para o balcão e beijou minha testa.

– No seu escritório.

– Vou chamá-lo. – Esme se virou para nós com uma sobrancelha arqueada e sorri abertamente, Edward sorriu também e saiu da cozinha.

– Algo está acontecendo. – ela murmurou e dei de ombros, Edward queria contar aos dois ao mesmo tempo e não seria eu a estragar sua felicidade.

– Talvez. – ela riu.

– Entendi, vamos esperar Edward e Carlisle. – assenti, ela riu e voltou a mexer em sua panela. – Vocês se divertiram hoje?

– Sim, Edward me levou pra passear na floresta, em uma campina muito bonita.

– Ah que maravilha, Carlisle e eu precisamos sair mais vezes, sinto falta de correr pela floresta. – murmurou pensativa e sorri.

– É bem divertido. – ela riu com certeza sabendo que fui nas costas de Edward.

– Espere até você poder correr sozinha. – piscou e sorri.

É, a cada minuto que passava eu estava mais convencida de que era essa vida que eu queria pra mim.

– Pronto, pronto estou aqui, o que quer falar? – Carlisle resmungou, mas sorria enquanto era empurrado por Edward para a cozinha. Esme e eu rimos e Carlisle olhou entre nós divertido.

– Carlisle pare de ser um chato, Edward tem algo importante a dizer. – Esme pediu e desligou o fogo e ficou ao lado dele. Edward veio para meu lado e pegou minha mão na sua.

– Bella e eu temos algo a contar.

– Conte então. – Esme quicava de curiosidade e rimos.

– Bem, está manhã eu pedi a Bella para ser minha esposa, e ela aceitou. – ambos se olharam e depois para nós, Carlisle seguiu olhando para nossas mãos e viu o anel, ele sorriu brilhantemente.

– Muito bem meu filho. – Esme fungou e veio ate nós e nos abraçou ao mesmo tempo.

– Oh isso é maravilhoso, bem vinda a família Bella. – a abracei com um braço.

– Obrigada Esme.

– Temos que comemorar. – Carlisle cantarolou e pegou quatro taças no armário e em seguida uma garrafa daquela coisa esquisita.

Será que ele queria que eu bebesse aquilo?

Para minha surpresa e alivio, ele foi até o armário sobre a geladeira e tirou uma pequena garrafa de champanhe.

Ele riu com certeza da minha cara de alivio, e serviu a bebida nas taças, assim como a minha separada e entregou a todos.

Brindamos e bebemos.

– Vocês já planejaram onde querem casar?

– Queremos algo simples. – Edward me olhou sorrindo e beijou minha testa.

– E vamos esperar minha mãe e Phil voltarem.

– Isso é bom Bella, ela ficara feliz com isso.

– É eu espero. – Carlisle rolou os olhos.

– Bella, sua mãe tem um companheiro, ela sabe que em breve você e Edward estariam dando esse passo. – sorri, eu também sabia que ela aceitaria, mas nunca se sabe né.

– E quanto a transformação? – Esme perguntou, depois de dar um longo gole em sua bebida e mordi o lábio olhando para Edward.

– Mãe, Bella vai se juntar a mim eternamente quando ela sentir que é a hora. – ela sorriu para mim.

– Muito bom Bella, não faça nada sem sentir que é a hora. É uma grande mudança, e você só deve fazê-la quando seu coração e sua mente concordarem que é o certo pra você.

– Exatamente querida, mas esperamos que seja logo, quero netos em. – Carlisle piscou e comecei a rir enquanto corava.

– Er... vamos ver. – ele riu e terminou sua bebida e veio me abraçar desejando felicidades e em seguida a Edward.

– Agora se me dão licença eu estava trabalhando, antes de ser arrastado para cá. – ele cutucou Edward o fazendo rir, e beijou Esme antes de sair da cozinha.

– Eu acho que vou tomar um banho antes do jantar. – murmurei me levantando e Edward sorriu maliciosamente.

Corei e praticamente fugi da cozinha com receio de Esme entender o meu constrangimento, se bem que com a cara de safado de Edward qualquer um entendeu, e pela risada que ouvi enquanto subíamos a escada tive certeza.

Espero que ao casar, Edward e eu tenhamos nossa própria casa.

[...]

No dia seguinte Edward estacionou no lugar de sempre no estacionamento da escola e saímos do carro, ele passou os braços sobre meus ombros e começou a me guiar para dentro quando vi nossos amigos, e uma agradável surpresa.

Jasper e Alice.

– Edward. – chamei e ele parou e seguiu meu olhar, nossos olhos se encontraram e sorrimos um para o outro e fomos em direção a eles.

– Bella. – Rosie sorriu ao me ver e me soltei de Edward para abraçá-la, não tínhamos nos falado no fim de semana e estava ansiosa para contar as novidades para ela.

Cumprimentamos todos, e quando chegamos em Jasper ele sorriu um pouquinho.

– Hey Jasper, como está?

– Bem Bella, e você?

– Estou bem. – ele assentiu e respirou fundo.

– Eu sinto muito...

– Hey, ela é sua irmã, você não tem nada que se desculpar, nós temos. – ele sorriu, mas não disse nada, simplesmente forçou um sorriso e desviou os olhos.

Ficamos meio confusos com seu silêncio, mas antes que alguém dissesse algo Ângela guinchou.

– Oh meu... – segui seu olhar e ri ao ver que ela tinha notado o anel que Edward me deu.

– É a gente vai casar! – gritei. Rosie e ela correram a me abraçar.

– Vamos ser suas madrinhas. – Ângela gritou e Rosie riu alegremente.

– Com certeza. – olhei de esguelha para Alice que sorria nos olhando.

– Você também né Alice? – ela franziu a testa.

– Eu o que?

– Vai ser uma das madrinhas? – ela abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes e em seguida deu um gritinho e veio nos abraçar também.

– Cara vai se enforcar? – Emmett riu dando tapas nas costas de Edward que sorriu.

– Eu não vejo como um enforcamento.

– Meus pêsames. – desejou Ben, e ganhou um olhar feio de Ângela.

– Parabéns cara. – Jasper deu um abraço em Edward e sorri.

Depois das felicitações começamos a tagarelar sobre o casamento, as meninas planejando uma despedida de solteira pra mim, e os meninos uma pra Edward.

– Sem stripers. – Edward e eu falamos ao mesmo tempo, e rimos quando nos olhamos.

– Ah cara você tirou a graça. – resmungou Emmett ganhando um tapa de Rosie, ele riu e beijou sua bochecha.

– Emmett onde você ia arrumar Stripers em New Vale? – todos se encararam.

Seria bem difícil achar algo assim.

– Cara precisamos mandar uma carta para o prefeito reclamando disso. – sussurrou Emmett para Ben que assentiu.

– Apoiado.

– Ben!

– Emmett! – suas namoradas grunhiram e eles sorriram descaradamente.

Esses dois são terríveis.

– Se não vai ter Stipers o que vai ter então? – Emmett cruzou os braços com um bico. – A gente não bebe.

– Que tal darmos uma festa todos juntos? – sugeriu Ângela e todos concordaram.

– Gostei, mas só nós?

– Podemos chamar os outros, isso é se eles quiserem vir, já que eu duvido. – murmurei e todos me olharam confusos.

– Por que não iriam querer?

– Ora, a noiva é a louca que fez os casais se misturarem. – resmunguei e todos riram.

– Bella, há mais casais misturados em New Vale. – Alice falou e arquei uma sobrancelha,

– Sério?

– Sim, Anna a vampira está saindo com o Seth que é lobo.

– É, e a Thamy que é zumbi está saindo com o Alec que é vampiro.

– Ah e tem aquela loba a Leah, ela está saindo com o Sam que é zumbi.

– Nossa, e tem mais?

– Bellinha você revolucionou New Vale. – Emmett murmurou me abraçando pelos ombros e ri.

– Ok, então vamos dar a festa.

– Onde vamos fazer a festa? – perguntou Jasper e pensei na minha casa.

– Eu vou ligar pra minha mãe, a casa está vazia até ela voltar mesmo.

– Mas uma despedida de solteiro não se da uma noite antes do casamento? – perguntou Alice confusa e nos entreolhamos e rimos.

– Mas só casaremos quando minha mãe e Phil voltarem.

– Então melhor dar a festa antes Bellinha com seus pais lá seria estranho.

– Podemos fazer um jantar só com a gente e nossos pais depois Bella. – Edward sussurrou e sorri.

– Gostei. Eu vou ligar para Phil e contar as novidades e pedir para deixar usarmos a casa.

O sinal tocou e nos apressamos em ir para a sala, e estudar um pouco, mas todos com planos para a festa de noivado.

[...]

Ao chegar em casa mais tarde, fui direto para o telefone, estava ansiosa para contar a minha mãe e Phil a novidade.

Edward foi tomar um banho para me dar privacidade. Disquei o numero que Phil me deixou e depois de dois toques ouvi sua voz.

_– Alô?_

– Phil, é a Bella.

_– Olá Bells, está tudo bem?_

– Sim, e as coisas ai?

_– Está tudo bem. Quer falar com Renée?_

– Ela pode falar?

_– Claro, ela está com saudades de você._

– Ok. – ele foi chamá-la e pouco depois ouvi sua voz.

_– Bella, querida como está?_

– Hey mamãe, estou bem, e você, está lindona toda vampira? – ela riu e sua voz parecia diferente, mas bonita.

_– Eu acho que estou a mesma, mas Phil disse que eu estou deslumbrante, mas ele me ama, então sua opinião não conta._ – rimos.

– Aposto que ele está sendo sincero.

_– Espero. Então como estão as coisas? Aconteceu algo, nos falamos só tem dois dias, está tudo bem?_

– Sim, sim. Liguei para contar uma novidade e te pedir um favor.

_– Oh, então fale. Está me deixando ansiosa._

– Bem... hmmm, Edward me pediu em casamento e eu aceitei. – falei tudo de uma vez e a ouvi suspirar.

_– Oh Bella, que maravilha! – _sorri abertamente.

– Você gostou da noticia?

_– Claro que sim, você e Edward só pertencem um ao outro._

– É, eu também acho isso.

_– E você já vai se transformar?_

– Ainda não, Edward e eu concordamos em esperar mais um pouco.

_– Isso é bom. Meus parabéns, a vocês dois._

– Obrigada mãe.

_– Mas o que você queria me pedir querida?_

– Ah isso, eu e meus amigos queríamos fazer uma festa pra comemorar, será que pode ser lá em casa? A gente limpa tudo depois.

_– Oh, mas não vai esperar por nós?_

– Bem, pensamos em fazer a festa e depois quando vocês voltarem um jantar, mas só com os amigos mais próximos.

_– Gostei dessa ideia. Pode usar a casa sim, mas tranque a parte de cima ok. _

– Ok. Valeu mãe.

_– Só arrume tudo depois._ – pediu e sorri.

– Sem problemas.

Conversamos mais um pouco e depois desligamos, relaxei no sofá feliz que minha mãe aceitou tão bem a noticia. Fiquei feliz que ela aceitou, não que mudasse minha mente se ela fosse contra, mas eu já havia decidido em meu coração que eu queria Edward, e nada mudaria isso.

Ouvi os passos de Edward e me apressei em ir até ele e dar as noticias. Parece que nada pode estragar esse momento perfeito.

Antes que chegasse a escada ouve uma batida na porta, e fui atender, fiquei um pouco surpresa ao ver os anciões do conselho, Alec, Demetri e Billy Black estava ali também.

– Hmmm oi. – murmurei e eles sorriram, exceto por Billy.

– Bella, que prazer revê-la, estamos procurando Carlisle... – mal ele terminou de falar senti uma mão em meu ombro e me virei vendo Carlisle com o cenho franzido.

– O que aconteceu?

– Jacob acordou. – murmurou Billy e estremeci com o olhar que ele me deu.

_Ok, isso era muito, muito bom ou não?_


	40. 40 - Ok, isso era muito, muito

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**40 - Ok, isso era muita, muita cara de pau dele?**

_– Bella, que prazer revê-la, estamos procurando Carlisle... – mal ele terminou de falar senti uma mão em meu ombro e me virei vendo Carlisle com o cenho franzido. _

_– O que aconteceu?_

_– Jacob acordou. – murmurou Billy e estremeci com o olhar que ele me deu._

– Isso é ótimo Billy. Ele está bem? – Billy me olhou enquanto assentia.

– Sim, mas temos um problema.

– Que problema, ele tem alguma sequela... – Carlisle começou, mas Demetri o interrompeu.

– Podemos entrar? – Carlisle assentiu e me puxou levemente para dar passagem aos outros.

– Claro, por favor, entrem. – todos começaram a entrar.

– Eu vou subir, Carlisle.

– A menina deve vir. – para minha surpresa quem falou foi Billy. Carlisle parecia tão surpreso quanto eu.

– É claro, é do seu interesse também Bella.

– Eu... – olhei nervosamente para Carlisle, seu sorriso era tranquilizador, mas eu precisava que Edward estivesse comigo.

Como somente eu pensei nele, ele estava ao meu lado em um flash, pisquei surpresa com a sua aparição repentina, seu cabelo estava molhado e suas roupas um pouco amarrotadas, ele parecia ter se vestido as pressas.

– O que houve?

– Edward.

– Edward não corra na casa, por favor. – Carlisle pediu, Edward se voltou para ele com um sorriso de desculpas.

– Pensei que Bella precisava de mim. – ouve um pigarro, e notamos que os três ainda estavam na entrada esperando por nós. Corei com seus olhares e agarrei o braço de Edward.

– Jacob acordou. – Edward olhou imediatamente para Billy.

– Ele disse quem o controlava?

– Filho se acalme. – Carlisle colocou a mão no ombro dele. – Vamos ao meu escritório para conversarmos em particular.

Todos assentiram e seguiram para o escritório de Carlisle, assim que entramos, Carlisle me levou a sua mesa e me fez sentar na cadeira atrás da sua mesa, ele e Edward ficaram atrás de mim, e os outros sentaram-se nas cadeiras de frente para mesa.

– Diga Billy, o que Jacob disse? – Billy suspirou pesadamente olhando para todos na sala.

– Ele não lembra quem fez aquilo com ele, exceto que era mulher.

– Como sabe que era mulher? – Edward murmurou, estava curiosa sobre isso também. Billy hesitou por um momento, quando falou sua voz era tensa.

– Jacob disse, que havia uma voz em sua cabeça, ela mandava ele... ele matar a menina. Era voz de mulher.

– Eu?

– Sim, a voz dizia claramente para matar Isabella Swan. – engoli em seco, meus olhos encontraram o de Edward, ele se abaixou ao meu lado segurando meu rosto entre as mãos.

– Eu não deixarei isso acontecer. – assenti encostando a testa na sua.

Mas que pesadelo.

– Ele não lembra de mais nada?

– Infelizmente não. Jacob disse que a voz é familiar, mas ele não pode se forçar a lembrar de quem é.

– Isso não é bom. – Carlisle murmurou e me afastei de Edward e olhei para Carlisle, ele olhou para Billy.

– O que farão agora? – sussurrei, mas sabia que todos podiam ouvir.

– A manteremos segura Bella. – Carlisle prometeu e assenti.

– Mas não há mais nada que possamos fazer, para impedir esse psicopata?

– Devemos esperar que Jacob se lembre. – murmurou Demetri e Alec assentiu.

– E os outros garotos? – Edward perguntou e olhei curiosamente para Billy.

– Nada também. O dia todo não passa de um borrão para eles.

– Estamos de volta a nada. – resmungou Carlisle, sua mão deu um aperto gentil em meu ombro e sorri agradecida, isso era fodidamente assustador.

– Posso ir? – perguntei depois de um momento e todos assentiram.

Edward pegou minha mão assim que me levantei e me deu um aperto gentil. Sorri um pouco e me recostei nele.

– Vocês vão casar? – saltei um pouco com a pergunta repentina. Olhei para Demetri que olhava minha mão com curiosidade e sorri.

– Sim, Edward me pediu ontem.

– Parabéns, vocês terão uma bonita vida juntos.

– Como sabe?

– São companheiros, da pra ver que o elo entre vocês é muito forte. – quem falou foi Alec e sorri.

– Oh, obrigada.

– Parabéns aos dois. – desejou e ouvimos um bufo vindo de Billy.

– Vocês acham que isso é uma boa ideia? – resmungou, o olhamos confuso.

– E por que não seria?

– A menina está em perigo, ela devia se esconder em algum lugar, e não fazer preparativos para o casamento.

– E adiantaria do que? – grunhi. – Essa psicopata pode esperar anos antes de atacar de novo, eu não vou par a minha vida por causa dela.

– Bella tem razão, é isso que ela quer, que deixamos de viver, que deixemos o medo nos dominar e vivermos escondidos. Não se ela quer pegar Bella, ela que venha, eu estarei bem aqui.

– Sim, assim como os outros. Minha filha podia ter morrido para defender a humana. – Billy rosnou e me encolhi. Ele tinha razão, Rosie não havia saído do meu lado um minuto se quer, ela se machucaria para me proteger.

– Eu faria o mesmo por ela. – me ouvi dizendo e ele rosnou.

– Sim, e morreriam as duas. Se você se importasse com seus amigos se esconderia.

– Não. Bella não fez nada de errado, esse vampiro louco é o único errado, e você não vai colocar a culpa em Bella por isso.

– Edward está certo Billy, não é culpa de Bella, ela é a vitima.

– Mas esse tipo de coisa nunca acontecia em New Vale até ela chegar.

– Mas uma hora ia acontecer. – falou Alec e todos os olharam.

– Por que diz isso.

– É obvio que quem quer que seja esse vampiro, tem alguma ligação com Bella ou Edward. Um vampiro irritado por que Bella está com Edward, ou vice versa. Alguém irritado por que Bella incentivou aos casais se misturarem. Esse tipo de coisa uma hora ia acontecer, era só questão de tempo.

Edward e eu nos olhamos, com certeza pensando em Tânia, mas ambos não queríamos acreditar no que parecia muito obvio, a voz irritada de Billy nos fez voltar a olhar pra ele.

– Não me importo com isso, só me importa que minha filha se enrosca com um maldito zumbi, e tanto ela quanto meu filho poderiam ter morrido, e é tudo culpa dessa menina. – Edward rosnou e ficou na minha frente, suas presas saindo e podia sentir o ódio irradiando do seu corpo enquanto encarava Billy.

– Seu filho é um idiota que se envolveu com uma vampira e a deixou dominar a sua mente, a culpa pelos seus problemas é exclusivamente dele.

– Cuidado garoto. – Billy rosnou também.

– Cuidado você velho, pelo que sei não é noite de lua cheia.

– Chega! – Carlisle grunhiu e todos o olharam. – Brigar não é a solução, nesse momento devemos nos unir, e tentar descobrir o melhor para nosso lar voltar a ficar em paz.

Apertei os braços de Edward e o senti relaxar.

– Sim, Carlisle está certo. Brigar não vai nos levar a lugar nenhum.

– Com certeza Alec, a ultima coisa que precisamos é começar uma guerra, isso seria uma festa para os Volturi. – todos ficaram tensos com a menção dos italianos que Edward havia falado comigo uma vez.

– Edward, suba com Bella, ela deve estar cansada de tanta agitação. – Edward assentiu e se virou pra mim, ele sorriu um pouco e me puxou para fora do escritório.

Assim que estávamos fora respirei aliviada.

– Edward... – murmurei enquanto subíamos a escada e ele grunhiu e me pegou no colo subindo em sua velocidade para seu quarto, ofeguei quando ele me colocou sobre a cama e deitou ao meu lado.

– Hey, Billy está errado, nada é culpa sua, casais andaram escondendo seus verdadeiros sentimentos durante muito tempo, você só os incentivou a mostrarem seus verdadeiros sentimentos.

– Ok. Mas eu não quero colocar meus amigos em perigo, e muito menos você.

– Bella, separados somos fracos, juntos ninguém pode contra nós, não somos simples humanos, somos vampiros, lobos e zumbis, seja quem for esse vampiro ele sabe disso, tanto que ele se aproveitou de um momento em que vocês estavam vulneráveis.

– É?

– É, com certeza achava que Ângela não sabia se defender, e Rosalie não lutaria contra os seus por você, e Alice, bem, Alice ninguém espera nada dela. – ri um pouco.

– Somos um grupo bem doido.

– Muito, mas juntos somos fortes Bella, e esse vampiro sabe disso. E é nisso que temos que nos segurar, ele nunca poderá conosco.

– Ok. – ele sorriu e beijou meus lábios, suspirei o abraçando pelo pescoço, Edward aprofundou o beijo e logo estávamos nos agarrando, ouve uma batida na porta e nos afastamos ofegantes.

– Quem é? – Edward grunhiu e comecei a ajeitar minhas roupas e meu cabelo.

– Edward, posso entrar? – ouvimos a voz de Carlisle, Edward me olhou para ver se eu estava descente.

– Claro pai.

– Com licença, desculpe incomodá-los.

– Não incomoda Carlisle.

– Os outros já foram?

– Sim, Edward. Eu gostaria de falar com vocês sobre algo.

– Sim?

– Eu notei quando Alec disse sobre algum vampiro se irritar sobre vocês serem companheiros, ambos trocaram um olhar, vocês desconfiam de alguém?

Nos olhamos de novo, Edward suspirou e voltou a olhar seu pai.

– Tânia.

– Irmã de Jasper?

– Sim, ela... bem ela esperava que eu ficasse com ela. Mas eu nunca demonstrei interesse, e quando Bella veio, ela ficou um pouco chateada.

– Ela me encurralou no banheiro há um tempo atrás.

– Foram duas vezes Bella. – Edward lembro e rolei os olhos, não importava quantas vezes, o que importava é que a menina não se tocava que Edward e eu pertencemos um ao outro.

– Edward por que não relatou isso, Bella é sua companheira, Tânia nem ninguém tem o direito de machucar um companheiro, é uma das nossas regras mais absolutas.

– Eu lhe dei um aviso, eu esperava que ela fosse entender.

– Por que vocês não a denunciaram agora, depois do que aconteceu.

– Carlisle quando fomos atacados, Alice estava no carro, apesar dela ser zumbi, ela é a companheira de Jasper.

– Entendo. Vocês não querem acreditar que ela faria isso com o irmão. – ambos assentimos e ele suspirou. – Eu entendo o lado de vocês, mas manterei um olho em Tânia.

– Você acha que foi ela, pai?

– Eu não sei filho, mas ela é nossa única suspeita no momento. As pessoas ficaram chocadas com a mistura de casais, mas ninguém realmente ficou irritado com isso. Agora ciúmes, pode ser um sentimento muito destrutivo, manteremos um olho na menina Hale. – assentimos e ele se despediu fechando a porta quando saiu.

Voltamos para a cama e deitamos de frente um para o outro.

– Será que foi realmente Tânia?

– Eu não consigo pensar em mais ninguém Bella.

– Eu queria estar errada e certa ao mesmo tempo. – ele assentiu.

– Eu sei, Jasper é meu melhor amigo desde que me mudei para New Vale.

– Ele sempre vai ser Edward.

– Eu espero.

Eu esperava também, por que eu estava começando a ter certeza que era Tânia. Afinal quem mais poderia ser?

[...]

Os dias seguintes passaram rapidamente, o psico-vampiro esquecido e estávamos mais preocupados com a nossa festa. Ben e Emmett eram os mais animados, acho que não davam muitas festas em New vale.

Os rapazes iam arrumar os lanches e bebidas, as menina e eu íamos decorar a casa. Eu só podia agradecer por termos uma vampira no nosso grupo, Ângela ajudou a mover os moveis, tirando o sofá e o levando para cima, assim bloqueamos o segundo andar.

Com a sala livre dos sofás, conseguimos arrumar deixando um grande espaço aberto onde podíamos ficar. Colocamos algumas lanternas de papel, e os meninos arrumaram alguns bancos para colocarmos pela sala.

Como a festa era em casa não havia muito a decorar, só deixar o lugar espaçoso para dançar e circular.

Quando finalmente chegou o dia eu estava animada. Havíamos convidado mais os casais misturados, mas todos convidaram também seus amigos, de antes de eu chegar em New Vale e bagunçar tudo. Fiquei surpresa quando muitos aceitaram ir.

Combinamos de nos encontrar em minha casa as oito para arrumar o que faltava, a festa seria lá pelas nove, então teríamos tempo para os últimos preparativos.

Escolhi um vestido vermelho com uma tira preta na cintura, ele ia até os meus joelhos e era um pouco rodado, com um decote quadrado e alças, meu cabelo estava solto com cachos nas pontas e Esme me ajudou com a maquiagem.

Quando estava pronta desci para a sala animada e Edward sorriu ao me ver, ele estava bonito com uma camisa social preta com as mangas enroladas até o cotovelo, um colete preto com riscas brancas e calça jeans escuras.

– Você está linda Bella. – sorriu pegando minha mão e abracei sua cintura.

– Você também. – Edward beijou meus lábios e sorrimos um para o outro.

– Vamos?

– Claro. – nos despedimos de Carlisle e Esme que nos desejaram boa festa e fomos para minha casa.

Atravessamos o gramado, e entramos deixei a porta aberta e fui verificar as comidas que havíamos trazido mais cedo. Iriam vir alguns humanos, além dos lobos claro, então teríamos salgadinhos, cerveja e refrigerante, mas minha geladeira estava cheia de zumbi feliz, e shake sangrento.

Ew!

Edward entrou na cozinha carregando uma caixa enorme e arquei uma sobrancelha.

– Emmett! – ele bufou e ri, olhei dentro da caixa e vi muitos CDs.

– Música?

– Sim, ele disse que não confia no meu gosto musical.

Ri do seu tom indignado e comecei a vasculhar pelos CDs, e tinha de tudo, rock, eletrônica, Black.

– Quanta coisa, cadê ele?

– Ajudando Ben com uma maquina de Karaokê.

– O que? – engasguei e ele riu.

– Você ouviu certo.

– Chegamos povo festeiro. – Emmett gritou e fomos pra sala, ri ao vê-lo carregando uma maquina enorme de karaokê, daquelas que parecia um jogo de árcade.

– Nossa.

– Não é linda Bellinha, eu comprei pela internet. – comecei a rir.

– Isso vai rindo, espera até você ouvi-lo cantar. – resmungou Alice e olhei preocupada para Emmett que a ignorou e começou a instalar a maquina.

Todos começaram a entrar e estavam lindos, as meninas usando bonitos vestidos, Ângela um azul escuro que batia em suas coxas e era tomara que caia, com brilho, Alice usava um preto com detalhes em dourado, ele era curto também, e tinha um decote em v, já Rosie estava usando um vestido rosa com detalhes em preto na saia lápis em cima era de um lado alça e o do outro manga cumprida. Já os meninos estavam como Edward com calça jeans escura, e camisa, Jasper usava camisa branca com uma gravata azul frouxa, Ben camisa vermelha e Emmett uma camisa preta com listras brancas.

– Vocês estão lindos.

– Eu sei. – Emmett moveu as sobrancelhas e Rosie rolou os olhos nos fazendo rir.

Pouco depois a casa começou a encher e estava realmente animada com a festa. Emmett e Ben disputavam pra ver quem cantava melhor na maquina da karaokê, em minha opinião os dois eram péssimos, mas haviam uns loucos que gostavam e queriam cantar também.

Rosie tomava conta das musicas colocando algumas bem animadas para todos dançarem. Edward me obrigou a dançar com ele, e estava realmente divertido.

– Preciso de água. – sussurrei para Edward depois de dançar algumas musicas e ele assentiu.

– Eu pego pra você. – beijou meus lábios e sorri.

– Vou esperar lá fora, pra tomar um ar.

– Ok. – falamos sobre a música e fui para fora, havia gente lá também, dançando e conversando, me encostei-me ao batente da porta olhando a rua enquanto esperava por Edward.

A festa tinha sido uma ótima ideia, esquecer um pouco dos problemas era o que todos precisávamos. Infelizmente os problemas não esqueciam a gente, e entendi isso quando vi Jacob Black vindo em minha direção.

_Ok, isso era muita, muita cara de pau dele?_


	41. 41 - Ok, isso era muito, muito

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**41 - Ok, isso era muito, muito estranho? **

_– Vou esperar lá fora, pra tomar um ar. _

_– Ok. – falamos sobre a música e fui para fora, havia gente lá também, dançando e conversando, me encostei no batente da porta olhando a rua enquanto esperava por Edward._

_A festa tinha sido uma ótima ideia, esquecer um pouco dos problemas era o que todos precisávamos. Infelizmente os problemas não esqueciam a gente, e entendi isso quando vi Jacob Black vindo em minha direção._

Merda!

O que ele veio fazer aqui?

Era muita cara de pau dele vir a minha festa de noivado, afinal ele já arrumou briga com Edward varias vezes, além dele ter nos atacado, não que isso seja culpa dele, mas enfim, não fazia sentido ele estar aqui.

Olhei para os lados a procura de Edward, e varias pessoas haviam parado de falar vendo Jacob e seus amigos se aproximando da casa, merda cadê o Edward?

Como se eu tivesse gritado seu nome, ele estava na minha frente tocando meu rosto e me olhando preocupado.

– Bella?

– Edward, eu...

– O que há de errado? – perguntou urgentemente e apontei para suas costas, ele se virou e rosnou ao ver Jacob.

– Edward... – comecei e ele se colocou a minha frente protetoramente. Jacob chegou até nós e sorriu abertamente.

– Olá.

– O que quer aqui Black?

– Vim para a festa.

– Você bateu a cabeça cão? Você não é bem vindo. – Edward rosnou e Jacob suspirou.

– Eu, vim pedir desculpas.

– Desculpas? – Jacob ignorou Edward e tentou me olhar através do meu vampiro.

– Bella eu sinto muito por ter atacado você e as meninas.

– Oh...

– Ela não precisa das suas desculpas esfarrapadas. – Edward o empurrou para longe de nós, Jacob rosnou.

– Estou falando com ela, não com você Cullen.

– Ela é minha noiva, e nenhum de nós quer papo com você.

– Noiva? – ele olhou curiosamente entre nós e sorriu. – Entendi.

– Jacob o que está fazendo aqui? – notei Rosie e os outros em volta de nós assim como muitos convidados da festa que olhavam a discussão com curiosidade.

– Só resolvi aparecer irmãzinha.

– Deixa de ser idiota e cai fora. – ela rosnou e ele rolou os olhos.

– Não sabia que a festa era particular.

– A festa é para Bella e Edward, Black, e todos sabem que você não gosta de Edward. – Emmett se colocou na frente de Jacob e ele rosnou.

– Cai fora zumbi, antes que eu te faça em pedaços. – os dois se encararam, e Rosalie se colocou entre eles.

– Chispa Jake, não há nada pra você aqui.

– Papai sabe que você está aqui Rosalie, brincando com os vampiros e zumbis?

– O que eu faço não é da conta dele e muito menos da sua. – eles ficaram se encarando, e apertei o braço de Edward.

– Edward, não deixe eles brigarem. – ele me olhou por um momento e assentiu

– Ok. – Edward se afastou indo até Rose e Jacob, e empurrou Jacob para longe.

– Escuta Black, se você e seus... amigos prometerem não arrumarem confusão são bem vindos. – Jacob olhou confuso para Edward, e suspirou.

– Claro, não arrumaremos confusão.

– Ótimo. – Edward se virou abraçando Emmett pelos ombros, e Rose os seguiu. – Vamos Brandon, você está deixando seus fãs esperando. – Emmett riu abertamente e deu um tapa nas costas de Edward se afastando e indo abraçar Rosie pela cintura.

– Isso mesmo, vamos lobinha, vou dedicar a próxima musica a você. – Rose rolou os olhos, mas ela sorriu enquanto era arrastada para dentro.

Todos voltaram à festa e Jacob ficou me encarando quando entrou na casa, estremeci e fui até Edward. Ele me abraçou assim que o toquei, e acariciou meu rosto.

– Tudo bem?

– Sim. Você acha que ele quer alguma coisa?

– Eu não sei, mas vamos ficar de olho nele.

– Ele se curou rápido em.

– Lobisomens se curam rápido, mas nunca esperava que ele viesse aqui.

– Edward, será que ele vai se transformar de novo?

–Eu acho que não, mas ele está diferente.- Comentou.

– Diferente como?

– Mais sério, ou meio abobalhado. Não arrogante como ele está.

– Oh, isso é bom então. – ele assentiu dando um beijo, me soltou pegando minha mão.

– Venha, vamos aproveitar a nossa festa. – sorri o seguindo para dentro da casa.

O resto da festa ocorreu normalmente, Emmett e Ben continuava cantando super mal, mas com tanto entusiasmo que ninguém teve coragem de pedir para que eles parassem. Alguns até se ajuntaram a eles.

Edward não saiu do meu lado um só minuto, o que agradeci mentalmente, pois pegava Jacob me olhando varias vezes. Ainda não entendia o que ele e seus amigos faziam aqui, passaram a maior parte da festa em um canto bebendo.

Dancei algumas músicas com Edward, e quando estava cansada sentamos em um dos bancos, eu em seu colo enquanto ganhava beijos e fazíamos planos.

– Você vai querer um super casamento? – ele perguntou depois de algum tempo e neguei.

– Um simples, só eu você e nossa família e amigos.

– Vai ser perfeito. – ele esfregou o nariz no meu pescoço me fazendo rir.

– Estou ansiosa por isso.

– Eu também vampirinha. – me virei para encará-lo.

– Você quer que eu seja como você?

– Você sabe que sim Bella.

– Mas agora?

– Oh, não. Eu não me importo de esperar Bella, contanto que estejamos juntos.

– Eu também, só quero estar com você Edward.

– E eu com você vampirinha. – dei um beijinho nele e deitei a cabeça em seu ombro suspirando, olhei para frente vendo nossos amigos cantando, dançando e fazendo bagunça, assim como outros casais misturados, vi Jacob também, ele me encarava.

– Edward, será que ele me culpa? – ele pegou meu queixo me fazendo olhá-lo.

– Quem?

– Jacob. – ele deu uma olhada onde Jacob estava com seus amigos e suspirou.

– Eu não sei Bella, ele pediu desculpas não foi?!

– Ele pode ter mentido. Afinal ele virou lobo contra a vontade dele, e tudo por que um psicovampiro quer me matar. – Edward riu.

– Psicovampiro?

– O que? Ele é. – ele sorriu beijando minha testa.

– Bella não foi sua culpa, nada disso é. – voltei a deitar em seu peito.

– Eu queria que isso acabasse logo, essa situação é tão estressante.

– Eu sei vampirinha, mas acabara em breve.

– Como sabe? – ele deu de ombros beijando minha testa.

– Eu não sei, mas sei que nunca deixarei ninguém te machucar Bella.

– Eu sei Edward.

Ficamos quietinhos alguns minutos, até Emmett aparecer na nossa frente sorrindo amplamente.

– Vamos Cullen, hora de cantar uma música para sua noiva. – ri imaginando que ele nunca faria isso, mas parei quando ele deu um tapinha em minha coxa me mandando se levantar.

– OK, uma bem sexy pra minha vampirinha. – piscou pra mim, agarrando minha mão e me levando para o karaokê de Emmett.

Ele pegou o microfone e sussurrou algo para Emmett que riu, antes de escolher uma música, o som nada familiar começou a tocar, e com certeza tinha que ser uma música antigas, mas o que eu esperava meu namorado tem mais de 200 anos.

Edward cantarolou com uma voz rouca e sexy e comecei a rir como uma idiota, Rosie e Ângela começaram a gritar animadas e Alice gargalhou, os rapazes somente rolaram os olhos.

**Let's Get It On**

.

_I've been really tryin', baby_

_Tryin' to hold back this feelin' for so long_

_And if you feel like I feel, baby_

_Then come on, oh come on_

_Let's get it on, oh baby_

_Let's get it on_

_Let's love, baby_

_Let's get it on_

_Sugar, let's get it on_

Ele cantou movendo as sobrancelhas enquanto olhava pra mim o tempo todo, suspirei como uma boba, a voz de Edward era linda, muitas meninas, estavam suspirando por ele. E eu seriamente iria bater nelas, mas era impossível ficar chateada quando era claro que ele só tinha olhos pra mim.

_We're all sensitive people_

_With so much to give_

_Understand me, sugar_

_Since we got to being_

_Let's live_

_I love you_

_There's nothing wrong with me_

_Lovin' you, baby no no_

_And givin' yourself to me could never be wrong_

_If the love is true, oh baby_

_Don't you know how sweet and wonderful_

_Life can be_

_I'm asking you baby_

_To get it on with me_

_I ain't gonna worry_

_I ain't gonna push_

_I won't push you baby_

_So come on, come on, come on, come on, come on baby_

_Stop beatin' 'round the bush_

_Let's get it on_

_Let's get it on_

_You know what I'm talkin' about_

_Come on baby, hey hey_

_Let your love come out_

_If you believe in love_

_Let's get it on_

_Let's get it on, baby_

_This minute, oh yeah_

_Let's get it on_

_Please get it on_

As meninas já estavam gritando como loucas enquanto Edward cantava, quando Emmett entrou dando uma bundada em Edward o empurrando para longe do karaokê, e começou a cantar, gargalhei vendo ele cantando e dançando o que eu acho que foi sensualmente. Edward só olhava pra ele rindo.

E percebendo que tinha sido expulso veio até mim me abraçando por trás enquanto beijava meu pescoço, e rimos vendo Emmett cantando.

_I know you know_

_What I've been dreamin' of_

_Don't you, baby?_

_My whole body is in love_

_Whoo_

_I ain't gonna worry, no, I ain't gonna push_

_I won't push you, baby, whoo_

_Come on, come on, come on, come on, come on, darlin'_

_Stop beatin' 'round the bush, hey_

Emmett só cantou dois verso, e foi empurrado por Ben que começou a cantar, Ângela quase teve um ataque de tanto que gritava.

– ESSE É MEU AMORECO!

_Gonna get it on_

_Beggin' you, baby, I want to get it on_

_You don't have to worry that it's wrong_

_If the spirit moves you, let me groove you good_

_Let your love come down_

_Oh, get it on, come on, baby_

_Do you know I mean it?_

_I've been sanctified_

_Hey, hey_

_Girl, you give me good feelings, so good_

_Nothin' wrong with love_

_If you want to love me_

_Just let yourself go_

_Oh, baby_

_Let's get it on_

Rosie eu gargalhávamos, mas só melhorou quando Jasper se juntou a eles nos fazendo rir quando começou a cantar. Alice colocou as mãos no rosto, acho que não sabia se ria ou chorava.

Quando a música acabou aplaudimos animadamente e os três agradeceram sorrindo.

– Cara nós somos incríveis.

– Os melhores. – Ben concordou com Emmett e Jasper só ria.

– Quem quer outra?

– Deus isso nunca vai acabar. – Rosie gemeu nos fazendo rir.

– Eu avisei. – Alice resmungou. Emmett e Ben começaram a cantar outra música.

A noite ia ser longa.

[...]

Já passava das três da manhã quando todos começaram a ir embora, eu estava exausta, eu tinha planos para mim e Edward, finalmente já havia passado um mês, nós finalmente podíamos fazer sexo sem camisinha, iria usar o corpete que comprei no shopping para comemorar..

Eu já o usava por baixo do vestido, e com certeza Edward iria amar a surpresinha. Nos despedimos dos convidados, Edward se afastou para ir ajudar Emmett a colocar o karaokê no jipe.

Fui até a cozinha arrumar um pouco as coisas, as meninas estavam ajeitando a bagunça na sala, com certeza lá devia estar muito mais bagunçado que aqui.

Comecei a pegar as latas e garrafas vazias as jogando no lixo, estava indo pegar um pano para tirar um pouco as migalhas que estavam sobre o balcão e quase tomei um susto ao ver alguém parado na porta. Alguém não, Jacob Black.

– Hmmm, oi. – ele sorriu abertamente entrando na cozinha.

– Finalmente o vampiro te deixou em paz.

– Por favor, não fale de Edward assim.

– Mas ele não é um vampiro? – bufei, como se eu não tivesse notado o desdém com que ele disse vampiro.

– Não seja idiota Jacob.

– Desculpe, não quero te chatear.

– O que você quer afinal?

– Falar com você.

– Sobre?

– Eu realmente quero me desculpar Bella.

– Sei...

– É sério Bella, eu sinto por ter te atacado e as outras, poxa minha irmã estava no carro, ela podia ter morrido lá.

– Eu sei, eu sinto por isso.

– Não foi sua culpa, seja quem for essa vampira é uma fodida psicopata. – ele rosnou, mas quando me olhou parecia sincero.

– Ok, valeu por isso. – sussurrei e ele sorriu se aproximando de mim, dei um passo para trás batendo as costas contra a pia.

Ele riu chegando mais perto e tocando meu rosto, minhas costas estavam comprimidas contra a pia.

– O que foi Bella, está com medo de mim?

– Eu deveria? – ele sorriu maliciosamente.

– Eu sempre te achei muito bonita.

– Er... obrigada. – ele riu tocando minha bochecha, sua mão grande e quente pousou em minha bochecha e ele começou a se aproximar.

OMG! Edward, Edward, Edward..

– EDWA... – mal as palavras sairão da minha boca ele estava arrancando Jacob para longe de mim e o jogando na parede.

Ouvi um barulho horrível como um crack, ou ele quebrou um osso ou a parede.

– Nunca mais chegue perto dela cão. – Edward rosnou indo em direção a Jacob, quando Jasper entrou como um raio na cozinha ficando na frente de Edward.

– Chega Edward.

– Esse cão tentou beijar minha Bella. – ele rosnou tentando passar por Jasper, logo os outros entraram na cozinha chocados com certeza ao verem Jacob caído no chão, e Jasper tentando segurar Edward, Emmett começou a ajudar Jasper, e Rosie correu até Jacob o ajudando a levantar.

– Me solta. – ele rosnou a empurrando e secando o sangue que saia de sua boca. – Você maldito vampiro, quero ver me enfrentar na lua cheia.

– Como se eu tivesse medo de um chiuaua. – Jacob rosnou tentando ir pra cima de Edward, mas Emmett e Ben se colocaram na frente.

– Chega Black, você não é bem vindo aqui.

– Você vai pagar por isso Cullen.

– Pode vir Black, me de um motivo pra arrancar sua cabeça.

Jacob rosnou e saiu grunhindo, assim que ele se foi todos ficamos em silêncio, com certeza pensando no que Jacob Black queria aqui.

– Jasper pode me soltar? – Edward resmungou e Jasper sorriu se desculpando e o soltando, Edward imediatamente veio até mim me abraçando.

– Edward... – apertei meu rosto em seu peito e ele beijou minha testa.

– Não posso te deixar sozinha, um segundo amor.

– Parece que não. – ele riu e ergueu meu rosto escovando seus lábios contra os meus.

– Desculpe.

– Não foi culpa sua.

– Não devia ter saído do seu lado.

– Não pode ficar do meu lado 24h por dia, Edward.

– Mas eu vou tentar. – prometeu e o abracei apertado.

Quando esse pesadelo ia acabar?

– Acho melhor irmos. – Emmett falou chamando nossa atenção e todos nos voltamos para ele concordando.

Todos começaram a juntar suas coisas e me soltei de Edward indo abraçar Rosie, ela me abraçou apertado.

– Sinto muito Bella.

– Hey nada disso, somos melhores amigas não é? – ela riu.

– Pra sempre.

Demos mais um abraço e ela se despediu indo com os outros. Assim que todos saíram, olhei para Edward.

– Acho que não tem mais clima pra minha surpresa.

– Que surpresa? – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e corei.

– Hmmm, uma surpresa, mas tem que ser no quarto... – antes que eu terminasse de falar, estava no colo de Edward e ele correndo para meu quarto, ri o caminho todo, principalmente quando ele empurrou com uma só mão, os moveis que bloqueavam o segundo andar.

Porra ele é forte mesmo.

Edward entrou em meu quarto me colocando no chão.

– Então cadê minha surpresa?

– Deite na cama.

– Deitar?

Bufando o empurrei para a cama e quando ele tentou me agarrar o me afastei, ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e ri.

– Tsc, tsc, tsc, quietinho ai. – ele riu retirando sua camisa eogando no chão, e deitou se apoiado nos cotovelos enquanto me olhava, corei um pouco, mas querendo esquecer esse fim de noite estressante e aproveitar um tempo com meu vampiro, virei de costas e comecei a rebolar.

– Bella...

– Quietinho Edward. – murmurei abrindo o zíper do meu vestido e o tecido deslizou pelo meu corpo, me virei de frente e ele gemeu ao me ver usando o corpete com uma pequena calcinha combinado.

– Puta merda. – gemeu levando a mão ao seu pau com certeza já duro, minhas partes de meninas estavam em chamas.

Caminhei até a cama e subi de joelhos engatinhando até ficar sobre seu corpo, beijei seu peito, passando a língua em seus mamilos, fazendo Edward gemer caindo sobre a cama, subi mais sobre ele mordiscando seu peito e pescoço, até chegar aos seus lábios, o beijei com vontade, agarrando seu rosto.

Edward gemeu alto contra meus lábios, sua língua enroscando nas minhas, enquanto suas mãos passeavam por todo meu corpo, até chegar à calcinha e a puxar a rasgando. Arfei afastando a boca da dele, sentando sobre ele. Edward abriu os olhos gemendo quando me viu em cima dele, suas mãos subiram até meus seios e em um puxão rasgou meu corpete.

– Edward! – guinchei e ele riu segurando meus seios e esfregando os mamilos. – Oh Edward...

Rebolei em seu colo, sentindo sua ereção cada vez maior cutucando minha bunda, ele rosnou largando meus seios e rasgou suas calças.

– Está impaciente?

– Muito, quero foder você minha Bella.

– Então fode. – gemi esfregando minha boceta molhada nele, ele gemeu agarrando minha cintura e me ergueu um pouco, peguei seu pau e o guiei para minha entrada.

– Camisinha... – ele gemeu quando esfreguei a ponta que babava por mim, e neguei.

– Sem camisinha.

– Sério?

– Sim... – esfreguei a cabeça do seu pau na minha entrada que o sugou pra dentro o fazendo gemer.

– Porra... – Edward me puxou para baixo e ambos gememos quando seu pau começou a me preencher lentamente.

– Oh meu...

– Bella... – Edward deu um puxão com força e gritei quando ele se enterrou todo dentro de mim, apoiei as mãos em seu peito gemendo baixinho. Deus era muito mais intenso sem a camisinha.

– Edward... – olhei para seu rosto e gemi mais ao ver suas presas.

– Você é tão gostosa. – ele sussurrou descendo as mãos até minha bunda e a agarrando com força, arfei e rebolei em seu colo.

– Oh...

Edward gemeu e começou a me mover sobre ele, me fazendo subir e descer, seu pau deslizando deliciosamente dentro de mim. Meus gemidos assim como meu corpo estavam descontrolados.

Edward se sentou me abraçando e enterrando seu rosto em meu pescoço, arrastando as presas em minha garganta. Meu corpo inteiro pulsou assim como as minhas partes de menina.

– Edward...

– Sim. – ele gemeu enterrando seu pau profundamente em mim, me fazendo gritar.

– Me morde.

– Deus sim. – ele grunhiu cravando as presas em meu pescoço, arfei sentindo meu gozo vir imediatamente enquanto sentia ele gozar dentro de mim, ambos gememos, Edward ainda bebendo de mim.

Agarrei seus ombros com força sentindo minhas pálpebras pesarem, e meu corpo amolecendo, Edward ainda bebia de mim, e uma fraqueza estranha me tomou.

– Ed... Edward... – arfei, minhas pálpebras fecharam, e fiquei minhas unhas em suas costas.

Algo estava errado, por que ele não parava de beber meu sangue.

_Ok, isso era muito, muito estranho?_


	42. 42 - Ok, isso era muito, muito

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**42 - Ok, isso era muita, muita falta de respeito?**

_Agarrei seus ombros com força sentindo minhas pálpebras pesarem, e meu corpo amolecendo, Edward ainda bebia de mim, e uma fraqueza estranha me tomou._

_– Ed... Edward... – arfei, minhas pálpebras fecharam, e fiquei minhas unhas em suas costas._

_Algo estava errado, por que ele não parava de beber meu sangue._

**Pov. Edward**

Deus isso era bom.

Sentir meu pau profundamente enterrado nela, enquanto gozava ao mesmo tempo em que seu sangue delicioso enchia a minha boca.

Eu estava no paraíso, e quando Bella acordasse iria venerá-la, sempre que estava com ela era maravilhoso, mas dessa vez sem a camisinha, foi mil vezes mais intenso. Como se estivéssemos conectados em um nível muito maior do que qualquer coisa que já senti antes.

Ouvi Bella gemendo baixinho, e demorei alguns segundos para notar que seu gemido não era de prazer, era outra coisa.

Retirei as presas da sua garganta lambendo meus lábios, Bella estava muito pálida e sua respiração estava fraca, lambi seu pescoço selando os furos da minha mordida. Havia algo errado.

Passei a mão por sua pele a sentindo fria e toquei seu peito, minha respiração falhou ao sentir a batida fraca do seu coração. Será que havia tomado sangue demais? Parecia... parecia que a vida estava deixando o corpo de Bella.

Sai de dentro dela me ajoelhando ao seu lado, Bella estava imóvel, e meu pânico só aumentava, apertei minha palma contra seu peito tentando sentir se ainda havia vida nela.

Merda, merda, merda!

– Não faça isso comigo Bella. – sussurrei tirando a palma e encostando o rosto entre seus seios, tentando me concentrar nas batidas do seu coração, um suspiro aliviado saiu de mim ao ouvir sua pulsação, era fraca, mas ainda estava lá.

Ela estava bem, tinha que estar...

Mas e se não estivesse?

Olhei para ela sentindo meu coração se apertar. Minha existência não teria mais nenhum significado sem Bella.

Eu podia lembrar o primeiro momento em que a vi, me olhando pela janela. Suas bochechas coradas por ser pega olhando. Havia me segurado para não saltar da minha janela para dela, tocar seu rosto, beijar sua boca e a proclamar minha para que toda a cidade soubesse.

Ela era minha companheira, pertencia a mim, como eu pertencia a ela.

E só de pensar em perdê-la, meu coração doía.

– Me perdoe Bella. – sussurrei tocando seu rosto e mordi meu pulso, o levando a sua boca, abri seus lábios e deixei as gotas pingarem contra seus lábios, mas ela não se movia. Não bebia, será que era tarde demais?

Não, não podia ser.

Começando a ficar desesperado, aumentei o corte do meu pulso e o levei novamente aos seus lábios, erguendo sua cabeça. Deixei meu sangue entrar por sua boca, enquanto beijava sua testa.

– Por favor, me desculpe Bella, mas não posso te perder. – sussurrei contra sua testa.

Meu maior medo é que em vez de uma vampira Bella virasse uma zumbi, afinal eu havia bebido muito sangue, ela estaria furiosa se acordasse uma zumbi, ela já ia estar brava por ser uma vampira antes da hora, mas com certeza estaria pior se acordasse como o ser místico errado.

Finalmente a senti se movendo e sugando meu sangue, arfei quando ela chupou com força bebendo de mim. Fechei os olhos rezando para que tudo desse certo e Bella me perdoasse por ter me empolgado.

Quando achei que ela tinha tomado o suficiente, retirei o pulso passando a língua para selar o corte, e deitei ao lado de Bella, esperando que quando ela acordasse fosse como eu.

Suspirei ao seu lado pegando sua mão e a apertando contra meu peito, todas as coisas que já fizemos passaram pela minha mente desde que Bella chegou em New Vale.

Minha vida antes dela era vazia e sem graça. Afinal viver por 200 anos uma hora começou a ficar chato. Meus pais tinham um ao outro e eu tinha amigos, algumas mulheres claro. Mas nada tinha mais graça, viver se tornou tedioso, só fazia por fazer.

Mas Bella, minha vampirinha trouxe significado para minha vida.

Agora havia um motivo para viver, uma razão para sonhar com o futuro, um futuro com ela.

Mas as coisas não eram tão fáceis. Bella não sabia a verdade sobre a cidade, e esconder dela não foi fácil, mas foi bom. Foi muito bom não ver o receio ou medo do que eu sou. Mesmo com tantos humanos em New Vale, eu sabia muito bem, que eles tinham um pouco de medo de nós. Mesmo que eles não admitissem, e foi bom estar com Bella, sem ser Edward o vampiro.

Com ela sempre foi só Edward, mesmo com a brincadeira que Emmett inventou de vampiros, lobos e zumbis. Eu ainda era só seu Edward, e mesmo que eu não conseguisse esconder dela meus sentimentos, ou a intensidade do que ela significava para mim, ela nunca me afastou, ficou chocada obvio com a minha atenção, mas parecia gostar.

Mas quando descobriu eu ainda era o seu Edward, bem exceto a hora em que ela tacou alho em mim. Aquilo me incomodou claro, mas sabia que era só o choque, minha Bella era muito... distraída, então quando ela finalmente aceitou que vampiros, lobos e zumbis realmente existiam, ela aceitou a todos nós. Não nos vendo como seres místicos das historias de terror, mas nos vendo como seu namorado, e seus amigos. As pessoas que ela amava e aprendera a conhecer no tempo que morava nessa cidadezinha estranha.

Mas nem tudo era alegria e havia alguém ai fora que queria machucar minha Bella, embora transformá-la antes da hora foi errado, e sabia que ela estaria furiosa quando acordasse, eu ainda estava aliviado. Quem quer que fosse que pretendia machucar minha Bella, agora não seria tão fácil.

Bella respirou fundo chamando minha atenção, e sorri.

Ela acordaria em breve e estaria com fome.

**Pov. Bella**

Abri os olhos de repente sentindo como se algo estivesse diferente, olhei para os lados e reconheci meu quarto.

Tudo parecia o mesmo, mas ainda sim havia algo errado. Errado não, mas diferente. Me sentei olhando o quarto, as paredes ainda eram as mesmas, assim como a cama e todo o resto.

– Edward. – sussurrei lembrando que estávamos juntos.

Havíamos subido depois da festa e feito amor, foi lindo, intenso e...

Toquei meu pescoço imediatamente me lembrando de Edward me mordendo. Mas dessa vez foi diferente, foi muito mais intenso. Havia paixão, desejo e necessidade, mas ele não parava.

Ele parou?

Não me lembrava dele ter parado.

Engoli em seco, percebendo que estava com sede. Muita sede, esfreguei minha garganta confusa. Onde está Edward?

Comecei a me levantar, percebendo que estava nua, imaginei que coraria, mas não senti minhas bochechas quentes como sempre acontecia.

Estranho.

Toquei meu rosto franzindo as sobrancelhas eu ainda estou fria.

Caralho o que houve?

Peguei uma camisa no chão reconhecendo como a que Edward usava na festa, então ele devia estar na casa, a vesti fechando rapidamente os botões, comecei a sair do quarto, mas parei ao ver meu reflexo no espelho da penteadeira.

Olhei atentamente para meu rosto, eu parecia a mesma, exceto que estava mais pálida, e meus olhos...

Arregalei os olhos puxando um pouco a pele para ver melhor.

Mas que porra...

– Bella. – olhei para o lado, Edward estava parado na porta usando uma calça diferente e o colete, com seu peito nu, eu com certeza teria babado nele, se não estivesse muito irritada nesse momento, ele me olhava nervosamente, com certeza sabendo que eu não estava nada feliz com ele. Me endireitei o olhando seriamente.

– Edward a algo que queira me contar? – coloquei as mãos na cintura, ele sorriu nervosamente.

– Er... como você se sente?

– Edward...

– Está com sede? – ele me interrompeu e notei que segurava um copo muito grande estilo do Mc Donald's.

Sede. Eu realmente estou com sede.

– O que tem ai? – ele evitou meus olhos quando se aproximou mais me entregando o copo.

– Beba. – peguei o copo tentando sentir o cheiro através do canudo, o cheiro parecia muito bom. – Vamos, vai aliviar sua sede. – olhei para ele, vendo seus olhos dourados.

Dourados como os meus estavam agora.

– Você me transformou? – perguntei, mas era uma afirmação, meus olhos estavam iguais aos dele.

– Bella...

– Transformou?

– Sim. – assentiu, e voltei a olhar meu copo.

Ele me transformou.

Eu sou uma vampira.

Uma vampira como Edward.

Então nesse copo ou tinha sangue, ou aquele tal de Shake Sangrento.

Minha garganta coçou e respirando fundo dei um longo gole deixando a bebida que Edward me trouxe derramar em minha boca.

Gemi quando o sabor estalou em minha língua, tomei a bebida inteira de um gole, sentindo a sede aliviar bastante, mas não completamente. Lambi meus lábios me voltando para Edward.

– Agora nós vamos ter uma conversinha Sr. Vampiro. – ele deu um passo para trás.

– Bella escute...

– Eu achei que tínhamos um acordo?

– Sim... – o interrompi me aproximando e ele deu outro passo para trás saindo do quarto.

– Íamos casar e depois de algum tempo eu seria uma vampira? – ele continuou andando de costas para fora do quarto, enquanto eu o seguia.

– Eu sei...

– Mas então o senhor decidiu que era a hora de me morder, sem me consultar. – ele parou no topo da escada, parei na sua frente, batendo o dedo em seu peito. – Qual o seu problema? – grunhi o cutucando no peito.

– Eu sinto muito...

– Ah o senhor vai sentir mesmo.

– O que quer dizer... – antes que ele terminasse de falar o empurrei com força, Edward assim como eu estava chocado quando ele saiu voado pela escada caindo no andar de baixo com um estrondo.

Merda!

Desci correndo as escadas e o achei no chão, o piso havia rachado onde ele havia caido.

– Oh merda, eu sinto muito Edward. – me ajoelhei ao seu lado tocando seu rosto, ele me olhou e sorriu.

– Devo tomar cuidado para não te irritar a partir de agora. – grunhi dando um tapa em seu peito, e me levantando, mas antes que eu pudesse ele agarrou meu pulso me puxando para baixo.

– Edward... – ele sorriu nos virando em um movimento rápido ficando sobre mim. Tentei me soltar, Edward agarrou meus braços colocando sobre a minha cabeça enquanto me prendia com seu corpo.

– Eu te amo Bella. – bufei.

– Eu também te amo, mas ainda estou chateada com você.

– Eu sei, e eu realmente sinto muito. Mas quando estávamos juntos, foi mais forte do que eu, e não pude me controlar.

– Só por que transamos sem camisinha?

Caralho, sabia que sexo sem a camisinha era intenso, mas não tanto.

Ele riu segurando meus pulsos só com uma mão, descendo a outra para meu rosto.

– Não. Só por que você é uma tentação pra mim, seu amor, seu prazer e seu sangue. Toda você Bella. – gemi arqueando meu corpo contra o dele.

– Edward... – ele gemeu abaixando a cabeça e tomando meus lábios, gemi alto, enlaçando minhas pernas em volta dele. A boca de Edward se afastou da minha.

– Está sem calcinha? – sorri.

– Só uso sua camisa. – ele rosnou largando meus pulsos se ajoelhando entre minhas pernas, suas mãos vieram para a camisa a rasgando do meu corpo. Vários botões voaram pela sala.

Ofeguei o olhando em choque. Edward riu, suas mãos vieram aos meus seios os acariciando meus mamilos, massageando os montes. Ele abaixou o rosto tomando um mamilo na boca me fazendo se arquear contra ele, sua outra mão serpenteando entre minhas pernas tocando minhas partes de menina.

– Oh...

– Você já está molhada pra mim?

– Sim... – guinchei quando ele enterrou dois dedos em mim, os girando e curvando dentro de mim.

– Ah... adoro sua boceta apertada. – disse e cantarolei de prazer me contorcendo contra seu toque.

Edward retirou os dedos e gemi mais alto ao vê-lo os levar a boca, gemendo alto, antes que eu pedisse para não parar, ele se abaixou enterrando o rosto na minha entrada.

Minhas partes de menina estavam em chamas, enquanto sua língua fazia loucuras lá embaixo. Lambendo, chupando, mordiscando, meu corpo inteiro pulsava. Edward começou a chupar meu clitóris voltando a me penetrar com dois dedos, arfei sentindo meu orgasmo vindo com força. Minhas pernas tremeram, e meu corpo inteiro pulsou com força quando vim em seus dedos.

Edward retirou os dedos, passando a beijar minhas coxas, dando mordidinhas em minha pele, enquanto passava as mãos por meu corpo. Quando senti que estava firme me levantei o empurrando ficando sobre ele.

Ele sorriu quando me viu lamber meus lábios e comecei a rasgar suas roupas, agora entendi por que ele fazia isso, era divertido. Rasguei seu colete, e toquei seu peito pálido passando as mãos por sua pele, acariciando seus mamilos, ele gemeu alto, e me abaixei para beijar sua pele.

Meus lábios desceram por seu corpo até chegar a sua calça que rasguei também, seu pau muito duro saltou na minha frente e sem me conter chupei a pontinha. Edward rosnou alto agarrando meus cabelos.

– Bella... – olhei pra ele lambendo os lábios e voltei a chupá-lo.

Ele gemeu alto puxando meu cabelo para afastar minha boca, tentei reclamar, mas ele me empurrou para o chão deitando sobre mim, arfei com a rapidez, mas ele somente sorriu quando agarrou minha coxa a colocando em seu ombro e se enterrou em mim.

Gritei alto ao ser invadido por seu pau, Edward gemeu e vi suas presas aparecerem, gemendo senti meus dentes coçando e quando passei a língua senti minhas próprias presas.

– Oh... – arfei de surpresa sentindo Edward entrar e sair de mim com força, ele sentou nos levando juntos e sem deixar de me penetrar virou o pescoço.

– Me morda.

– O que? – gemi agarrando seus ombros.

– Me morda Bella, quero ser seu companheiro.

– Você... oh... já é...

– Mas você precisa me morder, para ser pra sempre. – ele empurrou seu pau profundamente e gritei sentindo meu orgasmo se aproximar.

Enterrei o rosto em seu pescoço, lambendo sua pele, seu gosto me fez gemer, raspei os dentes em sua garganta e senti seu pau pulsar dentro de mim, grunhindo afundei meus dentes em seu pescoço.

Seu sangue inundou minha boca e quando engoli foi como fogo. Minha pele toda formigou, meu sexo pulsou, podia sentir o pau de Edward pulsando enquanto ele gozava.

– AAHHH... – Edward gritou alto me abraçando apertado, gemi sentindo seu gozo derramando dentro de mim, assim como seu sangue em minha boca.

Retirei os dentes de seu pescoço enquanto eu gozava forte gemendo seu nome. Olhei para o pescoço de Edward que ainda escorria sangue, e lambi sua pele provando seu pescoço, notei que a ferida da mordida se fechou imediatamente. Beijei sua pele e enterrei meu rosto em seu pescoço, Edward beijou meus cabelos fazendo carinho em minhas costas.

Levantei o rosto e o encarei.

– Ow, agora entendo por que você gosta de me morder. – ele riu me dando um beijinho.

– Sim, é muito sensual. – assenti e o soltei me espreguiçando.

– Quanto tempo dormi? – não precisei dizer o que, ele sabia muito bem do que falava.

– A noite toda, e mais um pouco.

– Os outros já sabem?

– Não ninguém sabe, exceto meus pais. Tive que contar, pois precisava do sangue. E roupas. – piscou e ri, ao lembrar que ele rasgou suas calças antes, assim como eu fiz agora.

– O que eles disseram?

– Ficaram um pouco chocados, mas estão bem.

– Ok. – me levantei esticando meus músculos. – Precisamos de um banho. – Edward sorriu maliciosamente.

– Sim, mas você precisa comer mais. – toquei minha garganta e senti um pouco de desconforto.

– Sim, seria bom. – ele assentiu ficando de pé também, indo em direção a cozinha completamente nu, mordi meus lábios e grunhi, as presas ainda estavam aqui.

Cara como escondia essas coisas?

Peguei a camisa de Edward que estava sem quase nenhum botão e toda rasgada o que me fez rir, Edward teria que comprar muitas camisas a partir de agora. Olhei para o andar de cima e corri, me surpreendi ao estar no quarto em um instante, isso foi rápido. Olhei em volta e vi algumas roupas de Edward sobre a cadeira e as peguei, vesti uma das suas camisa, e peguei uma calça para ele. Me vesti, e desci com a calça de Edward na mão, rápido novamente, cheguei a sala e comecei a ir pra cozinha pra perguntar a Edward como me livrar das presas, quando ouvi um baque e a porta da casa saiu voado em minha direção.

Mas que porra!

Me abaixei colocando os braços sobre a cabeça para me proteger, quando ouvi a porta caindo ao meu lado, levantei a cabeça, não pude deixar de ficar chocada ao ver Tânia Hale parada na entrada da minha casa, sem porta.

– Sua vadia! – ela guinchou e dei um passo para trás.

– Bella? – Edward entrou na sala confuso olhando entre mim e Tânia. – Mas o que? – olhei para ele, e o vi nu.

Nem fodendo que essa louca ia ver meu vampiro nu, me apressei em ficar na frente dele o cobrindo, Tânia ainda olhava com ódio para nós.

_Ok, isso era muita, muita falta de respeito?_


	43. 43 - Ok, isso era muito, muito

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**43 - Ok, isso era muito, muito perfeito?**

_– Sua vadia! – ela guinchou e dei um passo para trás._

_– Bella? – Edward entrou na sala confuso olhando entre mim e Tânia. – Mas o que? – olhei para ele, e o vi nu. _

_Nem fodendo que essa louca ia ver meu vampiro nu, me apressei em ficar na frente dele o cobrindo, Tânia ainda olhava com ódio para nós._

Que falta de respeito dessa louca, entrar aqui assim?

Não tá vendo que as partes de menino do Edward estão a mostra?

Mas se bem que essa psico-vampira com certeza adoraria ver as partes mais interessantes do meu vampiro.

– Tânia o que faz aqui? – Edward rosnou e ela deu um passo em nossa direção com as presas a mostra.

– Como você pode ficar noivo dela, Edward?

– Tânia você enlouqueceu? Bella é minha companheira, é obvio que eu vou casar com ela. – ela negou.

– Não, você pertence a mim. Já estava planejado antes dela chegar aqui.

– O que?

– Estava, nossos pais já iam nos colocar juntos. Nem eu e nem você temos companheiros, nosso destino é ficar juntos.

Olhei para Edward irritada.

– Você ia ficar com ela?

– Claro que não! Não sei do que essa louca está falando.

– Edward...

– Fica quieta Tânia! O que nossos pais queriam, ou deixam de querer, era com eles. Não comigo, eu nunca me casaria com você.

– Mas...

– Chega Tânia, você está louca, você e eu não temos nada haver. Eu nunca ficaria com você. Eu pertenço a Bella, minha verdadeira companheira e o amor da minha vida.

Me virei pra ela sorrindo presunçosamente, e seus olhos queimavam de ódio. Antes que pudesse me parar eu estava rosnando pra ela com minhas presas a mostra e em posição de ataque. O choque em seu rosto foi hilário.

– Você a transformou?

– Sim sua psicovampira, ele me transformou, e se você não quiser levar uma surra, de meia volta e suma da minha vista. – ela estreitou os olhos, ficando em posição de ataque também.

– Você acha que pode comigo vadia?

– Estou avisando Tânia. – ela riu.

– Eu também Isabella, é melhor você desistir, pois dessa vez eu não vou falhar.

– Dessa vez? – Edward rosnou e ela sorriu.

– Sim Edward, eu percebi que mandar só os lobos não foi certo, mas dessa vez eu estou mais preparada.

De repente um estrondo alto soou, e dois lobos entraram pela porta arrebentando tudo, destruindo praticamente toda a frente da minha casa. Gemi olhando a destruição, minha mãe vai me matar.

Braços de Edward ficaram em volta de mim protetoramente e o senti nu contra meu corpo, e finquei as unhas em seu braço.

– Edward...

– O que?

– Vista suas calças.

– O que? – ignorei os lobos e entreguei as calças que ainda segurava.

– As calças, vista. Você não vai ficar mostrando suas partes de menino para aquela tarada.

– Hey! – Tânia gritou e a ignorei empurrando as calças para Edward, ele acabou sorrindo e as pegou vestindo rapidamente.

– Eu te amo vampirinha.

– Também te amo Edward. – os lobos rosnando cortaram o clima romântico e me virei para eles irritada.

– Bella...

– Você quer os lobos, ou a psico?

– Isabella? – me virei para Edward e ele engoliu em seco, com certeza não querendo me irritar.

– Os lobos?

– Boa escolha. – estalei meus dedos, agora essa psicovampira ia ver uma coisa.

Corri na minha nova velocidade e me joguei sobre Tânia, ela arregalou os olhos chocada com o ataque, ouvi Edward rosnando e um ganido de um dos lobos. Mas tentei me focar na minha briga.

Tânia, gritou me empurrando e voei em direção a escada quebrando o corrimão. Eu estava fodida quando minha mãe voltasse. Me levantei e corri em direção a ela, ela veio em minha direção e nos chocamos, caindo no chão.

Me levantei agarrando seu cabelo e tirei um tufo com um puxão, comecei a rir da sua cara de dor, mas arregalei os olhos quando ela tentou me pegar e corri para longe dela, ela me alcançou me empurrando no chão e subindo sobre mim.

– Sua vadia. – tentou arranhar meu rosto, mas consegui pegar sua mão e a torci, ela gritou de dor, e aproveitei para empurrá-la, Tânia saiu voando pela parede e foi parar na rua.

Sorrindo corri até ela, e antes que ela levantasse estava sobre ela empurrando sua cara no chão.

– Me solta... – grunhiu e empurrei mais sua cara no concreto.

– Nem fudendo sua psico.

– BELLA! – Edward gritou correndo para fora, e pareceu aliviado ao me ver sobre Tânia. sorri abertamente para ele.

– Oi amor. – ele riu. – Cadê os lobos?

– Eu derrubei um, e o outro voltou a forma humana.

– Ok, o que faremos com ela? – ela se debateu em baixo de mim e apertei mais forte seu rosto contra o chão e esfreguei a fazendo gemer.

Ser vampiro era bom. Edward está completamente perdoado. Mas não vou deixar ele saber disso ainda. Ele tinha que sofrer um pouquinho por me transformar antes da hora.

– Chamaremos o conselho.

– Não, por favor... – ela chorou de baixo de mim, e não tive nenhuma pena dela.

– Calada vadia. Então chame logo, eu ainda estou com fome. – ele sorriu e correu para sua casa gritando por seu pai.

Carlisle e Esme saíram da casa e olharam em choque para a minha em destruição, mamãe ia ficar realmente chateada.

– Oh meu Deus! – Esme ofegou vendo minha casa destruída e eu sobre Tânia, Carlisle estava tão chocado quanto ela.

– Edward o que está havendo?

– Nós pegamos nosso vampiro. – ele apontou para Tânia, e Carlisle suspirou tristemente.

– Entendo. – ele pegou o celular em seu bolso e ligou para alguém, notei que algumas pessoas das casas saiam para ver o que acontecia e lembrei que eu usava somente a camisa de Edward.

Esperei o corar que nunca veio, mas ainda estava envergonhada da minha situação. Edward se aproximou de mim, me protegendo dos olhares dos outros.

– Está tudo bem? – olhei para ele confusa.

– Como sabe que tem algo errado?

– É o elo de companheiros, eu sinto quando você está mal, triste, envergonhada, com dor. Eu sinto seus temores e quando precisa de mim. – sorri e queria beijá-lo, mas ainda segurava a psico... Tânia.

– Oh eu sentirei isso também?

– Sim, se eu precisar de você, você vai sentir. – sorri abertamente com isso.

Tipo eu não queria ser sempre a donzela indefesa. E agora eu definitivamente não era uma. E era bom que os direitos eram iguais aqui.

– Então o que há de errado?

– Eu estou pelada. – sussurrei e ele riu.

– Você está linda.

É tá, com certeza estou descabelada e cheia de arranhões. Mas era gentil da parte dele não lembrar disso.

– Você está gostoso. – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e dei de ombros. – O que? Você está.

E estava mesmo, só de calça jeans, seu peito nu, estava descabelado e sujo da briga. Ele estava muito sexy. Como um operário que veio concertar minha parede... Inferno, ele podia me foder contra a parede...

Deus ser vampira me deixou com tesão, só consigo pensar em pular em Edward. Alguém podia levar essa psico daqui, para que eu pudesse entrar nas calças de Edward?

– Eles chegaram. – Edward falou me tirando dos meus pensamentos nada puros e olhei em volta, Alec e Demetri chegaram acompanhado de Billy Black, e os pais de Tânia. Me senti mal de estar em cima da filha do meu professor, mas não me levantei, vai que essa praga foge.

– Bella pode soltá-la. – Edward mandou, e o olhei cautelosamente, ele assentiu, e obedeci me levantando.

Ele passou os braços em volta de mim e ambos encaramos Tânia que ainda permanecia no chão evitando olhar para todos.

– Laurent, Irina, vocês sabem as consequências das atitudes de Tânia? – ambos se entreolharam e assentiram. Notei que Jasper estava ali também, eu quis ir até lá, mas Edward me apertou mais forte contra seu peito.

– Nós sabemos Carlisle.

– Mãe? Pai? – Tânia chorou, e virei o rosto, eu não queria ter pena dela. Ela queria me matar afinal.

Mas seus pais não têm culpa da loucura de Tânia.

– O conselho vai se reunir para decidir o que será feito dela. – todos concordaram e Alec e Demetri a pegaram, levando para longe. Seus pais e Jasper os seguiram.

Billy se virou para mim e Edward.

– Eu sinto muito. – ele murmurou e arquei uma sobrancelha.

– Sobre o que?

– Sobre... tudo. Não é sua culpa que a menina queria machucá-la.

– Hmmm, ok. – ele assentiu e olhou para minha casa.

– É Jacob novamente? – olhei para Edward que assentiu.

Merda! Um dos lobos era Jacob? Será que ele sabia o que Tânia fazia com ele?

Billy suspirou e foi para minha casa acompanhado de Esme que ligava para ambulância.

– Hmmm o que acontece agora? – perguntei a Edward que sorriu tristemente.

– Tânia vai ser julgada. Jacob vai ser investigado, para saberem se ele sabia o que Tânia fazia.

– E os pais dela? E Jasper?

– Eles sabem as consequências Bella. Todos sabem, não se machuca um companheiro. Quando se é um lobo ou um zumbi a prejudicar um companheiro, a lei não é tão severa, pois embora vivemos juntos, não temos muito contato. Mas vampiros sabem, é a nossa maior lei. Não se toca em um companheiro.

– Ah uma prisão para vampiros ou algo assim?

– Não. – estremeci. Eles iam matá-la?

Eu gostaria de evitar isso, interceder por ela. Mas Tânia estava louca, não duvidava nada que assim que ajudasse ela entraria no meu quarto a noite e me mataria.

– Isso é muito triste.

– Tânia sabia no que estava se metendo Bella.

– É, ainda sim é triste. – ele assentiu e beijou meus lábios.

– Venha, vamos para casa.

– Que casa? – ele deu uma olhada em minha casa com a frente destruída e suspirou.

– Melhor irmos para a minha.

É seria bem melhor mesmo.

– Devemos dizer aos outros. – falei enquanto íamos para sua casa, e ele assentiu.

– Ligaremos para eles.

Assim que entramos achamos Carlisle na sala falando ao telefone, ele desligou quando nos viu.

– Bella como você está?

– Bem, eu acho. – ele suspirou e me deu um abraço.

– Bem vinda a família querida.

– Obrigada Carlisle. – ele assentiu.

– Gostaria que tivesse entrado para a família em circunstâncias diferentes, e que não fosse atacada logo em seguida. Mas estou feliz que faz parte da família.

– Estou feliz também. Apesar de tudo, eu quero ficar com Edward para sempre.

– Bom, agora vocês podem. Ainda teremos um casamento não é?

– Claro que sim pai. – Edward sorriu para mim e peguei sua mão entrelaçando nossos dedos.

– Ótimo. Agora temos que resolver o problema com Tânia, nunca pensei que a menina fosse louca.

– Pai, Tânia disse que vocês e seus pais pretendiam nos casar.

– Deus! Isso foi há 100 anos atrás.

– 100 anos?

– Sim. Você já tinha 100 e alguma coisa e esperávamos que já tivesse uma companheira. E comentamos que você e Tânia faziam um bonito casal, já que vocês andavam sempre juntos.

– Não andávamos juntos. Eu andava com Jasper, ela nos seguia para todo lado. – ele resmungou e o abracei.

– Vocês nunca ficaram juntos?

– Não. Eu sabia o que Tânia sentia por mim, mas eu não sentia por ela. Se eu ficasse com ela, ela começaria a ter ideias. Então eu fiquei com outras mulheres, humanas e vampiras, mas nunca com Tânia.

– Parece que quando ela viu que Bella não era como as outras ela entrou em desespero e atacou.

– Sim. Eu lamento por ela, mas eu nunca lhe dei qualquer esperança.

– Eu sei filho. Não é culpa sua, nem de ninguém que você não a ama. Bella e você pertencem um ao outro, infelizmente Tânia não entende o elo de companheiros, e agora ela terá que arcar com as consequências dos seus atos.

– Vão matá-la?

– Eu acredito que sim. Talvez se ela puder provar que realmente se arrepende e partir para sempre de New Vale, eles a poupem.

– Entendo. – me voltei para Edward. – Devemos interceder por ela?

– Bella...

– Ela é louca Edward. Talvez ela só deva partir, e viver sua vida em outro lugar.

– Você gostaria de interceder Bella? – Carlisle perguntou e assenti.

Tânia era uma psico vadia, mas eu não desejava a morte de ninguém e muito menos da dela.

– Eu não terei que vê-la terei?

– Não Bella. Eu falarei com o conselho, se houver algum modo de manter Tânia viva e você segura, farei o que puder.

Agradeci e me voltei para Edward.

– Podemos ligar para nossos amigos agora?

– Estou ansiosa para dizer a Rosie que eu totalmente chutei a bunda de Tânia. – ele riu.

– Sim, mas antes, precisamos resolver uma coisinha.

– Que coisinha? – antes que eu pudesse sequer pensar eu estava sendo jogada sobre os ombros de Edward enquanto ele se movia em sua rapidez absurdamente rápida para cima.

– Edward! – gritei quando fui jogada em sua cama, e ele sorriu lambendo os lábios.

– Agora, eu gostaria que tivéssemos aquele banho.

– E eu gostaria de ter aquele sangue.

– Ainda com sede?

– Muita, mas posso aguentar um pouquinho para tomar banho com você. – ele sorriu e retirou sua calça e esticou a mão para mim, levantei retirando sua camisa e peguei sua mão e fomos para o banheiro.

Assim que entramos eu estava sendo pressionada contra a parede e a boca de Edward estava na minha. O abracei com meus braços e pernas apertando meu corpo nu contra o seu.

Gemi contra seus lábios agarrando seus cabelos. E me esfregando nele, seu pau já estava duro e pressionado contra minha coxa, e minhas partes de menina já estavam ensopadas. Lábios de Edward saíram da minha boca indo para meu pescoço, ele lambeu minha pele, enquanto dois dedos entravam em minha entrada encharcada.

– Ahhh... – gemi jogando a cabeça para trás, minhas mãos que estavam em suas costas, desceram para sua bunda e a apertei o puxando para mim.

– Bella.. – ele gemeu baixinho raspando suas presas em minha garganta.

– Me foda. – implorei gemendo, e ele prontamente me atendeu, retirando seus dedos e enterrando seu pau profundamente dentro de mim.

Gritei me arqueando contra ele, e seu pau se afundou mais em mim, se isso era possível. Boca de Edward desceu pelo meu corpo, até chegar aos meus seios, onde ele mordiscou e chupou meu mamilo. Seu pau entrava e saia de mim com força e rapidez me fazendo gritar.

Edward rapou seu dente sobre meu seio fazendo um pequeno corte que começou a escorrer sangue, gemi alto quando ele começou a lamber e chupar o sangue. Agarrei seus cabelo enrolando meus dedos nos fios, enquanto rebolava.

– Oh sim... não pare.

– Nunca... – ele gemeu entrando e saindo cada vez mais rápido e forte.

Suas investidas já estavam me deixando louca, e minha boceta pulsava, Edward levou sua mão ao meu clitóris e o esfregou, seu toque me fez queimar, e não demorou a que eu viesse por todo seu pau. Gritando e gemendo seu nome. Ele veio logo em seguida, se esvaziando dentro de mim.

Sua boca ainda estava em meu seio lambendo o sangue, ele parou de chupar, e deu uma longa lambida fechando o corte, quando me olhou seus lábios estavam vermelhos do meu sangue, e gemi agarrando seu rosto e devorando sua boca.

Edward rosnou contra meus lábios e aprofundando mais e mais o beijo. Sua língua se enroscou na minha, dominando cada canto da minha boca. Me deixando louca e excitada de novo.

Quando nos afastamos ofegantes, ele sorriu abertamente e me desencostou da parede e ligou o chuveiro, me colocando de baixo da água. Larguei dele pisando no chão e peguei o sabonete e comecei a lavá-lo, ele fez o mesmo comigo e sorrimos enquanto nos banhávamos, trocando beijos e carinhos.

_Ok, isso era muito, muito perfeito?_


	44. 44 - Ok, isso era muito, muito final

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**44 - Ok, isso era muito, muito cara de final?**

_Edward rosnou contra meus lábios e aprofundando mais e mais o beijo. Sua língua se enroscou na minha, dominando cada canto da minha boca. Me deixando louca e excitada de novo. _

_Quando nos afastamos ofegantes, ele sorriu abertamente e me desencostou da parede. Ligou o chuveiro, me colocando de baixo da água. Larguei dele pisando no chão e peguei o sabonete e comecei a lavá-lo, ele fez o mesmo comigo e sorrimos enquanto nos banhávamos, trocando beijos e carinhos._

Depois do banho nos secamos, Edward pulou até meu quarto, para pegar algumas roupas a mais. Com a mania dele de rasgar roupas, as que eu tinha trazido, estavam a maioria suja e a outra parte rasgada. Então eu precisava de novas, e como ele gostava de saltar janelas o mandei pegar algumas.

Quando ele voltou trazendo uma mochila, olhei lá dentro, e ri ao ver somente calcinhas minúsculas, e nenhum sutiã, havia somente saias e tops.

– Edward você esqueceu as calças jeans e sutiãs.

– Não esqueci não. – piscou e ri retirando minha toalha e o empurrando para a cama e deitando sobre ele.

– Você é um pervertido.

– Fala a vampira sentada nua sobre mim.

– Como se você não gostasse. – ele sorriu maliciosamente, levando a mão até meu seio e beliscando um mamilo.

– Eu nunca disse que não gostava, o fato é que você é tão pervertida quanto eu. – bufei, mas já me esfregava sobre ele.

Felizmente ele estava só de cueca, então eu podia sentir todo o contorno do seu pau crescendo embaixo de mim.

Sua mão desceu do meu seio e começou a esfregar meu clitóris me fazendo gemer, fechei os olhos rebolando sobre ele, minhas mãos espalmadas em seu peito.

– Você é linda. – ele gemeu me erguendo um pouco, e sem aviso estava dentro de mim. Porra quando ele tirou a cueca... Quer saber nem ligo, arfei me sentindo completamente cheia, o pau de Edward estava enterrado deliciosamente dentro de mim, me fazendo ver estrelas.

Comecei a me mover lentamente sobre ele, e ambos gememos. Suas mãos foram para minha bunda, e ele aumentou a rapidez dos movimentos, empurrando seu pau cada vez mais rápido dentro de mim.

Eu gemi afundando as unhas em seu peito, o cortando. Ao ver o sangue me abaixei e comecei a lamber o sangue enquanto fechada os cortes, Edward grunhiu, indo cada vez mais rápido, me fudendo com força.

Quando me levantei segurei meus seios beliscando os mamilos e rebolando, ele grunhiu se sentando e me abraçando, esmagando seu peito no meu.

Dessa vez nosso prazer veio rápido e forte, nos deixando trêmulos e ofegantes. Ele caiu para trás e cai molemente sobre ele. Sorrindo beijei seu peito e cruzei meus braços apoiando o queixo em cima e o olhando.

– Esse tesão desenfreado vai passar? – ele riu.

– Um pouco, mas nunca passa. Você vai aprender a controlá-lo.

– Hmmm... nós realmente precisamos aprender a controlar isso, ou vou acabar atacando você na escola.

– Eu não reclamaria disso. – ei ri.

– Eu sei que não seu tarado. – ouvimos uma batida na porta e gemi.

Porra! Eu gritando como uma puta, e os pais de Edward em casa. Agora entendia, por que Phil levou minha mãe pro meio do mato.

– Quem é? – Edward gritou sem se importar em levantar.

– Parem de foder feito coelhos e venham nos dar algumas explicações. – ouvimos o grito de Emmett e ambos gememos.

– JÁ VAMOS! – Edward gritou de volta e nos apressamos em nos vestir.

Acabei pegando uma camiseta de Edward, e a única bermuda que ele trouxe, era jeans e curta, mas ia servir por hora.

– Você ligou pra eles? – ele me perguntou enquanto colocava uma calça jeans e neguei.

– Você?

– Não. Mas com certeza todos em New Vale já devem saber sobre Tânia.

– Que merda!

Edward pegou minha mão sem vestir uma camiseta e me puxou para fora do quarto. Ao chegarmos à sala encontramos todos os nossos amigos. Rosie e Ângela gritaram quando me vieram e correram a me abraçar e a falar tudo ao mesmo tempo.

–Oh meus Deus, você é uma vampira.

– Por que não nos ligou?

– Você realmente arrebentou a cara de Tânia?

– Aquele corno do meu irmão te machucou?

– Hey calma, calma. Uma pergunta de cada vez. Sim eu sou vampira. Não liguei, por que Edward estava me explicando algumas coisas sobre ser vampiro. Sim eu totalmente chutei a bunda da vadia. Não eu nem cheguei a ver seu irmão, Edward cuidou dele.

– Nossa.

– E o que acontece agora? – Ben perguntou, e suspirei.

– Vão julgar Tânia.

– Bella vai interceder por ela. – todos me olharam estranho e dei de ombros.

– O que? Não é só por que ela é uma puta, que eu quero que ela seja morta.

– Você está certa Bella.

– Sim, Jasper vai ficar acabado se ela realmente morrer.

– E cadê ele?

– Com Alice. – Emmett falou. – Foi ela quem nos disse o que aconteceu.

– Ele está bem? – Edward perguntou tristemente e o abracei.

– Ele vai ficar. – Rosie respondeu. – Ele sabe o tipo de irmã que tem, e ele está mais mal, pois descobriu que Tânia é realmente culpada por tudo. Até pelo ataque dos lobos, afinal Alice estava lá. Não só Bella podia ter morrido, mas a companheira dele também. – assentimos concordando.

– Sim, ele vai superar Edward.

– Eu espero, não gostaria de perder meu melhor amigo, por causa das loucuras de Tânia.

– Você não vai. – sussurrei e ele assentiu.

– Então alguém vai nos contar por que a Bellinha é uma vampira? – todos olharam para Edward que se pudesse com certeza coraria. Eu ri e abracei sua cintura beijando seu peito.

– Eu pedi. – todos me olharam dessa vez.

– Achei que queria esperar. – Ângela me olhou curiosamente e ri.

– Eu percebi que não há nada a esperar. Queremos ficar juntos para sempre. É só o que importa. E eu queria fazer parte da turma, é muito chato ser a única humana do grupo.

– Oh isso é lindo Bella. Ah parte de ficar com Edward para sempre, pois você sempre foi parte da turma. – Ângela piscou e se voltou para Ben. – E quando vai decidir isso Ben?

– Eu já disse Ângela, eu não estou virando um vampiro.

– Mas você ia ser lindo de vampiro.

– Ta dizendo que eu sou feio?

– Não, mas você ficaria muito gostoso de vampiro.

– Obrigada. Mas eu sou gostoso de zumbi.

– Mentira. – Emmett fingiu um espirro e começamos a rir.

Edward pegou meu queixo me encarando e escovou seus lábios contra os meus e sussurrou um obrigado. Sorri bobamente e beijei seu pescoço.

Nem todos precisavam saber como eu virei vampira. Era uma historia para mim e Edward e mais ninguém.

– Espera, da pra um zumbi virar um vampiro? - falei de repente percebendo só agora o que Ângela disse.

– Sim, mas só os nascidos zumbis.

– E por que você não quer ser um? – perguntei a Ben. E ele deu de ombros.

– Eu estou feliz como um zumbi.

– Mas seria mais feliz como um vampiro. – Ângela murmurou e ele grunhiu.

Rimos enquanto os dois discutiam, e voltamos a falar sobre Tânia e o ataque. Todos estavam aliviados que ela finamente havia confessado e estava presa. Claro que estávamos tristes por Jasper, mas não podíamos nos impedir de ficarmos feliz, por não ter mais o fantasma do vampiro psico, pairando sobre nós.

No final da tarde, todos resolveram ir para suas casas. Eu precisava ligar para minha mãe e contar que eu era uma vampira e metade da sua casa tava destruída. Duvidava que ela gostaria dessa ultima parte, mas ela tinha que saber.

Carlisle já havia contratado alguns homens para reconstruírem a casa. E se tivéssemos sorte já estaria tudo no lugar quando ela voltasse. Eu esperava.

Edward me deixou sozinha para falar com mamãe, e depois de respirar fundo disquei o numero de Phil, em dois toques ele estava atendendo.

_– Bella, como está?_

– Bem Phil, e você e mamãe?

_– Estamos bem. Deixe-me passar para ela._

Esperei um minuto e logo sua voz soou ao telefone.

_– Bella querida como está?_

– Hey mamãe, tudo... bem. E vocês?

_– Estamos bem, morrendo de saudades de você._

– Eu também.

_– Então me conte, como foi a festa de noivado? Se divertiram, espero que não tenham destruído a casa. – _riu da sua piada e ri nervosamente.

– Hehe, sobre isso...

_– Bella..._ – ela gemeu. _– Tão ruim assim?_

– Na verdade não foi bem na festa, que tudo foi destruído... – ela engasgou.

_– Tudo foi destruído? – _ela engasgou.

– Não. Só uma rachadurazinha de nada no chão, e não temos mais porta da frente, e um pouquinho de nada da parede caiu, você nem vai notar.

_– ISABELLA MARIE SWAN o que você aprontou?_

– Hey eu estava defendendo minha vida. A culpa não é minha que Tânia trouxe os lobos, e...

_– Espera, espera... comece de novo?_

– Bem, Tânia Hale era a psicovampira que queria me matar, ela cismou que Edward pertencia a ela, e queria me matar por ter pegado ele pra mim. Ela aprendeu a controlar os lobos e eles vieram atacar ontem. Felizmente Edward estava comigo, e enquanto ele dava um jeito nos lobos, eu chutei a bunda magrela de Tânia. – terminei orgulhosamente.

_– Tânia Hale não é vampira?_

– É.

_– E como você bateu em uma vampira?_

– Oh, eu não te contei. Eu sou vampira agora.

_– O QUE?_

– O que? Você sabia que eu ia ser uma.

_– Mas... Caralho, eu fico alguns dias fora, e você é perseguida por lobos, vampiras ciumenta, destrói a casa e é transformada. Acho que você tinha razão sobre subúrbios._

– Eu te disse, não mora ninguém normal em subúrbios.

_– Então você se encaixa perfeitamente ai._ – ia xingar ela, mas eu sabia que não era normal então me calei. Ficamos alguns minutos em silêncio e já esperando a bronca resolvi falar logo e acabar com essa espera.

– Está chateada?

_– Não, só um pouco surpresa... acho. A única preocupação que tenho agora, é se você está feliz. Você está Bella?_

– Imensamente.

_– Isso é bom. Edward tem um lugar para vocês ficarem?_

– Hmmm, não sei.

_– Fiquem em casa. Imagino que o segundo andar está intacto?_

– Sim está.

_– Bom fiquem lá. Phil e eu estaremos de volta em algumas semanas. Na verdade eu ligaria para você em breve._

– Sim?

_– Sim, eu estou grávida._

– Sério? – ela riu alegremente.

_– Sim. Estou tão feliz Bella._

– Isso é incrível mãe.

_– É sim. Pena que não temos mais casa_. – murmurou e grunhi.

– Olhe Carlisle já contratou gente pra reformar a casa quando voltar vai estar tudo em ordem.

_– Bem espero que esteja. _

– Eu preciso ir agora mãe, estou com sede.

_– Sim, vá se alimente bem, e permaneça em casa, você não quer atacar ninguém._

– Claro.

_– Eu te amo Bella, e bem vinda ao time dos vampiros._ – ri.

– Valeu mãe. Feliz que somos do mesmo time agora.

_– Sempre fomos Bella._

– É. Beijos mãe, volte logo.

_– Voltaremos. Tchau._

Ela desligou e deitei na cama olhando para o teto. Foi melhor do que pensei. UAU a minha vida estava mudando muito rápido. Eu já era vampira e minha mãe também, e quando voltasse estaria esperando um bebê.

Toquei meu estomago e franzi o cenho, era possível que eu engravidasse também?

Não, eu tomei aquela injeção de anticoncepcional, estava completamente segura.

[...]

As próximas semanas passaram comigo trancada no meu quarto, lógico que Edward estava junto. Edward havia me proibido de ir à escola. E por consequência o proibi de sair também.

Claro que ele gostou da ideia. Já que eu praticamente estava com tesão o tempo todo. Ser vampira era muito confuso. Eu estava igualzinha, não havia mudado nada, exceto pela cor dos olhos. O resto estava igual, mesma pele pálida, mesmo cabelo castanho, mesmos peitos pequenos. Nadica de nada. Achei isso um ultraje.

Claro que agora eu tenho que beber sangue, ou aquela bebida bizarra. Mas fora isso, nada mudou. Edward ganhou uns bons beliscões por isso. Claro que em seguida, tivemos sexo selvagem, então ele não ligou muito, para minha raiva.

Edward tentou me ensinar o "controle de mente". Honestamente eu não queria aprender, acho muito invasivo ficar entrando na mente das pessoas. Mesmo eu não querendo, tanto Edward quanto Carlisle, acharam necessário, caso em algum momento eu esteja só, e precisasse me alimentar, Emmett se ofereceu como voluntario. Então eu tentei, mas não sou boa nisso. Talvez com o tempo fique melhor, mas não ligo muito pra isso no momento. Como se Edward fosse me deixar sozinha.

Ta bom!

Nos dias que fiquei trancada não soube muito de Tânia, ou Jacob, exceto o que Carlisle nos contava as vezes. E de acordo com ele o conselho estava inclinado a perdoar Tânia, mas ela teria que partir de New Vale.

Seus pais e Jasper estavam tristes, e de acordo com Emmett pai de Jasper não estava mais dando aulas, e nem a mãe deles ia trabalhar desde o acontecido. Jasper também tinha faltado às aulas, exceto por Alice, ninguém via ele. Edward havia tentado ligar algumas vezes, mas ele estava ignorando suas ligações.

Eu esperava que ele não afastasse Edward, embora ele não demonstrasse, sabia que meu vampiro sentia a falta de Jasper. Eles eram amigos desde que Edward chegou a New Vale e isso tem mais de 100 anos. todos diziam que Jasper iria superar e voltar a falar conosco, e eu só torcia para que isso fosse verdade, todos sentíamos falta dele.

Hoje seria a primeira vez que eu sairia do meu quarto. Minha casa já estava arrumada e nem parecia que uma vampira psico e lobos descontrolados haviam tentado destruir a pobre casa.

Hoje também era o dia que minha mãe voltaria para casa e eu estava muito ansiosa para vê-la barriguda. Gravidez de vampiros era bem mais rápidas que as humanas segundo Esme.

Paramos em frente a minha casa com Edward atrás de mim, me abraçando, Rosie, Emmett, Ben e os outros estavam ao nosso lado enquanto esperávamos o carro de Phil.

– Vocês souberam? – Rosalie falou de repente e todos nos voltamos para ela.

– O que?

– Tânia deixou New Vale.

– Sério? Meu pai havia dito que o conselho estava inclinado a perdoa-la. Mas não havia perguntado mais sobre ela. – Edward murmurou e assenti.

Assim como ele, eu estava mais preocupada com minha vida e meus amigos do que com Tânia. Eu não desejava sua morte, claro, mas sua vida ou o que ela fazia dela, não me interessava realmente. Contanto que ela ficasse bem longe de mim e de Edward, ela poderia fazer o que quisesse da vida dela.

– E como sabe disso? – perguntei a Rosie, pois que pelo que sei, ela se interessava sobre a vida de Tânia, tanto quanto eu.

– Por que Jacob foi com ela. – praticamente todos estavam de boca aberta.

– Jacob?

– Seu irmão?

– O idiota?

– O próprio.

– Por quê? – Ângela perguntou o que todos pensávamos e Rosie riu.

– Eles são companheiros.

– Mentira!

– Não creio.

– Porra!

– Eu sempre achei que eles combinavam. – todos olharam para Emmett. – O que? Vocês sabem, cobra só acasala com cobra. – rimos assentindo.

– Por essa eu não esperava. – murmurei e Rosie assentiu.

– Ninguém esperava.

– Mas, se eles eram companheiros, por que essa obsessão por mim?

– Acho que como todos em New Vale, admitir que ama outro da sua própria espécie, é difícil. Jacob era orgulhoso demais, e sempre odiou vampiros, e Tânia cismava que Edward era dela, então eles não admitiam o que sentiam. – Rose falou e acabamos por concordar.

Mesmo que nós admitíamos o que sentíamos, muitos em New Vale e por ai a fora, demorariam para aceitar que seus companheiros as vezes não estavam entre suas espécies.

– O que estão fazendo aqui? – todos nos voltamos para onde Jasper estava parado segurando a mão de Alice e sorrimos.

– Jazz. – gritei largando Edward e corri a abraçá-lo, ele me abraçou apertado e quando me soltou olhou tristemente para Edward.

– Eu sinto... – Edward bufou.

– Caralho branquelo, demorou em. – Jazz sorriu e deu de ombros.

– Eu só precisava de um tempo.

– Eu sei. Que bom que voltou. – ele assentiu e todos vieram abraçá-lo e cumprimentar nosso amigo.

Abracei Alice também que sorriu um pouco, ela ainda era muito calada e na dela. Mas a amávamos mesmo assim. Ela foi cumprimentar os outros e ouvimos uma buzina.

Todos nos viramos e sorrimos quando Phil parou o carro e saiu indo ajudar minha mãe a sair do carro, ela não estava tão barriguda como esperava, mas estava linda e feliz.

– Olha que recepção linda Phil. – ele riu segurando sua mão, ela o soltou e me abraçou apertado.

– Mamãe, você está linda.

– Obrigada querida. – ela se afastou para me olhar. – Você também, embora alem da cor dos olhos não a muita diferença. – bufei.

– Né, ainda estou chateada com isso. – me virei para Edward com uma carranca e o vi rolar os olhos.

Emmett riu batendo nas costas de Edward e sussurrou, mas ouvi muito bem.

– O que ela esperava?

– Só Deus sabe Emmett, só Deus sabe. – os ignorei e me voltei para mamãe.

– E pra quando é o bebê?

– Em alguns meses.

– Está feliz mamãe?

– Imensamente.

– Venha vamos entrar.

Todos entraram falando ao mesmo tempo contando as novidades, fazendo piadas. A bagunça de sempre. Esperei todos entrarem e fiquei olhando para minha vizinhança. Minha louca e muito, muito estranha vizinhança.

Eu ainda acreditava que subúrbios eram lar de gente louca, que existia um psicopata em algum lugar. Já vi um psicovampiro, mas não duvidava nada de ver um psicozumbi, e um psicolobisomem.

Enfim, subúrbios eram estranhos, e New Vale é mil vezes mais estranho, mas eu percebi que eu sou estranha, e eu me encaixo perfeitamente aqui, é onde eu sempre pertenci, sendo uma vampira, namorando um vampiro, sendo melhor amiga de uma loba que namora um zumbi, e todos os meus amigos, eram lobos, zumbis e vampiros, e isso era absolutamente perfeito.

Senti os braços de Edward em volta de mim e sorri segurando suas mãos sobre o meu estomago, ouve uma pequena vibração em minha barriga e senti Edward rígido contra mim, com certeza sentindo o que eu senti recentemente, não sei como ele não percebeu antes, mas estava mais nítido hoje. Ri baixinho, eu já havia falado com Esme, eu estava absolutamente grávida, maldita transformação, cortou o efeito da pílula.

– Bella?

– O que?

– Você está?

– Sim.

– Oh.

– Tudo bem? – suas mãos acariciaram lentamente meu estomago e seus lábios roçaram contra meu pescoço.

– Tudo está perfeito.

– Teremos que adiar a faculdade por um tempo.

– Bella, nós temos todo o tempo do mundo.

– Nós temos não é?

– Sim, e ele vai ser perfeito com você ao meu lado. – sorri abertamente e voltei a olhar para minha vizinhança.

– Nós criaremos nosso bebê aqui não é? – ele riu.

– Achei que não gostasse de subúrbios.

– Eu estou aprendendo a amar subúrbios.

– Bom, pois quero que nós moremos aqui.

– Eu também.

– Te amo vampirinha.

– Te amo meu vampiro.

_Ok, isso era muito, muito cara de final? Mas é um final perfeito._

**_Fim_**


End file.
